Black Roses
by Mina Uchiha
Summary: Smry insd. Love always finds its way to you, no matter how much you run away from it. And then, whats even more difficult is to pursue it and stay together. Li Syaoran experienced this first hand as he falls in love and everything starts going wrong. SS E
1. Stay Away

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 1: Stay Away from Them**_

_**Summary**__**: Sakura and Eriol have shifted again, this time from Vietnam to a small town in their home country, Japan. And al though Sakura is not the happiest about it, Eriol doesn't seem to complain. But what if they stumble upon two people who were least likely to become their friends? What secrets will they find out about each other as they move along their lines of friendship just for the sake of their love for each other? Will Syaoran and Sakura ever be able to confide in anyone?**_

_**Don't worry Syaoran and Tomoyo and cousins so no fear, no Syaoran and Tomoyo pairing in the story but there will be unconditional love between them so don't make it seem too awkward if they get freakishly close to each other. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daidouji, are you alright…?" A young boy whispered.

The girl sitting on the bed lay still, her eyes looking into oblivion. It was the first time that the amber-eyes boy felt pity for anybody but himself. He had been so consumed in envy and hatred to ever notice the gifts he actually had around her.

The eyes of the young girl had lost their glint, instead were just blank grey blobs in her head. No tears were shed. No fears were revealed. That night, both sat on that single bed, the boy looking worriedly at the girl while the girl hugged her legs and looked to the wall. She would occasionally limp a bit but then gain her staunch position. Finally, after her body was starting to give in, she curled up into a ball and fell in the boy's embrace.

"D-Daidouji…" The boy whispered in surprise.

But she didn't reply. He could feel her hot tears and her dry breath on his shirt. He could feel her heart pace slowly, very slowly. He could hear her let out little hiccups. He could feel the cold of her skin penetrate his.

He felt a rush of guilt swipe through him as he put his hand on her shoulder to caress her. He had finally understood what he lived for. He finally knew what his reason was. He finally found a person he would dedicate his life to protect.

He found that person, laying in his arms, slowly crying herself to sleep. He looked down to her troubled face and felt even more guilt.

She had once told him of what he meant to her. But if only he wasn't so naïve as to let the most important things to him slip away. He wouldn't make the same mistakes again. He vowed then to never make mistakes like those again. He would act more mature. He would go through pain and hardship for the satisfaction of seeing a smile on her face. He would live for the sake of her happiness. He would live for the sake of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here is where our chapter about 'Extraction of Metals' ends…" The teacher exclaimed, slamming the book close.

The eerie silence in the class and the slight noise of yawns turned into loud roars and laughter. Every one was rejoicing the end of another boring and inconceivably distasteful chapter of our 'beloved' chemistry.

"You are all dismissed…" The sighed as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

Everybody, now in groups, were holding their books in their hands and rushed out of the tiny door. Some were squeezing out while others were pushing and nudging their way out. There were only two students who were at the back of the class who had been comfortably seated in their seats. The boy was slumped in his chair and the hood over his head was blocking most of his face. It was forming an odd shadow on his face, making it hard to determine his face.

He was wearing a grey and black hoody and tattered loose jeans underneath. His hands were on the book, them being fair and simple.

The girl sitting next to him was sitting straight up in her chair, wearing an odd cap sort of thing on her head which was rearing a shadow on her eyes. Her face was pale and her hands were half hidden in the long sleeved lose shirt she was wearing. It was the usual black and red combination. Underneath, she wore simple blue lose jeans and red sneakers.

Both sat quietly on their seats, not bothering to mingle with the great stampede which had formed around the homeroom door.

"Tomoyo, let's go…" The boy whispered to the girl, still slumped in his chair.

"Hai…" She replied, a little smile forming on her face.

They both got up at the same moment and walked to the door. They didn't look up, didn't say any farewells to the teacher in the class, just held their books. The girl walked quietly and obediently behind the boy. Her hair were peering out of her cap in a very high and tight bun.

They both exited the classroom without anyone noticing them except for the teacher. The teacher, Tereda Sensei, reached his hand out in hope to stop those two and have a little chat, but then chose to let it go, knowing nothing much will come out of the talk.

"It's a free period, might as well go to the library… do you want to take some art stuff with you Tomoyo?" The boy asked, looking at the girl from the side of his eye.

The girl nodded and walked towards her locker. The boy followed her to his own locker, next to hers, and opened it with a bang. The girl standing next to him on the opposite side yelped in surprise as he opened it.

"I-I didn't see you there…" The girl said, holding her chest and trying to regain herself.

The boy didn't reply, didn't even bother looking at her. He just turned to the hallway and started walking. Tomoyo, closing her locker politely, clenched onto her art material and ran to follow the boy to the library.

Some of the people in the hallway would stare at them, some mock them, some hooted while others just gossiped about anything which came to their mind. But the boy and the girl didn't care.

They entered the isolated library quietly and took their usual positions.

"Oh well… might as well take up a good book while I'm at it…' The boy said, holding out a diary on World War 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"HIRAGIZAWA ERIOL! How dare you steel my pillow… you know I get all sentimental about my pillow!!" Sakura screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Sakura, quiet down. Eriol, give Sakura back her pillow…" Said Fujitaka from below.

"Eriol, please give it back!" Sakura whined, jumping up and down on her knees.

"But dear cousin Sakura, when you will give me back my art book, I will give you back your beloved fluffy, soothing, comfy, absolutely feathery, dreamy and oh so cuddly something of a pillow back…" Eriol replied, evilly glinting eyes, and a smirk on his face while he rubbed the white pillow on his face and then hugged it, cuddling his whole self in the pillow's bliss.

"Eriol…" Sakura whined, now pretending to cry.

"You two should stop fighting all the time, you know. You guess should know better living under one roof. And besides, this is not the best time to fight anyways… you two should get unpacked and make yourselves feel more comfortable…" Fujitaka scolded from below, holding a wooden spoon in his hand while pointing at them.

"I WAS unpacking when this… this 'thing' infiltrated my room and stole my pillow!" Sakura scowled, pointing harshly at Eriol.

"And was it not this 'thing's' room where you snuck in last night and stole that art pad…?" Eriol mocked back.

"Okay you two, Sakura you bring Eriol's art pad from inside and you two exchange…" Said a female voice from down below.

"Hai…" Sakura whined some more as she saw Eriol grin at her.

The lady standing next to the stairs was Eriol's mother, Lira, better known as Eriol's mom.

She was like a mother to Sakura now, both cousins always staying together under Eriol's mother's loving care. Fujitaka had decided to have this joint family thing because both the parents were single and had the same jobs so it was best because Eriol needed a father and Sakura needed a mother figure. Although neither tried o replace the actual parents of the children, they tried their best to make things better, just not make the children feel left out in things.

After what seemed like an argument which ended World War three, the kids got consumed into their own cardboard boxes, unpacking and setting their rooms. Soon enough, they were on the dining table, all the family, excluding Sakura's older brother, and munching on their food.

"So are you two ready for school tomorrow?" Lira asked.

Both of them nodded slightly, unsure of where the whole topic was leading to.

"Where is Touya?" Fujitaka asked Sakura.

"Nii-san thought that he would eat out tonight, wanting to see the city, or what's left of it anyway…" Sakura groaned.

"Sakura, get over it. You know we have to move a lot so there is no need in complaining… no finish your dinner…" Fujitaka said, trying to be as polite as he could be.

Sakura turned to look at Eriol and Eriol looked back at her. They both talked to each other in eye language.

'I am so gonna hate school here…' Sakura eyed.

'I wont hate it… I'm glad we shifted and so you don't need to make a fuss of it…' Eriol replied, grinning.

'We shift every year Eriol, it's not like I have a choice. I have really given up making a fuss…' Sakura thought back, narrowing her eyes.

'Besides, no one can hate us…' Eriol said, giving his proud smirk.

'Yeah with all those girls…' Sakura rolled her eyes.

And all of this conversation was happening in eye language. Boy, were they professionals at it now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, before we start with the new chapter, Organic Chemistry, I would like to introduce to you all our newest students…" The teachers explained, looking bright and pointing towards the blue haired boy and the auburn haired girl.

They both stepped in and without the teacher even telling them to explain themselves, they started,

"Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I have just shifted here from Vietnam. Nice to meet you all…" Sakura said beaming monotonously.

"And I am Hiragizawa Eriol, Sakura's cousin. I live with her so I shifted from Vietnam too…" Eriol followed Sakura.

"I see, so you have experience with new classes…" The teacher asked.

"Very…" Eriol replied.

"This is our 11th school…" Sakura said.

(A/n let me just say this… I change schools every year. My dad's in the army so we cant stay at one place for more than one or two years. I am in 10th grade and its my 11th school and I had a double promotion in 8 so I skipped 9th… imagine… I don't even feel sad when I'm shifting anymore and somehow I have never complained either to my dad… it's not his fault he has a difficult job…)

"Well, have a seat… erm… where can you two sit down…" The Teacher thought for a moment.

The whole class was very cramped and stuffy.

"There, Kinomoto, you can sit next to Daidouji while Eriol can sit in front of you…" The teacher said, pointing towards he two isolated beings at the back.

Sakura looked at the condition of the boy and shuddered. She couldn't even make out his face. The Tomoyo girl seemed pretty but she had also hid her face in a hood.

'By the looks of it, they must be a couple…' Sakura thought as she sat down next to Tomoyo, followed by Eriol.

Sakura looked at her new neighbor and smiled. But she didn't get any response what so ever. Neither of them looked at her or Eriol. It was as if the new students were non-existent to them.

Eriol looked at the two and then back to Sakura and shrugged. As Sakura looked around, most of the guys in the class were staring at her while he girls were literally drooling over the sight of Eriol.

Eriol was the first guy Sakura had known who got unwanted yet adorable attention from the opposite sex even with the glasses. Actually, on Eriol, they made him seem more mysterious.

So the lesson started and Sakura and Eriol forgot about their two neighbors.

"Sensei, have you checked the test…?" A girl asked in a pettish voice.

Oh did Sakura loath that voice! It screamed pure 'teacher's pet'!

"Oh yes I have. I am sorry it took me so long… but you already knew the outcome of it all… only two got A on a perfect grade…" The teacher sighed.

The whole class groaned as they looked at their papers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasaki, I put you in charge of Kinamoto. You have to give her your previous notes and help her in class." The teacher said before leaving the class.

"Hey, my name's Sasaki Rika. It's nice to meet you. We never had a student form Vietnam before…" The brown haired girl said.

Sakura and Eriol just smiled nervously.

The girl had shoulder length brown hair and a shy personality. She was a little shorter than Sakura and was fairly pretty.

After the whole introduction, the trio proceeded to the main lunch room after a quick trip to the lockers.

"Hi, I'm Chiharu and this is Naoko…!" Another brown haired girl exclaimed.

She had two childish two ponies made which somehow didn't make her look too childish at all. Next to her was Yamazaki Takashi, presumably her boy friend. Naoko was also a shoulder length brown dead straight hair with glasses girl. She seemed to be really intelligent by the looks of it.

The little bit of chitter chatter started when Eriol's gaze went on the girl with wavy raven hair pulling out into a neat high pony as her hood fell off. Her eyes were still being hindered by her heavy fringe which covered her forehead. She was wearing a plain black half sleeves shirt which had white imprint on it, 'Behind every dark cloud is an even darker cloud.' She had elbow length gloves which had no hand or fingers which were grey. Underneath, she was wearing baggy black cargo type pants with two chains hanging down from each side.

Next to him sat the boy, wearing exactly what he was wearing yesterday. Sakura looked at what Eriol was looking at and then got quiet.

"And that is how I found out how Octopus actually flies…" Yamazaki said, holding up a finger.

Sakura giggled as he made up stories. They seemed to get along with the cousins really well. All was going great when suddenly Sakura asked out of curiosity,

"Nee, Rika, who are those two?"

Rika looked at where Sakura was faintly pointing. She shuddered and then said, "Ask Naoko and Chiharu. Naoko can write a book about them while Chiharu can film a documentary…"

Sakura turned to Chiharu and Naoko who now had stars in their eyes.

"Okay now listen closely…" Chiharu said ever excitedly.

Eriol turned his attention to the girl and listened intently.

"They are Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo had been studying here for seven years now and so has Li. Li was never really the social one. If you want your name clean, stay away from them. They are bad news Sakura, Eriol." Chiharu warned.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Eriol narrowed his eyes, waiting for a reply.

"Tomoyo used to be an innocent, carefree and extremely caring girl. While Li, her cousin, had always been the quiet type. It was four years back that Tomoyo's mother died in some accident, still unclear as to what happened. Since then, she stopped being friends with us. She started hanging out with her cousin even when he had told her countless time before that he had hated her. But since the death of her mother and father, she was never really able to recover. And now Li is like her guardian or something.

He goes where ever she goes and protects her with his life. But he treats her just as bad if you ask me…" Naoko said.

"Tomoyo seems to have gone mute since her parents died… out of trauma I guess…" Rika added, "But those two don't think so…" she said, pointing to Naoko and Chiharu.

"No she isn't.! She might not talk to us but I've seen her move her mouth in the library…" Chiharu said.

"But did you even hear her voice??" Rika asked.

"No but we couldn't go close, or else Li could've found out we were spying on them…" Chiharu said, making a face.

"Those two had found them to be an interesting case. So they spied on them a whole month, in school, after school." Yamazaki said.

"But I find them actually very cute. When you hear them talking on their way back home, they sound like the perfect brother and sister. They joke around, tease each other, talk to each other. I know by the expression even though I have never heard what they talk to each other about." Naoko said in shame.

"But they only talk when they are alone. I've also heard that Li does drugs, smoking and alcohol…" Chiharu said.

"And has put Tomoyo on them too…" Naoko said sadly.

Sakura looked at the two in pity.

"What a shame to throw away their own future to addiction…" Sakura said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh no, they ain't throwing away their futures. Who do you think got those two only A's in class?" Chiharu said, know-it-ally.

"Tomoyo had always been a bright student, and Syaoran had a sudden rise in grades ever since four years back. Somehow, the deaths of her parents changed those two in studies too… some suspected Li cheated her but it was proven wrong countless times, by taking his oral tests and other stuff… they both are like geniuses…" Naoko chimed.

"We have done some extensive research on those two and have come to the conclusion that it is best to stay away from them… anyone who bothers to talk to them either starts hating them or going mad…!" Rika said.

"You know, Li had always been very cute when we were all in smaller grades. He had brownish eyes which were always narrow in anger. But even then, he treated everyone with seclusion…!" Chiharu said.

"I had also heard that two or three girls had once got stuck with him in some science pair-ups and they literally went insane!" Naoko wobbled.

"What, is he like that SCARY?" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, they didn't go insane in fear, but they fell in love with him… they even claimed they saw him in their dreams… some even claim that his eyes are golden or something but I don't believe that! Who can have golden eyes?" Chiharu told Sakura.

"I don't know about that, Eriol has dark blue eyes… that's also a rare colour…" Sakura said, looking uneasily at Eriol.

Eriol, on the other hand, didn't even hear the comment. He had never been this distracted before. He kept on staring at the girl with raven hair as she quietly munched on her little sandwich.

There was so much mystery revolving her and it intrigued him to death. Curiosity would indeed have something to do with Eriol's death. He kept on trying to get a view of her shut eyes. He wanted to know what was hidden in them. More than that, he wanted to know why this particular girl didn't even bother looking at him, let alone falling for his smooth charms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered the class with her straight up back and confident figure. Her short auburn hair went in complete and perfect contrast to her emerald eyes which sparkled at every point. Her skin was filled with a certain glow of excitement and boldness. She was not that bad looking actually, better than all those other snobs in school.

The boy standing next to her had odd blue hair. His eyes were shining from behind the huge spectacles and they were azure. He had a slight wit and cleverness in his aura, like he was a sweeping charm. His height would be slightly taller than mine, if I wasn't wrong. And he had just as much confidence in him as the girl did.

Kinomoto Sakura and Hiragizawa Eriol came and sat next to Tomoyo. I looked at them from the side of my eyes, making sure not to establish any eye contact. I saw her smiling but I made sure she didn't know I was looking at her. I really did miss out on what she looked like when she smiled but didn't let that get to me.

I could see Tomoyo's head was bowed down and she was not letting the two new figures bother her like they were bothering me.

Vietnam, eh? Odd, after a whole different country, they wound up here in this pathetic and torturous town like Tomoeda. If I wasn't wrong, I didn't think this worthless town was even on the map of Japan.

I didn't think they would have a problem fitting in. They had the right attitude, the correct burst and their good looks to their aid. I saw them hanging out with Tomoyo's old friends. Those four disgusted me to no extent. All of them, literally abandoning my dear sis. If it wasn't for Tomoyo always sticking up for them, I would've have pounded each and every one of them, regardless of gender.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Phew! That was an okay length chapter for a beginning. Can you imagine, I didn't make a prologue for my story. I guess I have changed the way I write my fanfictions. **_

_**Sneak Preview:**_

"_**Kinomoto, Hiragizawa, you will be paired up with Daidouji and Li. The camping trip begins now!"**_

_**That's all folks!**_


	2. Encounter

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 2: Sanity**_

_**I already gave away most of the chapter in the sneak preview, right? Well, it was the only way which I can up with so that you guys would update. My desperation can't get any more sickening but trust me, if you are an author, or writer, you would understand what it means to get reviews.**_

_**Anyways, now lets get back to the main chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Anime because I wasn't born in Japan and I have no career in Anime in my country.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Eriol, why were you staring at Daidouji like that?" Sakura asked, sinking into the sofa next to Eriol.

Eriol kept his eyes on the velvety brown sofa. It had been long since Eriol had ever shown interest in anyone. He would always brush away people who liked him or were interested in him. Sakura had been worried for this single cause. Not that she ever said yes to a guy who asked her out, but Eriol would often come across real descent and reliable girls. If only he would let them in…

"It has only been five days of school Eriol, but al through this time, you kept on looking towards Daidouji, why?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I don't think they are addicts, Sakura." He stated plainly.

"But Chiharu and Naoko spied on them. They said that it was Li who put her on drugs…" Sakura said, not sure whether she believed what se was saying herself.

"Come on Sakura, don't act like you don't know anything. We have seen addicts, Sakura. Not only seen them, but were once related to one too. Is the way Li and Daidouji act, the actions of addicts. We have been to Vietnam, America, Canada, Tokyo here, even Lebanon. We have seen every sort of person, but no addict acts so confined and intelligently." Eriol said, piercing through Sakura.

"I guess…" Sakura said, thinking for a moment.

"Addicts don't get perfect grades, Sakura, nor do they have any sense of painting or reading. I have seen those two in the library, Daidouji painting and Li reading a book on World War Two. Touya didn't do that!" He said seriously.

It was true. Touya had started doping when he shifted to America. He had got into some seriously messed up crowd. That is why they had shifted him to a university in Canada. He had left drugs after a while but knowledge of his addiction had shattered the whole family. He was over at Tomoeda to spend his semester break.

"Did someone say my name?" Touya said, peering from the door.

Sakura jumped up in surprise.

"Onii-chan, don't scare me like that!" She screamed.

"How can an ugly monster be scared of handsome me…?" Touya smirked at his little sister.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER! And I am certainly not ugly!" Sakura gritted her teeth at her brother.

"Kaijuu!" He said as he left the room.

Sakura shook her head and looked back at Eriol who was still staring blankly at the TV scream.

"I believe that there is more about those two than they let out. I want to find out, Sakura." Eriol said.

Sakura just looked at him nervously but kept quiet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, we have done all our arrangements for the annual field trip!" The teacher announced.

Everyone in the class started hooting, screaming and gasping in joy. All accept for two least interested students and two completely confused students.

Tereda sensei looked at the confused two and said, "Kinomoto, Hiragizawa, you both came on perfect time. Each year we all go camping to the mountainous regions near this place. But this time, I asked the school body to change the terrain to something more adventurous. So this time we are going to the woods a hundred and sixty kilometers from here!" He explained.

Sakura lit up with excitement and Eriol, well, he just thought this would be the perfect opportunity to carry out his plans.

"Now for thei partners…" He said.

-Eriol's P.O.V.-

I raised my eye brow in delight. I was hoping to be paired up with Daidouji. NO! I mean, with any of the two cousins, yeah, that's what I was hoping.

But it would be nice to be paired up with Daidouji. To know her, to hear her voice, so see her eyes. She was such a mystery to me. And this mystery was going to kill me. I wanted to know what she looked like with her hair open since I had already known the length by her high pony. But if she would only take off that hood or cap, it would be nice to see those eyes. It would be nice to see a smile on those light pink full lips. It would be nice to touch that pale skin.

But that was of course, besides the point. Any would do for now.

"Tanki Megumi and Ichimo Karin, you are group 6. Kioji Maria and Hirome Yushoku are group 7." The teacher said, reading the paper in his hands aloud.

"Sensei, can't we chose our own pairings…" The girl, presumably Megumi groaned.

That Yushoku guy looked at her and shook his head in distastefulness. Megumi's voice sounded so preppy and cheesy.

"No! Now, lets see. We have Hiragizawa Eriol with Li Syaoran as group 8. And Daidouji Tomoyo with Sakura Kinomoto, also since there was an odd strength of the class, I have put Sora Hirome with group 9." The sensei announced.

I grinned at myself as I looked at Li. Not what I completely wanted, but still good enough. But when I looked towards Li, I saw his grit his teeth and suddenly become tense. What, was I because he was paired with me? I didn't think so, because no. 1, no one could hate me, and I guess the more important reason being that he wasn't gritting his teeth towards me, but towards some other guy.

I looked towards that other guy only to see him staring at Tomoyo with a grin on his face. It was a really funny and awkward grin if you ask me. Then I looked towards Tomoyo, seeing she was also a bit distressed. But she was distressed at neither Li, nor that guy who was grinning towards her. She was stressing towards that Megumi girl. That Megumi girl was staring back at Sakura who was looking towards me.

So to sum it up, I was looking at Li, who was looking at some dude, who was looking at Tomoyo, who was looking at Megumi, who was looking at both Sakura and Tomoyo. Oh God, what a food chain.

"S-So, Daidouji, we are together…" Sakura muttered.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and nodded. I desperately waited for her to speak but all I got was a nod.

"The trip will leave in a week. I already had a talk with your parents and only Sasaki couldn't go because she is going to Kyoto for some personal business." The sensei spoke.

Sasaki wasn't in the class either. She had left yesterday, saying she had to visit her grandmother's grave while the field trip days.

I got up from my chair and walked towards the door, only to see Sakura not moving from her standing position.

"Nee, Eriol. Now if we are already in pairs, I should wait for me partner." Sakura smiled brightly, looking towards me and then Tomoyo.

I saw Tomoyo look up to her in surprise.

"You don't need to wait for her…" Li said from the side.

Tomoyo looked down to her desk.

"Oh poo! I should if we are going to be together for the next week. We should get to know each other as soon as possible, right?" Sakura said, trying to shove away Li's words.

I also smiled at Li, and stopped and waited for the whole class to leave. Tomoyo got up from her chair and held her books in her hands. She hugged them tightly but was startled when Sakura held her other hand in her own.

"Nee, Tomoyo. Can I call you that instead of Daidouji…?" She asked politely.

Tomoyo hesitantly nodded and then started walking with her head down. I walked towards Li who was standing next to Tomoyo and said, "So I guess since you hang out with Daidouji, we should all hang together then…"

It was a very bold suggestion in front of the two loners. I saw Tomoyo look at Syaoran but didn't quite catch the expression.

Li sighed and said, "I suppose…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Tomoyo, what do you like doing all the time?" Sakura asked excitedly.

We were all sitting at lunch on a single table. I could see a few people staring at us being as bold as to sit with the freaky cousins.

"I-I like painting and singing…" She said in a low voice.

And then it hit me. She could talk, not only that, she could sing. And I seriously didn't doubt it once because her voice, even for a slight second, was music to my ears. She had the most pure, innocent and beautiful voice I had ever heard. I really did wonder why she didn't talk that much.

"And you Li?" Sakura asked, looking towards Li.

He glared at her and turned away. Tomoyo elbowed him and he gave a slight 'ouch' before murmuring, "I like reading and playing football (soccer for American readers)"

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

I admit, it was a desperate attempt to get close to the two, but it was a perfect opportunity to know them, especially for Eriol's sake.

"I like reading and playing football…" I heard Li say.

He had such a heavy and sweet voice. If not his completely loner attitude, one could easily fall in love with his voice. It wasn't too heavy, neither too girlish, just perfect. And Tomoyo's, the most calm and musical voice ever.

"You don't mind if I call you Syaoran, do you?" I asked him politely.

He looked at me, finally his eyes looking into mine.

And that is specifically the first time I died, and then was even brought back to life by the intensity of his eyes. They weren't brown, nor golden. They were a piercing and glowing amber color, even weird for Eriol's eye colour. I literally got held into those eyes. It was as if I was drawing towards them.

"Fine, whatever you feel like doing…" He muttered as he looked away.

I snapped out of his trance as I heard Eriol speak, "I would love to hear you sing some time soon Daidouji…"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and nodded as she said, "Hai!"

I could see Eriol get lost in something. He kept staring at her as if he was too entranced by something of Tomoyo's. She turned towards me and I tried to see what was so special.

'Purple? No… amethyst!' I screamed in my mind.

Her eyes, they were amethyst! Good God, those were two freakishly odd yet beautiful eye colors. Tomoyo was smiling and her eyes were shining in delight.

In contrast to what she was wearing, she was a really kind person. She kept us both very comfortable in lunch but Syaoran, he didn't talk once. He, for some good reason, kept on glaring at Sora who was sitting with Megumi.

"Hey, Syaoran. Who is that Sora guy?" Eriol asked Syaoran from the corner of his eye.

Syaoran looked at Eriol and then turned back to staring at Sora. I got a little confused at why Eriol was asking Syaoran that until I remembered that we were paired with him.

"He is that guy with the black, dead straight hair and the yellow and blue T-shirt next to Tanki…" Syaoran said.

Eriol narrowed his eyes towards him as I looked at Sora too. I knew Eriol was sometimes protective of me too so it wasn't really a big deal.

Sora was sitting on the cafeteria chair, his legs sprawled open like guys usually sit. Megumi, the teacher's pet, was sitting next to him. Or rather, she was sitting on top of him, kissing him disgustingly in public. Public show of affection: it disgusted me to no extent.

He was sitting with all the other Pansies. Who are Pansies you are asking? I'll tell you.

Pansies are one of your average 'we-are-better-than-you' 'we-are-prettier-than-you' 'we-love-pink' 'we-are-the-bosses-of-school' sort of girls. They were five in number, all of them had died their hair blonde, I mean what would natural blonde be doing in Japan, right? They had pink lip gloss which was too shimmering for their own good. They wore exquisitely short mini skirts, which were shocking pink I may add, and pink sleeveless tank tops.

In such places, you seriously need to have a dress code. A uniform would've been really nice here in such a material based stereotypical school. I mean, who could've guessed that that the girl about whom the whole school bitched about, was so sweet and nice.

With Sora, were all the other popular guys in school. I know I would show to be very low by this, but I had seen cuter boys than them in Lebanon. I mean seriously, the boys over there were hot! And here, well, no comparison!

Sora broke from the kiss and winked at me and Tomoyo. I made a nervous face while Tomoyo, well, she didn't even notice him winking. I could see Syaoran and Eriol pop a vein as they saw him do that.

"He is gonna get himself fucking killed today!" Syaoran growled.

"Count me in…" Eriol added, putting up a fist.

So I guess, they had one thing in common, right? They were both very possessive about us. I just smiled at the two while changing the topic to something less… destructive.

This would be a very interesting school field trip if you ask me. I had just got to know the 'don't knows' of the school and was I feeling good about it. I felt people staring at me, especially Naoko and Chiharu, and that moment, I felt like a revolutionary. I know, too extreme, but I felt like I was gonna change the course of history in this school. I WAS GOING TO BE WRITTEN IN HISTROY!...

Okay, that was a little too sentimental of me. But yeah, after growing as tall as a telephone pole and stomping Onii-chan, getting to know Li and Daidouji would be my first priority. (A/n in the first episode, she says that she wants to grow as tall as a telephone pole and step on Touya… she is so dumb! )

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know, this is a short chapter but I promise a longer one next time. **_


	3. Sympathies

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 3: Don't need your sympathies!**_

_**Please insure that you don't get too furious while reading this because this will be all to SS and Syaoran, as you all might already know, is sort of, ummm, short-tempered to say the least so he will do some Sakura bashing but since I LOVE Sakura too so not that much.**_

_**We shall never own Card Captor Sakura and neither shall thou. MUAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Nee, Li, which class do you have next…?" Sakura asked politely.

Syaoran didn't even look at her. Why, because he seriously didn't want to even bother with her. So maybe she wasn't like all those other girls who would give up anything, majorly ALL respect, just to get some indecent attention from a guy. But he was not ready to let a soon-to-be popular girl get to him.

"Physics…" He sighed, quietly getting up from his chair and gesturing Tomoyo to do the same.

Tomoyo nodded her head violently in obedience and shot up from her chair.

"I-it was nice meeting you… sorry I have to go…" Tomoyo said in a meek voice as she followed Syaoran hurriedly to catch up to his fast pace.

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded.

"What is up with Li…" Sakura said, looking towards them as they exited the cafeteria.

"Maybe he just didn't like the company of a kaijuu…" Eriol said passively.

"URUSAI!" Sakura shouted to Eriol as she picked up her tray and stomped towards the trash can. (Urusai means shut up!)

Eriol snickered as he followed his cousin. But he could feel the million eyes on him. Every body was staring at him as if he had done something wrong. As if both him and Sakura had committed a sin or something.

Then it hit him, 'So I guess no one does really have good thoughts about Daidouji or Li… I really do sometimes wonder why?'

Sakura, on the other hand, stomped her way to class and noticed Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting at the back, as usual. She gave them a huge smile and flurried her way through the shifting crowd of students and towards Syaoran.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sakura said, smiling as brightly as ever.

Syaoran looked at her, his deep, intense amber eyes finally coming in contact with her emerald.

'So beautiful…' he thought as he kept on staring into them. But suddenly he regained control and turned away and shook his head, mentally hitting himself for even thinking of such a thought.

'So maybe she has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen… that isn't anything big, is it?' He thought as he put his head down on his desk and thought to himself.

Sakura would occasionally roll her eyes to look at Syaoran, who had his head buried in his arms while he lay his head on his desk. His hair were so muddy, so messy, they almost seem inviting to her. She felt the sudden urge to move her hands through those brown mass of silk and feel their tickle on her skin.

She was not the sort of girl who would hit herself for thinking of such things. Why? Because she never really thought of such things. According to Eriol, she was the densest person you could ever come across. He would say that a guy would rob her, flirt with her, even to the extent to forcing her into doing 'wrong' stuff and she wouldn't even notice the slightest bit of ill-intention in the guy. Technically, she found it not to be her fault as she was surrounded by a mass of complete idiots. So instead of surrendering to her weakness, she shut out all feelings for the opposite sex. But now things were going differently.

This boy, the boy who barely even noticed she existed, made her go weak in the knees. And if there was one thing she was unable to forget, it was those amber eyes, those eyes which made her loose her mind even for a split second.

"Kinamoto, please at least try to pay attention to what I am saying…" Tereda Sensei sighed as he saw Sakura day dreaming about a certain chocolate haired boy.

Sakura suddenly jumped up, "HOE!" She yelped as she tried to look at the teacher with all her attention.

"Now then, where was I?" The Sensei said before continuing.

So she felt very embarrassed, having seen that the whole class was snickering at her and laughing at her. Al though when she turned her head towards Eriol, he was already lost in thought. Even though it didn't seem as if he was day dreaming too, he was lost somewhere in his own little labyrinth of mind.

Ever since she had gotten to Tomoeda, she had felt this strange feeling that she and Eriol were slowly drifting apart. He would not share stuff with her, neither would they really sit and talk anymore. He had gone very quiet, even though that didn't stop him from occasionally passing her some cynical or devious comments. He was her cousin for God's sake and they were dead close.

But she shook the thought from her head, not wanting to get herself tangled up in an even more confusing mess. She looked down on her book and tried to make out all that was written on it. Freaky words and numbers, all flying around her, the feeling as if she was stuck in a jungle of words. Her life itself was a book which, it seemed, was written in a million different language. Sometimes she herself didn't even understand those languages.

True she might portray herself to be a dense and silly girl who would occasionally act like she was an eleven year old, but inside, sometimes she felt as if she was really a lot more of a misunderstood person than even she knew. On times, she just wanted to sit down by herself and ponder over the world around her. But after she had done a few times, she wanted something else. Maybe something, or rather, _someone_ who would really bother to understand her, someone who would sit with her and talk to her like she was someone more than a 16 year old girl obsessed with lip gloss and her cell phone.

But even with Eriol's company, she felt a bit lonely sometimes. True, she really wanted to have a guy in her life. But not just any passive guy that would dispose of her after getting laid, but a guy who would respect her, her space, her reasons.

She let out a sigh as she looked to her side. 'I wonder what you might be thinking about right now…' She thought as she noticed Syaoran looking out of the window to the gray sky.

She gave out another sigh as the bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why!?" Tomoyo whined at Syaoran as he walked ahead, not even glancing once at the pleading girl.

"I said no that means no!" He stated, nudging up his book bag again. His expression was staunch and strict.

"Come on, please… let me know her just once. She seems soooo nice!" Tomoyo whined, bending down and hugging her bag tighter.

"Stop it Tomoyo, you don't want this!" Syaoran yelled at her, still not looking towards her.

"WHY!?!?! Why don't I want to know them!?!" Tomoyo screamed, finally stopping in front of him and stomping her foot down.

"Don't pretend you don't remember 'that' incident TOMOYO! I didn't want to remind you but remember what you 'so called' friends did to you!" Syaoran finally yelled, stopping and facing Tomoyo angrily.

Tomoyo suddenly tensed and looked away, furrowing her eye brows. She seemed very upset. Her hands were clutching to her bag and she didn't say a word to retort what Syaoran said.

Syaoran looked at her pained expression and felt a bit of guilt take over. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that…" He said, moving forward towards her and putting his hands over her shoulders. She looked to him, looking towards his chest and a tear streaked her cheek.

Syaoran put his hand behind her head and pulled her towards himself.

"Shh…" He said, caressing her hair as she lightly sobbed in his embrace.

Her hands were clutching to Syaoran's shirt and she cried without a single voice. Syaoran put his chin down on her head and hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo… you know I say things I don't want to…" He said lightly.

She moved away from him and gave him a weak smile. He wiped away her tears and put his arm around her.

"Come on, lets go to get some ice cream…" He said, trying to cheer up his 'sister'.

She nodded and started moving her feet with Syaoran. There was an ice cream parlor just around the corner and she really was in the mood to get something to eat. She moved away form his hold, knowing how Syaoran felt very uncomfortable with all the 'mushy' behaviour in public. He pushed the glass door open and moved in.

"You go sit somewhere and I'll get you something…" He said, gesturing to an empty table.

Tomoyo nodded again and left Syaoran at the counter, walking up to an empty table. She put her hands under her eyes and then wiped off any remaining stains of tears with her hands. As she looked around, she noticed a crowd of boys sitting and laughing hysterically at an inward joke. Next to them was an empty table and then a table which had two people seated.

'K-Kinamoto…' She thought as she saw the familiar girl sitting with the familiar boy.

But her train of thoughts was momentarily stopped as Syaoran put the two ice cream goblets on the table and sat down. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled, holding the long plastic spoon in her hand. It was coffee, her favourite and Syaoran knew it.

He turned his head to see what Tomoyo was staring at. It was them. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and gazed up at the girl who had a small smile on her lips and was talking to no tomorrow. Eriol, on the other hand, was just nodding and smirking, and that was pretty much about it.

"Kinamoto…" He mumbled as a put a spoon full of chocolate ice cream in his mouth and swallowed it.

Tomoyo heard his mumble and tore her gaze away from the two cousins, trying her best not to anger Syaoran. She looked towards her ice cream and started playing with it.

Syaoran looked at the troubled girl and sighed a sigh of surrender.

"Fine… you can talk to them. But I don't want you to get too close to them… not just yet!" He said under his breath, trying not to sound too nice.

Tomoyo looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in excitement. It had been a really long time since Syaoran had seem her smile so genuinely. And he was really happy about it. Tomoyo instantly got up from her chair and walked bluntly towards the duo's table.

"Hello…" Tomoyo said cheerfully, smiling meekly at the two.

"T-Tomoyo…" Sakura gasped.

"Fancy meeting you here, Daidouji…" Eriol said, looking up into her amethyst.

Tomoyo smiled brighter than before and Syaoran could see her pointing to him. He groaned and looked towards his ice cream again. 'Great! I said she could know them, not invite them to my table!' He mentally mocked Tomoyo.

Sakura and Eriol got up from their chairs and walked towards Syaoran, with Tomoyo walking beside them.

"Hi Li…" Sakura said, her eyes beaming with politeness and sincerity.

"Hey…" He muffled back, not looking away from his ice cream.

"Can I call you Syaoran instead of Li, Li sounds too formal!" Sakura whined, crumpling her nose in dislike.

Syaoran looked at her in shock. No one ever dared ask him such a stupid question before. He really didn't care what people called him. He was too used to hearing names and all.

"What ever…" He mumbled again as he saw Sakura sit in front of him.

"So Syaoran, how about we all call each other by our first names. We are all good friends now!" Sakura announced, clapping her hands together and nudging Eriol.

"A-Ah… we are, aren't we?!" He said, smiling at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at his smile. There was no way in hell that he, Hiragizawa Eriol, could be Kinamoto Sakura's cousin. She had such a carefree and loving smile while he, he always had a glint of mischief, if not scorn, and wit in his eyes, every word he spoke, conniving and devious. His azure eyes could fool anyone by his gentleness but he was indeed someone who was not to be meddled with.

"So Tomoyo, are you syched about the up coming field trip or not!?" Sakura exclaimed, looking at Tomoyo joyously.

Tomoyo smiled nervously and replied, "I'm not really sure if I can go. We usually don't go but lets see what happens."

"We aren't going…" Syaoran stated plainly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, baffled.

"Me and Tomoyo never go on such stupid and childish things… it's a waste of time!" Syaoran mocked.

"Oh please Syaoran. This time we are with you! We will make sure you will have the best time of your life!" Sakura exclaimed, understanding Syaoran wasn't the picnic type.

"Oh please Syaoran…" Tomoyo said, holding her hands together.

"Yeah Syaoran, and besides, its good to go out once in a while. We will be with the girls anyways…" Eriol said, smiling.

"No…" Syaoran stated, not moved by any of the three.

"Oh pweeze Syao-kun!" Sakura said with a adorable pout which Syaoran just couldn't deny.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and glared at her. He tried looking away from her to-die-for pout. He couldn't make himself say no and with Tomoyo pleading for the first time, he just couldn't.

"ah… okay fine!" Syaoran sighed in defeat.

Sakura jumped up to rejoice.

"Yatta!" She exclaimed. (Yatta means "Did it!")

"Oh this will be so much fun! Though… umm… are there any ghosts in the woods?" Sakura asked nervously, looking towards Eriol.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to reply but instead was followed by another voice.

"Of course there are! I've heard strange rumours about those woods being oddly haunted. From what I've heard, they only go after 16 year old girls who have honey brown short hair and emerald eyes…" Eriol whispered in a spooky voice.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief, "Thank God I don't have- W-Wait a minute! I HAVE HONEY BROWN HAIR! I HAVE FREEN EYES! I AM SIXTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!" Sakura shrieked, hugging herself in fear.

Tomoyo giggled at her childishness and said nothing got spoil Eriol's fun.

"Not to mention you're a girl…" Tomoyo said slowly.

"HOEE!!!" She screamed as she ran out of the parlor, leaving behind a hysterical Tomoyo and Eriol.

Syaoran stared at Sakura who was running out with his eye brow raised. What was up with this girl!?

"Sakura has always been scared of ghosts ever since she was a small baby. Her brother used to tell her freaky stuff about her mother's ghost and other ghosts so has… well um ghostphobia…" Eriol informed.

"That's weird…" Syaoran said, looking at her while she stood outside alone, hugging herself and sticking up her nose at Eriol.

"Her mother died?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

"Yes… she died when she was just 3… that is why we live together. My father and her mother died while we were still very young so our single parents thought of combining the family and living together, my mother as Sakura's mother and her father as my father…" Eriol said, smiling back at Sakura.

'She doesn't really look like a person who has lost anything at all…' Syaoran thought as he glared at her. "Tomoyo, you can go outside and be with Sakura for a while…"

It was not an advise, nor a suggestion, but more like an order. And Tomoyo knew better than to disobey. She got up from her chair and left the parlor, skipping towards Sakura who was still furious at Eriol.

"Why are you doing this?" Syaoran asked quietly but very seriously.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked, not knowing what Syaoran was talking about.

"This. Hanging out with us and talking to us…" Syaoran replied, yet again with a stern look.

Eriol's devious smile vanished and his expression became serious.

"To tell you the truth, Li, I really don't have an answer to your question…" He sighed.

"Questions are asked so that they can be answered, so answer!" Syaoran mocked.

"What's wrong with just knowing each other, huh?" Eriol asked.

"Questions don't follow questions either! We really don't need your sympathy if you are being nice to us because we are always alone…" Syaoran said, shooting up a glare at Eriol.

"It isn't sympathy. It's empathy…" Eriol said in a low tone, looking out at the happily chatting girls.

Syaoran looked at him in surprise. He really expect that answer from Eriol. How? Who was it possible for two such people to be like him? How was is it even possible?

"We shift schools, Li. Every year, we end up in a new school. Every freakin' year we have to cope with a new batch of people. While it is true that we make friends easily… we…" Eriol stopped half way through.

He didn't want to continue this. How would Syaoran know? He himself shut people out but what of those people who were being shut out by others by force…?

"Forget it… just know that we feel no sympathy towards you. Just admiration." Eriol stated blandly, getting up from his chair and walking out.

Syaoran wanted so desperately for Eriol to complete his answer. How? Why? What was Eriol even saying? But he had too much pride in him to stop him to answer. But he actually found something to think about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**So that is just about it… yes true I feel exactly what Eriol feels so that is why it will be easy for me to explain his feelings. Anyways, not really long abut it aint that short either! I will now write the next chapter… You know… as I'm starting to write again, I feel as if I am gaining inspiration. I will need to think about the whole scenario and start with the next chapter but until then, good bye!**_


	4. Needs

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 4: You're all I have**_

_**The fourth chapter, I think… Well, I suppose I should go towards the more Syaoran and his life based part of the story. This chapter, hopefully, will be a little more descriptive than the previous ones…**_

_**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNY!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

What did he mean? What was he trying to say?

Syaoran gave out a sigh and then clenched his fist. 'Like I would waste my time on him!?' He thought as he narrowed his eyes and shoved the thought out of his head. How would Eriol even come to understand? He made friends the first day he came to this God forsaken place. And he made friends with the worst people Syaoran could think of.

He turned his head to see the raven haired beauty. She was sitting quietly next to him, holding a huge art pad on her lap and bending down on it. He noticed a very meek, small if not insignificant smile on his cousin's face. She was actually smiling at something other than her own self. He was confused, though not worried, but just intrigued. Why was she smiling? It wasn't really a usual thing to find Tomoyo smiling other than to him.

He peered childishly, sticking up his nose, trying to see what she was making. He raised his eye brow when he saw what she was making. It was the most adorable little dress with a few shades of maroon and black. The skirt was frilly till just above the normal length of the thighs. It was sleeveless and with it were two gloves on either side.

Tomoyo suddenly looked up to bump her head on Syaoran's chin.

"OW!" Syaoran yelped as he felt his tongue getting crush in between his teeth.

"GOMEN NASAI!!!" Tomoyo yelled, her clip board falling to the floor and her hand rising to help Syaoran gain composure.

"I-It's okay…" Syaoran said, still wincing and holding out his tongue and trying to stare at it to no avail.

It was quite an odd sight. Syaoran had his tongue sticking out and trying to look at it from above his nose. He would move his tongue from one side to another, trying to see it from another angle.

Tomoyo sweat dropped and smiled nervously at her 'silly' if not, cousin. That smiled slowly turned into a chuckle as Syaoran kept his act. Suddenly, both become silenced and looked at each other seriously. But that silence was over taken by hysterical laughter that both started emitting. They were laughing for no good reason, but then again, they seriously did not need a reason to be happy with each other.

When the laughter died out, Syaoran finally asked, "Tomoyo, why were you smiling?"

Tomoyo turned her iris away, painting another meek but genuine smile on her face. "I-I was just thinking about Sakura…"

Syaoran looked at her. Or rather, he stared at her unsurely but wound up deciding not to spoil her happiness. He smiled back and nodded. He really didn't like people, but somehow to his surprise, he actually like the feeling of looking forward to meeting the two over joyous cousins and their asinine but funny jokes.

The door behind Tomoyo opened and Syaoran looked up, Tomoyo also turning her head to see who it was. Her eyebrows furrowed and she suddenly became tense. Syaoran just glared back at the person who entered the room.

"Hello Syaoran." The man said. Then he looked at Tomoyo and became serious, "You…"

'You' was practically a greeting to Tomoyo. She nodded and got up shyly.

"I-I'll be in my room…" She said, looking towards Syaoran and pacing out of the huge room.

"What is your problem anyways!?! God Damn it! She is my cousin; she is your niece for God's sake!" Syaoran blurted out at the man.

"Is that the way you talk to your father, Syaoran?" The man said, smirking at the boy.

"Uruse! You are NOT my father!" He yelled, getting up and leaving the room with a bang.

The man just smirked and walked to his room quietly, holding his brief case in his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The door knocked and Tomoyo looked towards it.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked submissively.

"_It's me…" _She heard.

But before she could answer, her cousin came in with an apologetic look.

"Tomoyo, you need not listen that old man! He's an asshole!" Syaoran growled, walking up to her.

She smiled at him brightly and gave him no impression of disheartenment.

"I know… I don't even care about what he says or does. It's become passive now so no need for you to get worried."

And her act was convincing enough for him. The door behind him creaked open again and a tall, smart woman entered.

Syaoran turned around hurriedly and stood straight up, getting all tense around the woman.

"Tomoyo, Daijoubu?" She asked, her dark eyes pasting them into Tomoyo's.

"Hai… Doushite?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her confused.

"Syaoran, leave us." The woman stated, still looking towards the young girl.

Syaoran, without another word, literally flashed out of the room and closed the door shut. The woman was wearing a baby pink, almost white long dress, more like a slightly open kimono. Her dress was a characteristic Chinese dress and her long black hair was tied up in a high pony. Her lips were bright red and her eyes, shining with pride but sincerity.

"Tomoyo, come and sit down with me, my child." She said, sitting herself down her Tomoyo's single bed.

Tomoyo nodded and sat next to her quietly, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Tomoyo, I wish you would just tell me what you feel like…" The woman said, her tone of speech now complete changed.

Her voice and kindness, affection and so much worry. Her eyes were narrow in discomfort and they actually seemed pleading.

"I have no worried, Aunt Yelan. I am just fine… what could I want?" Tomoyo said trying to smile.

"I know there is something wrong, if you just give me a hint. I ask Syaoran and he would not tell me. It is not like him to not tell me and thus I know that you have told him not to. Please, just try to understand that I love you just as much as Syaoran, if not more…" Yelan said, putting her arms around Tomoyo and pulling her into a hug.

Tomoyo was shocked, stunned to say the least. She had never been this close to Yelan before. And she knew very well, it was not Yelan but it was actually she who was pushing Yelan away. She didn't want to snatch her aunt from her happiness. If she found happiness with this man, so she would accept it. She had Syaoran, her best friend, her only friend and cousin, by her side.

She pulled out of the hug, even though she loved the feeling of being loved like a daughter. But she knew that this would just lead to the truth and she did not want to tell Yelan the truth.

"Aunt Yelan. I am fine and very happy with everyone around me. Besides, I made new friends…" Tomoyo said, trying to change the topic.

Yelan stared at her in shock. "N-N-N-New friends?!?!" She stammered.

"Yes, Kinomoto Sakura and Hiragizawa Eriol. Syaoran knows them too… they are the nicest two friends!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Yelan had tears dwelling in her eyes. She didn't believe it. Her beloveds were finally opening themselves up. She fell into a tight hug with Tomoyo.

"Oh Tomoyo, I am so happy for you!!! Invite them over tonight! I want to meet them!" She exclaimed. "I'll start the preparations right now! We'll have sweets, food and a whole lot of more food!!"

Tomoyo looked at her in shock as she saw Yelan prance out of her room like a little girl.

"What was that all about…?" Syaoran asked, staring at his mother like she was going insane.

"She wants us to invite Sakura and Eriol over for dinner…" Tomoyo sighed.

"Oh…" Syaoran said, looking calmly at his prancing mother.

A moment of awkward silence was passed between them until-

"WHAT!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Syaoran blurted out loudly.

It was the loudest 'what' Tomoyo had ever heard and she had never seen Syaoran so confused and shocked. It was actually as if he was afraid of them coming over.

"W-Why? H-H-How? W-W-What was she thinking?!?!?!" Syaoran yelled, walking to Tomoyo and looking at her in shock.

"Relax Syaoran, it will be nice to have Sakura and Eriol around. Besides, aunt seems very excited about it. We should make sure that she is not disappointed," Tomoyo stated, closing her eyes and sticking up her nose.

Syaoran groaned and whined out loud. But his groan was suppressed by his now serious expression.

"Why don't you tell her, Tomoyo? If you can't, I will!" Syaoran yelled at her furiously.

Tomoyo turned her head and closed her eyes.

"She's happy, Syaoran. I want to see her happy and if she is happy with Hoshi, then so be it. She has done so much for me and what do you expect me to do, snatch her of her happiness in return?" Tomoyo stated.

"Tomoyo, when she finds out Hoshi's treatment towards you, she is seriously not going to be happy about it. Come one Tomoyo…" Syaoran said, now placing himself next to Tomoyo. "She loves you and she will always love you more than that Hoshi guy. I hate him just as much and I know that he keeps my mother happy, but you can't go on like that…"

"I am happy as long as I have you and Aunt Yelan Syaoran. I could ask for nothing more…" Tomoyo whispered, looking out her window.

Syaoran got up, nodded and left the room without even looking back.

'You are not happy, Tomoyo. Don't even try to pretend to fool me… I know you too much to let this go…' He thought worriedly as he entered his own too-green-to-be-real room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, kaijuu, it's for you…" Touya said, holding the phone receiver up towards her.

Sakura turned her head and held the receiver in her hand, smashing it to her ear.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura desu…" Sakura greeted.

"HEY SAKURA!! HERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!" Yelled a voice.

"H-Hoe… Chiharu, how are you?" She said, closing her eyes.

"Sakura, we are going out tonight to this really cool party. You are soo invited! The coolest people are going to be there so do come! I won't hear a no for an answer. Ja ne!" Beep.

Sakura's eyes went googly and she held the receiver in her hand, listening to the tone for some times, still trying to absorb everything that just happened.

"Sakura, what is it? Why are you looking like that?" Touya asked, looking at her passively.

"It was Chiharu, a friend of mine from school…" Sakura sighed, looking back at the TV which she was indulging in.

"What was she saying…?" Asked Eriol who was seated next to her.

"She was asking me… or rather TELLING me to come to this-" The phone rang again.

Sakura picked up the phone, 

"Moshi moshi… Sakura desu!" Sakura greeted again.

"K-Konnichiwa Sakura… This is-" Sakura was in no mood to let her complete the sentence.

"TOMOYO!!! WOW, I never thought you would call!!" Sakura yelled on top of her voice, getting excited all of a sudden.

Eriol turned his attention to Sakura and tried to somehow listen to what was blaring out of the phone receiver.

"I-I… my aunt was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight? Both you and Eriol…" Tomoyo asked, trying to be as polite and perfect as possible.

She was nervous indeed for she had never, in all of her teenage life, ever invited anybody home. It was really hard and she had no idea as to how you are suppose to invite people to each other's houses.

"Tonight? THAT SOUNDS GREAT! Though…" Sakura stopped for a minute second. "I will need to ask my father first. I'll call you back in a sec and tell you, okay!!" Sakura exclaimed, her excitement pasted on her face.

She put down the receiver and Eriol gave her an inquisitive look.

"Tomoyo wants both of us over for dinner!!" Sakura said.

Eriol looked at her and smiled. But then he saw Sakura's smile fade away into rather a distracted worry.

"What is it?" Eriol asked.

"It's Chiharu… She wants us over for this party tonight too…" Sakura sighed.

She was really confused but by Eriol's looks, it seemed that he had already made up his mind.

"PARTY!?!?! WHAT PARTY!?! Kaijuu, you are so not going to some party! This Tomoyo, is she your good friend?" Touya screamed at her.

Sakura just nodded a bit, getting angry at her brother's over protectiveness.

"So it's decided. You give me her phone number and address. No party, you are going to your friend's house. Houses are much better. I like houses…" Touya ordered, closing his eyes and walking into the kitchen.

Sakura just stared at him and his childishness.

"Eriol… what do you think?" Sakura asked.

"Tomoyo's house." Eriol stated plainly, not wanting to give a reason.

"Then Tomoyo's house it is…" Sakura sighed, picking up the phone and dialing Chiharu's.

"Nee, Chiharu. My brother doesn't like me going to parties so I really cant go. Besides, I have to go somewhere…" Sakura said, trying to be as apologetic to her as possible.

"_That's okay… I understand how brothers can be. Just make sure you don't bump into any creeps like Li…"_ Chiharu said.

Sakura's eyes widened. She was not really expecting this. She had no words. She just dropped the phone and hung up on Chiharu. What was wrong with these people? Did they really think that bad of Syaoran and Tomoyo? Did they ever really bother to know them at all?

Sakura felt a slight pain through her body. She didn't like this, didn't like this at all. She didn't feel pity for them anymore, she felt pain. She felt anguish run through her veins as she sat there, trying to shove away Chiharu's harsh words. Tomoyo had to be the nicest person Sakura had ever met. Not to mention, the only person who got Eriol interested.

Tomoyo and Syaoran was surely misunderstood, and she knew exactly what it felt like. She knew what it was like to be alone, to be hated, to be misunderstood by all the people around you.

Eriol pretended not to have heard the comment, but Chiharu's voice was so loud that he had heard it through the receiver. And he was just plain angry. He didn't like people talking about other people this way at all. He didn't much care of anyone, knowing that nobody really mattered to him, but he knew Syaoran and Tomoyo. And he did not like people talking about his friends this way.

He just got up and left the room without another word, trying his best to avoid conversation with Sakura. He didn't want her to feel the same way. He wanted to be alone…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The door bell rang very silently.

"N-No way…" Sakura gasped, looking up at the huge gate in front of her.

"This has to be it. Tomoyo did tell you this address, right?" Eriol asked, reading the note in his hand.

"Y-Yeah…" She muttered, still looking amazed.

Far away, she could make out the entrance door. It was being opened. A blackish figure came out and waved to them. Sakura looked closely, trying to make out who it was in the dark. The figure then started running towards them.

Eriol stood there, until he recognized the figure.

"T-Tomoyo…" He muttered, trying to get a better look at her.

"Tomoyo!?" Sakura said, looking at the girl running towards her.

Her hair were open, running down to her waist until her hips and were swaying here and there as she ran. Sakura looked at her and held up her hand.

"TOMOYO!" She called out, coming closer to the gate.

Tomoyo approached easily, held the lock in her hands and budged it open.

"Welcome!" She greeted, still holding the gate as she opened it.

"This place it huge!" Sakura gasped, walking into the residential vicinity.

Tomoyo just smiled and walked slowly towards the door. She opened it, revealing the most gigantic entrance hall Sakura had ever seen in her life. It almost reminded her of Eriol's old house when his father was alive.

"SUGOI!!" Sakura exclaimed as she randomly started prancing around the room, looking from place to another and gasping.

But if she thought she had seen the best, she was truly mistaken. For what came next was something that made Sakura's heart skip a beat. On the top of the stairs stood a boy, no, rather a man, wearing a normal white shirt and straight formal black pants. His hair were still chocolate and messy while his dress was perfectly ironed.

Sakura looked up and she felt her knees give out. He was the most amazing thing she had ever seen and to be frankly honest, she had seen a whole lot. She was, if nothing more severe, gawking at the boy as he came down to greet them.

"Tomoyo, call mother. Tell her they are here." Syaoran stated plainly.

Suddenly, after hearing Syaoran break the silence, Sakura looked down onto herself and screamed, "HOE!!!"

"What is it Sakura?" Eriol asked as he heard the ear piercing scream shatter Syaoran's ear drums.

He was,. Although. Quite used to it by now.

"Look at me, Eriol! I AM NOT DRESSED FOR THE OCCASION!" She screamed on top of her lungs. Nudging on her dress from one place to another.

She was wearing a normal light pink T-shirt and a plain white skirt underneath which was reaching till her knees.

"I-Its okay. You really don't need to scream about it. My mother makes us dress up like this…' Syaoran said, looking away from Sakura as she continuously nudged on her skirt.

Eriol just smirked, for he was wearing a dress shirt and black pants, quite the similar attire as Syaoran.

Tomoyo came running in and held Sakura and Eriol's hands in hers, dragging them inside to the main lounge.

"WOW!!" Sakura yelled, her mind directing away from the dress to the most lavish things around her. The room was huge. The fire place was lit up very silently, only the slightest sound of the crackling fire approaching her ears. The room was well decorated and the walls were of beige and brown shades.

"This place is amazing!" Sakura yelped as she started running from here to there.

Syaoran just looked at her in awe. SO maybe she wasn't as stupid as he presented her to be. She was actually not that bad at all. And he actually felt really relieved to have someone over for company after a whole four years. Well company other than that of Meilin which usually got on his nerve.

Eriol looked around, significant memories of his old life returning to him. His father, too, had a huge mansion like this one. And his main lounge was not that different from this one. He smiled at Sakura a bit before turning his gaze back to the Raven beauty.

'She looks beautiful…' He thought as he took in her limitless beauty. Her every curve was being complimented by the plain black dress that she wore while just above her ankles. Her hair were let down and wavering across her back in contrast with her straight dress. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair open and her eyes shining like that.

Syaoran looked at Eriol uneasily as Eriol stared at Tomoyo with a smile on his face. He didn't like that smile. Though it was different from the usual smiles, a little more sincere smile, as a brother, he hated that smile. And then suddenly the thought crossed him. He knew why he hated Eriol so much. He knew why he detested this man.

"Sakura, why don't you come up to my room. I'll show you all the cool places in this house…!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pulling Sakura out of the room and up the stairs.

-an awkward silence later-

"You must be Hiragizawa Eriol…" A voice said from behind.

Eriol turned his head to see a tall and sleek woman, her Chinese dress dragging on the floor.

"H-Hai…" He said, bowing down in respect.

"Nice to meet you, Hiragizawa Eriol. I am Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother and Tomoyo's aunt. Tomoyo has told me about you two… Where is Kinomoto?" She asked, looking here ad there.

"She's up in Tomoyo's room.' Syaoran said politely as he stood still in front of his mother.

Before Eriol could even greet her back, she was gone. 'Odd' he thought as he walked towards the sofa, only to find a wad of photo frames on the table beside him.

"Who are they…?" Eriol asked.

"What's Tomoyo's parents." Syaoran stated plainly.

Eriol gazed at the two people holding a very young girl in their arms and smiling at the camera. The woman had small cut hair and her eyes were closed as she smiled. The man was a little taller and was holding a child in his arms. The child's hair were shirt and she was hugging her father to dear life. They all seemed so happy.

The picture beside it had a man and a woman in it. The woman was easily distinguishable as Syaoran's mother but the man…

"That must be your father…" Eriol whispered.

"He was my father… he passed away two years before Tomoyo's parents died…" Syaoran said, still not being emotionally effected.

"Both he parents have passed away…" Eriol asked.

"Ph let me guess… That group of friends just told you of Tomoyo's mother, right? Why should they even bother…" Syaoran said, laughing out a cynical laugh.

Eriol looked at him and he stood there, looking at the picture of his father. Eriol felt hurt, not sorry, just hurt about how Syaoran and Tomoyo felt. Maybe Syaoran wasn't really a bed person at all.

"Hey Syaoran, you listen to music?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded. So a conversation regarding music began which in turn ended up in who was right and who was wrong about World War 2.

"HOE!!" Sakura yelled as she got dragged in by Tomoyo into the lounge.

Sakura's eyes were all swirls and she was literally being dragged on the floor. Syaoran looked at her for a while before noticing the change.

She was looking stunning as she got up to her feet and stood there, blushing furiously. Her dress was plain white till her knees and underneath, she had sandals which strings coming up her legs. The dress was sleeveless and she had a think chain of pink pearls around her neck. She was looking gorgeous.

"Hey Kaijuu… you don't look like a kaijuu anymore…" Eriol commented, smirking.

Sakura put up a fist with a vein popping out and hit Eriol hard on the shoulder.

This would be a real eventful dinner. Now that Sakura wore the right dress, will she be able to carry it without falling? Can she eat without making a mess of the dress that Tomoyo gave her!? Cane Syaoran keep his eyes off of Sakura? Will Eriol ever find his lost gerbil?!

Find out in the next chapter of, Kurobara (Black roses).

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PHEW! That was longer than expected… well I'll start with the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully be done with it by tomorrow too. I might have a slight problem of updating after wards cuz I'll be in some other city for my vacations and with the cousins and all… but I will not let down my reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE DON'T WORRY!**_

_**You have no idea how good it is to get a good review. Actually, no, it feels unbelievable with just every review even if it just a smilie! I love all my reviewers so please, I need the encouragement. I lost inspiration about this fiction a while ago since I got no reviews and so I stopped updating. But your reviews brought my inspiration back so lots of love to you all. I will always have you in my prayers!**_

_**Peace out**_

_**Itachi Amaya (Yes I changes my name to night rain')**_


	5. Choice

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 5: A choice**_

_**This chapter, I will try to wind up it all up in a hurry cuz it is basically pointless and very 'pointful' at the same time so bare with me. THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH ALL MY REVIEWERS! You are like angels in my eyes. God bless all of you..**_

_**Disclaimer: Me STILL no OWNY!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

The dinner was a complete waste of time. It was stupid and pointless to say the least. But I knew better than to complain about it so I kept my offensive mouth shut the whole time. Me and Eriol had some conversation but not significantly effective, while the girls had been together like they were some sort of long lost friends meeting after a millennia.

But I was happy, I was really happy for Tomoyo. She suddenly seemed so cheerful again. I liked her this way, always smiling, always as happy as she was before. Eriol was extra nice to her, to my discomfort. But I knew, even if I didn't want to, that he really meant no harm what so ever. He was just being polite. Or should I say, politely flirting. God I hate everything about him…

The trip was tomorrow and Tomoyo was in her room, packing and getting ready for the big outing. In my opinion, it was just stupid. It was one time of the year, when all the guys and girls of the class could openly make out and have sex. Yup, that's what it is to me, a completely pointless waste of time, just like that dinner yesterday night. Though, I think my whole life is pointless so it doesn't really matter what I think.

"Syaoran, I'm going to bed. Good night…" I heard from outside.

"Night!" I yelled back, making sure she heard me.

The house was desirably silent and all to me. Mother had gone to bed and my step father was out on some business. It was perfect for me to go out and have a little stroll. I chose to do so and left my room, making sure I kept three extra pair of boxers and shirts and pants in case someone stupid pulled some stunt on me.

The night was cold, a lot colder than any other autumn night. I like it. It was just like my life, cold and dry. No life to it. I walked out of the house's vicinity and on to the side walk, pacing slowly to an unknown destination. The stars were beaming brightly above and lit the whole are up. My mind wandered off to the little encounter Tomoyo had with my mother. Why wouldn't she just tell her? I've done all I could but she refuses to listen to me. I so want to kick someone for making Tomoyo this kind and selfless.

Ever since mother got married to that freak, Tomoyo has been treated like dirt. Why? Because my mother just adores her and my step father doesn't like that. He tried ignoring her, mocking her, laughing at her, even to the extent of molesting her. If I wasn't there, God knows what would've happened. Yet not once would Tomoyo even speak to my mother of it. Not once would she complain or even show signs of irritation towards him. All she could do was avoid contact with him what so ever. I didn't like it. It hurt me to see Tomoyo suffer like this while I was around, feeling so very helpless because she made me vow not to tell anyone.

While my mind wandered off to those troubling thoughts, my eyes looked over at the many houses that came in the way. But one specially caught my eyes.

"Kinomoto residence…" I muttered to myself.

This must be Sakura's and Eriol's house. It sure wasn't that fancy, just your average house. It would be nice to live in a house like this, which felt like more of a home than a dungeon.

I heard the door creek open and a figure come out. It was Eriol, wearing a dark blue shirt and black cargoes.

"S-Syaoran, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking shocked at me standing outside his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door quietly, making sure of not to wake up anybody. If my mother found out about me sneaking out at night, she would hang me by the tree in the back yard and then shoot to make sure the job was done.

But I was surprised to see a person standing outside my house. It was Li, of all the people.

"S-Syaoran, what are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to get a good answer as to what he was doing outside my gate at this hour.

"I-I was just passing by when I saw you come out of the door…" He replied.

It was reason enough. I asked him if he wanted to walk together, and to my utter shock, he actually agreed to it. There was a queer silence between us for the first few minutes until we both spoke at the same time. It was nothing much but then we became silent again until he spoke, "How long have you been living with Sakura?"

"10 years." I stated plainly.

There was nothing much which could be pursued by that question. I asked him how long he had been with Tomoyo and he told me that he had been with her for ten years too. It was the exact same. The walk was long and there wasn't much to it than that. But to be really honest with you, I thought that the walk me and Syaoran had would really effect our friendship. For the first time, I could feel that Syaoran wasn't actually uncomfortable with company or pushing me away. Rather, he was trying to be… I dunno… nice!

We wound up back to my house and I gave my farewell. He turned but then looked at me one last time.

"And hey Eriol…" he called out.

I turned around to look at him. 

"T-Thanks…" He said.

And with that, he was gone. I didn't even know why he was saying thanks. I didn't understand why Syaoran thanked me for I had done nothing which could earn gratitude. I shrugged and went inside, trying not to think of it much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh I am soooooo excited!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo smiled to Sakura and nudged on her small blue bag which was hanging by her shoulder. Her loose black cargoes were dragging on the floor under her sneaker. Sakura was dressed opposite to Tomoyo with her bright red mini skirt and white shirt. Her eyes were beaming with anticipation.

Syaoran stood next to the two girls, his head turned the other way, trying to compose himself. Eriol was standing at a distance, fixing something in his bag. It was a night stay so they were suppose to carry a good amount of belongings. The bus was half full already, people jumping in, trying to find good spots for their journey.

Sakura gestured Eriol to hurry up and took her first step on the bus. Tomoyo followed who was protectively followed by Syaoran. Eriol took his time to reach the bus. Sakura skipped all seats, hurriedly walking to the back seat, trying to get a perfect spot for her other three friends. But before she could sit down, Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura turned around and looked at in puzzlement.

"Sakura, why don't we sit here…?" Tomoyo said, pointing to the seat next to Sakura, just before the back seat.

"Why? I like the back seat much better…!" Sakura whined.

"I get sick at the back seat, please…" Tomoyo pleaded, placing herself on the dual seat on the side.

Sakura nodded and uneasily sat on the seat next to Tomoyo's. Syaoran saw Tomoyo sit down and sat in the seat in front of her. Eriol came and sat down next to Syaoran. Both the boys were already getting busy in settling themselves. On the other hand, the girls were talking continuously about their dresses and what they would do when the get to the forest. Syaoran had his ears attentive towards what Tomoyo and Sakura were talking about. Though, after a few mere seconds, he was already getting drowsy by their absolute girl talk. And he was glad, making sure they weren't talking about 'someone', regardless of who it was.

He turned his eyes quietly towards the now entering students. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Chiharu and Naoko come in and look around for a good place to sit. He had so wished that those people would've gone into another bus but alas, all wishes were to no avail.

Chiharu looked around but her eyes stopped and fixed themselves on Sakura and Eriol. Then she gave a staunch glare to Tomoyo, who was a little too busy talking to Sakura. Syaoran looked back passively at Tomoyo just to see what her expression was towards the glare. But to his relief, she didn't even see Chiharu glare to her in all her chatter. Syaoran shot a fatal glare towards Chiharu which made her jitter and look away from Tomoyo. Syaoran didn't like this at all. From the side on his eye, Eriol was too watching all of this and getting curious as to what happened between them. Chiharu and Naoko came towards them and sat down on the seat next to Sakura on the opposite side, greeting Sakura ever so frivolously. Sakura passively greeted back, but Tomoyo just lowered her head so that she made no eye contact with the two girls.

Yamazaki came and sat behind Chiharu, with Rika, and looked down to his lap when he saw Chiharu and Syaoran meet eye to eye. He didn't feel comfortable about the whole thing, not because of insecurity, but rather by the friction between them. Chiharu hated Syaoran and Syaoran hated her back just as much. And he had no right to blame Syaoran for it, he had no way of defending Chiharu because he knew it was Chiharu's fault all along, what happened between the two.

"And then, I hit my brother on the head so hard that he started crying like a baby on the floor!" Sakura said to Tomoyo.

But before Tomoyo could reply to Sakura's absolutely hilarious story, Eriol turned his head and popped up from the seat in front of them.

"The way I remember it, wasn't it you who first hit Touya and started crying because he was busy laughing at how you used to hit him…" Eriol said, smirking.

"URUSAI!" Sakura said, turning red in embarrassment.

Tomoyo giggled and started telling Sakura that it was actually okay to cry over a brother's acts. Syaoran couldn't help but smile at Sakura's failed attempt to tell a white lie about her brother and her. Sakura was just so simple and childish, it would usually get on his nerves as to how oblivious one can get about things, but sometimes, to his own discontent, he found her rather cute with her 'hoes' and her obliviously dense nature.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol was looking out of the window, admiring the autumn beauty and the endless horizon. Syaoran had his ipod on was listening to Skillet, his eyes closed and zoning out into a whole different world. I was also looking out of my her window, quietly smiling at the girl who's head was placed on my her shoulder. Sakura was deep asleep, her head placed lightly on my Tomoyo shoulder. I was enjoying every single thing about the trip.

I saw Syaoran listening to his ipod and smiled. I was happy that he was actually enjoying this trip, even if he was listening to his blaring music. But then I turned my attention towards Eriol. His blue hair were elegantly falling on his face, shadowing his mysterious eyes. His lips were clasped into a perfect line and his eyes were sparkling in admiration of the surroundings. It was the first time that I noticed, Eriol had the most kind and gentle facial expressions. Every single shadow on his face complimented those adorable expressions. He was absolutely godly, in some odd and mysterious way

Sakura's head gently nudged my arm and turned my head towards her. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her head up with some effort. The bus was slowly decelerating and coming to a complete halt. She bent down and picked her bag up from the bottom of the bus. I did the same and placed it in my lap. Sakura started stretching her arms while Syaoran turned his ipod off.

Everybody got off the bus in a rather fashionable way, no one pushing or nudging another, to my utter shock. We followed Tereda Sensei into the forest which had barely any leaves on the trees. I could see Sakura suddenly tense up. And what I saw next made me chuckle in humor. Eriol was tip toeing to the side of the group, hiding himself behind a tree. Then he put his bag down and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"o o o o o" Yup that was actually an imitation of a dead owl because it sure didn't sound much alive.

"HOE!!!!" Sakura screamed.

We were already quiet behind the whole class so no one could really make out who shrieked even though every heard it for sure. I turned to see Sakura literally clinging to Syaoran's arm as if she was going to die any minute. I laughed out when I saw Syaoran turn absolutely and completely red. He looked so adorable when he blushed.

Then I heard a loud laugh from behind the tree. Sakura looked up to see Eriol standing there, holding his stomach and laughing out loud hard.

"ERIOL!!!!" She screamed, running after Eriol holding a twig in her hand.

Although Sakura had broken off from Syaoran's arm, he was as red as ever. I had never seen Syaoran blush, ever, and I have to admit, it was an absolutely hysterical site. After Eriol receiving a good amount of bruises, we were back on the trail, following the ever so annoying voice of Megumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------

We set camp somewhere, in the middle of the forest that is, and it was absolutely stupid. What was the use of coming to a stupid forest and spending a freaking night with those freaky insects. I was about to put my things down inside the tent that me and Eriol set up when I saw Sakura getting pulled by a hand coming out of the bushes. This of course got me curious. I followed her quietly, making sure no one saw me. I was leaving Tomoyo behind alone but then, Eriol was there so I had a little less to worry about.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!?!" I heard a shrill voice shriek out.

"What am I doing?" I heard Sakura say, her voice holding a great amount of confusion.

I moved the leaves which were coming in my way and got a better look at the whole scenario. It was Chiharu and Rika.

"You know… hanging out with those freaks!" Chiharu yelled.

She called me a freak? Oh well, not that I don't get it much too often. I got back to what Chiharu and Sakura were discussing. Here it was, the exact moment when felt my heart sink in me and my stomach churn in disgust. Chiharu would now give her annual 'they are on drugs' speech and Sakura would fall for it and leave Tomoyo's and my side on some stupid rumor. I was actually getting quiet sick of it, all those stupid kids making up stupid lies. I was angry that Sakura had made Tomoyo's expectations run so high. I had never seen Tomoyo this happy in all my four years with her and now she is going to left alone just like before. I wanted to ring Sakura's neck at that particular time. But who was I kidding? It wasn't like I wasn't expecting this to happen. But I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel sad about Sakura leaving my side. I had actually grown quite fond of her little antics.

"What freaks?" Sakura asked, still as oblivious.

"You know… Li and Daidouji!" Chiharu said, lowering her voice as if It was a crime to talk about us.

"They are not freaks! They are my friends!!" Sakura said defensively, trying to desperately make a point without raising her voice.

"Sakura, people like them don't deserve to have friends like you and Eriol. Leave them alone. You don't know, they will put you on drugs too!!" Chiharu yelled.

"Chiharu, you are seriously paranoid. Syaoran doesn't do drugs and I know it better than you!" Sakura yelled, now her voice a little more forceful.

"That's it Sakura! We are trying to help you and this is how you repay us!?" Chiharu yelled back.

"Chiharu, I don't get it. At one place you're saying you find them cute, on the other, you hate them. why cant you under-" Sakura was cut off.

"Sakura, here's the choice. It's either us or them! They might be cute but they aren't worth our or your friendship." Chiharu said, rolling her head away.

"Why not both??" Sakura complained.

"I will NOT be associated with friends of those losers!" Chiharu said arrogantly.

"Watch it Chiharu! They are one of the best friends I have ever had so don't you dare talk to them like that!" Sakura threatened.

And that is particularly where I went into shock. My eyes were wide and my skin, tense. She had just called me and Tomoyo her best friends. How could she do that? How could she let go of those cool kids and defend us when there is nothing left to defend.

"So there is your choice. You'd rather be with them than with us, the better people!" Chiharu said.

"You know what Chiharu. You are even worse than people like Megumi. You might think you are way better than Syaoran and Tomoyo, but every one knows that you aren't just worse, you are just down right low! I would really rather have real friends than 'cool' friends if this is what you call cool!" Sakura said decisively.

So that was it. I saw Sakura storm off from that place. A small smile appeared on my lips. I never knew it felt this good to find that some one really does care about you. Especially people like Sakura. It felt, relieving, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. And that is when I decided that I could really trust Sakura and I would trust Sakura. Both Sakura and Eriol because they deserved it. Because they stuck up for us even when I treated her so rudely. I would really call them my friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------

God I felt like punching somebody in the face. How could Chiharu fall so low? My blood was boiling and my eyes furious.

"What happened to you?" Eriol asked mockingly.

But I saw Syaoran come too. He had this odd, no extraordinary, cool look on his face, It was as if some kind of weight had been lifted from on top of him. He, for the first time, felt relieved and tension free.

"So… what do we have for dinner?" I asked, trying to cover the little incident that just happened behind the bushes.

-Normal P.O.V.-

"Well… we can either gather up in a BIG camp fire-" Tereda sensei was about to complete his sentence, a huge bright smile on his face.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at him, not wanting to sit together.

"Tereda sensei, you should know that I am SO not going to sit those losers… my hair are too set for me to sit with them!" Megumi said, sticking up her nose and showing the palm of her hand to the rest of the kids around her.

"Yeah! I don't want to be around DITCHERS!" Chiharu mocked, eyeing harshly towards Sakura.

Syaoran looked at all of this and narrowed his eyes. He felt guilty, if nothing else, that Sakura was being treated this way just because she defended him. It was nothing really big, listening to people swear at them and curse them. Tomoyo on the other hand, didn't notice any of this and was busy chitter chattering with Eriol.

"Hey… since we are all eating with our won groups, guess I am stuck with you guys…" A boy said, walking up to Sakura and smiling.

Sakura turned her head to see Sora standing there, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Sakura answered, looking towards Tomoyo who was smiling back at Sakura and Sora.

He didn't seem like a bad guy , not bad at all. He was kind and had good manners. Tomoyo got them some energy bars and other sandwiches she had brought from home. They were actually very tasty and when Syaoran told everyone that Tomoyo had made them herself, Eriol started liking them more.

"Well… I suppose we should go to bed for now… we have to get up early in the morning…" Eriol said, yawning a bit and slipping quietly in his tent.

Syaoran nodded and gestured Tomoyo and Sakura to go in the tent too. But his own discontent, Sora followed Tomoyo and Sakura in their tent.

"Hey Hirome, that is the girl's tent, if you haven't already noticed." Syaoran mocked, glaring at Sora.

Sora nervously smiled and turned his direction towards Syaoran's tent.

"Who said you could share this tent!??!" Syaoran yelled at him.

"Well… there is no other tent around! Who told you to set up camps a million meters away from the camp site?!?" Sora yelled back. "I have to stay with my team!"

Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder before Syaoran could leap on top of Sora and beat the crud out of him. He sighed and dug his own self into the sleeping back, trying not to take much notice of Sora's annoying presence.

"Don't pull anything funny, Hirome. We both are watching you…" Eriol hissed just before setting himself into his sleeping bag.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This was not the bed night of my life, not at all. There were bugs everywhere, the ground was hard, Hirome kept on snoring like anything and to top it all off, I was not sleepy what so ever. I groaned a bit, glaring at an unconscious Hirome but then decided not to let my blood boil over this guy. I hated him more than I hate my step father and you have no idea how much I hate my step father.

I pulled off my sleeping bag and decided to go out and sit in the fresh air for a while, feeling my tent was getting stuffy. I unzipped the tent and quietly slipped outside. The weather was way better than that inside the tent.

I sighed and walked outside, further into the forest, only turning once to check the girl's tent. I couldn't hear any voices from inside but then again, it was night and they would be sleeping. But as I kept on walking, I saw a figure sitting on the ground, hugging it's legs.

I went closer, not wanting to call out and ask who it was. But as I closed up, I could make out bear printed pajamas and short hair lit up in the moon light.

"S-Sakura…" I whispered as I closed up.

She turned her head and smiled at me, her eyes wide open as if she hadn't slept at all. And that was particularly the moment when I felt my heart had trebled it's speed. Her smile was so… so… so angelic, so pure, so innocent. Her eyes beamed a fusion of both happiness and sorrow. Her silky auburn hair perfectly balanced her pale pink skin. Her emerald shone silvery under the moon and the slight shade of the dead trees lingered on her smooth outline.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked, helping me in snapping out of my sudden trance.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question…" I replied, slightly moving till I was standing next to her.

"Couldn't sleep…" She replied in a meek voice.

She was quieter than she was usually. Then the thought suddenly came into my mind.

"How come you are sitting alone out here in the dark when you are afraid of ghosts…?" I said, smirking towards her.

"I'm afraid of ghosts, not the dark." She replied, smiling sarcastically towards me, "I saw my mother in my dream."

She looked back up to the endless abyss lit up by stars. She looked like she was dazing out.

"She was sleeping… blood everywhere. She was sleeping in a pool of blood, floating. Her hands were soaked in blood but her white dress was untouched. I was standing in the same crimson, wearing the same white dress. It was as if the bigoted colour was slowly soaking my whole existence. I started drowning in the blood, the ground beneath me disappearing. And that is when I woke up…" She said, still looking up at the sky.

That wasn't the happiest dream I had ever heard of. But what troubled me was why she was telling me this.

"Why are you telling me this…?" I asked quietly, sitting myself down next to her.

And as that question left my mouth, I felt like mentally beating the crap out of myself for asking such a stupid question. She was being nice enough to tell me something and this is what I reply.

She turned her head to me and smiled, "Because I trust you…"

Trust? How could she trust me? I pushed her away… but she trust me even then. I call her names and still she trusts me.

"You shouldn't let such dreams trouble you…" I said, looking up at the sky with her.

Half of the view was blocked by the countless branches of trees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So that is about it for now… I suppose I did overdo some of the things in this chapter but I was seriously not in the mood to write so I hurriedly wrapped it all up. I suppose I'll be updating the next chapter shortly since I'm already done with it. **_

_**After that there will be a filler chappie and after that I suppose I'll start working on the climax. **_

_**Bye for now.**_

_**Please review…**_

_**Ja NE!**_


	6. Frailness

_**Black Roses**_

_**Romance/ Tragedy/ Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort**_

_**Rating: T/ M(for weak hearted people)**_

_**Chapter 6: Let go and Let In**_

_**Here I am again with the sixth chapter and I really hope you like this chapter. I began this chapter with a whole lot of inspiration but somewhere in between the electricity was cut off and after that, only having the first 2 pages saved, I lost all inspiration when writing it again so bear with me but I hope you understand the last part of this chapter and what I am trying to say there.**_

_**Anyways, I am going to shut up and go on with the story! But I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL ME REVIEWERS WHO SPEND TIME COMPLIMENTING MY WRITING AND ENCOURAGING ME TO GO ON. I would be nothing without you peoples' support. May all you find happiness in life because your reviews give me an ample amount of happiness. Now I'm getting emotional so I wont go on but Thank you again from the depth of my soul.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I **__**do not**__** own CCS but I do own Sora and Megumi and all the other freaky characters of this story whom you all must think are so very lame!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Through the thick forest mist, the light golden rays of sun peered, dimming out into the whole area, spreading the light in perfect discipline. Sakura hugged her legs, closed her eyes and tried to take in the light through the shut eye lids. Her bare hands were clasped together and turning a dark shade of pink by the force being exerted on them. She slowly opened her eyes as the fog started to clear out, leaving behind huge trails of visible sun light on to the mother earth.

Syaoran, who was sitting next to her, watched intently as the sun finally started to dawn, its majestic golden outline diminishing the deep blue of the sky and vanishing the mass of stars spread across above. The tree trunks lit up to a subtle dead grey brown shade, complimenting the lively earth beneath them and the auburn haired beauty sitting underneath them.

Syaoran peered towards Sakura whose eyes were sparkling in the sunlight but he couldn't make out whether she was smiling or wailing because her expression had so much sorrow in it, but she had a formal smile on her lips as if she was smiling at her own adverse fate. Her flushed cheeks glowed in the gold and the same gold made an outline of her auburn hair making her seem like a goddess of contradiction.

"It's magnificent…" Syaoran said, looking back towards the rising sun.

Sakura gave out a low cynical chuckle and stood up. "It's hideous. Such dawns disgust me."

It wasn't an opinion. It was rather a statement. She turned around and was about to start walking back to her tent when she felt her hand being pulled back. She turned her head to see two amber orbs digging deep into her emeralds. She felt uncomfortable, no she felt sad, or if so she felt scared and insecure. His eyes made her seem like an open book which he could easily read. His amber glimmered in the already amber lit forest and the grip of his hand around hers tightened.

"Why do you say that?" He asked simply.

Sakura lost herself in those eyes but her sudden reflex had managed to let her give out an answer.

"Isn't this ironic? The light is asking the dying moth why it doesn't find death beautiful…" She whispered her face half covered with a smile and half with disgust. "Every new day brings more grief. It's a whole new start to more anguish and unfortunately for you, I detest grief because I have really felt it…"

And with that she nudged on her hand, freeing herself from the tight grasp and walking into her tent and zipping it back up. Syaoran sat there, her words echoing in his head. She had called him the light and herself a dying moth. Oddly enough it seemed at the contrary that he was the dying moth and she was its light. But maybe all that he had ever perceived in her was false. It was just a measure of her façade, not her real broken self.

He sat there, still to the bone, not wanting anything to do with the world around him. The same words all those years back mixed with Sakura's banged in his head. The way he had held Tomoyo in his arms and swore that he would look out for her and here he was, not even strong enough to hold himself together let alone support her. He admired Sakura more than he could ever admire himself. She was the one in real pain, not a fake like him.

He had never really tried to show off his sorrow of hatred but his entire persona was highlighted by his every move and every word spoken. She, on the other hand, hid her true sorrow. And now he understood why. She acted all nice and happy because she didn't want people coming up to her and asking why she was so upset. People had once tried asking Syaoran but he didn't know the answer himself. It was as if he was forcing seclusion on himself. Yet she, who had authentic answers, never really tried to portray them but rather tried to bury them in her fake smiles and carefree attitude.

A sudden shiver of guilt ran through him as he looked back at the sun which was already half up and glaring back at Syaoran. She still managed to believe in him even when he called her the real fake. He had once thought that both she and Eriol knew not of real sorrow but he was to be proved mistaken in the end. He called himself a fool now for not seeing it before. And now did he call himself unworthy of such 'friends'.

After a whole while of pondering over her words, he finally brought himself up on his feet and started walking back towards his own tent where he saw Eriol come out.

"Hey…" Eriol said, ruffling his own hair and then rubbing his eyes.

Syaoran just nodded and smiled. That was a very momentary sight because seeing Syaoran smile was like seeing two moons. Eriol looked at him in confusion and smiled back. Syaoran was lost because he who thought that the whole world could be described in a mere sentence could not define or even understand where the place of a dying moth, the light and death stood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah like very smooth! God I hate camping! The bugs and then the stupid sleeping in the sleeping bag and then the stupid campfire songs and the-" Sora whined.

"Would you just shut up and stop complaining! Your voice alone is giving me headaches!" Eriol yelled at an already slumped Sora who now slumped even more.

"Do you want some medicine? I have some in my bag…" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Nah… I was just saying that to make Sora feel bad and zip his mouth…!" Eriol giggled in Tomoyo's ear.

Tomoyo listened to him quietly but then chuckled at Eriol's plan. And indeed Sora did stop complaining after that. And with that Tomoyo and Eriol busied themselves in some talk about some movie. Generally Syaoran didn't really 'accept' to say the least, Tomoyo talking to anyone but right now he was too tangled up to even notice anything happen around him.

"So Kinomoto… how do you like Tomoeda so far?" Sora asked, a huge smile pasted on his lips.

"I-I… I like it… It's very homely…" Sakura answered, putting the usual smiling posture on herself.

This was enough to get Syaoran out of his distraction. He looked at Sakura who was in front of him with her back turned towards him. His look wasn't a glance, but an actual glare. His head was still spinning with what she had said to him before.

"You know… why don't I take you out sometime to see all the cool places here?" Sora asked kindly, offering Sakura a tour of the town.

"Sure…" Sakura replied.

And with that did Syaoran suddenly flare up. He could feel his blood boil and his hand clench into a fist. He wasn't jealous, was he? Of course not! Sakura could go where ever she liked with whom ever she wanted to… he didn't care! Or at least… he didn't want to care. But it couldn't be helped.

"Well class! We just received a call from the principle and he has told us to cut the school short because there is a festival happening in town…" Tereda Sensei said his face droopy and sad by the news.

Everyone who was gathered around the sensei jumped up and started hooting in joy. They all grabbed their belongings and ran towards the bus. Sakura and the gang also did the same. They weren't really bothered because well… generally none of them cared about this stupid field trip either. It was just supposed to be some time together.

"Tomoyo, this time it's me who calls the shots! We all sit together at the back and that is it!" Sakura said, pouting in front Tomoyo like a puppy dog.

"But Sakura…" Tomoyo was cut off.

"PWETTY PWEAZE WITH COFFEE SPRINKLES ON TOP!!" Sakura begged.

"Oh no! Not the coffee sprinkles…" Tomoyo whined, finally understanding that Sakura knew her weakness.

"YES!" Sakura jumped up and joy after seeing Tomoyo nod.

"Well then…we better hurry if we wanna get the back seat!" Eriol announced, starting to run towards the bus.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura yelled, calling Eriol back and running after him.

Sora, watching Sakura run off, followed him leaving behind Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Syaoran… you seem so lost today…" Tomoyo said worriedly.

Syaoran looked at his cousin and smiled. "Nah… it's nothing…! Lets go…"

And with that, they were off. Syaoran tried not to think too much of it but how could he not? He didn't understand why Sakura called him 'the light' and was no where even near understanding either. They both got near the bus only to find the other three putting their stuff in the baggage claim compartment of the bus. Tomoyo only had a single bag which she automatically tossed but Sakura was having trouble fitting hers in because her bag had her sleeping bag which was not folded properly.

"Please Sakura, let m do it. You can go ahead and sit in the bus." Sora offered, holding the bag from her hand.

"You're a gem, Sora!" Sakura exclaimed, grasping Tomoyo's arm and rushing in the bus.

All three boys were outside shifting stuff from here to there, trying to fit in Sakura's bag while both Tomoyo and Sakura were comfortably seated inside on the lest seat which was for four.

Sakura jumped up and down on the chair. "See now this will be much better!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I-I guess…" Tomoyo said with uncertainty.

And her uncertainty was not left unjustified because right then did Megumi and the gang came in. They walked arrogantly towards Sakura who was busy with her stuff and Megumi huffed at her to get some attention.

"Yes… may I help you?" Sakura asked, looking up with a smile.

Megumi turned her head, not wanting to have eye contact with Sakura and started glaring at Tomoyo.

"Haven't you told her Daidouji!? The lest seat is always mine! You better teach this new girl the rules of this school or else I am gonna make sure you suffer on her behalf!" She said angrily.

Sakura stared at her in awe.

"S-Sakura didn't know… we'll get off…" Tomoyo said apologetically.

"No! It's your duty! Look, I don't care what you do now! How dare you even think you are worthy of sitting where I sit! You are just a low life biatch!" Megumi shrieked at Tomoyo.

"I-I'm sorry-" But before Tomoyo could go on, Sakura got up on her feet.

"I'm sorry… I must've missed your name on it while I sat here…" Sakura said kindly but suddenly her expression became sarcastic, "Oh wait! I forgot… the back seat doesn't have your name!"

Megumi heard this and flared up, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK TO ME!!!???" Megumi yelled in Sakura's face. "I MAKE THE RULES HERE!"

Sakura smirked and said, "I don't really know much about the rules of this school but isn't that skirt a little too short for a girl who has a butt THAT size…" Sakura mocked, pointing to her skirt.

Everyone in the bus who had their entire attention drifting towards the girls started laughing and pointing at Megumi's skirt which kind of showed her underpants from the back.

Megumi blushed furiously and pulled on her skirt. "SHUT UP!"

And with that Syaoran, Eriol and Sora came in. Sora who was ahead of the two came and stood next to Megumi.

"What's happening?" Sora asked Megumi.

Megumi now on fire turned towards Sora and made a pout with teary eyes and said, "Look at her Sora! She just called me names and made fun of what I wear!"

Sora looked down to what she was wearing and suddenly tried to control his laughter. No wonder all the guys found her 'hot'! Sora turned to Sakura's direction to find her glaring at Megumi.

"Megumi look! I don't want to fight with you! But maybe you should think twice now before talking to Tomoyo like that… and besides. There are two buses, why don't you go sit in the other bus?" Sakura offered, now calming herself down.

Megumi pointed towards Sakura and looked at Sora for some support.

"She's right you know…" Sora said, shrugging and moving ahead towards Sakura.

Megumi gawked at Sora for a second in absolute amazement before stomping off the bus only to bump into Eriol. She managed to get herself up only to look up into those deep blue pools and loose herself.

Eriol on the other hand just helped her up and walked towards the back seat where Tomoyo and Sakura were standing. Syaoran gazed at Sakura who was talking to Tomoyo about standing up for herself and being a little more strong, not submissive.

He moved back to the end of the seat next to window and seated himself only to find Sakura crush herself next to him trying to make room for Sora.

"Thanks for supporting us Sora…" Sakura said, smiling towards Sakura.

Sora glared at Syaoran for getting a seat next to Sakura but then chose to sit on the other side of Sakura just in case. Looking at the whole scenario, Eriol chose to sit next to Sora so that Tomoyo would not be next to Sora and instead on to his side and the window. Besides, Tomoyo liked the window seat for all he knew. Tomoyo smiled at Eriol when he gestured her to scoot in towards the window like a gentleman.

"God I didn't get much sleep at night! I was up all night having a stroll in the forest and slept exactly when you guys woke me up!" Sora complained.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Then they giggled together and chose not to let out his little white lie. And with that Sora yawned and put his head on Sakura's shoulder as the bus started and went to sleep. Sakura looked over at him and smiled nervously.

"H-His head is heavy…" She sighed.

Syaoran glared at the head which was resting on Sakura's shoulder and when he was sure that the dude was actually asleep, he pushed his head to the back and freed Sakura of slavery.

Sakura thanked Syaoran and suddenly out both her hands on his thigh/ leg. Syaoran turned to her in surprise, jumping up a bit at the awkwardness of the situation. But instead of finding a nervous or red Sakura, he found her resting her whole weight on his thighs while she peered out of the window with her whole mouth open in spectacle.

"WOW!" She gasped as she looked out the window, her eyes getting all starry.

Syaoran eased up when he saw that Sakura was just trying to get a good view of the outside and looked out.

"You were sleep while we came here… so I guess you are seeing this now…" He said, smiling out at the wonder of mother earth.

Half the leaves of the trees which were aligned with the road had fallen and given the road a beautiful yellow and red boundary. Sakura lifted the weight on Syaoran's leg and put her head back and sighed, "I REALLY didn't have much sleep…"

And with that she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Eriol looked at her and smiled. He was really happy for her that she had finally found a person she could really devote herself to. Syaoran looked at Sakura who was slowly drifting to deep sleep and saw that she was in awful discomfort and chose to pull her head lightly until it rested on his shoulder. Why he did that, he didn't understand. But whatever the reason, he felt good about it. Just glancing at her outline from the side of his eye made him smile. She was indeed the most beautiful person ever. And it was finally time he had started acknowledging it. She was the one person who had drawn him into complete madness. He really did like her as more than a friend. He liked her enough to call it love. But for now he didn't even know what love meant and so chose not to trouble himself even more.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat there on the kitchen board with her chin resting on her palms as she stared at Eriol who was sitting in the living room on the sofa with the TV on. Her eyes were more worried than lost and her attention was slowly drifting away from reality. Touya stood next to her facing the stove and flipping pancakes in the frying pan. He took a glance of Sakura from the side of his eye and without turning to her, said, "What's on your mind, Kaijuu?"

Sakura, who was completely zoned out, came back to her reality and shook her head, "Betsu ni…" (its nothing)

Touya finally turned to her and put the pancakes in the plate in front of her. Then he looked down on her and said, "Come on! Spit it out! I've suffered your company for the last 16 years… I know when you have stuff happening in that little monstrous mind of yours…"

Sakura looked up to her brother and then smiled. Sometimes, she really didn't mind all those insults thrown at her because after all he was her brother and maybe the sole duty of a brother was to make fun of his little sisters.

"Onii-chan… I worry for Eriol…" She said, looking back at Eriol who was still busy with flipping the channels on the TV.

Touya looked at Eriol and then back at Sakura, "And why is that?"

Sakura replied, "He seems so far away from me now… I mean we used to be so close before but now it's like he avoids me and locks himself up in his room instead of sharing things with me…"

Touya smiled at Sakura and said, "Eriol is growing up and so are you… There are things and times when you cant share things and I'm glad that Eriol is understanding that… One day, you will leave us too Sakura so you have to learn to live without us. That is what Eriol is readying himself and you for."

Sakura looked up to her brother in surprise and water filled her eyes, "But so what if we are growing up!? We have always been with each other. It isn't necessary for us to drift apart like this!"

Touya came and sat next to Sakura and put his hands on the table. Sakura kept looking at Touya, waiting for a reply.

"Sakura, I know it's hard but you have to believe me when I say that you guys have been close for this long, it's a real miracle. Not many cousins stay close for this long but this moment was bound to come. It is inevitable for you to leave us and live on your own. He knows that and believe me when I say that it is harder for him now because he is the one who is isolating himself from you when he doesn't want but he knows he has to. This is better for both of you because if you don't go through this right now, it's going to be a lot more harder and painful afterwards. Eriol has always been the more mature one… and he is paying the price for it by knowing what is right and acting upon it." Touya said quietly, trying to make Sakura understand of the inevitable.

Sakura listened to Touya intently and then looked back at Eriol. It wasn't generally what Touya would like to say but was he really trying to say that she should look for someone else? And she could see that it wasn't easy for Touya to say it either.

"I also know what is bound to happen, Kaijuu. I know that one day you will be with SOME guy and I know very well that I will hate him but I will have to accept him…" He forced himself to say.

Sakura looked at him in shock. Touya was never this open with her but she was glad that he was. She smiled at him and said, "I will make sure that SOME guy will be the one accepted by you…"

Touya looked back at her and smiled before picking a pancake with maple syrup on it and smashing it in Sakura's face.

"ONII-CHAN!!!!" She shrieked and started running after Touya while he laughed and ran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That's it for now. I hope you liked it because I couldn't think of anything else. The next chapter will just be a filler which brings the whole gang even closer and stuff. But I guess fan fictions are empty without those little tiny moments of embarrassments and accidents between our favourite couples! **_

_**Important note**__**: Please do review of what you think of this chapter and for those who think Sora is just a flirt, he is SO not! I mean seriously people, he is actually very descent and really does like Sakura. I am getting tired to making the 'other dude who gets in the way of the main characters' evil or ill-intentioned so I'll make him a good guy this time. That will bring a twist to the story and really confuse Sakura… or will it? –raises eyebrow-**_

_**Anyway**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**_

_**Ja NE!  
**_


	7. Insecurity

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter 7: Insecurity**_

_**Okay so I hope you guys don't mind this filler chapter but I had to give some plain reasons as to why Syaoran and Sakura fall in love. I mean I seriously don't believe in love at first sight so I'm not going to put it in this story either! But I'll try to make it as brief as possible and move on the climax from the next chapter I suppose… so bear with me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**_

_**Brief Language, Violence and Use of Alcohol note:**_

_**Important Note**__**: From here on, I need a suggestion from all of as to whether I should rate this story to be **__**M rated**__** or keep it unchanged since here on out, the story is no longer for the weak hearted. Mind you that there is absolutely **__**NO LEMON**__** in it, but there **__**is VERY BRIEF**__** language**__**, VIOLENCE**__** and **__**USE OF**__**ALCOHOL**__**. So I would like to know what you guys think. If any of the readers don't appreciate violence or use of alcohol or cursing, I suggest you don't continue reading this story. Although I personally thought that putting such a plot in the story would bring the real 'mature' and 'serious' theme, it isn't necessary for you guys to continue. **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hello, is Tomoyo there?" Sakura asked on the phone.

"Yes. Um who may I say this is?" Asked the man on the phone.

"Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura replied politely.

"Yes please hold on for a second…" The man said before Sakura was put on hold.

Sakura tapped her foot in impatience as she held the phone to the ear.

"Is she there?" Asked Eriol from behind who was putting his shoes on.

"Yeah, Wei is putting her on." Sakura replied, telling Eriol of what the butler was doing.

After a few seconds of hold, Tomoyo picked up the phone.

"HELLO!!" She said excitedly.

"Hi Tomoyo, look I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me… you know! And you can call Syaoran too if he likes…" Sakura asked in high spirits.

Tomoyo stayed quiet for a second before saying, "Hold on let me ask Syaoran!"

So it was decided that the four were going to the mall, or at least Syaoran thought that. Once Syaoran and Tomoyo arrived at the mall did they notice that Sakura was standing next to two people.

"Sora…" Syaoran growled as he saw Sora's grinning face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran loved being alone, there was nothing to deny that. But sometimes, it would really get unnerving. Sometimes, he wanted to have someone around him who could understand. Not necessarily understand him completely, because to this point, not even he, himself, could understand who he was. But he didn't much care about that, knowing it was not worthwhile to understand himself.

His hair were moving slightly, stuck up with a little help of his ever trustworthy gel. He put his hand up in hair as he walked past a million people chatting and being fascinated by all the things around him. He really never did venture out like this to such place. It seemed like ages since the last time he had come to the mall and it really didn't feel that bad even though he could find nothing which interested him yet. It would have been nice to find a good wrist watch for himself but then Syaoran never wore much of the wasted things, he felt more comfortable with Original Rolex Branded watches. He had two but was getting a bit tired of them. And why wouldn't he, he had the rightful money to get tired of them.

He looked around carelessly as overjoyed girls passed him, girls he had never in his whole life seen who were winking and swaying past him in all their charms. He smirked a bit, surprised at how much he had underestimated himself lately. With all the things his mother had made him do when he was young, the whole Martial Arts thing, surely he had a lot more advantage over the average guy. But then as the girls would brush past him, he would just smirk to himself and roll his eyes. He hated to admit it but he was certainly liking this attention since it was positive attention which he never had known of.

"Syaoran, can I have this!?!" Tomoyo yelled, swaying a dress on herself and having stars in her eyes.

The dress was till her knees, it was sleeveless and it was a dark shade of purple which was looking magnificent with her raven hair and her amethyst eyes. Syaoran wanted to say that she looked wonderful in it but only managed to shrug and nod saying, "You have the money, you can buy it if you want."

Tomoyo smiled at him brightly and ran to the cashier hugging the dress as tightly as she could. He had been so lost and full of himself that he hadn't even noticed that they had entered a shop.

"Why do these dresses have to be so expensive!?!" Sakura whined as she held up a dress in her hands.

Syaoran had to admit Sakura had a very good fashion sense, just not enough money for it anyway. She held in her hand a spaghetti strapped dress which was in a very dark shade of maroon tie-and-dyed at the bottom with black. It reached till just above her knees and was a little loosely fit from the bottom to give a flair sort of look.

Syaoran looked at Sakura as she stuck the dress to herself and frowned at the price. Eriol, looking at how desperate Sakura was beginning to get for the dress, said, "I-I… I have to go… umm… I have to go to the bathroom! SEE YA!"

With that he vanished without a trace. Sakura looked at the disappearing figure in disgust,

"He just ran because he knew I was gonna ask him for money!"

-Syaoran's P.O.V.-

I watched as Eriol zoomed out of the area, escaping the grasp of Sakura. Then I looked at Sakura's desperate eyes and she sighed and put the dress back down. She really did seem to love that dress a whole lot. Her happy spirits started to die out as she hung it back on the hanger.

Sora, being the stupid nice-guy as he had always acted to be, put on a big smile on his face and took out his wallet from his back pocket. I raised an eyebrow as he skimmed through. I could see a flare of hope burn in Sakura's eyes as she waited for Sora to take out the money, telling him that she would repay him soon. But when Sora held the price tag, his face drooped and he shook his head at Sakura in disappointment.

'Haa! In your face stupid Sora!! You cant even live up to her needs as a girl! Dumbass Sora!' I grinned to myself.

It was genuinely funny for me to find how he had really thought he could afford such a dress. Tomoyo already had the money to buy it because well, she is my mother's niece but what was Sora thinking!?!? I mean, he literally crushed all of Sakura's little happy hopes. And now that I look at her, I am starting to pity her. Her face seems so cute when she has that little pout out. She looks absolutely irresistible. I looked over at her and smiled.

Here I am, Li Syaoran, standing here, admiring this girl in front of me like a helpless freak, and to imagine I am the future heir to the Li clan throne. God I am genuinely pathetic. But at least I have a little trait of being a good sadist and extremely sarcastic not to mention enjoying other people's downfall. Which I am truly going to enjoy very soon.

Sakura hunched and walked towards Tomoyo who was still waiting with the cashier for the payment. I couldn't stand looking at her in such sadness and disappointment. I wanted to buy that dress for her so badly. I just hoped I had the money to that is.

I quietly took the dress off the wrack and walked towards the girls and Ignorant Sora. As Tomoyo was finished paying, I put the dress on the counter and spoke, "I would like to have this please."

The cashier smiled and started packing it as I took the money out of my wallet. That dress was for 150 dollars which seemed like a fair price to me. I felt strange eyes on my. I turned to see a Sakura who had huge stars in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. She had the widest smile on her face I had ever seen on any body. And it made her look even more gorgeous. I couldn't technically fight with my brain into saying that I wasn't genuinely falling for this girl, why else would I be buying this dress for her!? As I handed her the shopping bag, she literally started to strangle me. That was when I became confused.

I bought her a dress which she was weeping and drooling over, then why was she trying to kill me? Later did I find out that she wasn't intentionally strangulating me, instead hugging me so very tightly.

She was hugging me. I felt heat reach up to me face. I swear if she hadn't had her face to the other side while hugging me, she would've definitely seen me blush which was even more pathetic. I was a seventeen year old guy who was blushing while a friend hugged me. I was proving to be even more pathetic than ever imagined. I didn't even have time to hug back, which I wanted to, when she broke off.

"OH THANK YOU OH THANK YOU OH THANK YOU!!!!" She screamed as she hugged me again and again.

Sure I might seem like I'm on my 9th cloud but on the inside, I was just desperately trying to put up a smile. She had her arms around my neck for what seemed like forever but too soon did it also seem to end. She looked into my eyes and I felt ever so more violated. Her eyes were so pure, so filled with life, so sad. Sad? Her eyes showed so much hidden sorrow but why?

I stared into her eyes even more, not wanting to let go of her. My hands were placed on her waist. Our faces were just so close. I didn't want it to end, I didn't want to end that moment when suddenly she jerked away and I could see those crimson shades come on her cheeks which made her look even ever so more adorable if it were possible.

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

I held him from his neck, placing all my arms' weight over his shoulder. I so totally must seemed like a lovesick prep. But his amber eyes, God they were so aluring. I could see that hint of a smile on his lips, that smile which I hadn't much seen before. He always had that frown on his face but his smile, it was more like heavenly. He looked just so handsome with that minute smile on the side of his lips. That was when he took my breath away.

I really saw no way in which any girl could resist that smile, that hair, that body… Body? Oh yeah, his body was so firm and so muscular. Being this close, I could at least be in contact with his chest which seemed so strong and firm. I wonder if it was really his muscles? But God it was actually as if his every feature was perfect! His body was in perfect proportions and his messy hair complimented his straight face godlily.

Suddenly I noticed that Sora was gritting his teeth from the side. I felt like an idiot, holding onto one of my good friends like a baboon. I jerked off him and blushed furiously. I swear he would've seen me blush when I broke off. I could see Tomoyo and Eriol snickering and grinning from outside the store, giving each other High-5's.

I looked away and thanked him one last time before skipping out of the store like a five year old girl.

-Normal P.O.V.-

They walked all together, Sora in between Sakura and Syaoran like a bone in a burger patty. Syaoran would occasionally steel glances of Sakura as she walked shyly next to the whole group. She had a shy smile on her face and clutching on the dress which he had bought her to dear life. Syaoran would then smile as he looked away.

Sakura, on the other hand, walked looking to her feet, having small flashbacks of her little 'quality' time with Syaoran. She felt her cheeks burn up as she had a million thoughts of Syaoran go through her head. She had already tried to push them out but to no avail. She clutched on to the dress that he had ever so graciously bought for her and smiled even more brightly.

"You want a smoothie, Sakura?" Sora asked politely, trying to win her over with a 1 dollar and 50 cents thing over a 150 dollar dress.

Who said money couldn't buy happiness? He ran off to buy Sakura a smoothie. Syaoran rolled his eyes again in annoyance as to how Sora was really beginning to get on his last nerves. Now Sakura was walking next to Syaoran. She could feel the chains on Syaoran's baggies clink in her ears. She could see his black shirt clearly from the side. But when she looked at his face, he no longer had that pleasant and gorgeous smile on it anymore. She wanted to see it again. She leaned over to him and got on her toes, carefully whispering in his ear so that the sly Eriol and Tomoyo duo in the front would not hear her.

"You should smile more often…" And with that, she ran off shyly to the smoothie stand where Sora was waiting for her.

Syaoran froze to his ground, his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe what Sakura had just whispered in his ear. He had felt her warm breath on her ear and smiled at his stupidity to stand there and let her run off. She wanted him to smile. The only person who had ever really said that to him was his father so many years ago. He had tried to smile after his death but he couldn't, not having a good reason to. He didn't find one single worthwhile reason to smile at.

'Stupid! That was just down right stupid! It is up to him when to smile or when to not! Sakura, you are so dumb!' Sakura hit herself mentally as she ran to the smoothie stand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran sat on the bench which was located in the middle of the mall. Sora had reluctantly been dragged off by Tomoyo and Eriol to get Movie tickets. Sakura bit her lip, wanting to ask a certain question but not knowing how to. She gathered up all her courage and whispered, "Why do you like the colour black so much…?"

True, it was a stupid question, but she had a full right to be curious. Syaoran didn't look at her, stayed there with his usual straight face.

"I don't." He answered bluntly.

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"I hate it." He said, still not looking to her.

"All I have ever seen you wear is black. Why do you wear it if you hate it?" Sakura asked dumfounded.

"Because black is always the background. I like it that way…" Syaoran answered, his eyes now closed.

Sakura sat there, not knowing what to say. Then she looked at him if she was studying him. She stood up, her face full of determination and will. She looked up and down studying him openly.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked insecurely, looking at how she was examining him.

Without answering, she ran from there and vanished from the scene.

''FEH! Fine don't tell me! Go get lost!" He mumbled to himself, knowing he lied to himself if he said he was not the least bit curious.

After what seemed like only fifteen minutes, Sakura came running back with a huge shopping bag in her hand. She had that same huge smile plastered on her face as she handed him the bag. Syaoran looked at her in complete puzzlement.

"Open it and look in!" She said excitedly.

Syaoran looked at her as if she was insane. Then he opened the bag up and took out what was placed inside.

There was green T-shirt which seemed more like camouflage to him but good quality. Not to mention the fact that it was his favourite colour, green. Especially the shade she had brought in, it was perfect Then he took out the other material from the bag. They were a mid shade of brown, more like a muddy brown shade of baggies which were well, extremely baggy just the way he like them to be.

Honesty being best policy, he loved the whole thing. But that wasn't it. There was another pair inside the bag. A pair of digital camouflage baggies and beige shirt, the colour of the desert sand. He looked up at her and then said, "I thought you didn't have money?"

Sakura smiled at him, "I had money, I just didn't have enough to buy that dress…"

So the whole 4 pieces were less expensive than her one dress. Syaoran, deep inside, loved what she had bought for him, but couldn't manage to show it.

"Thanks… But don't expect me to wear it…" And with that he went off.

Sakura stood there, angry and disappointed. But she should've known better than to expect a more arm thanks. She put lowered her head and walked on behind Syaoran, not wanting to say one little thing.

"You hate it…" She whispered.

He didn't. He loved every single thing she had bought him, being a special fan of camouflage but only said, "I don't hate it."

He felt a little insecure again, wondering how she knew green to be his favourite colour and camouflage being his favourite print, especially digital camouflage.

They were off to the movies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**NO MORE! I'm tired! I am going to add another chapter to the filler ins. SO bear with me but it will be a little more Sakura centric. Accepted, not a very long chapter but I promise I will try to do better!**_

_**How could Syaoran treat Sakura like that!?!? Lets see what happens next!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	8. Accountability

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter 8: Accountability**_

_**The second filler chapter and this will be about more Sakura and Sakura at whole. A little flash back annoyance and all. Hope I get on your nerves and destroy your brain!!!!!! MUAHAHHA!!**_

_**Anways, here we will see a little bit of Sakura bashing in the sense that I LOVE Sakura but I mean not everyone has the best past ever! I haven't even written anything and I'm already feeling pity for here…. –sobs- poor Sakura…**_

_**There is use of Brief Language, Violence and Use of Alcohol**_

_**Anways, here we are at the movies and the camera is directly zoomed in on Sakura's face. **_

_**I know I've said too much so I am going on with the story now and please do tell me if I should change the rating!! I assure you there will still be **__**no lemon**__**! There will be slight rape in this chapter though but don't get freaked out, okay.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'll kill you if you ask again!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Noise was all around me. It was getting to my head, all of the noise which was blasting in my ear. I didn't really enjoy so much loud shrieks and noises. Who the hell told Eriol to get tickets for an action movie!?! He is really so very stupid!

Sora was sitting next to me and after Sora was Syaoran. Tomoyo was sitting next to me and after her was Eriol, acting all lovesick as he was for Tomoyo. Tomoyo had her hand half shoved in her mouth and had popcorn on her lap. Sora was leaning a bit too much towards me but I had really no problem since he was a bit too indulged in the movie. It was really absolutely stupid, the whole movie. They really shouldn't have made a Spider Man Three since there was no need. It seemed that they only stretched the whole Ben Parker thing and I hated the rest of the trilogy too. Stupid Eriol for making me watch it. I really wished I was a movie critic and I would've so given this movie and two thumbs down in the ground!

I was getting sort of annoyed, sitting in a cramped chair which was giving me serious back aches. I stole a little glance at the person who was sitting aside from Sora. His hair sticking up slightly, I pulled myself up from my sloped position to an uptight one so that I could have a better look at those sharp features. Even from the side, he just seemed so handsome, just breathtaking. He didn't seem much interested in the movie either, just sitting there and forcing himself not to complain. He was slouched in the chair in the dark; I could see different colours of light reflecting on his fair skin.

He held the bag which I had bought for him in his hands. At least he didn't throw it away and I was glad that he didn't 'hate' it, just supposedly not like it.

'I hate black.' The words suddenly rang in my head.

I was capable of understand why he would still wear a colour he hates so much. He didn't want to be noticed and it was working quite well for his own accord. I looked towards his eyes, not getting a clear look at them. Then down to his sleeves, his arms and his chest. I suddenly felt a shiver of cold slide through my body as I grasped myself tightly. It was autumn and it was getting colder. And I was not in the right attire, which was for sure.

Cold memories started to pour through my mind. No matter how much I tried to shove them out and think of something nicer, happier, those thoughts had suddenly taken over me. I winced my eyes closed and stopped those tears from coming out. Yet I knew very well that those wouldn't come out anyways.

-Flash back and Normal P.O.V.-

"Can you tell me where the restroom is?" A very young Sakura asked from a girl who was standing beside her.

"Sure! Just down the hallway!" She replied back enthusiastically.

Sakura gave a big smile and ran off to the restroom. She didn't know who the girl was but she was thankful to her anyway. She skipped down the hall and opened the door to the bathroom. The hallway was silent and empty. No lockers or people at all. She was in Elementary School and she didn't need a locker for such an age. The walls were white and bland.

The bathroom was just as white and so were the doors. She had always found school bathrooms absolutely disgusting so she never did entertain her call of nature at school, rather waited to get home and relieve herself. She opened the tap and let the water pour gently in her hands before she splashed some water on her face. She turned the tap off and was about to leave when she heard the door knob open. Being the mystery lover she was, she ran into one of the stalls where she stood there, waiting for whosoever come in. She had a huge inquisitive grin on her face. Her short hair was placed into ponytails which her aunt had made.

"Oh she is like so annoying! I know… she is new I know but she like sometimes doesn't leave us alone. It was terrible enough to have to cope with her and she thinks we are her friends." Sakura heard a girl say.

The voice sounded so familiar, more like one of her new friends. Sakura's grin started to vanish as the other girl started talking while turning on the tap.

"Yeah like I don't hate her but she can never be our friend. We have been friends for like ages and she just came a month ago!" The other girl said.

Sakura could feel hot tears dwell up in her eyes. She kept herself form barging out and screaming at the girls. She hit her head to the side of the stall and slid down, hot tears pouring down the small face. Her nose was getting redder and her cheeks had taken flushed pink shade. Her mind was racing. God help her, she was just 10 and she had entered the girl politics and how could she blame the girls? They were right, if she had been friends with someone since childhood, she would naturally feel the same way. She was all alone, not wanting anything to do with the people around her anymore. She knew she would never be accepted by people, but she could at least for her next school. Right?

-Present-

She still remembered those tears, the much hurt that she felt. But that was just the beginning.

-Flashback- age 12-

"You are like so right about her! She is like so gonna get it from me!" A girl screamed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why, she didn't do anything to you?" The other girl asked.

"She's new, come on! And you know what I hate about her? I'll tell you myself, she is gonna get popular! And I personally don't like girls who get popular since only I have the right to be popular here!" The girl said arrogantly.

Sakura stood in the stall and listened. She didn't care, but she liked the idea of getting a bit popular with the kids. She smiled and quietly stood there before the girls left the bathroom.

The next year had been hell as ever. She was popular and seemingly happy. But she constantly got taunts and mocks from all the other popular kids in the school. She was insulted and beaten up by them. She hated it, getting popular. She didn't want to get popular. She had no friends, just a stupid label of being popular. The popular kids had so much politics amongst themselves that she was left alone, as usual, beaten and harassed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those tears which even Eriol had never seen and why would he? He was a guy. Guys don't get seriously jealous of their friends; guys don't have politics amongst themselves? She felt herself curse all those girls who had played dirty tricks on her.

More flash backs came zooming in her mind.

-Age 14-

"She is such a slut!" The girl announced, holding Sakura up by her throat.

Sakura just stood there silently, looking at the ground.

"She so totally stole my boyfriend!" The other girl screamed at her.

Sakura looked up in anger, "I did not steal your boyfriends! I DON'T NEED THEM!"

"SHUT UP BITCH! You stole my guy with your sluttish looks! You are such a whore!" The girl who was holding Sakura from the throat said.

Then another girl slapped her, letting her fall to the ground. Another girl kicked her in the stomach and another punched her in the face. She remembered all the insults that were thrown at her.

She remembered how she just said there; she was 14 and was being harassed by her own friends. Who was she kidding? They never called her their friend. Friends didn't beat each other up! She didn't let one tear fall from her eyes. She knew it very well, all those times she had cried, those times similar to these.

Her head was resting to the wall of the bathroom, no tears, just swollen eyes. She was holding her stomach, she breathed. She wouldn't cry, crying was for the weak. It just showed how pathetic she could be. But you know, she wasn't pathetic, she was worthless, she was a valueless, wretched whore.

She was the girl who stole girls' guys. She didn't want them to like her, she just wanted a friend. But it was always her fault, always her fault that she was taunted and mocked, she was evil and wretched to no end. She disgusted herself.

-Age 15-

"What's the matter, why are you hesitating." The guy said, looking down on her.

Sakura didn't say a word. She was in his grasp but she knew she would escape, as she always did. When he was in the correct position, she pulled her leg up until the man winced down on the ground.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed.

Sakura ran from there as fast as she could and ran into her room, quietly falling onto her bed.

-The next day-

Sakura turned her head to see two guys, about age 25, staring at her, analyzing her from top to bottom. She looked away, not wanting any sort of eye contact. She didn't want them to know that she was actually acknowledging them. She put the jacket which was in her arms around her, trying to cover herself as much as possible.

She had got so many of those looks, where ever she went. She was the little slut who took away guys' breaths. She was a completely oblivious slut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was still not crying, even being old enough to be turning 17 soon. She had been insulted, cursed, beaten, harassed and molested. But she had always managed to save herself somehow, and then she ran away from her fears by the help of her oblivious father by shifting places.

She looked again towards the boy who was staring at the screen with no valiant interest. No tears, just need to look at him.

She remembered how he looked into her eyes. They had so much reality in them. She wanted to have that reality. She looked down to his chest again and then to his arms. She wanted to be held like she was back then with her mother by him. She needed him to show her something, maybe love if it were to much to ask. She wanted to be looked at as more than just a play thing, she wanted to be loved. She wanted people to look at her exactly the way he looked at her. And if that were too much to ask, then she at least wanted him to keep on looking at her like the way he did. He had no lust or want in his eyes, he held trust and faith in his eyes, two things she so desperately needed.

She wanted to be close to his sorrow, wanted to be near his tears, wanted to be with his loneliness. She was truly happy with her current friends, not having been through what she had been through before, but she wanted more. She had learnt a lot from the past, learnt how to manage herself without getting into trouble. Every single insult to every single molestation, she learnt more how to deal with people. But to say that she was happy, she wasn't.

She didn't know why, so many guys had gone head over heels for her at sight. But she wanted someone like herself to love her. Someone who knew the pain, someone who knew the hate. Someone like a certain brown headed Chinese boy. She felt a sudden urge to be held by him, wanted to just crash herself in those awaiting yet unsuspecting arms. She wanted to cry again. She wanted to let out all her tears which she had held inside for the least few years. She wanted to be loved, she wanted to be protected, she wanted to be someone's.

But all that she got was men of no specific age, always eyeing her, smirking at her, winking at her and touching her in every way possible. Where ever she went, she saw the exact same thing, from people who she had never seen before to her class fellows. She hated being looked at like that, hated been a source of pleasure for the eyes.

Her brother had left her two years ago for college and Eriol was just too busy with life to notice her pain. She knew he loved her and cared for her but she never told him of what happened to her. She feared of what he would've though of her after she told him. She knew it was her fault, every single thing that happened to her, she deserved it, somehow, not knowing how, but she did.

She wanted him, she wanted him to love her. She didn't know it to be possible because she knew he could never like a girl like her. A girl who had been used and abused silently. She knew he had known it since the first time they had talked to each other while camping. She knew she had been exposed in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could see her looking at him from the side of her eye. He felt a bit uncomfortable but didn't move, not wanting to startle her. Her eyes shined with loneliness. He could easily make out that she had been through so much. She had been through a lot more than he had been through. But then how would she know what he had been through.

He was just turning 10 when it happened. He was naïve and silent. Sitting alone in the room, quietly waiting for his mother to return from the graveyard.

The sun was shining outside, not at all seeming like a day for a funeral. He was silently crying, not wanting to remember his father who had died a few days ago.

"You know I loved your father…" He heard a voice say.

Little Syaoran turned his head towards the door to find a man standing there, pressing the door close behind him and locking it. Syaoran looked at him and smiled, wiping away the tears.

"Uncle Wong…" Syaoran said.

Uncle Wong, his father's best friend. Syaoran had always admired their closeness and trust in each other.

Uncle Wong was a tall man, about twice as big as Syaoran. He had his key black hair and his eyes but his eyes had suddenly turned cold and black since Syaoran's father had died. He shook his head, his firm big jaw moving slightly.

Syaoran looked at him in confusion and a bit unease.

"You look so much like him…" Wong whispered.

He had heard that mush more often than you would think, owing to his amber eyes and brown messy hair. Uncle Wong neared up to Syaoran and held him from the shoulder, pushing him back on the bed which had crumpled green bed sheets on it.

"U-Uncle Wong, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked, fearful and confused.

Uncle Wong, now in his early thirties said, "I always hated your mother for taking him away from me!"

Syaoran looked at his uncle in disbelief. The darkness of the curtains was hindering Syaoran's sight of his Uncle's movements. He couldn't make out what his uncle was doing but he could feel his warm, bare body against his own, clothed one.

"I loved your father, little Syaoran, more than like a friend. I loved him and your mother took him away from me… and now he's gone! I didn't want to do this but isn't it all your fault!?! Why do you have to look so much like him!?!" Uncle Wong screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Syaoran moved back in fear, pulling himself completely on the bed.

Uncle Wong held him from his black pants, stopping him from scooting away any further. He wept more, crying feverishly, "And now, you are all I have left of him…"

While still crying, he forced little Syaoran's clothes off. Syaoran squirmed and screamed, only to be muffled by his Uncle's forceful kisses.

"I would like to imagine… that you taste just like him…" His Uncle sobbed more while kissing Syaoran even more violently.

Syaoran couldn't scream with all the force put on him, but he could squirm and make little noises, hoping his mother would find him.

Yelan neared to Syaoran's room, tears dripping down her eyes. She held the door knob, listening to Syaoran sobbing inside. She wanted to go in and check if he was alright but the door was locked.

"You should leave him be for a while…" Yelan's mother said, taking Yelan away from Syaoran's room.

"But he needs me… he crying!" Yelan said.

"Yelan, you need to give the boy some time to himself." Her mother said, taking Yelan away, crying in her arms.

Syaoran, inside, was being pounded by a million ugly wet kisses all over his body. His arms were pinned back on the bed by Uncle Wong's tight arms. Syaoran knew a bit of martial arts but who had taught him, Uncle Wong. Uncle Wong had literally pinned him motionless.

"NO! Get off me Uncle!" Syaoran screamed.

Wong cried aloud again, "Forgive me little Syaoran but I loved your father too much!"

Wong got completely on top of the kid, digging on of his hands in his brown muffled hair, bringing his lips down on Syaoran's neck. Syaoran bit his lip and he felt his Uncle's harsh lips and teeth touch his neck. He was biting him, and it was hurting his innocent and weak skin. He could feel his whole body impair under the force of his uncle.

He hated every part of it. Tears dripped down his face as he felt Uncle Wong's whole body on himself, not wanting to be used like this. He had remembered the way Uncle Wong sometimes looked at his father, reminding him so much of just how his mother looked at his father.

Syaoran squinted in his chair as his mind raced. He could so easily remember the pain he had felt, his body had suddenly tensed up. Even the noises couldn't break through Syaoran's little walk down memory lane. Two years in a row, every time he went to China, he had to go through the same thing until finally he stopped going, Tomoyo being the perfect reason for him to stay behind.

He didn't want Tomoyo to be troubled by this so he kept quiet, telling his mother that he didn't want to leave her behind and Tomoyo didn't like going to China with the rest of the family. He thought that, when his step father came home, things would be much better. But he was no better than Uncle Wong but Syaoran had no choice, Yelan found happiness with him. His step father would occasionally take advantage of Tomoyo's innocence and silence. He would sometimes go as far as hitting her when Syaoran wasn't around.

He seemed like such a nice guy when he came around until he got married to Syaoran's mother.

He saw that she, Sakura, had so much hidden behind her silent and happy eyes. He knew no one understood her but he was willing to, only his pride and his arrogance wasn't letting him. He wanted to be closer to her, wanted to be close to a person who was more like him than any other. Someone who hid her pain in instead of showing it all off for sympathy.

Syaoran had always hated himself for looking so much like his father. This was the sole reason which brought Uncle Wong to do what he generally did to him and he hated it. When ever he would come over to his house, he would look at him with complete hunger but those were the nights when Syaoran used to run off at night, telling Tomoyo that he was going to be up in his room doing some reading. He would wander helplessly through the night, waiting for the whole thing to be over. He couldn't bear the stares he got from his uncle, he hated him. But he couldn't tell his mother, knowing how she was already much disturbed to have another problem on her hands.

His mother would also sometimes hug him or hold him close to herself, telling him of how much he reminded her of her husband. She would cry through the nights when his step father wasn't home, knowing full well that his Step father was never as 'perfect' as his own father. He would mostly make his mother cry by his genetic copy of his father.

He couldn't take much more of this thought. He was about to get up and excuse himself when he saw Sakura scramble up to her feet and leave without warning.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo and Eriol asked in unison.

"I-I just need to go the bathroom!" Sakura declared, leaving in a hurry.

He knew she didn't need to go to the bathroom. He had seen her with that desperate face which had become worrying for him. But he knew he shouldn't follow her. He knew better than to intrude in her privacy. She had left in a hurry, obviously wanting to be alone. He wanted to be there for her, to comfort her, but how could he? He was just going to make things worse for her, knowing his charms of conversation. He cursed himself under his breath for being to helpless but she wanted to be alone. She wouldn't really be alone with him around, now would she?

Sakura ran out of the cinema hall, not stopping even when she heard Sora call out her name. She just gave him a fake smile of reassurance and ran out. She banged the door close and then leaned over to the wall which was near the door. The cinema hallway was completely isolated since all the movies were still going on. She dragged herself down to the wall, feeling disgusted with herself. Why? Because she was sitting there, waiting for the one person, the one person who she knew would never come.

She cursed herself under her breath as she sat there, hugging herself.

Why did she run out of the theatre, because she was thinking on things which she shouldn't be thinking of. She couldn't take much more of Syaoran's intoxicating presence, wanting to be held in those loving arms. Wanting, needing to be there with him in his arms, in his embrace which she was not yet familiar to her. She didn't know how it felt to be held close to someone which such feeling but she was willing to try it with him. She wanted him to come after her, wanting him and him only to console her and tell her that it was okay and all of the things which had happened to her were not her fault.

But who was she kidding, she cruelly smiled to herself. She was the bitch who created rifts between good friends, she was the slut who snatched attention from people, she was the whore who stole other girls' boyfriends. She disgusted herself, she literally felt like sympathizing herself for not knowing when the things happen to her which happen to her. She was, for once, happy with these friends but why would a person like Syaoran come after a whore like herself. But she wanted to believe that she wasn't one, wanted to believe that it wasn't completely her fault. But she had always been told that it was her fault. She had never told those people who were close to her anything because she knew she would be a disgrace to them.

"God, mother, please help me! Am I really the one at fault?" Sakura whispered to herself, clutching onto her heart.

As soon as she heard the credits start to play, she stood up from the ground and straightened up her dress. No tears were shed that she would wipe them off, they were unseen.

Tomoyo and Eriol came out, indulged heavily in their own little critic conversation on the flaws of the movie,. Sora came after them, looking worriedly at Sakura, "Sakura are you alright?"

No, she wasn't alright! She was in a wreck, a wreck Sora couldn't understand. She nodded to him and put up a weak smile. She wanted Syaoran to ask the same question from her. She wanted him to worry for her, him to relieve her from her disruption.

But he came out in the end, still holding the shopping bag in his hand and not once looking into Sakura's wanting eyes. Sakura turned her head away, not wanting to feel the same want, the same need again. She felt like crying, tearing herself into shreds when Syaoran didn't look at her even once. The ride back home was quiet, Syaoran driving and not saying anything with Sora next to him. I stared outside, looking at the darkness of the night. It was soothing, the fresh air in my face. Syaoran dropped off Sora first and then me and Eriol.

"Thanks again…" Eriol waved before leaving.

He ran into the house, leaving the door behind him open. The light was peering out of the house. Tomoyo was in the back seat, already asleep. She seemed a whole lot tired than we were. Before I was about to leave, Sakura felt her hand being tugged.

"Why did you run off like that?" She heard a voice behind her ask.

She looked around, looking into those two amber orbs which were filled with concern. Wasn't this what she wanted? She shook her head, wanting to tell him the whole truth but only managing to say, "I needed to go to the bathroom…"

Syaoran looked back at her without much belief. "Well… if you need someone, we are always there for you…"

With that, Sakura nodded and turned around and left, hearing the car behind her drive away.

'We? I want you to be there, not 'we'' Sakura thought to herself. But she wasn't all half-hearted about the whole ordeal.

She ran into the house and closed the door behind her, running up to her and closing the door behind her.

'Oh yeah… 'we' are always there for you! Nice going Li…' Syaoran thought to himself as he drove back to his house and took Tomoyo to her room without waking her up.

Wei was there to help anyways, he had always been most trustworthy. Syaoran dropped himself on the bed and stared at the clothes that Sakura had bought for him. They were perfect, nothing better could he put on.

He wanted to be there with her, not knowing how or why. She just seemed so much like himself, she reminded him so much of the finer things in life. Even with all the sorrow, she would always manage to make him smile. She was plainly faultless in his eyes, she was his perfect goddess of sorrow.

'My…' He thought.

That single word made him have another million things erupt in his mind. Did he really like Sakura that much? And who couldn't, she was just next to perfect! She wasn't perfect but then nothing was, so next best thing was her near-to-flawlessness.

He had fallen deep into a hole and was not really being successful in pulling himself out. He needed her to remain sane now, after knowing her, life seeming empty without her being there with him. He wondered if his mother would approve of Sakura.

But really, did he much care? His mother had never really paid much attention to him any way except for the fact that he looked so much like his father. Maybe that was why she pushed him away like that. She would isolate herself from him, telling him off and expecting great things of him. He was getting perfect grades and had already mastered martial arts, why? All because he wanted to somehow please his mother. But all his attempts had always gone futile. She never really talked to him like a mother did to her child. She addressed him more like a subordinate.

And he was now quite adjusted to it, not wanting her to ever interfere with his life. He didn't care what she said, she wasn't really that innocent herself. The only reason she married again was because she needed something to take her mind off of her husband's death, something which would take her mind off of the stress put on her as the leader of the Clan. Something, the one thing she received every night, which absolutely disgusted him. She had learnt to replace his father with sex.

And he knew full well that she had started before she even got married to the guy. But he didn't care anymore, not wanting to do anything with her. He had his own life and now all he ever believed in was Sakura.

He closed his eyes and fell into apprehensive and perturbed slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So how was it? Was it spice enough for you people!? So I was lying, it wasn't a filler chapter! But I mean, I made things as bad as they could get. There isn't any possible other way that Syaoran and Sakura could hate there life. Or is there? Of course there is and it is going to come later in the story so wait up people!!**_

_**I need at least a goal of**_

_**JA NE! **_


	9. Infidelity

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter 9: Infidelity**_

_**Here I am with the 9**__**th**__** chapter and as you can guess with the name of the chapter, this chapter will bring the twist in the story. From now on the story wont be a hang over, instead something I will really devote myself to because I am finally starting to like the plot and story I am going t o put in it.**_

_**Disclaimer: For god sakes, I don't OWN CCS!**_

_**This story has Brief Language, Violence and Use of Alcohol so read on your own accord.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

On the bed was a scatter of papers, a few pens and pencils here and there and a calculator. The figure on the bed was sitting with her eyes closed, possibly sleeping. In her hand she held a pencil which was unconsciously scribbling on her mathematics book. Her jeans were clinging to her legs and one of the legs was pulled up while the other was properly pulled down. She should've been doing her mathematics homework if she hadn't spent the whole night conversing with her friend, Tomoyo. And just as she put down Tomoyo's phone did she receive a call from her other friend, Sora.

The door creaked open and a tall figure came in and held her shoulder. With that, he shook her shoulder violently , jolting Sakura up from her most uncomfortable sleep. Sakura flung her eyes open and surprise and said, "Pi does NOT equal 5.435632456335!!"

Eriol stared at her as if she was some nut case but chose to let it go. He really wasn't in the mood to get into another fuss with Sakura so he chose to give one suggestion.

"We all know you suck at Math. Why don't you go to Li's and make him help you for once…"

Sakura looked up at him with her eyes half open and stared at him for a second before banging her head back on the bed. It was decided, she desperately needed tuition from Syaoran and that was it. She lifted her head again before jumping off the bed and running to the washroom to wash her face and get ready for that. She wouldn't really change her clothes because she just changed half an hour ago and so she just brushed her short hair and left her room.

As she rushed downstairs, the door bell rang aloud.

"Coming!" She yelled towards the door as she jumped off the stairs while trying to wear her shoes.

She held the door knob in her hand and turned it open only to find a woman with a kid holding her hand standing in front of her. Sakura looked at them I confusion and said,

"Hello… umm.. how may I help you?"

The woman looked at her in fatality and said, "Does Fujitaka live here?"

Sakura nodded viciously, registering later on that the woman had used her father's first name that nobody used. Sakura's cheerful expression turned serious as she waited for an explanation from the woman in front of her.

"Yeah… okay so like is he home?" She asked carelessly, nudging on the kid's hand.

Sakura shook her head slightly only to give her an answer and said, "Why do you want to see him?"

The woman, instead of answering back, pulled the child's arm and pushed Sakura aside, entering the house without permission.

Sakura stared at her in awe at her boldness before saying, "Excuse me, may I know your name?"

"No…" She answered back, not addressing to Sakura but to the walls as she looked from here to there as if taking in all the details of the house.

Sakura took a moment to study the woman. She had dead straight jet black hair to the length of her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown and her height would be approximately 5"4 with 6 inch pencil heels. Her dress was a little too short, barely covering her hips and barely covering her chest. It was a bright shimmering yellow and so were her heels. The child next to her was about 6 years old with the same black hair, but instead of the outgoing bold attitude of the mother, he was shy and submissive to his mother. His attire was that of a normal six year old and in his other hand was a small action figure.

"Hello… um would you like to introduce me to your new friend?" Eriol said as he entered from the kitchen and address to Sakura.

He stood there and waited for a reply. His eyes were half drowning in curiosity and half in fear. As mature and understand as he was, it didn't take him long to understand that something was wrong with the whole scenario.

"S-She… She doesn't say…" Sakura replied to him, not once diverting her attention from the woman.

Eriol looked at Sakura before turning back to the woman and saying, "Umm yes we aren't really allowed to have any visitors so if you cant find the person you are looking for, you better leave and come back later."

That was straight forward enough for the woman to get annoyed.

"Come on Koji, we are leaving! I guess no one taught you manners!" She huffed before turning around and walking put with pride.

But before she could hold the door and open it, Sakura called out, "Wait! Please tell me! What business do you have with my father?"

The woman stopped in her tracks and very slowly turned around with a huge smirk on her face.

"So you are his daughter! You are nothing like him except for that hair of yours!" She laughed out an evil laugh.

"H-How do you know my father?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with fear and hatred.

"You see this kid here! His older brother is the mistake which was brought about by your father!" The woman sighed annoyingly, nudging on the boy's hand.

The boy looked up shyly at Sakura and turned his head away in fear. Sakura looked back at the boy in complete horror before looking up to the woman with her jaw open and eyes blinded by fear.

"W-What are you saying?" Sakura gasped, feeling drops of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"I-I think you should really come back later-" Eriol was about to say before Sakura snapped at him.

"You stay out of this!" Then she looked at the woman again who was smirking, "What do you mean by 'by your father'?"

"Oh come on… even if you aren't a biology student, you are seriously supposed to know how it happens! First the woman-" The woman said rolling her eyes before Sakura stopped her.

"I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENS BUT THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO KNOW!!!!" Sakura screamed at the woman. "What do you mean by my father being involved in 'it'?"

"Well… I met your father some years back in some street in Tokyo. He was going someplace I didn't know but anyway… he stopped over at a bar where I was sitting and heavily drunk because I had just divorced my third husband and well… according to some people around me they said that your dad saw me drunk and so he entertained-" She said extremely carelessly.

"SHUT UP!! That can't not BE TRUE!!!" Sakura screamed at the woman while huge tears dropped down her cheeks.

"Sakura calm down. There must be a misunderstanding. You must have mistaken Sakura's father with someone else…" Eriol said while trying to calm Sakura down.

"Oh no, it is Fujitaka Kinomoto, the professor." She said diligently.

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sakura screamed at Eriol and then turned again to the woman, "How-"

She was interrupted by the opening of the door. The man came in the house with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm home everyone!" But his smile was worn off by the sight of the woman. "Tsu-Tsubaki…?"

"Hi honey bun! Long time no bed!" The woman joked with Fujitaka.

"What are you doing-" Fujitaka was about to ask when Sakura stopped him.

"She told me everything otou-san!" She said her voice low and fatal.

Gigantic tears were dwelling up in her eyes while her nose turned red and her cheeks deep pink. Her hair had become all messy and her brows were furrowed in anger.

"Tell me, is this true!?!" She asked.

Fujitaka tensed up and stammered, "I-I didn't-"

"Is it TRUE!!!??" She screamed.

Fujitaka dropped his head in disgrace and whispered, "Yes…"

Sakura looked at him in awe. Those tears traveled down her cheeks and her hands were clenched in fists, her nails punching through her skin and making deep red marks. But then she calmed herself down and said, "When did this happen?"

"It was after your mom…" Fujitaka said reassuringly.

"It was like 16 years ago or something…" Tsubaki said, putting her index finger on her chin and thinking.

"BEFORE OKAA-SAN!!! HOW COULD YOU!?!" Sakura screamed before pushing Fujitaka aside and running out of the house.

"SAKURA WAIT!" Fujitaka called but Sakura kept on running with her head down.

Night was falling steadily and Sakura was still not familiar of the places in Tomoeda. But she didn't care for now. What she had just found out was enough to make her kill herself.

Her steps were heavy and she felt as if a million hammers were hammering her head. Her whole body ached and her mind was spinning with all she had heard. The face of the little boy named Koji flashed in her mind which was sending fear stings all over her body.

But as she ran, she pulled up her head to wipe away her tears only to find a very familiar face. She looked up at him and was about to run to him but instead she stopped in her tracks when she saw what he was doing.

"S-Syaoran?" She gasped, tears shimmering under her eyes.

The boy looked up to her and then suddenly hid his hand.

"S-Sakura, what are you doing here?" He stammered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in disgust and hatred, and then turned around. She could hear the boy running behind her. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't want to be anywhere near anyone right now. She wanted to be with Syaoran but after what she had seen, she was going to have a break down soon.

As soon as she saw the nearest alley, she turned in and wished that she had lost Syaoran.

"Sakura wait!" She heard him call out.

She pushed herself to the wall in attempt to not be seen. Syaoran passed the alley and kept on running. She sighed and then fell on the ground, whimpering and holding her face in her palms.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone gave a ring and Tomoyo went running towards it. She put her hands on the receiver and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said, greeting cheerfully.

"Can you come over, Tomoyo?" The voice asked.

Tomoyo got a bit startled by the fatality in the tone but chose not to implement her curiosity until later.

"I'm on my way!" She said, dropping the receiver from her hand and running out of the house.

"Where you off too wench!?" She heard from behind.

She just shook her head off, not wanting to get worked up on such minor things. She looked to the door instead of the person sitting behind her and ran out without any hesitation.

Her light feet carried her all the way to her destination. Her hair were flinging all across the way because she had no time to put them up. Droplets of sweat clung to her face and neck. She rang the bell outside only to be surprised by the sudden sight of Eriol.

"You came…" He whispered, guiding her inside the house.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"It's Sakura… she has locked herself up in her room after coming back home." He said, guiding Tomoyo up to Sakura's room.

"Did something happen?" She questioned.

"Sakura ran away from home a few hours ago and when she came back, she just locked herself up. I need you to stay here with her while I go out to find my mother." Eriol said, picking up a jacket from the couch and walking to the door.

"B-But I haven't told Syaoran…" She faltered.

"Then call him from here!" He exclaimed before shutting the door behind him.

Tomoyo let out a sigh after standing there for a while dumbfounded. Then she started looking for the phone in the house. She had been in such a hurry that she had forgot to take her cell phone with her. When she spotted the phone, she picked it up and called Syaoran only to find the phone unattended. She called numerous times but to no avail. She bit her lip in nervousness and decided to go up and check on Sakura.

"Sakura… are you okay?" Tomoyo called out, knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled back.

Tomoyo decided not to bother her until later being fully well familiar of the situation. But what was troubling Tomoyo was why Sakura ran away from home and then locked herself up alone.

She decided to go to Eriol's room and stay there in the mean while, not wanting to be spotted by anyone if they come home. Some time passed as she kept looking around. Maybe half an hour passed as she touched this thing and studied that thing. A huge pile of books was placed on the floor to the side of the room. She bent down and read the names of all the books and their authors. After quite sometime, her attention diverted to a black book on the writing table. Being inquisitive as to why there wasn't a name on the book's cover, she went to see it. She opened it only to read,

"Diary…" She whispered.

This should've been Eriol's diary. She decided not to interfere or peep into his privacy but she couldn't help it. She started flipping pages hurriedly, reading only few lines of each page, looking for a familiar name of place.

"_Odd thing happened today. Presumably I think Touya was to blame but Sakura had shred Touya's college project_…" She stopped and flipped.

"_I suppose mother was right when she said…_" Next page.

There wasn't anything familiar written in the book except when her attention was caught by her name.

"_I suppose Sakura knows what I feel for Tomoyo. But then again she is so dense, I can never guarantee. But there is something about Tomoyo, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, and those hair. She is like a goddess of beauty hidden behind a wail of sorrow and darkness. I want to tell that I love her but_-" Tomoyo stopped reading when she noticed what he had written.

He loved her. Just like that, she had found out in the worst way possible. Her heart was racing and tears were dwelling in her eyes. She didn't know what to say or do. She was beyond confused.

"Tomoyo I'm-" Eriol said while entering his room only to find Tomoyo holding his diary in her hands and looking up at him with tears filled in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU!?!?" She screamed, pushing Eriol aside and running out of the room.

"Tomoyo please wait…" Eriol called out only to find her disappeared.

He knew what he had to do. He needed to give her some time and maybe not show his face to her ever again. But for now he had to think of what to do with Sakura. Everything was going wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay I'm tired and I don't want to write so I am going to leave the rest for the next chapter. I hope you like where I am going. This is just the beginning because there is a lot of spice coming up all till the end.**_

_**Please review! I wont update unless I reach a goal of**_

_**JA NE!**_


	10. Enslavement

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 10: Enslavement **_

_**I really hope you guys will like this chapter. Although I don't think it has much but hopefully it will have a little more ET than SS but once I am done with ET briefly, I will bring in complete SS in the story. Thanks again for all the reviews that you guys gave. Each and every review means a lot and I try my best to reply to them as soon as I can if needed. I know I haven't been updating very frequently but I have thought of increasing the time span in which to update because there is no suspense left in the story if updated everyday.**_

_**My third story, Untangled Fate of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles was updated every single day and I had finished with it in about 30 days of like 22 chapters or something. But I am not going to apply that technique to this story because I need a little more thinking time for this story and a lot more reviews. **_

_**Now on with the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**_

_**There is use of Brief Language, Violence and Alcohol in this story.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"When did this happen?" Eriol's mother asked.

"In the evening. Sakura was leaving for a friend's house when a woman named Tsubaki came in with a small kid and claimed that that kid's older brother was Sakura's illegitimate step brother." Eriol told his mother, looking to her directly in the eye.

"So Sakura finally found out… this wasn't how we had planned on telling her though…" She said, closing her eyes and sighing out loud.

"You knew??" Eriol gasped

Lira kept her eyes closed and nodded lightly.

"Why did you keep such a thing from us, especially Sakura?" Eriol asked, not loosing his temper.

"Because she was too young to understand. Besides, how were we to explain her father's promiscuous behaviour…?" Lira said.

"Promiscuous?" Eriol asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the more major reasons for Nadeshiko's death was finding out about the existence of Akamaru, Tsubaki and Fujitaka's son. She was under critical conditions when she found out and took the news fatally…" Lira said.

Eriol turned his head to find Sakura holding the railing of the stair in her hands and tears running down her face as her anger radiated from her.

"Sakura, honey, please take this rationally…" Lira called out pleadingly.

"Rationally?!?! My father is an asshole and nothing less! And you kept it from me!?!" Sakura yelled at Riza before running up the stairs.

"This was inevitable… Fujitaka had to pay for what he had done in the past… and I suppose this was the main reason as to why Touya didn't want to stay with him anymore. He found out…" Lira whispered to herself enough for Eriol to hear her.

Eriol had enough problems as it was with Tomoyo reading something she shouldn't have. And now this. He was lost to what he should do and what he wanted to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door banged hard and the noise echoed through the whole house.

"O-Open up…" An odd voice called from outside.

Sakura stood still, getting her balance from the wall behind her with her eyes wet but her cheeks now dry for she initially just stopped crying. Her attention was not diverted towards the door until a louder bang followed the door. She groaned and walked to the door loosely, dragging her feet heavily.

She opened the door to find her father, half on his legs, and falling from here to there. His eyes were weary and drowsy. They had black circles around them and his hair was all messed up. His shirt's first three buttons were torn open and he had a bottle in his hand. Sweat was pouring from his forehead as he forced himself into the house, pushing Sakura aside.

"Let me in…" He said wearily like a drunk would say.

Sakura looked at him half in shock and half in disgust.

"So this is how low you would fall…? I won't expect much from you from now on "Dad"" She said, looking disgusted towards him.

Her father turned his unconscious head to her and raised the index finger of his free hand and said, "You look nice too honey…"

Sakura heard this and ran upstairs without settling her father to his room. She didn't want to see his face now. She was already too angry at him and she feared she would do something out of hand. She locked the door and fell to the floor, crying a whole lot more. She banged her head at the wall as she heard things break from the other side of the door and her father scream and say incoherent words.

She would be driven mad if she continued living like this. Eriol and his mother had gone to see Tsubaki to settle anything between the two. Sakura didn't want anything to do with it. She didn't want to see her brother's face. She didn't want to see her step mother and get even more enraged.

Her door slowly knocked. She didn't answer. It was quite a sober knock so she was sure it wasn't her dad. She turned upwards and opened the door to find a chocolate brown haired boy standing in front of her with a guilty expression on his face.

"Sakura please try to hear me out-" Syaoran said before being blocked by Sakura.

"What Syaoran? You think your life is messed up? Look around you Syaoran, you aren't the only one!!! God how could you do such a thing?!?!" Sakura screamed at Syaoran.

"Sakura please… I can't help myself…." Syaoran tried to explain.

Sakura calmed herself down, breathing in and then out. She had already lost her father and cousin; she wasn't ready to lose the one person she admitted she loved so dearly.

"Will you stop?" She asked calmly.

"Please try to understand-" Syaoran tried but was stopped.

"Will you stop?" She affirmed again.

"Sakura-" He said, raising his head in protest but Sakura was not about to let him speak and explain

"It's a bloody YES OR NO QUESTION! WILL YOU STOP???" She said, yelling with much more force.

Syaoran looked into her eyes and thought for a second, examining her condition as it was. She was looking terrible with her cheeks tracing a million tears. She let his head down in shame and whispered,

"I-I can't…"

Sakura gave out a huge laugh before looking at him in disgust. She spit on the ground and said,

"So it's an addiction even you can't overcome…"

"It's not that I can't… It's that I won't…" Syaoran said.

"Then that is it… Its cigarettes and addiction over our friendship. No hard feelings Syaoran now get the fuck out of my room!!!" She screamed the last part before pushing Syaoran out and closing the door on his face.

Syaoran stood there, waiting for him to regain dignity. His legs were shaking and his nerves were clogging with thought. The he turned around and left with whatever breath he had left in himself. His whole body was acting lifeless in front of himself. He felt himself shatter into a million pieces as he said that he wouldn't quit smoking. He could see the pain in Sakura's eyes, the hatred and disgust towards him and it tore him apart inside.

Inside the room, Sakura was lying on her bed, face down, and crying even more feverishly. She could feel the bed sheet beneath her soak in her tears. She didn't want to loose Syaoran. She had come to have him as granted in her life. He was beginning to be the only person who understood her and the only person who would really make her understand herself. She had come to love that cynical smile of his. His every movement and every line on his face was a blessing to her eyes. She felt herself not strong enough to go on without him. And here she was, pushing him out of her life only because he smoked. Was it really enough a reason to let go of the last support she had? Or was there another source of support or comfort? She knew there was but was she ready to take such support?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubaki stood next to Akamaru, her hands on her hips and her expression annoyed.

"What are you trying to say!?! I have full right to stay in that house!! And I will with my kids…" Tsubaki spat arrogantly.

"We will buy you another bigger better house…" Riza persuaded.

"NO HOUSE! I will stay with you people!" She yelled before pointing to the door. "I want you to know how it feels to have a burden in the belly without anyone there with you… MY EXISTENCE AND THE EXISTENCE OF MY KIDS WILL BE A BURDEN IN YOUR LIVES NOW!!" She yelled.

Eriol and Lira looked at her before sighing in defeat. They had lost. They sighed and left the little room in which the three were living.

At a distance, Eriol saw Syaoran coming towards him, his face filled with anger.

"Why don't you go ahead mom, I think Li wants to talk to me about an assignment we received during our semester break." Eriol said, looking towards Syaoran.

"That's right. Your semester breaks have started. I'm glad they started so that Sakura can recover before school start again. I'll go on then…" She said before going ahead.

When his mother was at a distance, Eriol waited for Syaoran to come up to him with utter rage. Syaoran placed his hands over Eriol's collar and pinned him to the nearest alley wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO TOMOYO!?!?" He screamed in Eriol's face.

Eriol stayed quiet, not showing any emotion.

"SPIT IT OUT HIRAGIZAWA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER!?!?!" Syaoran yelled again, nudging him to the wall even harder.

"I didn't say anything to her…" Eriol said coolly.

"YOU LIE!! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Syaoran screamed again.

Eriol, finally getting agitated, grabbed hold of Syaoran collar and being taller than him, pushed him to the opposite wall, now having turned the tables.

"You bloody think I would do something to Tomoyo?!?! I freakin' love her Li, I LOVE TOMOYO!!!" Eriol shouted at him.

Syaoran's eyes opened wide as he heard Eriol's words about his cousin. It hurt him to know that someone was there but he knew very so well that Tomoyo did return his feelings, even if she did not admit it. He hated Eriol for this. But he calmed himself down as he heard this from Eriol. Eriol let him go as he saw Syaoran cool down.

Syaoran straightened himself up and then looked down on the ground, absorbing what Eriol had said about Tomoyo. He was afraid that a day like this one would come. Accepted, he really believed that Eriol liked his cousin because it was there in his eyes, no matter how much he tried to deny it, Eriol had the same sort of fire in his eyes as Syaoran had himself for Sakura. But if Tomoyo had found out that Eriol had loved her, wouldn't she have returned his feelings instead of bawling it out.

Syaoran looked up to Eriol who had anxiousness blinding his eyes.

"I didn't want her to find out. But she did and now I lost the only person I could really… really…" Eriol couldn't even complete his sentence.

Syaoran knew he was broken inside. This made Syaoran hate him even more. But he knew what he had to do. He turned around, leaving Eriol behind without a word. Eriol didn't stop him either. When Syaoran was at a considerable distance, he said, "Don't make me regret what I am going to do…"

Eriol suddenly pulled up his head to look at Syaoran out of shock. But when he saw that Syaoran was not looking at him anymore, he smiled and made his way back home.

Syaoran didn't know how to make things right with Sakura but he would try to at least make things right for Tomoyo. He knew what he would have to say to Tomoyo but he couldn't bear what Sakura had said to him. He didn't want to be alone again and by the way things were going, he knew he would be alone soon. Tomoyo would be too busy with Eriol and Sakura wouldn't talk to him, leaving behind a very alone self. He felt himself get angry at his weakness.

For what it was worth, Syaoran was ready to give up everything for Sakura. She was one person with whom he could really be himself and not feel scared of people. She made him treasure the little things in life which made drastic changes within him. Her every trait was a wonder to him. She would always be smiling and squealing about the littlest of things. She would make the best of the worst of times. She was the most optimistic person in front of him, the one person he could admire and confront, the one inspiration he had.

Her hair would always fall in complete harmony with her pink cheeks and shinning emerald eyes. Her smile made him lose his mind at sight. Due to his over possessive ego and arrogance, he would never admit it before, but he loved every little thing about her. He would love her tears as much as her laughs because maybe without those tears would she not be the Sakura he loved so much. He loved her sorrow as much as her happiness because that made him bond with her openly. He loved her when she was happy; he loved her when she was grieving. He loved her when she would be talking, he loved her when she would stay quite and just put on that shy smile on her face while listening to others. He found pain in her pain; he found pleasure in her pleasure. He wanted to be near her, wanted to feel those arms around him, those hands touch him, those lips kiss him but he chose smoking?

In his mind did those words of hers echo. She didn't ever want to see his face again but he knew not of how he would survive without seeing hers. She was his peace of mind.

He made his way back to his house, pondering over what he had done to make Sakura hate him so much. He could leave smoking if he had Sakura by his side but then why did he deny her just for the sake of smoking. And what made him even more inquisitive was why she was already crying when he went to her house. The front door was already half open so he came in without calling her out and no one was there in the house. He could see that her father's coat was hanging on the coat wrack which meant that he was at home but no where in sight. When she knocked on Sakura's door, he found her crying. Her eyes were swollen from tears and her cheeks and nose were red.

What made him even more worried was what Sakura was doing the night before running around in abandoned alleys. He was getting extremely worried about what was happening to Sakura. She ha called him just the day before yesterday saying that she would come over to learn math from him. But she was so cheerful on the phone, then why was she so broken recently.

He opened the front gate and then stepped quietly into his house, making his way straight up to Tomoyo's room.

"Syaoran, where have you been?" His mother asked him, peering out of the kitchen door.

"Was with Eriol. What is it to you?" Syaoran said coldly, leaving the living room before Yelan could even answer.

"Tomoyo, open up." Syaoran said while knocking on the door.

A little while later Tomoyo opened the door to let in Syaoran.

Syaoran went and sat on the bed next to her. She had stopped crying but was a little lost still. He looked to his sister and became serious, opening his mouth to say something.

"What did Eriol say to you?" He asked.

Tomoyo looked at him and then said, "Nothing. I read this diary which was in his room…"

Syaoran kept quiet for a while. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He had always been miserable with how to communicate with people. Especially through such moments did he completely get lost. He waited for a while until Tomoyo spoke again.

"Syaoran I don't want to do anything which you do not approve of. I-I… I just… I just don't want to risk anything again…" She said her eyes filled with anxiety.

Syaoran although surprised at Tomoyo's obedience and loyalty towards him, stayed quiet. He knew he would have to let her go someday and here it was, the day when he was to leave Tomoyo to a stranger which entered their lives. He felt all those years which he spent with Tomoyo wasted and felt more than ever, helpless.

"Tomoyo, I am not going to force you into anything. You have all my support with Hiragizawa, regardless of how much I hate it. You are not my slave so stop acting like one!"

And with that he left the room, not even listening to Tomoyo's answer. He had to bring up a who9le lot of courage to say such to Tomoyo. He never had thought that he would actually encourage Tomoyo to like someone. But he knew that it had all her happiness in it. He knew that this way would she for once forget the past and look towards a lot happier future.

Behind him, Tomoyo was left shocked and happy. She had always known that Syaoran didn't like Eriol and maybe that was the reason why she didn't want to like Eriol either. She was indebted to Syaoran for all that he had done for her and didn't want to betray him neither disappoint him. But she knew full well that Syaoran never had been good with words so maybe this was his way of saying that he did actually approve of Eriol Hiragizawa for his cousin, the cousin he cherished so much.

Syaoran closed the door behind him and went to his room. But while going there did he notice the stuffy atmosphere in the house. He didn't want to be in such confinement for now, wanting to solve the problem he had created for himself with Sakura and smoking. He needed to do something about it. He had thus decided that it was best for him to just go to her tell her that he would stop. But was it possible for him to do so?

He looked up at the pitch dark sky above him. No stars were visible to him as they were cloaked by thick clouds. He closed his eyes and took in a breath to find an odd aroma in the atmosphere. There was a fragrance of water and sand mixed which gave the most wonderful feeling.

His mind was going through some deep stress and he didn't know how to handle it any other way. He dug his hands in his pocket and took out a single cigarette. He put it in him mouth and lit it. The sole reason why he was in a mental breakdown was what was in his mouth right then and he didn't know what else he could do. He always smoked when he was stressed and it did really help him relax. This was why he couldn't leave it, because it kept him sane and humane.

The smoke drew from his mouth as he put one hand in his pocket while the other held the cigarette.

But as he reached a corner of a street did he hit himself with something soft. He bumped into a person and held her hand to revive her balance. But instead of gaining back her balance, the girl fell down on the ground unconscious.

"Sakura?" Syaoran spoke out, trying to make out the girl in the dark.

It was indeed Sakura, lying unconscious on the ground with her eyes half closed. He threw the cigarette from his and away from himself and thought of what to do, not wanting her to see him smoke again.

'What is she doing here at this hour?' Syaoran thought as he frantically picked her up and took her to his house which would have been nearest to where he was standing. He smelt a strange stench around her.

'Had she been drinking???' Syaoran thought as he panted and took Sakura to his house while she hung loosely to his body, her spaghetti strap falling off her sleeve, revealing a clear pale skin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That is it people. So has Sakura really started drinking? Isn't she like underage or something? Or is just that Syaoran was too high to understand that it was actually he had made Sakura unconscious by letting her fall to the ground? **_

_**Please review and find out in the next chapter of Kurobara or Black roses. I still don't know why the name of the story is black roses but I thought the name would be catchy so I kept it. Hehe…**_

_**Anyway please review!! I won't be continuing unless I reach a goal of at least 55 reviews…**_

_**Mina Uchiha signing off for now…**_

_**JA NE!**_


	11. Drunk and Missing

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter 11: Drunk and Missing**_

_**The last chapter was a little brief. I kept on thinking that it didn't have much description in it. It makes me feel really pathetic, not having the material to satisfy you people. Although I thought I did pretty well convey the idea which I was supposed to. I thought about Syaoran character in the story. While I am writing this chapter, I'll have you know that I haven't yet written the seventh chapter. I skipped it because I wanted to write of the juicy stuff first. Although it also gave me time to think about what I was going to write in the seventh chapter and did I get great ideas for that!! But I thought that Syaoran was a little out of character in the story so far so I will try my best to bring him back to his own original character since Syaoran was all kind hearted and nice only in TRC, not in CCS so wish me luck in portraying his character as much as I can. **_

_**Anways, thank you all for the reviews!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**_

_**There is use of Brief Language, Violence and Use of Alcohol in this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Syaoran's discontent, once he reached his house, he found no trace of Tomoyo. He hurried up to his own room, knowing full well that Tomoyo would always lock her room up when she left the house. And this was another thing which was troubling her. He gently laid down an unconscious Sakura on his green bed and waited for a second, looking at her dire condition. She was in an even worse condition than when he had seen her in her house.

His mind was also getting anxious as to where Tomoyo had disappeared. But then he thought about the little talk he had with Tomoyo. It was actually very much possible for her to have gone directly to Eriol. He smiled at the thought of her disappearance being a good thing for him. He really didn't want Tomoyo to see her best friend as she called Sakura, in these conditions. What troubled him even more was what made Sakura go as far as drinking. A layer of guilt rushed through him as he thought of the possibility of Sakura drinking because she had found out that he smoked. It really didn't make sense for him to see a girl get so worked up about a not so catastrophic issue.

It wasn't a valid enough reason for him to be convinced. But still the thought did kill him inside. He didn't ever want Sakura to know that he smoked, but he knew full well that he would not be able to hide it for long. He even thought of leaving smoking before Sakura even found out, leaving no trace of such an incident. But in the end, she found out in the worst possible way.

He took one last look at the agonized girl before leaving the room. But as soon as he left the room, his cell phone rang. The only people who ever called him was Tomoyo, Sakura or, on a blue moon, Eriol. And all three of them were busy. Tomoyo and Eriol wouldn't be naïve enough to call him once they got together. He took the cell phone out of the pocket to see Hiragizawa written on it. He suddenly got confused, better yet worried about what was happening around him. He couldn't help it, but for some reason he started thinking of whether Tomoyo was really with Eriol or not.

He picked up the phone and waited for Eriol to talk.

"Li, has Sakura by any chance come to your house?!" Eriol asked frantically.

Syaoran looked at the door behind him and said, "Yeah she's here. I found her unconscious on a street so I thought of bringing her over. She-" Eriol didn't let Syaoran complete the sentence.

"I'm coming over right now!" Eriol said and then all Syaoran heard was a tone.

It was sure now, Tomoyo was not with Eriol. She was not with anyone Syaoran knew. He frantically dialed Tomoyo's number and waited for her to pick up. But what surprised him was that he could hear her cell phone ring from somewhere. He walked closer to her room only to find her cell phone ringing from the inside.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He cursed before running to the door.

He opened the entrance door only to find Eriol standing in front of him.

"Where is she?!?!" He asked.

"You got here fast!" Syaoran said in surprise.

"I called you while I was half way to your house! Now where is she??" Eriol asked staunchly.

"She's in my room." With that, Syaoran guided Eriol to his room where Sakura was sleeping.

Syaoran opened the door, hoping nothing bad would've happened behind him. Both looked inside to find Sakura lying there, still, the covers pulled up to her head. Eriol ran to the bed and pulled off the covers to find that Sakura wasn't there. He looked here and there.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!" Eriol screamed.

Suddenly Eriol saw a hand rise in mid air from behind the bed. He bent down to the other side of the bed to see Sakura lying on the floor, her hand unconsciously raised in mid air.

Both Syaoran and Eriol sighed before Eriol picked her up and placed her on Syaoran's bed.

"Keep her here for a while… right now her house isn't the place she should be in…" Eriol said.

Syaoran was about to ask him what had happened that Sakura got all drunk when the thought of Tomoyo rang in his mind.

"Hiragizawa, have you seen Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol looked towards him and shook his head. He hadn't seen Tomoyo since the little encounter with her in his room.

"What do you mean, she has disappeared!?!" Syaoran screamed.

"Stop yelling. Have you tried her cell?" Eriol asked calmly.

Syaoran eyed him sarcastically. Eriol shrugged and then got up from the bed.

"Lock the windows and the door, and let's go and find her then…" Eriol said, not risking a drunk Sakura escaping this house and roaming about in the streets.

Syaoran nodded and did as he was told. This was too much for Syaoran to handle for one day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

His legs were aching, his arms were droopy and it was getting cold outside now. He had been out looking for Tomoyo for about two hours now and she still hadn't shown up anywhere. Eriol was searching on the other side of town. The school was out so most of the children had gone for vacation.

They met again at the house to rest a bit before setting out again in search for the missing the girl. But as they dropped themselves down on the couch, the home phone rang. Syaoran picked it up carelessly only to await Tomoyo's voice.

"Syaoran, I'm coming home now. But I was wondering whether I should come home by foot or would you be willing to pick me up…" She said easily.

"TOMOYO!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!?!?" Syaoran yelled, picking himself up.

"At school. I told you I had volunteer work at school for the orphans." Tomoyo said easily again.

Syaoran tried to cool himself off. He would question her once she was actually at home. He told her to wait while he came to pick her up. And with that he put down the phone. He got up and grabbed the car keys only to find Eriol also up.

"Let me go…" Eriol pleaded.

Syaoran looked at him in anger but then thought about it for a second. Someone had to stay behind with Sakura. He looked at Eriol's anxious face and then smirked before throwing him the car keys and watching him run out the door. It was the right the choice, no matter how much he hated it.

He sat there for a considerable amount of time before quietly walking up to his room, unlocking the door and peering in to find that Sakura was not on his bed anymore, once again. He sighed and went inside to look around, leaving Sakura enough space to run out of the room. Syaoran turned is head to see a still very drunk Sakura run outside his room. He ran outside after her but then stopped as he saw her sitting on the stairs.

She wasn't as drunk as before but she was still a bit delusional.

"Sakura, you should be in bed…" He said pleadingly.

So till now, she was the only person in front of whom he would plead at all. Sakura turned her head towards Syaoran but then ran downstairs and stood for a second near the sofa. Syaoran went after her and it was then that the door opened.

Tomoyo and Eriol came in through the door. By the looks of it, there hadn't been much talk between the two throughout the drive.

"GOD DAMN IT TOMOYO, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO OUT WITHOUT TELLING ME!!" Syaoran screamed at her.

Sakura was standing on the edge of the room quietly listening to Syaoran insult Tomoyo to no end.

"I-I told you I have-" Tomoyo started but Syaoran cut her off.

"And you don't even bother to take your cell phone with you!! What were you even thinking when you decided to go to school alone!?!?!" Syaoran yelled again, his eyes filled with rage and worry.

Tomoyo kept quiet, knowing well that it was actually her fault for not telling him beforehand. She bent her head downwards in shame. Eriol stood behind Syaoran, listening to the whole thing without interrupting. As much as it angered him to listen to Syaoran so openly insult Tomoyo, he knew better than to mess with Syaoran right then. He stood quietly, his mind having a million other questions popping up.

"GO upstairs and go to your room!!" Syaoran ordered, pointing to the stairs.

Tomoyo quietly turned around and ran to her room, but surprisingly she was not crying, to Eriol's relief.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU BOSS HER AROUND SO MUCH!?!?!?!? SHE ISN'T ALLOWED TO GO TO CONCERTS, NOR TO PEOPLE'S HOUSES, NOR PICK UP THE PHONE AND NOW SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE FREEDOM TO GO TO SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!???" Sakura yelled at Syaoran, her voice still seeming a little on the high side.

"Because I fuckin' love her, Sakura, and I am not about to take any chances!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled back at Sakura in her face.

Sakura pasted herself back to the wall in shock and fear of Syaoran's rage.

Syaoran, looking at the fear in Sakura's eyes, moved backwards and then fell on the couch, trying to calm himself down from all the anger he had put on.

Eriol, who had been quiet through the whole scene now spoke up, "What happened to Tomoyo's parents?"

Syaoran looked at Eriol in shock and confusion.

"Don't put that face up, Li, what REALLY happened to Tomoyo's parents!?" He asked with full force this time.

Syaoran stared at Eriol for a second, admiring his intellect and observance. He had only been with Syaoran for a mere month or so and he had already figured out that something had happened. Syaoran sighed and then thought that it was best that he told it to somebody, especially two people whom he trusted the most.

"Tomoyo had always been the most cheerful and lighthearted person around anyone. She never had a frown on her face, no matter how tense a situation. No one had ever seen tears on her face, except those at the age of 1 to four. My mother loved her as much as her mother and father loved her. She was the treasure of the family. She was kind, her voice was beautiful and she got the best grades in class. And that is why I had always been envious of her. I hated her for her popularity and ability to mingle with the crowd. She had good friends and a happy life while my mother paid more attention to her than to me, my father already being dead.

"I never really understood why but even when I used to insult Tomoyo and swear at her and shove her away, she would always be just as nice to me. This irritated me even more. But in reality, I wanted to be so much like her, because in my eyes she was next to perfect." Syaoran paused for a minute.

He thought again about whether he should tell them the whole or just make up another story but then gave in.

"One night, I was in my room, and this is four years back. Tomoyo was in her parents' room. I could hear laughter and talking from it. I got annoyed and put on loud music so that I would hear the sounds. But before I knew it, I heard screams from her room. I didn't bother myself since I thought it was the TV but later I heard Tomoyo scream as well." He stopped again, or rather paused a bit.

Syaoran's expression was emotionless as if not moved by the story.

"I ran to the room since my mother was out on a business trip to China. I opened the door to find her mother and father dead, shot in the head, while Tomoyo wasn't there anymore. I saw the window open and so I ran downstairs in attempt to follow the perpetrators and to my luck, they hadn't left the house vicinity. I took my bicycle and followed them as quietly as possible, and darkness to my aid, I did very well find the place out.

"I wasn't foolish enough to go barging in myself so then I went to the police and called them to that area. But when the police reached there, the house was abandoned. But it gave them enough evidence to start an investigation. My mother hurried from China and put pressure of the police even more.

"Tomoyo had been missing for two days until the police found her. She had been kidnapped by men who sold little girls to brothels. The people of that place were arrested while those two men who had kidnapped Tomoyo escaped. Investigation showed that her father was shot in the head while her mother was raped in front of her and then shot in the head. Tomoyo was brought back to this house half broken. She couldn't speak for two days until she did, only to me." He really didn't want to tell Eriol about the small part where he promised to protect her and all the other mushy part.

Eriol understood full well to of the incident, his eyes half wide open as to what Tomoyo had been through. He had no idea of the trauma. No matter how much she tried to hide it, no matter how much she smiled, it had always seemed to him as if her innocence had been snatched away from her in front of her eyes because those eyes held so much sorrow.

"And those people you used to call friends, they disgust me the most! That bitch Mihara didn't even bother understanding what Tomoyo had gone through. Tomoyo stayed a little traumatized for a few days and Chiharu dubbed her a girl who showed attitude and ignored her friends. They dumped her when she needed them the most. I had told Tomoyo not to tell anyone of what had happened to her parents owing to the fact that everyone would look at her differently if they knew that she had been to a brothel." Syaoran said, his hand clenched into a fist as he talked about Chiharu and the others.

Sakura was still a little drunk but was still capable of understanding what Syaoran was talking about. She stayed quiet while Syaoran told the sorrow filled story of the girl locked in her room.

"We both thought that that was the end of it until a few months back, she started receiving peculiar messages about someone going to kill her. It turned out to be the two guys who ha kidnapped her in the first place. I don't know what they want from her but that is the reason why I don't let her go out alone. It is too dangerous for her to go out alone with those two free and roaming about. I have told the police but they tell me that it's nothing, just some kids bugging her. They just don't take this stuff seriously.

"I can't let her out of my sight for one second. I can't lose her like this…" Syaoran said, his head bent downwards as he talked.

"I-" before he could complete his sentence, a shriek was heard from upstairs.

All three turned their head to the room upstairs. Eriol and Syaoran rushed up to Tomoyo's room and budged the door open. There they saw Tomoyo sitting on her bed, staring at her cell phone with her eyes swollen with tears.

"What is it!?!?" Both Syaoran and Eriol said in unison.

"M-M-Message…" Tomoyo stammered her hand placed in front of her mouth, muffling her voice.

Syaoran rushed to her side and snatched the phone from her hand. He read it aloud, "Ready for death dear?…"

Eriol listened to this in shock and fear. He felt a strange rage draw up in him as he heard Syaoran speak out the message.

Syaoran threw the cell phone at the wall, giving it a million piece shape. And with that he sat next to Tomoyo, telling her to forget it and go to sleep.

"Nothings gonna happen to you!" Syaoran said as he put the covers on Tomoyo.

Tomoyo wiped away her trickling tears and put her bed easily on the pillow. Eriol neared her, not being able to stand her shining tears. Syaoran got up from the bed and reached her door when he saw Eriol sit next to Tomoyo quietly, putting his hand on her forehead. He was about to call him when those words rung in his head, "Let her go…"

He mumbled to himself and the shut the door behind him.

Eriol was about to get up when he felt a hand grasp his. He turned around in surprise t see Tomoyo's eye half open and looking at him.

"S-Stay…" She whispered pulling on his hand.

Eriol didn't say anything, just nodded and sat next to her, pushing himself on to the bed and leaning against the head board. Then he pulled Tomoyo up to himself, Tomoyo snuggling in his chest. He gently caressed her hair, calming her down and kissing her head gently and protectively. With that he started to rock her gently in his arms, telling her to not fret and go to sleep.

Tomoyo stayed quiet for a little while before muffling in his chest, "I love you… just stay…"

Eriol smiled to himself.

"I won't leave you…" He whispered to her.

Syaoran stood outside the room bending to her door and closing his eyes. He had finally lost what he cherished the most. And somehow it didn't feel as bad. He would be lying if he said that he was happy for her completely but he knew it was unavoidable and it couldn't be any better than this. He dug his hand in his pocket, wanting to take out a cigarette when he found none in his pocket. He groaned and decided to go out and get some.

He slopped out without noticing that Sakura was not there. He walked easily out and got a pack from the kids who sold it illegally. People would easily know that he was underage but then again, what was illegal was always possible. He instantly, addictively, put one in his mouth and lit it with his lighter.

He started lingering in the dark, curls of smoke rising from his mouth mixed with the cold air of the night making him shiver more. He could feel his knees getting sore by the sudden cold which had swept though Tomoeda. The thought of Sakura still rang in his head. He made sure that he had locked the door of the house from the outside before leaving the house, making sure Sakura had no way of getting out, or so he hoped.

His fingers pressed against the cigarette and held it firmly as half of it was already gone. He tapped it a little to brush off the burnt ash. He looked up again, the clouds getting thicker and thicker amidst his own smoke curls. Rain was immanent and surely in the form of a thunderstorm. Syaoran had always loved thunderstorms but this was not the best time, already a million things on his mind, the last thing he needed was the sudden bolts and lightning to bang his already aching head.

He put a hand on his forehead and rubbed it diligently, trying to calm himself down. He was making his way back home, thinking of how to talk to Sakura once she was in her senses again. And yet again, in all the hype of Tomoyo gone missing, he forgot to ask Eriol what Sakura had been so worked up about. It must've been something major if she went as far as drinking. He couldn't see her in that condition, maybe that was why he escaped the premises and came out in the open. He could still remember the disturbed face she had as she first saw him smoke.

He waited outside until he drunk it whole pushing the door of the house open, awaiting a furious Sakura in front of him. He was expecting her to yell at him and scold him for not telling her the whole Tomoyo story before. But instead of finding that furious Sakura, he didn't find anyone at all. Suddenly he heard a thud from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen to find Sakura on her knees, leaning to the fridge with another bottle in her hands, half empty.

"Could I-I… Could I drunk this your honor?" She asked, her grammar going nuts.

Syaoran looked at her in awe, surprised and confused at her sheer capacity to get drunk and even more drunk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I just noticed that my chapters are getting shorter so I am going to try to make them a bit longer. Is this a cliffy for you guys!?!? I mean I thought it is since well you don't know what drunk Sakura is going to do now!!! I think all you Sakura Syaoran lovers are going to love the next chapter. I hope so anyways!!!**_

_**Please review people!! I need reviews!!!!**_

_**I will not be updating unless and until I receive **_

_**For now, JA NE!**_

_**Mina Uchiha **_


	12. Intoxication

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 12: Intoxication**_

_**Nothing will be said by me in this chapter's opening since I have nothing more to say than to say that this chapter is absolutely depressing! No okay so it might have a little tinsy bit of fluff!**_

_**Anways, thank you all for the reviews!! (I have finally written the seventh chapter**__****__**' lazy me)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**_

_**There is use of Brief Language, Violence and Use of Alcohol in this story.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard a thud from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen to find Sakura on her knees, leaning to the fridge with another bottle in her hands, half empty.

"Could I-I… Could I drunk this your honor?" She asked, her grammar going nuts.

Syaoran looked at her in awe, surprised and confused at her sheer capacity to get drunk and even more drunk. He hurried to her, holding her from her arms and pulling her up. She had in her hand one of the Vodka bottles that his step father would generally bring in. He tried to pull her up but she forced herself down against him, hugging his lower waist.

"We need to get you to a bed, Sakura." Syaoran said.

"No your honor, I will not go to bed with you!" Sakura said in a drunk tone. "I will only go to bed with the guy who cares… about Sakura…"

Syaoran looked down at her in shock and even more worry, not wanting her to do something completely stupid.

"No one gives a fuck about me…." Sakura announced, swinging her bottle in Syaoran's face and pulling herself back on to the wall and bending on it.

"Sakura… get a hold of your-" Before Syaoran could get a hold of her, she shook at him and looked away.

"My mother didn't give a fuck, she died, leaving me behind! My brother didn't give a fuck, he ran to some fuckin' college! And now, my father doesn't give a fuck because he's too busy fucking others!" Sakura said, still half drunk.

Syaoran froze on the spot. Was this what it was all about? He was holding Sakura from her arms, shaking her slightly. Did this whole behaviour have something to do with her father with other women?

"I give a-… " Syaoran paused, noticing what he was just about to say in anger. "I care…" he said, a bit calmed down now.

"I object your honor! I don't want you to care! I only want one person…" She said, swinging her index finger in his face to make him understand that she only wanted one person.

"You know your honor, I love one boy. I don't care if he smokes!! I want him to like me too! Oh he's so handsome… come to think of it…" Sakura paused, furrowing her eye brows at Syaoran and nearing to his face.

"He looks a lot like you…" She whispered. "Do you know him your honor? His name is… I think… his name is Syaoran! I rest my case your honor!" Sakura said before falling to the ground. 

Syaoran heart stopped right there and then. Of course he knew the boy named Syaoran but did Sakura really love him? Syaoran looked down at the passed out girl and then hurriedly picked her up, taking her to his room and setting her down on the bed. Then he pulled up the covers on her, it being fairly cold. She had her eyes closed and had a steady heart pace.

Syaoran sat next to her and looked down at her, her hair half wet and clinging to her face. Syaoran hadn't had sleep for along time now but he was not ready to let her sleep unsupervised in this condition. He sat next to her, thinking over at what she had said to him downstairs. He put his hand on her forehead, pushing away any extra strands of hair on her face. She didn't move even once when he touched. Being so close to her, he was starting to lose himself. His fingers traveled down from her eyes to her lips. He gently touched her pink moist lips and smiled. His heart was thumping up like it had never before. It was all that he wanted to hear from those pink lips. He smiled down at her, wanting her to get up that instant so that he could hold her in his arms just like he wanted to. His eyes gently fell on her shivering body and so he pulled up the covers to her neck, covering her completely in the green covers. Reluctantly, he got up from beside her and walked to the window, pulling the curtains close after gazing out for a bit. The clouds were getting thicker by the moment. He then turned around and left the room which was now drenched in the absolutely disgusting scent of Vodka.

He seriously wouldn't be able to sleep for the night. He lay down on the bed of the guest room, thinking about all which had happened through the course of the last two days. It was still troubling him to remember Sakura's face, her broken and hating expression when he bumped into her. He wanted to know so willingly what had disturbed her so much. But for now, all he could do lie down and wait for the sun to come up. Although one thing was agitating him a bit, and that was what was happening in Tomoyo's room. Syaoran frowned and tried to drift his thoughts to something a little more concrete and encouraging. Thoughts about a certain honey haired girl with emerald eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran rose up from the bed, rubbing his eyes a bit and then looking around. 'Was it a dream?' He thought before drinking in the details around him. The room was dark, but not as dark as his own. Instead of a double bed, he was lying on a single bed with velvety beige sheets. This was definitely not his room. He got up from his position and walked to the door, turning the handle and looking around the doorway. His mother and step father had not yet returned from China but they were to some tomorrow.

He walked down the hall, looking around to the various rooms, hoping not to find anyone, not even Wei who was bound to come back any moment from his vacation.

When he reached his room, he saw the door closed. He sighed a sigh of relief and turned the handle, knowing full well that Sakura hadn't left the room. But as he looked towards the bed, the covers were neatly folded and put to the side and the bed sheets were straightened. He looked around him to see if there was any evidence of her still having effects of last night and couldn't seem to find any. He walked to the bathroom only to find steam coming out of it. He couldn't hear the shower open from outside so there couldn't be anyone inside.

He tip toed in towards the bathroom and peaked in only to find it empty yet again. The steam was still rising from the shower which meant that it had been used only moments before. He walked in with ease and set himself straight to take a well deserved shower. The turned the tap on and let the water soothe out his skin, the bathroom being already warm by the bath taken before.

He walked downstairs, his baggies dragging with the steps and his shirt giving him slight jitters in the cold. But he wanted to wear nothing else but what he was wearing right then. He had already looked around the whole house and there was no trace of Sakura. He was getting a bit worried at what might have happened to her while he was asleep. He opened the dining room door to find it empty. His last attempt was to venture out in the cold to look for her yet again. He sighed as he opened the front door and stepped out only to find someone standing in front of him.

He stood there for a minute or so, his hair dripping shimmering droplets of water down. He was barefooted and cold in the foggy weather outside. He tilted his head sideways to fully examine the figure in front of him. Se stood there, leaning sideways to the pillar next to her with her head resting smoothly on it. She was dressed in black, presumably his own T-shirt. It had always been huge even on him and so it was even more over sized on her petite figure. The black shirt reached down till her mid-thighs and she had nothing underneath. Her creamy legs were visible and almost shivering with the cold. The neck of the shirt was so loose that it was falling over her right shoulder, revealing her pale soft neck skin. Her arms were covered till her elbows, her right arm being significantly more covered due to the slipping of the sleeve. She had her back completely turned towards him.

He, after studying her completely, walked towards the immotile girl and extended his hand to touch her, but pulled back when he heard her speak.

"No one really accepted me…" Her voice was cold and emotionless.

Syaoran let her talk, not wanting to interrupt her. He knew that the only way that she could ever feel better was to let out all of her pain and he was more than willing to be used for that purpose. He narrowed his eyes and moved closer to her, still not touching her though.

"Everyone hated me because I was the 'new girl'. The called me names, made fun of me, beat me up, tried to take advantage of me when I was older…" She said, Syaoran very well knowing that her tears were now dripping down from her eyes.

Sakura moved back a bit until she felt Syaoran behind her, then she placed her head on his chest. Her back was in perfect harmony with his body. Syaoran reluctantly placed his arms around her neck, giving her the warmth that she needed. He felt his heart pace up and his body suddenly grow warm. He could feel her half wet half dried hair under his chin, could feel her legs delicately touch his.

"I don't want to be alone again…" She whispered.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HATED BY MY OWN FRIENDS! I don't want to be an object of display for men, Syaoran! I don't want to be looked at by people like that!" She screamed, her voice filled with force and agony. "God, WHY DO I FELL LIKE A WHORE!?!?"

He could feel the force she was putting in her words across his own chest, could hear those soft whimpers from her mouth. He frantically and forcefully made her turn around, cupping her face in his hands.

"Don't say that Sakura!" He said, looking into her eyes in anger and worry.

Her eyes had been swollen by tears, tears which she thought had dried up a long time ago. He had his hands on her shoulders so he pulled on her, extracting her into his embrace.

Sakura felt her whole body crash into his warm and inviting embrace. She clutched onto his shirt, now finally giving in to the force and letting herself completely break down in his arms. Syaoran put his arms protectively around her neck, gently stroking her half wet hair. He just stood there, holding her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

He wanted to tell her, he wanted her to know him like no one else knew him. He wanted to tell her what he had been through but how could he? He didn't have any words to describe what he had been through. They were just feelings which would be untold.

Sakura moved away from his embrace reluctantly and looked towards him, her eyes piercing into his. He held her face again in his hands and wiped away her tears. Then she pulled him down till they were both sitting on the ground, their legs down on the stairs. She knew he was trying to tell her something but how would she know unless he had told her.

She settled herself down into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. The clouds above were starting to roar again. The darkness had become thicker and rain was about to pour any minute.

"I want to know…" She whispered to him, quietly holding him even tighter.

Syaoran looked away from her for a moment, not knowing whether he had it in him to tell her. But then he decided that it was for the best. He knew he could trust her with anything.

"I was ten when my father died…" Syaoran started reluctantly but then he continued, "I had an uncle, my father's best friend, who had always been the closest to my father. I had trusted him with my dear life. Everyone in my family loved him for being so close to my father.

"But the day that he died, my Uncle started to act really weird. My mother had still been in the cemetery when Uncle Wong forcefully came in my room and…"

Syaoran could feel Sakura tense up in his arms. He knew he shouldn't have told her such things, they were too troubling even for her. He knew she would move away from his embrace but what surprised him was that she moved even closer to him, if it were even possible.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"He told me that he loved my father as more than just a friend. And the only reason why he continued to do what he did was because I reminded him so much of my father…" Syaoran said, wincing in the long lost pain once again.

"I make my mother miserable because I look so much like my father! But by God Sakura, I would never completely blame myself for it. It's not anyone's fault that I look so much like my father…" Syaoran said forcefully.

All he wanted to explain to Sakura that none of anything was her own fault.

"We don't force such things on ourselves… they just happen!" Syaoran said reassuringly.

Sakura looked up to him, trying to understand all that he was saying. She was feeling like a million pound weight had been lifted off of her. She put up a weak smile and nodded. Syaoran looked back to her and then placed his hand behind her head, pulling her head to his chest again. Sakura stopped crying finally, just lying there in his embrace, finally happy that she got what she wanted for once.

All she wanted was to be held in these arms, wanted to be the one who he would hold so close.

"I love you…" Sakura whispered, her voice muffling in Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran just sat there, not replying at all. He wanted her to understand his answer without him saying it. He kept his lips sealed, just closing his eyes and holding the one person whom he now held so dear to him.

And just as they lie there, Syaoran felt a droplet fall on his bare foot. He looked to it to see a drop of water slipping down his foot. It had finally started to rain. He smiled as he looked up at the sky, seeing as to how the rain was starting to fall even heavier than ever before. Sakura broke away from his chest and looked up to him, "I thought you didn't like these clothes…"

Syaoran smiled down to her and hugged her tighter, "Just between you and me… I love them!"

He lightly brushed his nose to hers and Sakura let out a giggle. "You like green then?"

"My favourite colour…" Syaoran replied.

Sakura's smile widened even more as she found that out. Suddenly she got up to her feet, chuckling a bit. Syaoran stared at her curiously, waiting to find out what she was up to. But without thinking, Sakura jumped into the rain. It was nearly the end of autumn and winter was at it's start and she was prancing in the rain with only a thin shirt on. Syaoran gazed at her, smiling very slightly at how light hearted she could be. Sakura held her arms wide open, swishing from here to there in his porch. She was dancing in circles, her head turned up to look at the sky, her eyes slightly closed to block the rain from hurting her eyes.

She was giggling and laughing to herself which made Syaoran know for sure that she loved the rain. He just sat there for a while, admiring how every single drop which fell on her body slid down with such beauty. He admired how his wet shirt stuck to her every curve, the black complimenting her creamy pale legs. He watched her with want as the drops of water fell on her face, her lips curved up to the most beautiful smile, her hair splashing water all around. But how long was he to hold himself back, how long would and could he just sit there admiring what was finally _his_ without going to her?

Her finally got up to his feet, stepping into the downpour without much hesitation. His camouflage cargoes which she had bought for him were starting to get heavy by the soaking of the water. His green shirt was also starting to cling to him with the attributes of the water. With the same sly smile, he walked quietly to the prancing figure, unsuspectingly putting his arms around her and pulling her whole body towards him, sucking her into a kiss.

Sakura's eyes suddenly shot open in surprise as she felt the force pull on her and felt those soft lips touch hers. It had all been so sudden that she didn't know how to react. But then she placed her wet hands on his cheeks, slowly closing her eyes shut and replying to his kiss. She stood there, her legs rubbing against the rough cargoes. Suddenly she felt his tongue asking permission, and she let him in. Regardless of the sudden movement and the force in the kiss, it was still extremely gentle and loving.

She felt his tongue sway with the movement of her own kiss. Her legs were starting to give away, her body shivering under his tight and loving grip. She felt his strong arms reach out to her back and gently let his finger caress her back as she moved her fingers up to his hair. She rolled her fingers in, ruffling and playing with his wet silky hair.

Suddenly she felt his arms pull her even tighter towards himself, her whole body now aching with his own. No longer did she feel any cold of the surrounding, instead feeling his warmth radiate to her. She was slowly loosing her breath but was not ready to let go of the spoiling kiss. She felt like she was literally being pulled into the kiss, as if indulging and savoring every bit of it just like the last M 'n' M of the world. She felt his grip tighten around her even more, as if getting suddenly scared of loosing what he had in his arms. Then when she knew she couldn't much more of it, both of them pulled away in unison. Sakura took in a deep breath which looked very silly to Syaoran. He smiled at her and gave her a light peck on the nose.

"I love you too…" And that was all that could've been said.

They stood there in the porch once more, watching as the rain pour down heavily, holding each other and not letting go even once. Holding her tightly in his arms, he would occasionally give her light kisses on her head and on her bare neck which would make her giggle and tilt in reflex to the ticklish feeling. She wanted nothing more, because for once, she didn't have a single care of the world. For now, all she knew was that she was being held by _him_ and she didn't care what her father or what Touya would've thought about it. She was happy, she was happy with _herself_. She was happy with herself because she was happy with _him_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hope you guys are happy with the fluff! I mean this was my best attempt yet to display to you guys all the fluff and romance between our ever so favourite couple!! WOOOOO! **_

_**Please review and give me some encouragement! Love you all!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	13. The End

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter 13: The End**_

_**For those of you who are about to read this chapter, please make sure that you don't have a faint heart towards a whole lot of love making… it isn't particularly an important chapter as you can basically skip this but it would be best to read the first 8 pages or so… just to know what is happening with the gang…**_

_**So I still seriously don't know what I will write in this chapter but I will whip up something as I go on writing! I hope you liked the fluff of the last chapter... it was like more of the heavy fluff. I'll try to make this chapter a little longer but I don't have much to write in it… maybe… I mean I'm trying to think of at least something! But trust me it will be completely Sakura Syaoran to the extreme!**_

_**Disclaimer: me no own. **_

_**This is NOT the last chapter of the story! I repeat, this is NOT the last chapter of the story!!**_

_**There is use of Brief Language, Violence and Use of Alcohol in this story.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

So you could say that things were turning out exactly the way I wanted them to, well not exactly. I mean, I still had my little father-Tsubaki problem but I really didn't spend much time at home anymore for it to bother me. I was really getting to settle in this school quite well, nothing out of the ordinary happening.

Tomoyo and Eriol had become completely inseparable but I should say that ever since they got together and ever since Tomoyo has started speaking again in class, she has become quite an attraction. This, somehow, doesn't seem to bother Eriol much except him yelling and glaring at other guys and throwing tantrums at nothing what so ever. Tomoyo had finally knocked out of the 'wearing black' scene and settled for bright and lively colours because Eriol requested her to. I see them right now, walking down the hallway, leaving towards the cafeteria, Tomoyo giggling as Eriol whispers something in her ear. He is more like feasting on her ear rather than whispering. He has his arm around her neck and they look absolutely adorable.

Me? Well… let's just say that things couldn't really get any better than this in my life.

"Hey… look who's in a good mood today?" I hear from behind me.

I turn around to see two amber eyes looking at me, a sly smirk on the lips. I give out a smile and say, "Like you aren't in one?"

"As always, Kinomoto Sakura follows a question with a question…" Syaoran rolls his eyes at me and opens up his locker which was two lockers away from mine. I wink at him and close my locker as smoothly as I can. "So how's the whole Tsubaki thing coming along?" He asks me, stuffing a few books in his locker and shutting it hard.

"Well… I can't say I'm the happiest about it but I'm seriously done complaining. Besides, it's not like I'm in that house twenty-four seven!" I say to him, turning around and starting to walk down the hallway.

The hallway was peculiarly empty, maybe because while other kids were munching on their lunches, I was too busy chatting with Syaoran. Suddenly I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I smile and put my palm on his cheek as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"And how could you complain…?" He grins, giving a slight peck on my cheek.

I roll my eyes trying to show some attitude only to have him hold me tighter, "Oh do I love empty school corridors…!" He grins again, kissing me on my neck.

But before I let myself get carried away, I pull away from him and run down the hall, "You're gonna make me miss my lunch!"

He walks behind me, not running after me. Why? Because he knows that I'll be waiting for him in the Cafeteria. It was really very odd. Ever since we had come back to school after the semester break, things had become nearly perfect. Syaoran and Tomoyo were slowly becoming the most popular kids in school, and may I say, Syaoran was getting a little bit too much popular between the female circle.

I open the door to the cafeteria and settle myself down at the table where Eriol, Tomoyo and Sora were already seated. But before I could leave my things and go to the lunch lady to feed me some poison, I get held up by a voice from behind. I turn to see a familiar brunette calling me from behind the door. I turn to look at her, confused at the whole situation.

"Please, come Sakura. I need to talk to you…" She whispers from far away.

I nod to her and walk towards her, looking at my wrist watch to make sure that I don't loose all of my lunch time. It was very odd for her to be calling for me. I mean I accept it that people tend to start loving you once you become popular but did she really have the face to?

"What is it Rika?" I ask her, hiding behind the same door, leaving the lunch room.

"Sakura, I-I… I'm sorry for everything that Chiharu said…" Rika says, looking down towards the ground.

"It doesn't matter now, Rika…" I reply, not wanting to think too much about it.

Rika looks up to me, holding a desperate expression in her eyes.

"Sakura, I can't take it! I can't take it, being with Chiharu. I would be lying to you if I said that I liked Tomoyo through all those years but I loved the old Tomoyo. I wanted her back but Chiharu had been… well she said that Tomoyo was no longer our friend and I couldn't say anything to it…" Rika says, stammering to her words.

I was hearing what Rika had to say. Rika wasn't really the 'playing' sort of girl; actually, she seemed truthful enough.

"I don't want to be under her control any more… can I-I…" Rika says.

"Of course you can! You just need to ask Tomoyo!" I exclaim at her.

I have such a soft heart, I can't believe it.

"Ask me what?" Tomoyo says from behind.

"Oh perfect timing Tomoyo, Rika wants to talk to you…" I say before leaving the two girls behind.

I close the door behind me, closing my eyes and hoping that what I did was for the best. There I see Syaoran sitting next to Eriol and Sora, with two trays of food? One for me I suppose…

I walk to him and sit next to him when he looks at me, "Where were you?"

"I was just… talking to a friend…" I lie to him until the right time comes.

I know he will fume up if I name Rika or Chiharu so I leave the more troublesome job to Tomoyo. I look to the table where the preps or the Pansies were sitting. I mean, seriously, what kind of name was

'The pansies…' anyway? It sounded so cheesy, so girly! It was jus plain out stupid; I mean if they were so desperate for a logo or name, they could've just asked me. What about 'The Plastics' from Mean Girls, or just 'The more popular girls…' or if you ask me, it should be, 'The Bitches…' And look at what we have here; Megumi is looking towards the person sitting beside me. Syaoran? True… she was winking and passing her sluttish looks to Syaoran. I just smirk back at her and enjoy it, relaxing my nerves. I suddenly start feeling sorry for the other Hirome guy.

I forgot to mention it I suppose, Sora and Yushoku are cousins! I just found out recently. But Sora was not at all like his cousin, I mean, Sora was so nice and decent while Yushoku well… I just don't want to say anything!

It is absolutely hilarious, Megumi winking at a least bothered Syaoran. Syaoran was actually too busy with his lunch. I look at him, munching on his lunch, what ever it was, "You didn't have breakfast, did you?"

He just shakes his head, points to my food telling me to eat it and then gets busy again, not paying much attention to the little gossip between Sora and Eriol. I was really glad that Eriol and Sora had become good friends. Syaoran still didn't seem to warm up to Sora but that was okay, I expected nothing much from Syaoran.

"Hey look… Megumi is gaping at you!" I grin at Syaoran.

Syaoran turns to me and stares at me as if I was a fresh arrival from the mental asylum.

"You know… more guys should have girlfriends like you… you get happy when other girls stare at me…" Syaoran says, raising his spork.

I grin sheepishly, "What can I say…? I mean, just look at her desperate attempts to seduce you! It's just too priceless!"

"At points like this, I would've actually had fun if you felt even a little bit jealous and insecure about me… I mean-" He joked.

"Come on… I leave the jealousy and insecurity to you! Besides, it's just so hilarious! I mean… come on… what have I got to loose. I would've felt insecure if I knew she was competition! It makes me feel even luckier to see what I have and they –pointing to Megumi- don't have and only dream to have! Besides… You love me too much to let me go!" I snigger at him.

I was so true. He loved me too much to go to that stupid Megumi. I mean, there was a reason why I had put all my faith in him and no one else. I trust him that is why I let Megumi look at him like that.

He raises his eyebrow to me and grins, "Then would it be okay if I go and kiss her right now just like I kiss you…"

I look at him for a while, now getting a bit uncomfortable. Then I hit him on the head lightly, more like a pat, and say, "Don't you dare! Besides, you can't kiss her like you kiss me!"

"So you do feel jealousy… for a second there I was starting to doubt you to be a girl… girls comprise only of jealousy!" Syaoran sneers.

I elbow him and start eating when I see Tomoyo bringing Rika towards the table with a big smile on her face. Syaoran gets tensed up and starts to loose himself when I put my hand on his lap, "Just let her do something on her own for once… don't hold grudges!" I whisper to him in the ear.

He grits his teeth, getting up from the table as Rika sits and leaves fuming.

"Don't worry about him… he'll be fine!" I assure a very humiliated Rika before going after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do throw a fuss over the littlest of things!" She said to him, holding his hand as he stood inclining to the wall next to the water fountain.

"I can't forget what they did to Tomoyo!" Syaoran growled.

Sakura put her hands over his shoulders from the back and started massaging them. She took her hands gently to his neck and gave him a little squeeze which sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He closed his eyes as he felt her warm hands slide across his broad neck and shoulder. 'Fuck these thick clothes! Fuck winter!' He cursed in his mind.

She then held him from the neck, wrapping her arms around him and said, "Just calm down and hear her out. She has left Chiharu okay? So you need not get angry with her…"

Syaoran just stood there, not very convinced with the whole ordeal but chose to let it go. He turned around, still being held by her arms and said, "Fine…"

Sakura leaned forward to give a small peck on his lips before turning around to join the rest of the group when she felt his hands creeping up her waist. She giggled and said, "Not now Syaoran. We're in school!"

"Yeah but you know what I regret even more…" He said, placing his chin over her shoulder.

"What?" She asked, bemused.

"Winter…" He breathes on her bare neck.

"Why is that?" She asks further.

"Because you are coated with a million things… it hinders my movement!" He growled in her ear, smiling slyly.

She chuckled and turned around, freeing herself from his hold and tried to put up an angry face but still smiling, "You pervert!"

Syaoran followed her as she ran down the hall, giggling and laughing cutely.

"Am I God damn lucky!" Syaoran exclaimed to himself as he watched the slim figure coated with a thick red shirt and a white strapless shirt underneath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was, the same old clamour in the school corridors, the same thrashing of the lockers and the same old fussy entrance of the not-so-glamorous Pansies. Megumi passed the group, winking at both Sora and Syaoran. Her long, flowing blonde hair were being flung from here to there, showing off a little amount of shine. Her pink tank top and blue jeans seemed expensive enough although not quite what Tomoyo found fashionable.

Syaoran, who was very oblivious to Megumi's wink, was busy rummaging through his locker for his iPod, which had somehow disappeared in all the mess. Sakura was sighing, looking at how Syaoran was swearing and budging his hands in and out of the locker in hope of somehow discovering it in all the chaos. She held her book bag around her shoulder; her back slightly slumped as she saw Megumi wink at Syaoran. She didn't much care about it, she really wasn't bothered of her seduction. Tomoyo and Eriol were standing together with Sora, all three of them discussing how extremely 'interesting' the Physics class was that day.

"Freakin' iPod! I don't know why it has to be so freakin' small!?!? Oh yeah, guess what!? I do know why it is so freakin' small! It is so that it is easily lost and the people buy new ones! It's propaganda by the Apple Company I tell you!" He screamed.

Sakura smiled, sweat-dropping, and said, "The Apple people made your iPod disappear? Syaoran, forget it… here, let me check!"

She pushed Syaoran aside and started going through his locker. Through the mass of heavy books, beyond the mess of odd hair dedicated products, and past the two black T-shirts did she find his iPod under his old calculator which she presumed he used when he was in grade 8. She got a hold of it and then pulled it out carefully so as to not let all the chaos fall out.

She waved it in front of his face and smiled, "I need to clean this stuff up a bit… for your sake and the sake of this poor iPod…"

He just took it from her hands and pushed it in his pocket, leaning against his own locker, forcing it close.

"You wanna go for a ride?" He asked slyly.

Sakura looked at him, confused in all the meaning of events, "Why?"

"Sakura, a question needs an answer, not another question!" He groaned, making a silly whining face.

Sakura smiled to him, her eyebrow raised, "Sure… why not!"

She hadn't even completed her sentence when she felt his cold hands grab hold of hers, pushing her in a split second.

"Catch you guys later!" Syaoran exclaimed at his friends who were still busy discussing how their Physics teacher was actually one of the hidden, secretive people who specialized in human torture of boredom in all concentration camps around the world. Their justification was that anyone could go mad if they kept listening to him for more than an hour, an hour and a half at most. Tomoyo had already beg to differ, finding Physics highly fascinating.

"Syaoran, slow down!" Sakura yelped, now steadying her own pace to his.

She grabbed a firmer hold of his hand and let him take her wherever he was thinking of. Syaoran forced the school entrance doors open without changing his pace and rushed into the parking lot. Sakura could see, gleaming from a distance, a gun metallic coloured car with its black rooftop pulled up.

Syaoran rushed to the car and took out the keys from his pocket, unlocking the doors.

"Syaoran, is that yours?" Sakura gasped as she gaped at the car's sheer beauty.

It was gun metallic, shimmering in the sun light. It's headlights were slightly longer than the usual ones, giving a more sleek look to the car. It was a Mercedes SLK, beautiful in all it's aspects. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura, gesturing her to get in, still holding up a big grin on his face. She obliged, getting in and putting on her seat belt. Then Syaoran ran to the driver's seat, setting himself in and buckling up. Then he started the engine and gave the car a race. Then he pulled down the black roof top and looked towards Sakura,

"My mom gave me this as a late birthday present…" He grinned, zooming the car out of the parking lot.

"Although it is awfully expensive, I'm not naïve enough to say that it is a waste! It's so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, holding on to the door handle.

Syaoran didn't reply, just focused on his car. He had that excited grin on his face, pushing hard on the accelerator as they reached out of the town vicinity. Sakura grabbed hold of his arm and the dashboard, yelping out a bit.

The tech-o-metre was either going haywire or she was becoming delusional. 6… 7… 8… 9! Syaoran shift the gear to the fourth, now at a speed of 150 miles per hour. Her eyes shot wide and she clutched onto his arm tighter, "Syaoran, slow down!"

But that wasn't going to move Syaoran. No doubt, she had always admired Syaoran's driving to be the best she had ever seen. He had an immense control over his car, his pace in absolute harmony with his mind. But through all her admiration, she had failed to see the truck coming towards the car. Syaoran was now in the centre of the two way abandoned road, which led to a sort of an interstate. The truck was coming fast towards them, or rather as Sakura put it, they were going towards it. She looked at Syaoran with a mixture of horror and excitement in her eyes. She had both anxiety and exhilaration surge through her body.

160… 170… 180 mph!

"Syaoran!!!" She screamed. The truck blew its horn continuously.

Just when she felt that the truck was actually intact with the car did Syaoran turn the steering wheel violently and dodged the truck with a mere millimeter's distance. Then he let out a hoot and slowly started to slow down the car.

"You damn kids!!" The shabby old truck driver yelled as he passed their car.

Syaoran grinned and finally stopped the car at the side of the road. They must have been about 50 or 60 miles away from Tomoeda.

"Don't you EVER drive like that again!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran, both excited and scared.

She could feel her heart pace up, her skin flushed with excitement and exhilaration. Syaoran just grinned to her before unbuckling the seat belt and getting out of the car. Sakura stared at him for a minute, just wondering about what he was doing. She saw him go down a little step of grass, into the huge line of trees. The trees, which were lined with the road, were very tall, old and not many leaves were left on them, winter coming soon.

Sakura finally crept out of the car, closing the door and making sure that she didn't loose sight of the chocolate haired boy. She went down the step and followed him into the thickness of the trees. There he was, a bit far off, but still there, visible through the naked trees which enveloped Sakura's surroundings. She narrowed her eyes to see where he was going.

The clouds on top of them were starting to disappear. It was late in the afternoon, the sun close to setting because of the shortening of the days. She soon saw an exit through the thickness of the trees where Syaoran was leading her. She hurried her steps until she peered out of the little forest, glancing at the blue figure sitting on the ground. He was wearing his casual black full-sleeves shirt underneath and a blue one on top. Underneath he had his usual brown cargoes which he never seems to get over. His hair was still the same mess of brown, and his face facing the opposite way.

Sakura looked towards what Syaoran was looking at to see a flowing grass ahead of her. It seemed like the grass would go on forever. She gasped at the sheer beauty that lay ahead of her, smiling a bit at the sun, which once rose upon them, now setting. The odd pinkish tinge was sparkling in the sky, the orange masking the blue behind it. The sun looked extraordinarily wonderful.

She walked quietly to him and sat next to him. His legs were stretched apart, his hands holding up his weight as he reclined backwards. Sakura sat with her legs half pulled up and reclined exactly like how Syaoran did. She breeched her hand backwards until it touched his. Slowly she slid it under his own gently, his hand grasping hers unconsciously. She bit her lip as she looked at the sun. It was looking particularly miraculous and magnificent that day. It was either that or maybe that she was with him. She didn't care, she just wanted to sit there next to him.

A slight breeze swept through the ground, the small-cut grass wavering under it. The cold breeze hit Sakura's face, her usually delightful pink cheeks turning a bit pale of the cold. She closed her eyes even still, lifting her head a bit and letting herself get carried away by the nature's powers.

"So this is how it ends… us together." Sakura whispered to herself, now looking to her left and staring at the person sitting next to her.

Syaoran, on the other hand didn't look at her at once, he said, "Who said this was the end?" Then he looked at her with a very small smile and said, "This is just the beginning…"

Sakura smiled at him but that smile was cut short when she felt her lips being smothered by his. She was, yet again, as always, over powered by him. He forced her off her weight and she fell backwards to the ground. Then he shifted sideways to get full liberty to do what he pleased. She placed one hand on his cheek while the other traveled up to his hair. She moaned, she whimpered, she trembled under his touch. He whispered, he mimed to her his love, only actions speaking for him. He shifted all his weight on his left elbow so that he had his other hand free to touch her. It reached down, slipping under her neck and gripping it. Then he gently but forcefully pulled her neck towards himself.

She felt a sudden flash of heat surge through her body. She could feel his soft touch turning slightly rough. She felt him pull her ever closer, her neck starting to hurt a bit. She felt her hand grip his hair tighter. He was now completely on top of her, holding onto her like a child holds his mother. She felt his hands make their way up to her hair, slowly lifting her hair and stroking her hair. She knew he had left her neck slightly red by the force; she liked the feeling of it. She liked her Syaoran to be like this, she liked him only to herself.

Their tongues danced and devoured each other's taste. Their hearts beat together as one, their bodies now in contact and inseparable. She felt that same red flicker in her cheeks return as her body heated up under his control. But this heavenly moment was short lived as they both soon felt like they were running out of breath. Syaoran broke contact with her lips just for enough time to let her breathe. He looked into her eyes, his expression sober yet hungry. She smiled to him, now taking in the breath she need, slid her hand to his neck and this time, she pulled him towards herself.

Syaoran closed his eyes but was not in any mood of letting Sakura lead. He bit her lip lightly in between the kiss, and then slid his tongue in her welcoming mouth. But as soon as he did that, he moved himself lower over her body, now trailing his mouth lower to her jaw. Sakura shut her eyes tighter as she felt his touch on her neck. He impatiently suckled on her neck, Sakura ruffling her hands through his hair vehemently. Passion soared in the air around the two as they lie on top of each other. Syaoran forced her open red shirt off her shoulders and kissed her neck and neck bone feverishly.

"Syaoran…" Sakura muffled as he finally broke off from her.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up at the sky as he lie next to her.

His finger was on her cheek, slightly caressing it. His hand was soft and loving. She was still looking up at the sky, watching, as the light started ravishing under the darkness. The time of dusk was almost over, the stars now starting to appear. The clouds were almost out of sight, just like the sun. The sun had disappeared in the horizon, leaving behind only small hints of yellow and orange over the blue. The grass had become dark and the dew was starting to set on it, making the grass glow under the soft light.

"Promise you won't leave?" She whispered her voice slightly anxious.

She did not dare look towards him. His hands crept under her head, grabbing hold of her hair and pulled her head up and towards his own roughly. His hand was forceful and violent, her body feeling the pain of his grasp. She opened her mouth to let out a small yelp due to his force.

He looked at her fatally. He gave her a grave expression as he pulled her closer to himself. She looked into his eyes, now forgetting all the pain. His eyes, burning amber, fiercer than ever before. But they held so much expression in them, they did not scare her, they pledged; those eyes swore something to her. She gazed deep into his eyes before leaning closer to him and kissing him one last time. The grip on her hair loosened until her didn't hold her anymore. But true to herself, she didn't feel the pain which Syaoran had brought to her as hurtful, rather a declaration that he would always be by her side; that he would never leave; that he was _hers and hers only. _

Sakura broke off from the kiss, looking into his eyes and then smiling. It was nearly completely dark. Then after a long time, Syaoran smiled to her. He teasingly licked her nose and said, "Don't ever ask me such silly questions again Kinomoto-sama."

Sakura smiled at him devilishly and whispered in his ears, "Promise no other girls…?"

He smirked at her evilly and whispered back in her ear, now that she was completely on top of him, "I might consider Tanki Megumi but I swear no one else…"

Sakura pulled away from him and looked at him angrily, "Okay… now you're starting to make me jealous!"

And with that declaration, she pulled away from him completely, sitting up, making a face, criss-crossing her legs and folding her arms around her chest.

Syaoran chuckled from behind and rose up, sliding his arms around

Sakura's tight waist. Then he blew on her neck and kissed it. Sakura started giggling as she felt him on her neck. She looked to her side, over her shoulder to him.

"Always yours… and only yours…" He whispered in her neck, near her earlobe.

Sakura smiled to herself before resting her back on his chest as he planted one last kiss on her head. He circled Sakura's flat stomach with his fingers gently, giving her a ticklish feeling. They lie there for so long that Sakura had lost time.

"We should be heading back… it's getting dark." Sakura said reluctantly.

She didn't want it to end but she knew better than that. And Syaoran had never complained on curfew, he never caused problem for her. He knew it was an obligation, not something she herself wanted the most. He just lifted her up on his back, giving her a piggyback ride to his car before getting her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This is NOT the end of the story people! It's just the beginning as Syaoran put it. There is a lot more to come. It's JUST the chapter's name!**_

_**Happy you all with all the fluff… I think it was more close to lemon than fluff actually! But it wasn't anything R rated so you can't sue me! And if you think it was then why'd you read it?! I already told you it's not kiddies' stuff anymore! Anyways… the next chapter is going to have more fluff and some back-to-the-story seriousness so you can't blame me!**_

_**Please review! I BEG OF YOU! I NEED YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT BECAUSE I AINT GETTING TOO MUCH OF IT IF YOU ASK ME!!**_

_**And thank you all who actually took time to review! You are all my heroes!**_

_**Enough sentiments for now…**_

_**Ja Ne… will update soon I hope!**_


	14. Guest

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter 14: Guest**_

_**This is rather going to be a shorter chapter of all that is happening in the Kinomoto household. There will be a whole lot of swearing but then again, this story is M rated so whatever. **_

_**I hope you guys liked the last chapter since I didn't think I was able to convey the scene properly to you. Tell me if I did any mistakes or stuff… I need to KNOW!**_

_**Anyway thank you all for the loving reviews and I hope you keep reviewing for future chapters. This story has just begun so I might take to a stretch of 20 or 25 chapters, maybe even more so bare with me and be patient!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. **_

_**There is use of Brief Language, Violence and Use of Alcohol in this story.**_

**_I here by dedicate this chapter to my regular reviewers: _**

_**rosedreamer101, AngelEmCuti, xhikarix and -Kori Kage Tenshi-**_

Love you all for your support and I write this chapter and all the coming ones for you, the people who had supported this fic since the beginning!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened the door to see a complete ruckus of her so-called 'home'. Tsubaki was sitting on the half torn couch watching the TV, Lira was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Eriol had gone over to Tomoyo's, Her father was in his room while, she presumed, that Akamaru and Kouji would be upstairs. She sighed as she read her surroundings, giving up on trying to put things right. She pulled her school bag up on her shoulders and walked straight towards the stairs.

She put her foot on the step and started ascending the stairs. She could feel her legs giving out on her. She was tired, she knew that for sure. With all the energy that she had exerted in trying not to scream on her way back was now taking it's toll. She was furious, so furious that she even came to the decision that Syaoran would not receive a kiss good bye that night. And she stood firm on her word after the sort of rash driving he did.

She turned to the small walkway to see all the doors shut. Loud banging could be heard from the room next to hers. It was Akamaru and his hard rock. She swore sometimes that there was no possible, even genetic, way that Akamaru was her brother. She shook her head and went up to her room. But as she opened the door, she saw the small boy sitting in front of her, on the floor, his hands gripping a small pencil haphazardly. He looked up at her with his innocent face and beamed at her with a big smile. Sakura, who had her eyes narrowed in irritation and depression, suddenly relaxed and softened her eyes as she saw the innocent boy smiling at her.

She walked to him, sliding the bag down her arm on her way, and bent to him saying, "What are you making Kouji-kun…?"

The little boy maneuvered his hands on to the paper which was placed directly in front of him and lifted it up the opposite way so that Sakura could see. Sakura saw the picture and looked back at Kouji in shock. It was either that Sakura was terrible in deciphering little kids' drawings or had Kouji just made a picture of Sakura holding his hand and smiling?

Sakura sat down on the ground on her knees and just looked at the child. He had so many of his mother's features. It was really as if he was just a boy version of his own mother. But these features, which generally brought Sakura to the breaking point, would always soothe her when they were held by this little boy. The little child who was brought in this world unwanted. A child which was, in technical terms, illegitimate. It was just unfair for a child of this age to be called illegal.

"Nee-chan, can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked in his soft childish voice.

Sakura smiled to him again, pulling her hands out and directing Kouji to come into her arms. He did so, just crawling to her and falling into her arms. Sakura picked him up with full force and went towards the bed, leaving behind the papers on the floor. They could be dealt with later. She placed the boy on the opposite side and lay next to him.

Kouji skidded down till his head was in her lap. Sakura leaned to the head board, choosing that she would sleep without eating that night. She wasn't really hungry either, owing to the brilliant fact that Syaoran had chased away her hunger by his driving madness.

A sweet curving smile descended upon Sakura's delicate features, her eyes closing as she waved her hands through the hair of the boy in her lap. Every thought of Syaoran made her smile. She would generally frown when she would at all mention smoking in front of him, but when he wasn't around, she would even smile at that trait. And as far as she was most concerned, he chose never to even light a cigarette in front of her. And he had also promised her that he would try to stop, and she trusted him.

She opened her eyes again as she looked into her lap. The little eyelids were shut and his chest was rising and falling steadily. His hair were cut short and very silky as all Japanese hair. She wrinkled her nose as she saw the huge stain of markers on his shirt but then shrugged it off, thinking of when she would get time to wash it off.

It was just too unfair for this child. He had been through so many hardships that, in the long run, she felt just so much shame on her own accord. She had always piped up about how unfair and utterly humiliating it was to live with a father who had done such indecent acts. She never once really though of how these children felt, what they had to go through. She felt pity and guilt for them.

She had really began to love Kouji like a little brother. He was just so naïve and innocent that there was no way anyone could not love him, exceptions being his own brother who hated him. But Kouji was a darling to Sakura and so she chose to be a darling to him. He had once told her that he was very happy to have a sister like her, and so she chose to be his older sister, the loving sister, and loving family he never had.

Just as she was thinking of Kouji, she felt her eye lids go heavy and soon enough she was off into a deep slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wei, do we have something to eat? I'm hungry…" Syaoran groaned as he looked towards his butler.

Wei nodded and escaped into the kitchen to get Syaoran something to eat. After all the driving and the lovemaking, Syaoran was left very hungry, quite the contrary to how Sakura felt. He ran to his room, slipping off the book bag at the entrance of his door. It was 9 o'clock and he was not at all feeling sleepy, again in contrast of how Sakura felt. He ruffled his hair as he thought of what he would do next.

He held the sword in his hand. The sword which Sakura had been ever so bewildered about. Sakura had studied it, marveled at the carved Chinese syllables on the metal, tracing every word with her delicate fingers like a small child. He held it firm in his hands and chose that it was for the best if he left the training for later. He had not at all even opened a single book ever since he had got back from school and his mid terms were close enough as it was. Eriol had come over to study a bit, but he knew Eriol enough to know that Eriol would NEVER study with Tomoyo around.

Syaoran groaned at the thought of what Tomoyo and Eriol would be doing together. He didn't even want to think about the whole scenario. But as he was about to sit down at his writing table, a figure burst into his room. Syaoran quickly turned his head towards the door. The door banged to the door hard and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground with two strong and firm arms around him. His eyes were left irritated and shocked altogether.

"M-Meilin when did you come!?!?!" Syaoran groaned aloud as he felt Meilin around his neck.

"Nice to see you too, Syaoran!" Meiling said skeptically as she pulled away from Syaoran, still having her arms around his neck, and staring at his face.

Syaoran pulled away from the grip and got up on his feet. Meilin sprang up in front of him and beamed at him, lifting her head to get a view of his handsome face.

As if it wasn't lethal enough for the door, it was thrashed open again and hit the wall behind it again with a loud bang. His wall was seriously going to be damaged. He looked up to see a woman in her early thirties running towards her.

"SYAORAN!!" She screamed at him as she crashed into him, crushing Meilin into Syaoran in between.

Syaoran could feel himself choke with the power that was being inflicting upon him by the female beings around him. The older woman pulled away and pinched his cheeks, "You have grown up soooo much!"

Yet again, the door burst open. Syaoran was really getting irritated now. He glared towards the door when it hit the wall again to see an ever so excited Tomoyo enter. The older woman just abandoned Syaoran as she squeezed hard on Tomoyo, suffocating her. But it would be incorrect to say that all the pain was being inflicting upon Tomoyo because she was hugging the older woman just as hard with her eyes closed.

"It's so nice to be with you guys again!" The woman squealed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been ages since we last got together!" Feimei said as she took a sip of the coffee handed down to her.

"Yup and it's nice to have you guys give us a surprise." Tomoyo replied, taking a sip from her mug.

Everyone was sitting around the very lightly lit fire, each of them holding a coffee mug in their hands.

"Syaoran, did you miss me!?!" Meilin asked, her eyes becoming starry.

Syaoran looked down at the 12 year old girl in front of him and thought for a second. If it was up to him, he would have surely wanted to forget she ever existed but alas, fate had been cruel to him and she was made his cousin. He closed his eyes sighed.

"No." He stated firmly.

Meilin's face fell for a few seconds before lighting up again, "You joke too much!"

Meilin was the same as she always was, her long black hair falling on her sides in two high ponies. Her wide brown eyes were always shiny with anticipation and mischief. She had a fair complexion and a normal height of 5 feet one inch. It was a good height for a 12 year old girl.

Meilin had a long history of irritatng Syaoran. She had the silliest crush on him since forever, always pretending that he was her boyfriend and they would grow up to get married. He on the other hand, never really appreciated her company. She wasn't really a total annoyance, but enough to make him get up and go away. But he too admit he didn't completely hate her due to the fact that she had always acknowledged him like no one else did, she liked him for who he was. She didn't exactly know him like he was, but you had to give the little girl credit for never loosing spirit when it came to chasing after Syaoran who continuously kept on insulting her.

Syaoran kept quiet as every one sat in a semi circle talking about what hey had been up to.

Feimei was wearing her usual Chinese dress with the straight pants at the bottom. She had heir hair open, her flick falling on her left eye. Syaoran couldn't really understand what she was saying, all he could see was that he mouth was moving very rapidly and Tomoyo was nodding after every small phrase. Tomoyo had always enjoyed Feimie's company the most. The two girls had the same frequency when it came to music and tv and all other thing girls did. Syaoran never really understood what girls did, but whatever they did; Tomoyo and Feimei had always had the same taste in it. Even being around Sakura didn't help much because Sakura didn't… well she just didn't do anything which he could characterize as girl-thing.

"And that was when he was like smiling wide at the news!" Feimei continued.

"So you having this little fellow was a complete mistake!?!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she stared at Feimie's flat stomach.

"Ahan… I took the wrong pills and this happened!!" Feimei smiled as she stared down her own stomach.

Syaoran looked at both the girls and raised his eyebrows. Was this even a topic to be discussed in front of him? Fine, his sister was pregnant but still, it was just down right weird for him. He shook his head and closed his eyes at the thought of how weird this talk was going.

"Syaoran, grand mother said that you have to be coming to China after yu rmid term examinations. She wanted you to be there when they will be deciding to engage you-know-who with Shang Hui." Feimei said, piping down a bit when she said the last part.

Syaoran looked towards Meilin and felt pity for the girl. She would be engaged to someone she had never met before and she would have no say in it. Syaoran just shrugged away the thought of seeing his Uncle Wong again but then again, he had gotten much MUCH better in defending himself.

"So how are studies going?" Feimei asked Tomoyo, sipping her coffee again.

Just as Tomoyo opened her mouth to answer Feimei's question, the phone rang. Syaoran got up to his feet and walked towards the phone. He put his hand on the set and put the receiver on to his ear.

"What?" Syaoran said.

That was the most brilliant way of saying hello to anyone on the phone. Syaoran quietly heard what the person had to say, gave Tomoyo and disgruntled look before pointing the receiver towards her. She looked at him in confusion before holding the phone in her hand and saying, "Hello? Tomoyo here."

"Hey… I'm sorry to call you so early but I kind of forgot my Math notes at your place. Can you please bring them to school tomorrow?" The voice said.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Sure. Where did you leave them?"

"In you room, I think on your bed." The boy answered.

"Okay. I'll put them in my bag right now. Don't worry about it." She said in the kindest and most clamed voice.

Feimei stared at Tomoyo as she nodded and listened to the phone most intently and happily.

"Me too. See you!" Tomoyo ended the call with that and came springing up towards Feimei, seating herself and holding her hot mug again.

Feimei raised her eyebrow, her expression screaming inquisitiveness. Tomoyo only smiled back and looked towards Syaoran who was now completely annoyed.

"What is with him anyway!? I mean, he just left! Cant you too have enough of each other!?!" Syaoran growled, infuriated at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just smiled back and said, "I can have enough of him when you have enough of her…"

Her face had a very sly ad wicked look. He knew what she was talking about and it was practically impossible. Of course not, absolutely not, impossible, out of question, there was no way he could have enough of Sakura. So he had just lost his argument. He just got up, groaned and left the room.

"_He? She_?" Feimei said slyly before elbowing Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled as she saw the bewilderment in Feimei's eyes.

"Eriol and Sakura." Tomoyo said, to the point.

Feimei gave her that look, the look which meant, 'Go on!'

"They are the most amazing people ever. Sakura is my best friend, Eriol's cousin and Syaoran's girlfriend. Eriol is my boyfriend and somewhat Syaoran's friend, I think. But it couldn't be any more perfect than that!"

And then went on how perfect Eriol was at about EVERYTHING! Sakura was also discussed, Feimei being very intrigued by how her stuck up and absolutely unbearable brother could get hooked up with the most lively girl in the world. It was seriously unbelievable, Feimei had decided that Tomoyo was lying to her until Tomoyo showed them their picture. It was on her cell. Of course, it was a stolen picture. Syaoran and Sakura had their cheeks stuck together, smiling at the camera of the phone. It really did go on making Feimei choke on her coffee. She had never really seen her brother smile like that in ages. But the picture was proof enough.

Then the story continued of how Tomoyo had to sneak in, grab Syaoran's phone and then transfer the picture via Bluetooth while Syaoran had been taking a bath. He never did really find out about it. And that was when Feimei decided she wanted to meet Sakura. She wanted to meet the the girl who had made Syaoran the luckiest man alive, as Tomoyo put it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys are both invited to my place after school!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she put a piece of cut tofu in her mouth.

Sakura and Eriol smiled and nodded.

Syaoran broke out, "WHY!?!"

"Because Feimei invited them!" Tomoyo replied hurriedly.

"Well who cares about what she says!" Syaoran growled as he stuck the fork hard into the table.

Sakura and Eriol sat their, sweat-dropping as they saw the two cousins fight over how unimportant/ important Feimei was. And as all arguments ended, the woman won. Sakura and Eriol would be coming over to the Li's and Daidouji's after school. Sakura and Eriol still were not given a single clue as to who Feimei was. But they chose not to ask, knowing they would find out soon enough. Sakura hurriedly called Lira from the washroom, telling her that she would come home late with Eriol.

And so they were off to the almost haunted house of Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo.

Sakura quietly sat in the front with her hands in her lap. Syaoran wasn't really saying much, his mood blown off. She was biting her lip, getting frantic over how Feimei would find her to be. Eriol on the other hand was very calm. He had this charm, and he knew it. He just stroked Tomoyo's hair as she sat up straight with her eyes closed and her lips curved up into a smile. She was indeed very excited to show Feimei her two best people in the world.

As always, Syaoran was driving as rashly as he could. His gear shift was rough and harsh. He was seriously in a bad mood. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran who was giving the red light a death glare. That made her smile, for he could be so childish sometimes. This was part of the list of many things which, she concluded, were not too different from Kouji's behaviour.

The car stopped with a jump at the gate and Syaoran honked the horn. The gate opened automatically in a second and he raced in again, stopping the car with a jump again. Sakura opened her door and skipped out of the car.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Syaoran said before he opened the door.

Sakura peered inside, getting tense over the view which awaited her. She bit her lip harder as Tomoyo pushed her in. What stood in front of her was a woman in her early twenties. She looked no where like Syaoran but was still giving the typical Chinese look. She was tall and slim, very beautiful. Sakura gave her a shy smile and looked down to her feet. That was exactly when she felt the like the whole world break around her. There was the loudest scream she had ever heard of, breaking the already set record by Tsubaki. Sakura looked up in horror only to find Feimei running towards Sakura with her eyes closed and crashing into her.

"OH MY GOD! ARENT YOU THE CUTEST THING ON THIS PLANET!?!" She exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Skaura's cheeks and pinsched them harder than anything.

Sakura winced and smiled, blushing furiously on the comment. Syaoran stood next to her, sighing irritatedly, throwing his book bag down on the floor and folding his arms around his chest.

"You are just so adorable!!!" Feimei exclaimed again.

Sakura blushed even more furiously if it were possible.

"I don't really see what you saw in my brother whenyou chose him… I mean… you could have so many hunks on your feet and you chose the most boring person on the face of this planet!" Feimei said, wrinkling her nose and grunting towards her brother.

Syaoran turned to her and glared at her. Sakura could make out the sparks between their eyes as they stared at each other with their death glares. She really didn't find Syaoran boring at all. Actually, she found him a very nice challenge. And with all the things Syaoran did with her, there wouldn't be a person alive who would find it 'boring', it being rather 'entertaining'. Sakura blushed even furiously when this thought came to her.

"And you must be… ERIOL!" Feimei said, leaving behind Sakura to go and attack Eriol.

Eriol, on the other hand, was in no surprise. He was too used to this. Feimei examined from each and every perspective before declaring that Eriol was officially 'HOT!'. At this, Tomoyo blushed ever so furiously as Eriol winked at her.

"Syaoran, you so have to bring Sakura with you when you come to China!" Feimei said, her mouth half full, pointing the fork towards Syaoran as she stuffed more into her face.

Syaoran sighed. It would be a really long weekend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Don't say it, I know it was very short but deal with it. The next chapter will be heart breaking because I was just starting to actually like Sora... he isnt a bad dude! I mean I CREATED HIM! **__**Anways review!**_

_**Mina Uchiha**_


	15. Misunderstood

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

Chapter 15: Misunderstood 

_**Here it is, the 15**__**th**__** chapter and I am actually looking forward to writing this chapter since this is going to be very interesting. I do believe it will the climax of the story… I think. Anyway, lets just continue.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**_

_**There is use of Brief Language, Violence and Alcohol.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sighed as he looked out the window. He was going to be going to China in a month. All the preparations were on their way. On the upper hand, he was glad that his sister had gone. His mother was sitting outside checking some business files. They had just arrived from China. It was getting ever so troublesome living in Japan and dealing with business in China. Internet did help except the elders had always sought to ancient techniques of communication.

Tomoyo was out with Sakura, apparently, shopping and he was bored out of his wits. He had been a little queasy at the idea of Sakura and Tomoyo being at the mall but he had received a message saying that they had found Sora there. He couldn't be sure if he was glad or enraged.

"That is such a beautiful top, Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed, pulling her hands up to her face.

Tomoyo turned to her and then, suddenly, had those wicked stars in her eyes. It was really as if she was emitting her own light which made Sakura sweat-drop nervously.

"Sakura, stay here! I will get you that and something else as well! A SURPRISE!!!" Tomoyo said, running inside the shop and disappearing in the feverish crowd.

Sakura smiled and stood outside the shop like an idiot with Sora next to her. He was wearing a simple black T-Shirt and jeans. His hair were in the same straight manner and his hands in his pockets.

Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"How are things going?" He asked lightheartedly.

"They are perfect. Me and Syaoran are going to China next month after the examinations. I am so excited!" Sakura replied as if daydreaming about the trip already.

Sora's hand curled into a fist but he tried his best to put up a smile. He wanted Sakura for himself. He wanted her to love him like she loved Syaoran. What he would give to be in place of Syaoran for one day! He would die for her, he would give up anything and everything for her. He loved her just too much, so much, in fact, that it was starting to hurt him.

The way she smiled, the way she talked to him, the way she was always happy with life and smiling at the most childish of things. He believed, truly, that Sakura deserved a person who would really appreciate her existence, something Syaoran wasn't doing.

He saw everything, the way Syaoran wouldn't ever smile back when she smiled at him. He had seen the way he would never talk to her when she talked. He saw the way he would never hug her, hold her or show any signs of love to her. At least, never in front of him. Eriol and Tomoyo would occasionally kiss or hug, but it was practically impossible to find Syaoran loving Sakura.

Sora knew he could give Sakura so much more than what she was getting.

"Why are you guys going to China?" He asked.

"There is this big festivity, I think , Syaoran's cousin's engagement. I still think she is too young to be engaged but still…" Sakura replied, looking dissatisfied with the thought of Meilin getting married.

"How old is she?" Sora asked.

"She's twelve I think…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"That is just twisted to get a girl of that age engaged…" Sora said.

Syaoran sure had the most twisted family. Who would ever get a twelve year old engaged.

"I suppose but she doesn't know about it. Syaoran does say that she isn't going to hate the boy, him being very kind and loving. He also told me that the boy has a crush on Meilin…" Sakura said, smiling brilliantly again.

Sora was about to comment again when Tomoyo barged in between them, holding up two huge shopping bags in her hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really think Meilin is going to be okay?" Sakura asked worriedly, slipping her hand into Syaoran's.

Syaoran kept quiet for a while. He really didn't have an answer to that specific question. He wasn't sure himself if Meilin would take the news very easily.

"I don't know for sure… but the kind of kid Meilin is, hopefully, Shang is perfect for her." Syaoran sighed.

Sora was standing there, hiding in the alley. He was peeping on the two as they walked through the streets of Tomoeda. He didn't find following Syaoran and Sakura a very brilliant idea but he chose to do it anyways. By the looks of it, they were holding hands. Or rather, for him, she was holding his hand which made a huge amount of difference.

Suddenly he saw Sakura jump up and stop, turning around and pointing towards a shop. Sora narrowed his eyes which followed Sakura's every move. He could make out the sigh which was given off by Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed when he saw Sakura scream at the little teddy bear displayed at the window of the huge gift shop. He was glad his mother was rich otherwise he would've been in constant trouble. He felt himself being tugged inside the shop by Sakura as she skipped in.

Sora made his way hurriedly until he was peering through the glass window, searching for Sakura's small frame. He finally found her crouching down on the ground, examining three different pairs of bears, the hunt ending at the fact that she didn't like any of them. Syaoran stood next to her, his eyes closed and patient.

Sakura got up to her feet and skipped her way to the next rack of stuffed animals when Sora saw five boys stare at her with some of them having their hands up on their chin. They had that seductive glint in their eyes and hunger in their eyes. Sora kept on looking at them and Sakura. Apparently Sakura was oblivious to the whole scenario but, no doubt, Syaoran wasn't. He could feel the anger radiated by Syaoran from outside the shop.

The next thing he knew, Syaoran had grabbed Sakura's hand roughly and pushed her out of the shop forcefully, the bear in her hand falling on the ground. Sakura had fright and shock in her eyes as she felt herself pulled out of the shop. The five guys kept snickering and eyeing Sakura. She finally saw the boys and got to her feet, increasing her pace to match Syaoran's.

Sora stood there near the glass window, watching Sakura follow Syaoran with her head bowed down and quietly staring at her feet. This truly disgusted him. Syaoran was treating her like dirt or, if possible, worse. He knew now, he needed to talk to Sakura. He knew Sakura was not happy inside with this sort of treatment, and he wanted to be the person who would get her out of this mess she had dragged herself into.

He didn't want Sakura to be forcefully made his girlfriend, but he couldn't stand the sorrow she had been going though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door knocked hard. Sakura looked up towards her door, wondering who it could be. She pulled herself from the bed and walked to the door. As she opened the door, it budged open by itself at the same time. There he stood, looking very seriously and pitifully towards Sakura.

"S-Sora…?" Sakura said.

She was surprised to find him at her place at house. Afternoons were generally quite with either herself, of with her and Syaoran. So having Sora come out of nowhere was really awkward.

"Hey…" Sora said, moving in and closing the door behind him.

Sakura smiled at him, giving him a quizzical expression.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked her worriedly.

Sakura stared at him in shock and confusion.

"I-I'm fine. What could happen to me?" She said, trying to find out what had gotten into Sora's generally happy personality.

"No really… Is everything okay? Are you distressed or depressed?" He asked convincingly.

"Sora, what has gotten into you? I'm absolutely fine-" Sakura started when Sora cut her off.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, I know you. I saw what Syaoran did to you at the Gift shop." Sora said forcefully.

Sakura's expression hardened as she heard this from Sora.

"Were you following us?" Sakura asked him skeptically.

"That's not the point-" This time, Sora was cut off.

"WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME SORA!?!" She yelled at him.

"I DON'T LIKE THE WAY HE TREATS YOU SAKURA! And I care about you, a lot!" Sora yelled back truthfully.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, now a little impatience shown in her voice.

"I mean the way he treats you Sakura, and I know that you know what I mean by that. He treats you like trash!" Sora said.

"Who does??" Sakura asked, now completely confused.

"SYAORAN!!!" Sora yelled irritated.

"No he doesn't Sora… he treats me perfectly-"

"Don't lie to me Sakura, he is so confined when you are around. It is really as if he doubts you Sakura!"

"He doesn't doubt me Sora!" Sakura replied, furious at her friend.

"Come on Sakura, like you don't feel it too! The way he gets all OVERPROTECTIVE of you with other guys around. Its really as if he fears that you are going to leave him… You are a big girl, you can choose what's right from wrong! He has no right to push you out so insensitively from your favourite hobby just cuz a bunch of guys were there!" Sora yelled.

"I-"

"You aren't happy Sakura, I know you aren't. I know your hear aches when you are around him. I know you deserve much better-" Sakura interrupted him just then.

"What do you know about anything, Sora!?! This just shows how you cant differentiate from me being happy and sad!" Sakura yelled, now having tears in her eyes.

"Your forcing yourself to be happy when you really aren't!" Sora said defensively.

Sakura's face a slight pink with exertion and her eyes had tears dwelling up in them. She couldn't understand where this conversation was going but she hated it, all of it from top to bottom.

"Sora just shut up! How could you know how it feels to be happy when you have never been sad in your life!? I finally find someone who truly bothers to understand me and-"

"UNDERSTAND!?! You call how that bastard treats you understanding!? Sakura, if anything, I was always willing to be with you but all you saw was that arrogant asshole!" Sora yelled, cutting her off.

Sakura suddenly caught her breath as she heard Sora say what he was saying. Sora liked her, was that what he was trying to say?

"I have never seen him treat you with anything, he didn't even let you bye a stuffed animal because a few guys were standing there. He doesn't need to be this overprotective!"

"Well have you ever considered wondering what I think about the whole scenario!? What if I like being overprotected!?" Sakura yelled.

"No you-" Sora said.

"Yes I DO! I like it, Sora, I love it. Do you know how it feels to know that there is someone out there who actually doesn't want me to be used as an object of pleasure!? I…" Sakura finally lost control and tears streaked her cheek and spoke in a much more hushed voice. "I don't want to be looked at like that by people, Sora, and-"

"He shouldn't be this harsh to you even still!"

This was really frustrating Sakura now, "You think he does ANYTHING without my consent, Sora? Countless times he's asked me if I wanted to be less protected because he thinks he is becoming too harsh, yet I keep on saying that I like him just the way he is, You know why, Sora? Because I fell in love with that arrogant asshole, and I wouldn't want it any other way!"

"But-"

"Get out Sora, just leave!" Sakura yelled pointing to the door behind Sora.

Sora stared at her for a moment in shock, not having any words to describe his feelings just then. He just took a step back, putting his hand on the door handle on his back.

"And if you were so worried about by bear hobby, here you are!" Sakura said, pointing furiously to the edge of the room.

Sora's eyes traveled slowly to the corner of the room where lay a huge stuffed bear. It's fur was pure white and looked like the most silky thing to the eye. It had huge emerald eyes and a smile. It's ears were white and round with small peach coloured patched in the middle.

"Now leave!"

Sora stared at the bear for a while. The bear screamed expensive and royal. He gritted his teeth before opening the door behind him only to see Syaoran stand there in front of him with a solemn but fatal expression. Sora shot him a glare before passing by him.

Syaoran looked at Sakura with a quizzical glare until he noticed her cheeks glittering with tears. He took steps towards her, cupping her face in his hands and asking, "What did he say that you were made to cry?"

Sakura shook her head, looking up into Syaoran's brown eyes and smiled through her tears. Then she jumped into his embrace tightly, digging her face into his chest. Syaoran didn't complain either, just put his arms around her and let her stay like that until she pleased. He didn't know what Sora had said but he would surely make him pay for making Sakura cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know, not the longest chapter in the world but whatever. Now, the next chapter is going to be like really**_** heated. I cant wait to write it since it is so exciting for me. But to give you guys a hint of what will happen, I will disclose the name of the chapter: **_**Vengeance!**_

**Please review!**

**Ja!**


	16. Reprisal

_**Black Roses**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 16: Reprisal**

**I know… I changed the name of the chapter but I like this name better so bite me! Okay so like this chapter is like really REALLY important as this is like the climax… I think… though I really hope I can squeeze in all the little interesting details without making it too lengthy and/ or boring!**

**Please review and tell me how it is so that I can go on to write more people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**There is use of Brief Language, Violence and Alcohol.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Syaoran looked at Sakura with a quizzical glare until he noticed her cheeks glittering with tears. He took steps towards her, cupping her face in his hands and asking, "What did he say that you were made to cry?"_

_Sakura shook her head, looking up into Syaoran's brown eyes and smiled through her tears. Then she jumped into his embrace tightly, digging her face into his chest. Syaoran didn't complain either, just put his arms around her and let her stay like that until she pleased. He didn't know what Sora had said but he would surely make him pay for making Sakura cry._

"What the fuck did you say to her?!" Syaoran growled in a low voice in Sora's face.

Syaoran was holding Sora by his collar, pushing him into the wall behind him on the main street with only a few people actually taking into account what was happening between the two boys. It was always best to just keep quiet and mind your own business instead of getting stuck in dirty business.

"Look Li, tell Sakura I'm really sorry and I was a jerk. I didn't mean to say all those things and I know she would always have the heart to forgive me unlike you…' Sora replied with a solemn expression on his face.

He did indeed felt guilty, but more betrayed for Syaoran being chosen over him. He still, after such a long discussion, couldn't see what Sakura saw in him. So he was a little good-looking, that was it. It was actually negligible in front of the sort of attitude Syaoran had and the sort of comments he passed on people, the much that he did anyways.

Syaoran held up his hand in the face of a punch and Sora clenched his eyes as he waited for the blow to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know… I haven't been seeing much of Eriol now-a-days… but then again, he cant take his eyes off of you!" Sakura giggled to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled back, gleaming in pride about her love. Tomoyo was never really the embarrassed one or the silly person who blushed. Besides, that was Sakura's job, not Tomoyo's.

"I guess… It really does feel very nice for a change, to have someone there other than Syaoran…" Tomoyo replied in a soft and contemplative voice.

Sakura nodded her head and looked at the girl next to her in half pity and half relief. She was actually glad that for a change, Eriol had actually found someone, and was even more glad to know that that person was Tomoyo. Tomoyo was truly an amazing person who would go all the way for Eriol even if he would never ask her to. And Sakura knew this very well. She knew how much Tomoyo meant to Eriol as well, for he was dead serious about Tomoyo with himself. And it was quite very visible with the way Eriol acted when someone winked or shot numbers at Tomoyo. He would go insane…

"Tomoyo I know this is the very stupid question which I keep on asking, but why Eriol out of all the people?" Sakura asked, looking towards Tomoyo who was walking beside her.

They were walking in the market place, window shopping actually. It was a nice time to do some window shopping, knowing that the Bunka No hi was on the corner. As Tomoyo saw it to be, the Japan she saw was slowly loosing its culture so she had planned she had persuaded Aunt Yelan to throw a huge festival type party at the house with all sorts of cultural goodies. Yelan was actually very unsure of this since she wasn't Japanese herself but Tomoyo had her ways. Besides, other things were also happening like people setting up traditional stalls and children arranging games and other festivities.

"I guess… there is just something about his voice and eyes which are so inviting and loving…" Tomoyo said, looking up at the night sky and smiling to herself as she heard the clouds lightly roar.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit as she heard this from her best friend. She had expected Tomoyo to give the same answer she always gave, "the same reason why you like Syaoran…" but it was much deeper than that. And Sakura could never see that love and invite in Eriol's eyes and she had spent her whole life with him.

"And I know, just like I would give up anything for him, he would give his life for me too…" Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled and a vague thought of Syaoran came into her mind. She hadn't really thought of it before but she didn't feel much different for Syaoran either.

"But I can tell you one thing, Sakura, I know EXACTLY why you chose Syaoran." Tomoyo said out loud.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Why is that?"

"Because even though he might act like that guy who doesn't care or love, you know he does and, as much as it pains me to acknowledge this, you know him a whole lot more than I do. Even if I was closest to him, you understood him so much better Sakura. There isn't a person in world who could be better than you for my cousin. Because, out of all the people, he is the one person who rightly deserves happiness… and only you can give him that." Tomoyo said in a soft and loving voice, looking deep into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura stared at her friend with her mouth half open. She had never seen things the way Tomoyo had. But then, she supposed, things had been going so fast that she didn't have time to think about it. But all this time, Tomoyo had understood and she was glad. She opened her mouth to say something when he felt a harsh and tight grip around her arm. Sakura frantically turned around to see a huge figure grinning at her with the most evil smirk she had ever seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora waited for the punch to meet his face and the pain scorch through his body but nothing came. All he heard were muffled gasps and screams from below. He peered open his eyes to see what was going on. Syaoran let go of Sora and stared at his cell phone, horror-struck and completely terrified.

Sora straightened his shirt, waiting for Syaoran to say something but the only thing he heard was Eriol's voice.

"Li, hurry UP!!" Eriol screamed at Syaoran, pulling Syaoran by his shirt out of the alley and dragging him away.

Sora stood there, dumb struck and freaked out by the screams which blared through Syaoran's cell phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LET ME GO!!" Sakura shrieked, digging her nails into the man's arm which held Sakura up against the wall.

The man flinched a bit but didn't let Sakura go. His grip didn't even lighten a bit. Next to Sakura, Tomoyo was pinned to the wall just like her except the person who held her had his face much nearer to hers as compared to Sakura's.

The man neared his face until he could whisper in Tomoyo's ear. Sakura looked at Tomoyo in shock, wondering why Tomoyo wasn't screaming or yelling or trying to free herself. All she did was clench her eyes and tears trickled down her cheeks, her head bowed down.

"Looks like you found a friend for us to play with…" The man whispered in her ear.

Tomoyo didn't pull her head up, just unnoticeably dug her hand into her pocket while the man laughed at Tomoyo.

"Look at you, all grown up! Too bad now you have to die bitch!" The man scoffed at Tomoyo with a huge disgusting grin on his face.

Tomoyo looked down to her cell which she slowly brought out of her pocket and started screaming on the top of her lungs, "HELP!! Icharuka Ramen!"

"What, have you lost it! You are asking ramen to help you… its food you whore!" The man spat in her face.

Through all the sick feelings, Sakura slightly admired Tomoyo at her intelligence and wit. Tomoyo had speed dialed Syaoran and Eriol and yelled at them her position since Sakura and Tomoyo were held in the small alley next to the Icharuka Ramen Stall.

The man who held Tomoyo threw her down to the ground and Sakura was pushed aside next to Tomoyo, who fell hard on the floor. That was when Sakura was able to make out the two men in front of her.

The one who had pinned Tomoyo had black long hair and a scruffy beard. By the looks of it, it didn't seem like he was able to make ends meet. He had a shabby brown coat on him and black baggies underneath. His hands were covered by gloves and his eyes were dark and baggy. His tanned face showed hatred and disgust towards Tomoyo. The other man was slightly shorter than the first, wearing a similar attire and gloved except he had a much more solemn expression on his face.

"Get the fuck away from them!" A voice yelled from behind.

Sakura, still a bit terrified, looked to the side to see an absolutely enraged Syaoran. Next to Syaoran stood Eriol who was just as enraged. Tomoyo was still on the ground, her face turned towards the dirty path underneath her and her hair draped over into the mushy ground. Her arm was bleeding and her tears were dripping down.

Sakura had been in such situations before but none of them had been this intense but it was disturbing to see how powerless Tomoyo had become. Tomoyo not once, tried to break free off the man's grip nor tried to defend herself. It was as if she had given into the whole attack as if it was inevitable. 'Inevitable?' Sakura thought as she looked to the man.

'Could it be…?' She thought, moving backwards till she felt the dead end behind her.

"You are that boy… you fuckin' bastard!" The man yelled, charging over to Syaoran.

Syaoran moved to the side, dodging the man fairly easily. The man didn't charge towards Syaoran with an intent to punch or kick, rather instinctively just attacked.

Eriol ran towards Tomoyo, pulling her up and helping her stand but Tomoyo had gone completely numb. But before he could completely pull her up, Eriol was hit on the back by the other man.

"Shinzo, do not let that freakin' whore escape!" The man with Syaoran yelled.

Shinzo grinned at Eriol as he fell to the ground directly above Tomoyo but holding himself up on his hands before he could completely crush Tomoyo under his weight. Then he slowly pulled himself up only to receive another kick in the stomach.

While Shinzo was busy beating up Eriol, the other man made a mistake by diverting his attention towards the fight and forget about Syaoran. Syaoran took the opportunity and struck him in his stomach hard with a punch. The man scrunched down and bent over, holding his stomach tightly by is arms. Then Syaoran pulled up his knee and hit the man in his face. The man flew off, away from the alley and out. Sakura, who was bent to the wall, watched in horror as Eriol got beat up. She ran towards Eriol and hit Shinzo as hard as she could in 'the point'. It was completely unexpected so Shinzo fell to the ground, yelping out an ouch. This was time enough for the other man to get up on his feet.

"You destroyed my whole goddamn life, you whore! You were the one who got that whore house closed, we lost our only source of income! We went to the streets thanks to you!!" The man yelled.

"Bullshit! Stay the fuck away from her Hizashi!" Syaoran yelled.

But Hizashi kept on progressing towards Tomoyo. Syaoran came in between the way and kicked the man in the face only to find out that the man had grabbed hold of his foot and pushed him aside. Syaoran flew aside, falling down hard on the ground, his head starting to bleed.

"How I have waited for this day… Hell, I've been planning since forever!" Hizashi smirked, watching as Syaoran was out of the picture and Tomoyo was wide open for an attack, Eriol too beat to defend her.

Tomoyo looked directly into Hizashi's eyes, fear and anguish taking over her. No matter how hard she tried, her body just didn't move. Under Hizashi's presence, it was as if Tomoyo had become paralyzed. Old memories, painful memories flooded her mind as she stared deep into the huge man's dark and cruel eyes. She could still remember what they had done to her, glad that she was too young to have any side effects what so ever. Her whole body started aching in the same manner as it did 5 years back when it had all happened.

Hizashi came directly on top of Tomoyo and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up and slapping her hard on her face. It was then that he felt a huge thud on his head. He turned around, putting his hand on his head and glowering towards what had hit him. It was Sakura, looking fiercely at him, holding a small piece of wood which was presumably grabbed from the ground.

Hizashi growled aloud and ran towards Sakura, slapping her hard till she hit the wall behind her and hit her head hard. Sakura could feel the burning pain soar through her body as she slid down the wall, her body become defiant to her orders.

Eriol pulled himself up but then so did Shinzo and so they started fighting. Eriol hit Shinzo hard in the face with a punch and Shinzo kicked Eriol in the shin only to see that Shinzo missed. But when he saw that Eriol had finally recovered and was fighting quiet competitively, he dug his hand harshly into his coat pocket.

Eriol stared at the man in horror as he pulled out a revolver with the safety switched off. He pointed the gun towards Eriol but before he could shoot, Eriol kicked his hand and the gun flew out of the alley on to the main street which was fairly empty just then.

Syaoran got up to his knees but before he could even move, Hizashi punched him in the face. This, for once, didn't move Syaoran as he kept his balance and went up to his feet. Sakura quietly watched as Syaoran fought with the man twice his size, his martial arts finally coming in handy. But it was clear that the fight was going to end soon as both were now losing strength. Just then, Eriol gave a final kick in Shinzo's face which left him unconscious on the floor.

Hizashi saw this and understood that Eriol would get in the way so he, out of the blue, struck Eriol on back. Eriol fell to his knees, falling down unconscious with the blow to his spinal cord. When Tomoyo saw this did she finally get up on her feet and run towards Syaoran. Before Hizashi and Syaoran could continue their fight, muffled sounds of sirens started echoing through the street. All the three stopped as they heard the siren. Hizashi dug his hand in his pocket and started running.

Now, all being on the main street, Syaoran rose to his feet and watched as Hizashi fled once again. But before her could turn to check on the others, Hizashi turned around while running, "Revenge!" he yelled as he pointed the gun to Tomoyo who stood next to Syaoran and fired. Eriol, who had risen up out of the blue, fell to his knees in front of Tomoyo. His body shook back and forth as the bullets ventured in, splattering out little amounts of blood on Sakura, himself and Tomoyo, who was behind him.

Syaoran saw Eriol get shot angrily and instantly grabbed the gun which Shinzo had lost from the ground and started firing.

"ERIOL!!!" He screamed.

8 rounds, he screamed on and on, his anguished yells echoing through the whole area. Hizashi fell to his knees, but kept on crawling even after he had been hit by three shots. But Syaoran kept on firing, he stood there, screaming and firing at Hizashi. Hizashi's body trembled and shook each time a bullet would hit him in his back.

Sakura saw this in terror before finally running towards Syaoran and jumping into his arms, clutching his hand and pulling in down and throwing the gun aside.

Syaoran stared at the body at a distance and kept on blankly looking at it until he heard Sakura scream.

There he lay, on the ground, his head resting in Tomoyo's lap, his hands loosely placed on the ground. His white shirt was soaked in blood. The blood of his love and his own. Tomoyo's messy hair curtained over Eriol's face, her tears drifting down to his face.

Sakura just stood there watching as the two on he ground looked into each other's eyes.

"D-Don't! Please, d-don't leave me!" Tomoyo stammered to Eriol, holding his face in her hands.

Eriol's face twisted but he smiled, looking painfully at Tomoyo, "I-I would-"

The pain was so endearing that Eriol stopped midway, clutching onto his chest before continuing, "never…"

"I love you Eriol…" Tomoyo whispered to him.

"I love you too… T-Tomo…" Before Eriol could complete his sentence, Tomoyo darted her head down and their lips met.

They stayed there, just like that, kissing each other on his last breaths.

Sakura hiccupped, getting closer towards Syaoran's chest and clenching on to his shirt. Unintentional tears dripped down his face as he saw Eriol loose his last breath away to Tomoyo. He put his arms around Sakura and pulled her even more closer to himself, not wanting to let go of the little, bloody, comfort that she was providing him. The police officers started flooding in as the pool of blood underneath them soaked their shoes. Syaoran had huge cuts and scrapes all over his body and so did Sakura, on her head. Tomoyo, on the other hand, after the kiss, just fainted.

"T-Tomoyo… just hold on!" Syaoran yelled as she slowly found everything dark around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally, I complete this chapter. How much I had waited to finally get this over with and imagine I'm not even half way through the story. Allah help me with how insane I am about this story but now a days, with my O Levels, I cant find time to write. So I chose to sacrifice my sleep to complete these chapters so that my mom doesn't find out that I am wasting time. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review!**

**Mina Uchiha**


	17. Trip

_Black Roses_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 17: Trip**_

This is like the one chapter which is coming out of the blue. Rest assure that I didn't actually write this chapter because I wanted to have a time skip in the story due to my lack of sincerity towards the story, rather, because I thought it fit best with the situation that things are best left unsaid.

I hope you guys forgive me if you think that I shouldn't have had the time skip. But this is how things are going to be and there is like still a lot to come in the story so please be patient as I progress with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

There is use of Brief Language, Violence and Alcohol in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A year and a half later, mid spring time-

Sakura stood up, her eyes looking kindly down towards the ground. She had a very small smile graced on her lips as she kept on looking. The clouds above her roared occasionally sending chills down her spine. Her hands were gracefully held together in prayer position and her eyes slowly drifted close.

"We are leaving today… I am a little nervous about meeting Syaoran's family but he assures that everything will be fine." Sakura whispered, opening her eyes again. "I really wish to meet all of Syaoran's sisters although he doesn't seem much happy to be meeting them."

Sakura let out a chuckle, "But then again… It's very hard to make Syaoran happy."

Slowly, Sakura's eyes narrowed and she looked lovingly to the stone in front of her. 'Hiragizawa Eriol, Born March 23rd, died November 2nd at the age of 17. May his soul rest in peace…' Read the grave which Sakura was looking at.

"Things are actually going very well for us here… I hope you are looking down on us Eriol because Aunt Lira left for London leaving me behind with Tsubaki. Sheesh…" Sakura whined playfully.

Two firm hands crept onto her waist, pulling her back to an embrace. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes to feel the body behind her touch her back. The cool breeze swept through her short auburn hair, her eyes fluttering open and looking up at the gray blanketed sky once again.

"Ready?" A very soft and loving voice asked from behind.

She took a deep breath in, her heart racing fast in nervousness.

"Yes…" She whispered to herself, knowing that Syaoran had heard her.

A small smile crept up on Syaoran's face as he looked down to the ground. He smiled at the graves and then, still holding Sakura in his arms, started walking away from the cemetery.

The car ride with Syaoran was actually very sober, but be not doubtful because Wei was the one driving. Everything was very quiet. Sakura was peering out the window wondering how everything would be in China. She was worried about whether Syaoran's family would accept her in the first place. But she would still try her best, knowing that it was all for Syaoran.

Her white shirt and long black skirt underneath was an example of what she would do to herself for Syaoran. Syaoran's family was rather conservative so he had humbly requested that she wore something a little less 'modern' and a little more 'ancient'. She had doubtfully obliged but then, when he had told her how lovely she looked, she started to think otherwise.

Through the check-in, the huge metal detectors and the waiting lounge, they were finally in the plane. Sakura took the passenger seat, wanting to look out the window. Both had traveled various times before in plane but Sakura still held that freaky fascination of looking out the window and smiling at the tiny cars underneath. The stewardess announced that the flight would be partially turbulent because of the cloudy weather but this wasn't anything which bothered Syaoran and Sakura. They were happy to be together and finally completing their journey together to China.

Sakura's mind started wandering back to when they had first planned to go to China. It was a year and a half ago but it seemed just like yesterday.

-Flashback-

_She sat in the chair, her head covered with a bandage. Next to her sat Syaoran all covered with bandages around his head and his arms. Her eyes brows furrowed in worry as she looked at the doors behind which Eriol was. _

_But she would've been wrong if she had thought that she was the only worried one. The door next to that one was the one behind which Tomoyo lie. Tears darted down her cheeks as she looked at both the rooms and then to Syaoran who was sitting next to her, his face holding an emotionless face._

"_I-I thought you hated Eriol…" Sakura sobbed, looking towards the empty doors._

"_I never hated Hiragizawa. I couldn't hate him because he brought happiness to Tomoyo. I am not ready to let Tomoyo loose another loved one for I know how much she loves him… and for that, I will always be indebted to him." He said in a monotonous voice. _

_She stared at Syaoran, too tired to show any expression of shock or surprise. She looked back to the doors, waiting for them to open. Her heart was pounding heavily and her muscles were aching horribly. Her eye lids were dropping and her head was swirling._

_Just then, the doors opened and a doctor came through the door. Just as he did, the other door opened and another door opened and there came Tomoyo's doctor. Sakura and Syaoran jumped up from their seat. _

_Both had a saddened expression on their faces as they looked up at Syaoran and Sakura and shook their head in remorse. Sakura fell back into the chair, her eyes opened in shock and her skin paling out. Her hands and whole body was shaking, quaking by the horror and shock. Unintentional tears streaked down her cheeks as she felt Eriol leave her behind._

_Syaoran just stood there his hair covering his eyes and his expression, helpless and angry. _

"_I should've been there… I SHOULDVE BEEN THERE!" He harped, punching the wall behind him as hard as he could, making his knuckles bleed. The blood from his knuckles splattered on Sakura's face, only a few small drops, like dew._

_Eriol had blocked the first three shots but until then, he had fallen to the ground. The fourth shot that Hizashi shot had direct contact with Tomoyo's heart. According to the doctor the case was practically impossible._

_-End of Flashback-_

Her expression staunched as the plane started to take off, memories of Eriol flooding into her mind. She was about to break down in tears when she felt a cold hand on top of hers, clutching to hers. She looked at Syaoran who was smiling graciously at her, his eyes holding care and solidarity. She loved him and she knew that Eriol wouldn't want to see her cry like this for him so she smiled to Syaoran, nodding and looking away again.

The flight was not as long as she had expected, or maybe she just slept through the whole thing but it was comfortable even then. Both the couple got off the plane, discussing the recent events in their universities to take Sakura's mind off Syaoran's family.

Sakura had gone to a different university, a Medical University, while Syaoran chose to change his subjects and divert to business studies which would help him in taking over his clan and it's business. It was their summer vacation and she was glad to finally spend some time together with Syaoran. During the University hours, they wouldn't find time to spend together, especially through the examinations held after every semester. So the summer vacations was the best time to be together. They had just got free from their examinations yesterday and now they were off to China.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my dear God, she is so adorable!!!" Fenren screamed, pinching Sakura's cheek just like Feimei did the first time she met Sakura.

Sakura smiled and sweat-dropped, not knowing what to say. She could spot Syaoran meeting some old people at the end of the room. Just then, another one of Syaoran's sisters came in.

"SAKURAAAAA!" She shrieked, charging towards Sakura with her arms wide open. This was Futei.

Xifa was not there but these two were enough. Sakura took a step back, getting a bit startled by the enthusiasm held by Futei. But before Futei could absolutely fall on top of Sakura, she was pulled away by Syaoran.

"Sakura, these are the elders of my clan." He stated in a serious tone.

Sakura gazed at the wrinkled old people who seemed like a gazillion years old and the suddenly bowed down.

"N-Nice to meet you all!" She greeted, her head still bowed down.

Yelan was standing next to the elders and was eyeing Syaoran.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura. She came with me from Japan." Syaoran said again, not once mentioning his relation to Sakura.

"I see… please child, make yourself at home." One of the old women said.

Sakura smiled at her but then noticed how all the elders looked at Syaoran. She was sure that if someone looked at her that way, she would faint. She shrugged off the feeling as Syaoran stood there, unaffected by all the scorching glares put towards him.

"Lin, please show our guest to the guest room and make sure all of her requirements are taken care of." The same old woman said, gesturing to a maid who was standing humbly at the edge of the room.

Lin was a tall woman in her mid thirties, her hair, brown and her skin, a bit tanned. She was skinny beyond normality and her face was bony. She went out of the room and came back in, dragging Sakura's bag.

"Please follow me…" She said in a hoarse voice, closing her eyes and walking on without looking at Sakura.

Sakura just nodded and followed her quietly. She looked at Syaoran one last time, who was still standing in front of the group of elders, and turned towards the huge staircase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door startled Sakura and made her trip on the hard bathroom tiles. She groaned as she pushed herself up, looking at her elbow which was a bit sore and red.

"C-Come in…" She called out.

The door could be heard opening and Lin came in Sakura's view, who was still trying to force herself up on her feet. Her wait hair stuck to her face and her skin glowed with water droplets from the shower. She could feel her jeans soak in the water which was on the tiles underneath.

"I see you are still having a hard time settling in." Lin said in her monotonous but very freakishly scary voice.

Sakura smiled in embarrassment and shook her head.

"Well no one dressed like this in the Li Manor so I will bring you something 'decent' to wear for now." Lin said, exiting the room without waiting for Sakura to reply.

Sakura stared at the door for a while, half embarrassed and feeling sort of indecent as Lin had put it. Was it that bad to wear a pair of jeans in the Li Manor? As she was finally on her feet, she walked towards the full length mirror which was placed on the bed room and studied herself skeptically. She raised an eye brow noticing how nothing was too revealing or generally indecent but then, she supposed Syaoran was right when he told her that his family was narrow-minded.

The door opened once again and Lin came inside with a dress hanging from her arm. Sakura looked at in awe and Lin placed it neatly on her bed. It was a nice cherry blossom touch to the gold room which looked godly in every manner of speech. Sakura gazed at it in sheer awe until finally snapping out of it when Lin said, "You should hurry up and get ready. Young Mistress Futei is waiting for you downstairs."

With that taken care of, Lin left the room once again without waiting for Sakura to speak up. She looked around at the humongous room once again. The walls were painted a dull shade of beige, on a single wall chocolate brown. The bed sheets and sofa covers were all gold and the wood used was dark. The room had a very dark touch to it, being very unnerving but at the same time, something to admire. The size of the room was helped by the dark colours to make it a little more homely but the way Sakura saw it, it was a little scary, all alone, with the four poster king size bed and the gold drapes on it. The window was exactly in front of the door, the huge maroon/ chocolate brown curtains drawn back and a thin white net curtain swaying softly with the hot wind coming inside from the balcony.

Sakura walked towards the huge open balcony, closing the huge glass doors and drawing the maroon curtains to block any warm sun light from coming in because it was already too hot in the room. She looked towards the air conditioner, turning it on and sighing to herself before walking once again to the bed to look at the dress.

It was quite the same as the one Syaoran's mother would usually wear. Long, cherry blossom pink, white and black. The black was suppressed by the white but it looked elegant with the dark touch. It seemed like it was much layered but Sakura went with it and quietly picked it up and put it on. She tied the sash much like a kimono except the sash was not that thick so she chose to make it a little less complicated. Then she looked at herself once again in the mirror before smiling to herself and brushing her short, wet hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, thinking of what Tomoyo would've said if she saw Sakura in this dress. She would surely squeal until the world would go deaf and people's eyes would pop out. Sakura grinned to herself before walking out of the room and running down the hallway where Futei would be waiting for her.

"OH MY DEAR LORD! You look absolutely ravishing!" Futei exclaimed as Sakura ventured into the yard.

It wasn't exactly a yard, rather a palace garden to her. By the sheer size, Sakura was left to ogle and drool.

"So tell me… how did you and my absolutely weirdo brother actually meet? I mean you are like so adorable and he is like… weird!" Futei asked, her eyes shining in curiosity.

Sakura blushed and stared at Futei for a minute.

"Weird? Why would anyone find Syaoran weird? He is very nice actually…" Sakura said, blushing even still.

"You would think so… though I have totally noticed that you have changed him. He doesn't have that black everything-craze anymore, thank god!" She said, rolling her eyes and sighing in relief.

Sakura just listened as Futei went on and on about God knows what.

"You must've met Meilin. She is my daughter!" Futei said out of the blue.

"I-I don't think Meilin likes me that much…" Sakura said in embarrassment.

"Oh silly you… don't worry about it. She just shows an attitude because she is like insane crazy about Syaoran and is scared of a little competition. Though I hope Shang keeps her happy. I know he really likes her but then…" Futei started on and on about how the family was unhealthy for Meilin.

Sakura started wondering what Syaoran would've said if he looked at her in this dress. She smiled, knowing him; he would just drop to the floor, wait till they were alone and kiss her until she was left breathless and senseless. She giggled to herself at the thought to which Futei seemed oblivious.

"So were you and Tomoyo friends?" Futei asked.

"Yes… she was my best friend as I put it." Sakura replied with a kind smile on her face.

"Ahan… you must be very lucky. Tomoyo was a great girl!" Futei said.

"I think Eriol was luckier…" Sakura said, closing her eyes and thinking over her loving cousin's evil grins and suspicious smirks.

"Eriol?" She asked.

"My cousin. Tomoyo and my cousin, Eriol, were going out." Sakura answered.

"REALLY!? Amazing, you guys found each other together… now what were the chances of you guys meeting each other this way?" Futei said, looking to the sky dreamily.

"Yeah… a miracle…" Sakura said.

"So how is Eriol taking Tomoyo's… you know…" Futei said, getting a bit serious.

Sakura gave Futei a saddened smile, looking away and saying, "He is with her…"

Futei suddenly tensed, regretting asking such a question.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know… how?" She asked in remorse.

"He died protecting Tomoyo from the gun shots… but somehow one hit Tomoyo in the end… both died at the exact same time." Sakura said, her smile vanishing and her eyes becoming teary.

"Love… what things it can do…" Futei spoke out.

"Yeah…" Sakura answered.

She knew what it was like, to be dead in love with someone. She knew she would be ever ready to give herself up for Syaoran and knew him to do the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO this is it for today… and now I am going to sleep. The next chapter is going to be a little short, the chapter after that will have more baseless but lovable fluff so wait up. But the chapter after that would be a little too angsty for you guys… oh the trauma!!

Sneak preview of he next chapter:

"You seemed like you liked what you saw just now?" He hissed in her ear.

Keep reviewing and I will keep on updating, I promise! Thank you all my reviewers and readers for keeping my story alive but please, if you take the time to make this story one of your favorites, please write a review too. Even if it is only one review, please review!

Love,

Mina Uchiha


	18. Disconnection

_Black Roses_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 18: Disconnection**_

I'm sorry it took so long to update but even though everything was already written, it was in my flash drive and my friend wasn't returning the flash drive to me. Many apologies for making you guys wait but I promise I'll update sooner from now on as I won't be giving my USB to anyone!

This is chapter 18 of the story black roses, a story which has nothing to do with its title what so ever. This story has no kidnapping, action or rape in it so that is why I would call it a genuine romance fiction of two people. Things which happen in the story aren't exactly 'original' but I assure you this story is not based on any movie or book, I MADE IT MYSELF! This chapter will be shorter than the others but I will try to make it a little more interesting than before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does you morons!

This story contains Violence, Use of Brief Language and Alcohol

I changed the whole chapter so the next chapter will have the content which was intended in the previous chapter. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, you so totally have to come with me today! I am going for shopping and you definitely need to be with me!" Feimei exclaimed, jumping in front of Sakura out of nowhere.

Sakura took a step back in surprise but then nodded doubting what she had gotten herself into.

"After that, you can come with _me _and we came have lunch together at home. I would so want you to meet my husband!" Futei said, holding Sakura's arm forcefully.

All Sakura could do was nod. Syaoran's sisters were so excited that she was glad at least one of them was not a around. She sighed, excusing herself from the two and walking back quietly to her room.

"So you are my cute little nephews girlfriend…?" A low voice spoke out.

Sakura twirled around, getting startled by the malicious tone. There stood a man, in his mid forties, his arms on each side and his lips curved into an evil smirk. His eyes were closed and his black hair was stretching down till his shoulders.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura stammered as she shuddered while looking at the man.

"Wong…" He replied coherently.

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard that name. She knew exactly who this man was, the man Syaoran had spoken about only with her. A chill ran down her spine as her emerald eyes met his black ones.

"I see my cute little nephew has told you about me…" He spoke out, smiling even more vigorously.

Sakura gasped as the man took steady steps towards her. She backed away, not wanting contact with him. Even if anger was dwelling up in her just by looking at the man, she knew better than to reason with him. So with the little energy left in her, she twisted her feet and ran as fast as she could from the gallery and hurriedly into her room.

She panted as she entered her own room, wondering if the man had actually bothered following her. She couldn't see how a man who would abuse Syaoran would call him "His cute little nephew" as well. She let herself fall on the bed, tired by both the activities led by the Li sisters and the eventful encounter with Uncle Wong.

It had been a two days and she had seen no sign of Syaoran anywhere. With what she had gathered, Syaoran had actually left Hong Kong and was in Beijing, attending some important clan meeting. Sakura thought about it, how busy the elders kept Syaoran. She knew she wouldn't be able to see him the next day with all the things Futei and Feimei had planned for her. And her wouldn't be returning until 11 days later. How was she going to survive?

She felt very comfortable around almost everyone except for a few clan members who did not go to the meeting and the recently revealed Uncle Wong. He had such a dark aura around him, as if he would just leap and attack her. She shuddered again as the thought of his black eyes but then felt her eyes starting to fall. But before she would go to sleep, she made a mental not to venture out of her own room without being called first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 10 and still no sign of Uncle Wong. She was glad. And why wouldn't she be? Sakura tip toed out of her room to sneak into the kitchen. She had excused herself from the dinner that evening since she had gotten news that Wong would've been dining with the family and now she was famished and her stomach was growling like the boogeyman in her closet.

Slowly, keeping her feet as light as she could, Sakura ventured downstairs until she was in the entrance gallery. She looked around herself, first left then right and then left again. Her shoulders started to droop as she stood there, completely confused, in the center of the hall. She was lost. In all the hustle and bustle, she actually forgotten that she had never seen the kitchen. She was indeed in a whole lot of trouble because she knew she was going to pass out if she wasn't given food right then and there. There were four doors, two on each side of the gallery. She thought of the best possible explanation for a kitchen door, peering through one door which was the door to the Elder's Chamber. The door opposite to that one was a little smaller but she peered in none the less. She stuck her nose in and was now, finally in the dining hall. This was the dining hall that she had never seen before.

It was fairly dark and Sakura couldn't really make out where she was going. So she put her hands in front and slowly crept through the room, trying to avoid as much damage as she could. She put one hand on the wall next to her and started following the wall until she felt the corner. Still following the wall, she touched something soft and loose. 'Curtains?' Sakura thought as she harshly felt them with her hands. The cloth was soft and silky. Sakura moved further onwards, trying to find an opening in between the curtains. When she finally did, she pulled them apart and a striking ray of moonlight muffled with hazy clouds shone in. Sakura was left with nothing but to gape at the majesty of the full moon which was surrounded by fluffy gray clouds lit by the moon light.

She stood there for a second, trying to make herself move from the spot but to entranced by beauty before her eyes. The whole dining area behind her lit up in the silver moonlight. She turned to see the room to find it a little too big for her own belief. Her mouth dropped as she started studying the whole area. The dining table was set in the middle of the room, so large in length that it seemed to be endless. The chairs were brown and gold, each with arm rests. The table was dark wood with a plane red strip running through in length. The room itself was huge, lined with candles and dragon heads coming out of the walls. It didn't seem new or modern, more ancient and traditional. But to leave that aside, she finally saw a door on the other end of the room.

She ran towards it, making her way quietly as to not trip over one of the huge candle stands. She pushed the door open and started touching the wall blindly for any signs of switches.

"Got it!" She whispered excitedly before turning on the lights only to stare into abyss.

Abyss, she was rapt in the sheer darkness of those two orbs. Cold sweat started to appear on her neck as she quaked in front of the tall figure. Her legs started to shake but she just couldn't pull her eyes away from the twp black orbs. It was as if the eyes had dimmed out the lights in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be creeping around the Manor alone at this time of night, Miss. Kinomoto." Said a wicked voice.

Sakura gulped hard, her skin turning pale in shock and horror.

"You didn't come for dinner. Why was that?" He asked, his lips curving into a crooked smile.

Sakura was too preoccupied with fear to answer.

"I asked you a question Miss Kinomoto." He followed.

"I-I… I…" Was all Sakura could manage to say.

In what seemed like milliseconds, two cold hands held Sakura's arms harshly. Sakura yelped and moved back, hitting the door behind her and her eyes widening in shock and fright. Uncle Wong's face was inches away from her, his wicked smile still not leaving his face.

"What did you see in my nephew… or rather, what did he see in you?" Uncle Wong questioned.

No answer was given by Sakura. It was either she was too frightened to speak or that she just didn't have an answer to that question what so ever.

"He is a dirty bitch and only another dirty bitch can be with a dirty bitch!" Uncle Wong smirked.

"He is not!" Sakura yelled out of nowhere.

She suddenly moved back until her head hit the door behind her, surprised at her sudden action.

"Well…" Uncle Wong said bemused, "Why don't I find out for myself what he saw in you…"

Sakura couldn't take much more of his grasp as it was hindering the blood flow to her arms. She decided to do the one thing she always did in situations like these before, she kicked Uncle Wong in the 'wrong' place.

Uncle Wong, even if being a martial arts master, had not been very defensive towards Sakura as he didn't expect much from a petite girl like her. As he went down to his knees, Sakura availed this time and rushed out of the kitchen, running carelessly through the huge dining hall, hearing the shebang of insults being thrown at her from inside the kitchen.

She ran without hesitation, ran even when her legs were still shaking in fear. Up the stairs with heavy sounds of bear feet hitting the floor board. Through the small gallery and into her room, locking her door and then sliding down to the ground. Tears rolled down her eyes as painful memories started flooding into her mind, memories of the past and how she used to be used. She had so successfully forgotten them with Syaoran around her but now, they were starting to make her head ache.

"S-Syaoran…" She muttered incoherently before slowly passing out on the floor in either a blood rush or a lack of energy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss. Kinomoto…? Miss Kinomoto!?" A coarse voice called out.

Cold splatters could be felt on her skin as Sakura turned from side to side feeling the water on her skin. She moaned and groaned as the sever headache she was encountering as she woke up. She slowly lifted her eye lids, trying to catch the face in front of her.

"L-Lin…" She whispered.

"Get up Miss Kinomoto, you must come down to breakfast." She said in a monotonous manner.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in displeasure. The least anyone would do was ask her why she had passed out on the floor the night before but nope, Lin just didn't do that. She was about to lift her head when she felt herself in all actuality, on a very soft surface. She looked around to find herself on her bed, carefully laid and her quilt on her.

'A nightmare…?' She questioned herself as she got off the bed and up to change her clothes.

While she was brushing her teeth, she felt a strange wave of emptiness cover her. Without him, things felt just so slow and meaningless now. She mentally kicked herself for becoming so dependant on him but he was her only happiness now. She had tried to accept both Tsubaki and her half brother Akamaru, but they just didn't want to be accepted. Her father had become a complete alcoholic and aunt Lira would send money every month to keep things going.

She was alone, no one ever there for her. But when she had met Syaoran, everything suddenly meant so much to her. But now, that he wasn't there, she didn't know what to do with herself. She felt hollow not having his arms around her waist or not feeling his kisses on her neck.

Coming out of the bathroom, she looked at herself in the full length mirror but all she could see was Syaoran standing behind her holding her with his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes, tears forming in them and hugging herself tightly. With Eriol and Tomoyo gone, they were the only persons left for each other.

And then the thought swept into her mind. It was finally day 11! Syaoran would be coming back today. She suddenly felt herself lighten up as she smiled at herself in the mirror. She turned frantically and opened the closet to find the dress she would wear on his return. The same Cherry Blossom dress that Lin had given her.

She put on the dress and combed her hair frantically, trying to look as perfect as she could for Syaoran. She wouldn't wait to see him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, she stood there in the Elder's chamber, waiting for them to return just as all the others were doing. She heard the door open and her face lit up in happiness as the sight of Syaoran coming in. But he held a very staunch expression on his face. He didn't once look at Sakura, not even a glance. It was as if she was non-existent to him. She waited until he was followed by the other clan elders and then stopped in front of his mother and the elders who did not go on the meeting.

She waited for him to look at her. But he didn't. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. And she felt broken, completely devastated by this attitude that Syaoran had just then.

He kept on talking about how the meeting was but Sakura couldn't understand a word he was saying, the words being in Chinese and her mind to preoccupied with other thoughts. She felt her whole world break down.

Just then, she felt two piercing eyes on her. She looked up at Syaoran again as he was looking at her with a blank expression. Sakura saw this and just stood there, lowering her gaze again before Syaoran left the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"From this side, above to the left." Syaoran said, pointing his sword in the air and looking towards the shorter boy next to him.

"You can do it Shang!" Meilin sheered as she stared at both the boys.

Sakura heard this and recognized it to be Syaoran's voice so she ran out the balcony to look down at what was happening.

Syaoran was standing there in his garden, topless and holding a sword in his hand. Next to him was a boy shorter than Syaoran, having the same hair color as Syaoran but eyes being black. His face cut was quite similar to Syaoran's as well.

'Shang…' Sakura thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know… yet again an extremely short chapter but I sort of didn't know what else to write but at least Sakura had a proper introduction with Uncle Wong now but imagine, even now, if you guys think Uncle Wong is the bad guy, you're wrong! See… something bad is going to happen in the future so here it is… can you guys guess who the real culprit of everything wrong is?? It is the one person you wont even come close to imagining! Guess guess people!

Mina Uchiha


	19. Reunions

_Black Roses_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter 19: Reunions**_

You know… I was going through all the reviews and noticed how everyone is trying to predict who the main bad guy is. Well… sorry to disappoint you all but now that I think of it, the evil dude ain't that evil. I don't want to make everything too much of a fantasy and fake fairy tale. I'm going to create issues which reflect real life so don't kill me if things aren't that hyped up!

You know one of those things in life which hurt the most, those painful reunions in which the person you have loved your whole life since childhood doesn't seem to remember much about you, claiming he/ she was too young to remember anything and that you were just a child. And that sometimes, things happen when two people are apart for too long and then, you just loose the capacity to love that person with the same intensity again because you fear that they have the power to hurt you. Well… this reunion is no where near those reunions I just mentioned!

**I just thought I had to mess with your head and make you a little scared of parting Sakura and Syaoran although, this chapter, guaranteed fluff and nothing less and nothing more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I am using its characters none the less.**

THERE IS USE OF BRIEF LANGUAGE, VOILENCE AND ALCOHOL 

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He didn't look up to her, didn't even acknowledge her presence. She didn't exactly know what to make of this sudden awkward behavior of his but she knew better than to go charging on him. He had been tired and seemed a bit different since he had left for the meeting. They hadn't spoken to each other for two weeks now and for the past two days, it was as if he was avoiding her. She didn't know why but it was how it was.

He would be out there, practicing and teaching Shang martial arts, but never looked up towards her window. She would occasionally go out and stare at him, trying to somehow have eye contact but would never have what she desired.

Inside, something was killing her. She wanted desperately to know what the reason of Syaoran's strange behavior was. But she dared not go up to him and face him. She just stayed quiet, trying to keep her mind off of it and more towards the Li sisters' antics.

She held the long net curtain in her hands, grasping tightly while staring at Syaoran as he trained with Shang. He was just so flawless, his movement like a dance. His muscles gently moved as he wielded his sword and pointed towards Shang.

It was finally time to spar. Sakura kept on watching everyone's expression, how Syaoran was so calm, how Shang was so eager and how Meilin was so anxious. Sakura couldn't decide who's side Meilin was on but then, she didn't blame the girl. For a twelve year old, Shang was rather cute.

Shang charged towards Syaoran, screaming out loud but even with all his will, all Syaoran had to do was move a step to the side and hit him on his back his hand. Shang felt the impact and fell on the ground. But as soon as he met the ground, he pulled himself up and straightened himself, pointing the sword to Syaoran's face. Syaoran smirked and let the boy have his way.

Their swords clashed, metal clinks and sparks filling the air. Sakura watched in awe as both boys trained, Syaoran obviously having the upper hand but he wasn't breaking a sweat on the young boy. Syaoran was just too good. But she admired him because of how Syaoran was treating the boy with both strictness and understanding.

They kept on clashing until Shang had no energy left in him and he hit the ground one last time. Sakura watched as he fell face down on the ground, smiling at how hard the boy had tried but lost to his master. Syaoran stood there, holding his sword pointing towards Shang. His expression seemed fatal until he extending his other hand out and helped Shang get up. Sakura smiled at him, even if knowing he wasn't looking at her.

Just then, as Shang got up to his feet, the clouds roared. Sakura clutched harder to her curtain, staying away from the open balcony, surprised by the thunder. Instantly, she heard pats of water on her balcony floor. The tiled slowly became wet with spots. Sakura took a look down seeing as how Meilin held Shang's hand and led him inside the Manor, out of the rain. But Syaoran just stood there in the rain, still holding his sword. The drops of water trickled down his bare and toned chest, his black pants getting soaked.

She kept on looking at his still figure.

"Syaoran…" She whispered, not knowing she had spoken his name out loud.

Syaoran suddenly looked up towards her, his eyes piercing into hers, Sakura taking a step back at the sheer intensity of his look. But all he did was give her an instantaneous glance and walk inside the manor without another thought.

Sakura moved inside her, trying to get her mind off Syaoran's look.

It was really odd, Syaoran acting that way with her, but then again she didn't exactly blame him for It either owing to the fact that his mother and all the clan elders were making him go haywire. It was just cruel on him, to expect so much from him just because he turned 19.

Taking these thoughts with her, she went back into her room and sighed, looking one last time outside into the rain before closing the curtains only to hear her door bang from behind. That was odd, knowing that no one would ever come in her room without knocking. She frantically turned her head to see who it was to see a figure standing at her door.

She blinked, keeping a deep stare at the figure. He was there, Li Syaoran, slowly but firmly walking towards her. She gasped inside and started to move back very slowly, trying her best not to startle herself. One foot before the other, she moved back, her body becoming tense and her heart beat rising. Fear started to brew up in her mind as it raced to find, search for any reason for this behaviour of Syaoran's.

But this small train of thoughts was cut short when her eyes involuntarily started darting downwards towards Syaoran's bare chest. A small, very slight, blush crept on her face as she stood there for a second, admiring his lean body, how the rain drops slowly moved down from his hair, to his shoulders and down his chest. He was strong, muscular, but not to make him look huge and disproportionate, but perfect.

While her mind was racing, looking at his drenched black pants up to his handsome face which held the most fatal expression, she felt herself finally hit the back wall. Her eyes widened as she noticed that there was nowhere else to go for her. And she hit the back wall, the next thing she knew, Syaoran was there, his arms on either side of her face, and his face a few centimeters away from hers. Her heart stopped as she saw Syaoran there, his eyes piercing through hers.

For a while, he just stood there, their bodies apart, until he started nearing up the distance between their faces. Sakura felt his warm breath tickle her neck as he kept his face next to hers, aligned.

"You seemed like you liked what you saw just now?" Syaoran hissed in her ear.

Sakura caught her breath. His voice was indescribable, it was hoarse, but breathtaking. It was rough, but very soothing. She felt her whole body shiver when she felt his breath on her ear. It had to be the most intoxicating voice she had ever encountered in her life. And then she blushed her key blush at the comment. It was true, she did like what she had just seen. Who was she kidding, she loved it.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Syaoran lips made there way from her ear to her cheek and then, in milliseconds, caught her lips in the most hungry kiss. And to add to his assistance, Sakura had her mouth open to reply to his question when he touched his lips with hers. He hurriedly plunged his tongue in as his hands made their way up to her waist. Sakura started moaning, her eyes now calming down and her body easing out. She slowly closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to Syaoran's hair.

Syaoran took a step further, now his body completely crushing Sakura's body in between himself and the wall. But Sakura was not minding this at all, being too busy with a certain wild kiss.

Syaoran let out a small moan as Sakura started returning the kiss as hungrily. He was wrong to think that he wanted her because she wanted him just as much. a month was seriously too long a time to be apart. And what was more cruel was the fact that he woke up to see her for the last five days and was not even able to hear her voice. And so he was making up for those lost days. And so was she.

They pulled apart, taking however much breath they needed before diving again into another kiss. This time, Syaoran's hands ventured upwards for the first time ever. This would be credited because he had known Sakura for two years now and he still kept himself in check being at this certain 'age'. Slowly, his hands came up to her shoulders, grabbing them once, as if massaging them, before finally going down to the sides of her breasts. Sakura yelped in between the kiss as he gently started to caress the side of her breasts with his index fingers.

They kissed and they kissed, Sakura slowly starting to hit her head back to the wall in force. Syaoran turned his head every now and then to make the kiss deeper and deeper as he held on to Sakura's breasts. It was a feeling Sakura could just not describe, out of the world, it was too new for her. And she loved it, never wanted it to end. But then Syaoran's hands started moving downwards, this time, resting on her back and slowly pulling her towards himself.

If she wasn't already smothered into him, he was now tugging on her. But his plans were different as he moved back himself, pulling Sakura with himself towards the bed, still locked in a kiss. And in no time, one step after the other, he swished her around and she fell on her bed. Though, he did not break his contact with her lips as they both crashed on the bed. The kisses were hot and passionate, as if they had met after long forgotten times of distress.

He kissed her, kissed her on and on, and she kissed back just as passionately. It was becoming more and more of a competition now than love. Syaoran's hands started moving on her silk gown, hurriedly sliding it off her shoulder, pulling it down and throwing it aside to the ground.

Sakura moaned louder in between the kiss, feeling hands all over her body. She shivered under him, trying to keep herself in control as he had his way.

Syaoran placed both hands on either side of her, slightly pulling her upwards towards the headboard. She complied, slowly slithering towards the headboard, still kissing him.

When she felt herself nearest to the headboard, Syaoran broke away from her and looked into her eyes, seeing her breathe heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He let her rest her back to the headboard before crouching down to her neck and kissing it. His lips went down, from her jaw to her neck bone and down. Sakura arched her head back to give Syaoran the space he needed to kiss her. Small moans kept escaping her, small groans kept on escaping from his throat as he kissed her.

The small silk spaghetti sleeved shirt clung to her, his body completely smash into hers. She fit his body so perfectly, it was almost as if they had been meant for each other even before they were born.

Syaoran finally broke off, scooting up next to her, Sakura resting her head on his bare chest and placing her hand on it as well. Her hand would slowly move up and down on his chest, feeling his lean self, closing her eyes and letting herself feel his presence completely.

Syaoran had both his arms around her petite body, holding her lovingly and protectively. He gently kissed her head and spoke in a very low voice,

"I missed you…"

It really did surprise Sakura how affectionate he could be when no one was around. But it would a whole different case when they were in a crowd.

"I missed you too… and I love you." Sakura said, smiling and stroking his chest.

"Sakura…" He whispered to her, smiling gently towards her.

"Hmm?" She moaned, trying hard to keep her eyes open.

Syaoran stared at her sleepy form with a solemn expression before smiling towards her and saying, "Nothing… go to sleep."

He kissed her forehead again and cuddled closer, closing his eyes and joining her in blissful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Sakura…" She heard.

She knew that voice, knew and loved it. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she watched as Syaoran moved from one corner to the other of her room.

"We have to go back Sakura…" He said in his monotonous voice.

Sakura pulled herself up from the pillow, rubbing her eyes, she said, "Why? What happened?"

She knew there was something troubling Syaoran.

"I… I just don't want to stay here…" Syaoran said, moving towards Sakura and holding her hand in his.

Sakura could make out the look in his eyes. She had never questioned Syaoran and she wasn't about to start. Maybe it was wrong to blindly follow someone but she did it anyways. There were so many times she would feel Syaoran being distressed or worried and, loving him, she would ask him of what was troubling him. If he wouldn't tell her the first two times, she wouldn't ask him again. She would wait until he came up to her himself and told her of the issue. She knew that her asking of the problems wouldn't exactly solve them.

Sakura nodded, smiling and pulling away from the bed, walking to the bathroom. She needed to get dressed and pack her things. There wasn't much to pack since she didn't wear any of the things she had brought but still, precautions should be taken.

When she was ready, they both went to the main hall, giving their farewells to their elders and leaving the Manor with the Li sisters completely heartbroken by the sudden departure of the 'cute little angel'.

Sakura looked towards Syaoran, holding on to his hand and clutching it.

He turned his face towards her and gave her a wavering smile.

"The elders don't want me to be with you…" Syaoran said, his smile fading away.

Sakura's smile, no sooner, did fade away as well.

"W-What?" She stammered.

"They don't want me to make the same mistake that my other clan members did… it's about you not being a Li." Syaoran spoke, looking towards the seat in front of him.

Sakura could feel her eyes watering. The grip she had on Syaoran's hand slowly started to loosen. When Syaoran felt her grip loosen, he looked towards her only to find her cheeks streaked.

"N-No… please… no Syaoran… please don't leave me. You're the only one I have-" She whimpered.

"No no no no no baby… I'm never going to leave you Sakura. Don't cry, I'm not going to leave you!" Syaoran said, cupping her cheeks and placing his forehead on hers.

Sakura controlled her tears and stuttering, absorbing the words that Syaoran had just spoken.

"I'm never going to leave you…" Syaoran whispered, pulling her into a hug, pulling her face into his embrace, stroking her short hair lovingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done… well review and tell me how it was? Any ideas of what will happen next, hun? I don't think so since everything I do is so unpredictable. None of my chapters seem to be connected the story doesn't seem much connected either.

**Please review and I am NOT inconsistent!**

Mina Uchiha 


	20. Sickness

_Black Roses_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Chapter 20: Sickness**_

I've read your reviews and I would just like to high light the fact that trust me, the elders' problem might seem cliché but it isn't. As you read on, you will understand what I am implying to. So Sorria, thanks for reviewing and here is the reply.

Lyphta, I totally agree with you when you said that it was odd, Syaoran having a sudden desire towards Sakura but as you read on the story (which I hope you will) you will understand.

Songtamer: You are absolutely right but notice I have used Kinomoto later on, I kind of mix the name up because I am used to Minamoto…

rosedreamer101

-Kori Kage Tenshi-

FlOFlO91

AngelEmCuti

lhaine07

Nightmares of Love

meow-mix23

Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

… In sickness and in health till death do they part… yes well this particular phrase has NOTHING to do with the chapter, I just felt like writing it here because it was ringing in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.

There is Use of Alcohol, Brief Language and Violence in this Fiction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you done with all your packing?" Syaoran asked as he met up with Sakura after he was done with the arrangements for the journey back to Tomoeda.

"Yup… All set!" Sakura chimed, smiling at him with her 1000 watt smile.

She was glad, she was glad to know that he would never leave her. She wore her usual knee length skirt and black tank top with a shawl even in the summer heat to escape the terrifying eyes of the conservative elders. She was actually quite glad to be going back. She didn't really want to stay in Hong Kong, the Li Manor not being the most hospitable place in the world. She was actually looking forward to seeing Sora's and Kouji's faces.

"Oh my God, I am so going to miss you like hell!" Feimei screamed, strangulating Sakura in the process.

"Me too!!" Futei chimed with her eyes al teary.

Fenren was trying not to show her emotions of sadness but her eyes were also getting all watery. For the first time, looking at his sisters, Syaoran actually smiled, even if for just a brief second, he was happy that they had delightfully accepted Sakura into their families.

The car ride was quiet, Sakura not wanting to engage herself in another discussion regarding the decisions of the elders. She was too scared to talk about it, her life seeming so meaningless without Syaoran.

"Syaoran, when is your mother going to return to Tomoeda?" Sakura asked, trying to deplete the strange silence which haunted the plane.

"Tomorrow…" Syaoran answered.

She looked at him for a minute, realizing that his mind was occupied, he was thinking of something very serious and strange. Sakura was the last person to interrupt his thoughts and she wanted him to tell her what was bothering him instead of her bugging him until he tells her out of irritation.

Everything went quiet again. The plane, even though very full, had a very silent crowd. Most of the people were asleep because it was night time and those who weren't asleep were slowly falling asleep. Sakura was, too, feeling tired and sleepy. She had been completely worn out with all the 'bonding' that she did with Syaoran's sisters. Her eyes were getting heavy and her body was aching all over. She looked over to Syaoran one last time, analyzing him to be in the same tense conditions as he was a moment ago but not trying to disrupt his moment, closed her eyes and went into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura… Sakura wake up, we are here." She heard a voice call her name out.

Sakura shuffled a bit before feeling her body jerk a bit. She slowly fluttered her eyes open to study her surroundings. They were no different from how she had left them. She was in the same uncomfortable seat and the person sitting in front of them had his seat completely reclined so as to torture Sakura the most. Sakura gritted her teeth as she started gaining back consciousness.

"What are SOME PEOPLE'S problems, reclining their seats like this!" Sakura yelled, emphasizing loudly at the capitalized letters so the person in front of her could actually hear what she was saying.

Syaoran chuckled as he watched his girlfriend grumble words about how long the flight was even though it had only been two and a half hours since they had their last stop over and how things never went her way and how she hated the person sitting in front of her and how she was getting hungry. It was such innocence of Sakura's that made Syaoran fall in love with her in the first place.

He smiled towards the angry Sakura and kissed her forehead causing Sakura to loose all her temper and suddenly smile brightly at him as if she had no complaints in the world.

"As much as I am thrilled to see Tsubaki right now… I really am glad we are back." Sakura confessed, blushing and bowing her head in guilt.

It was his home after all and she had just indirectly told him that she hated it.

Syaoran put his cold hand on Sakura's warm cheek and replied, "I am too."

Sakura looked up into his amber eyes and suddenly lit up, nodding as furiously as she could. The plane was already in descent and they would be touching their homeland in about ten minutes or so. Syaoran was truly happy to be back in Tomoeda, away from the clan, from the elders, from his sisters and especially from Uncle Wong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nee-chan, welcome back!" Kouji exclaimed as he opened the door and jumped into Sakura's arms.

"Oh it's great to see you too Kouji-kun…" Sakura said, hugging the child back.

Kouji had grown up a lot since she had first met him. His hair was about the same length but his face structure had grown and so had he gotten taller. But he held the same sort of affection for his make believe sister because she had always treated him the same way. Kouji had become an irreplaceable part of her life.

"How was China nee-chan!? Can you take me with you the next time you go!?" Kouji exclaimed towards the beat Sakura.

Sakura just nodded in reply as she fell on her bed tiresomely. There were too many things on her mind to be entertaining the innocent child right then so she tried to bore him out of her room by not replying. She closed her eyes and thought about all that Syaoran had said to her. It really did worry her, the whole idea of the clan no accepting Sakura as the future wife of the heir of the clan. Wife?

She smiled at the thought. Yes, to her it did sound really nice and pleasant to her. And she wondered if Syaoran had felt the same way about it as well. Though she was loosing any doubt of it because Syaoran wouldn't worry about such a thing if he wasn't thinking of it in the first place. He was, too, concerned about their future, accepting the fact that there would indeed be a future.

She didn't want Syaoran to leave her side. She didn't want the best thing that ever happened to her to end. She didn't care of what impossible things he would ask from her in the future, she was ready to give up everything for him.

"Nee-chan, you don't look so good…" Kouji said worriedly, looking into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura looked back at him, opening her eyes, and then smiled.

"No Kouji, it's alright. I am just a little tired from the whole tiring journey." Sakura reassured.

"O-Okay… if you say so. Then I'll leave you to rest for a while." Kouji said lovingly, leaving a kiss on Sakura's cheek and exiting the room.

Sakura smiled back at him before banging her head on the bed again. She could say one thing, her trip to China had been eventful, but they weren't positively eventful. Her head was starting to hurt and she was feeling as if she was coming down with a fever with all the rash thinking that she was doing.

Just when she was about to drift off to sleep her phone started ringing.

"Hey Sakura, you there? It's me, Sora. What's up…!?" Sora's energetic voice called out.

"Hey Sora, I'm fine and nothings happening. You tell?" Sakura replied, trying not to ignore him.

"You seem a bit down. Well no worries, I'm coming over!" Sora said and with that he put down the phone.

"No Sora I-" But the phone was cut off.

Sakura threw the cell phone on her bed and groaned, 'Why now?'

In a few minutes time, our beloved Sora was inside Sakura's room.

"Here look, I bought you something to eat." Sora said, holding up two cans of sodas and two chicken sandwiches.

Sakura smiled at him before he sat down next to her and started eating.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind…" Sora said, looking towards Sakura who was looking outside the window.

She turned her head to him and sighed, "Syaoran has been acting really weird these days…" Sakura said.

"What? Did he do anything to you!?!" Sora said defendingly.

"No…" Sakura giggled but then continued, "Just a bit distant, that's all."

Sora handed Sakura a bottle of soda and let her have her time opening it and sipping from it. Then he got up and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, if you need someone to turn to, you will always have me there." Sora said in a kind voice.

Sakura looked into Sora's black eyes and smiled before Sora bent down to hug Sakura. Sakura was surprised, but right then; she needed emotional support more than anything. And Sora was willing to give that to her.

"Sometimes… you think you have made the right decision but you can never be sure of the future." Sora said, still holding Sakura in his embrace.

"I-I just can't understand why things have to be so damn complicated!" Sakura said.

With this, Sakura felt her eyes start to fall. She felt a little drowsy and had a grand urge to sleep.

"Things will never be complicated with me… Sakura…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-15 Days later, Syaoran too caught up in college work which he had left behind to talk to Sakura-

Syaoran lay on his bed thinking about all that the elders had said to him.

-Flashback-

"Xiao Lang, we have seen the girl you have brought along with you. Is she a Li?" One old bald elder asked Syaoran.

Syaoran had his head bowed down, "No." He stated firmly.

"And you do know that you are he heir to the throne." Another elder, a woman in her early seventies continued.

"Yes." Syaoran replied with a straight answer.

"The Clan Elders have seen that you have this…" The bald man hesitated before continuing, "this… liking of this Japanese girl."

"And it is of our concern as to whether you are serious about her or not? Are you then?" The woman followed the bald man.

"I am." Syaoran gritted.

"Your father had Li blood in him, did you know that?" The bald man said, looking away from Syaoran.

Syaoran kept his head down, sighing irritatedly, 'Maybe that's why I am a Li…' He thought to himself sarcastically.

"Your mother was not a pure Li but her mother, too, was a Li. This was the sole reason why we chose her, because your maternal grand mother was an honorable Li."

Syaoran stood there in the same position. He knew exactly where the conversation was leading to and he didn't like it. Being the heir to the Li Clan throne wasn't the thing he wanted the most but it was one of the few things that he couldn't escape from either. He was given no choice when he was born into being the Heir to the Li Throne.

"We will not allow the future Li clan to be run by a man who married a pure Japanese woman." The old woman said forcefully.

"But why? Sakura is intelligent, she is witty about most things and if it's her interference in the internal matters of the clan that you are worried about, I assure you, she will never intervene." Syaoran exclaimed, banging his hand on the table in front of him.

"We had once given into a statement like this in the past and was to be proven fatal after that to the clan. The sole reason why this clan has so many mortal enemies is because we trusted a non-Li to marry the heir of Li." The bald man said back in a calm tone.

"I promise you, Sakura will not intrude in any matters of the Clan. She isn't at all interested in business, she is a medical student who has barely finished with her studies. If you wish it, I wont ever bring her over here to China again but hear me out, I am not letting her go just for the sake of a 'probability' of betrayal." Syaoran stated before turning around.

"Listen to us Xiao Lang, you cannot and will not make this mistake. She will betray you as all non-Li's have, in the long run." The woman said, stopping Syaoran in his tracks.

"When she will, so she will. But for now, she doesn't even interfere with my own problems and she knows nothing of what the clan does in the first place. I will be with her and not change my mind about her." Syaoran said before leaving the room leaving behind two unsatisfied elders.

"We must do something about this…" The man said.

"Should we now…?" The woman said sarcastically.

-End of flashback-

Syaoran lay on his bed, his jacket gently tossed to the side and his hair muffled on his pillow. What could he do to make them understand that Sakura was not like that to interfere?

'Aren't I thinking too far ahead? Am I really going to spend the rest of my life with Sakura?' Syaoran thought to himself as he remembered his own words in the conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsubaki, do we have anything to eat at home?" Sakura called out as she opened up the fridge.

"If there was, would I tell you?!" Tsubaki yelled back in her absolutely obnoxious voice.

Sakura just groaned and rested her wait on the door of the fridge. The whole thing was filled with either old stale food or beef and she hated beef. Her head was beating fire and she was falling off her balance. It had been a day since she had come back from Hong Kong and ever since then she had come down with a horrible fever, which she called the after effects of air travel. Not only that, but she was feeling a little dizzy all the time as well. Syaoran hadn't called or visited her ever since they had come back from China and so she decided to give him his space.

'Nee-chan woke up after two days… is she okay?' Kouji asked as he stared at Sakura.

"I guess then I'll have to pass on food today…" Sakura sighed, closing the refrigerator and digging her hand in the cookie jar to take out a cookie and stuff it in her mouth.

--------------------------------------Next Day------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran, please, I need to talk to you about something really important as I feel you are of age." Yelan said, sipping from her cup of tea and putting the cup down.

Next to Yelan sat the ever obnoxious Hoshi with his eyes directing towards Syaoran. Syaoran came and stood in front of his mother and kept standing.

"You should sit down when I tell you to." Yelan stated with her eyes still closed.

Syaoran heard this and automatically descended down on the sofa away from his mother's, quietly wishing it to end soon. Though he was a bit curious as to what the whole discussion was about. He really didn't want it be anything about Sakura and her being Japanese.

"It is about your future as the Li Clan leader." Yelan said.

Syaoran didn't say anything. He kept quiet and let his mother continue.

"You might have not known this but unlike the rest of the laws of successions, the Li Clan Leadership is sent down to the heir once the heir gets married. Not after the death of the previous leader." Yelan said seriously.

Syaoran's head shot up. 'So it is up to me as to when I will ascend the throne then…' He thought to himself.

"It is solely up to you as to when you decide to the take over the throne. Once you become the leader, everything we own will become yours in inheritance. You will inherit all of my property, bank accounts and powers as the Leader of the Clan." Yelan informed.

Syaoran nodded to his mother and thought about the whole thing for a moment. If he as to marry tomorrow, he would easily gain all finances and powers that his mother had. He would be young and powerful and rich. It was a rather tempting thing that his mother had told her. But, he wasn't really interested in the money or the power. He wanted to be the one Leader, all of History would remember. He was not yet ready to take over the throne and, more difficult than that, he was not yet ready to support a wife and family. Out of question, no way he would want a family at just 19.

"I see…" He said, looking away from his mother.

"When you believe that you are mature and wise enough to ascend the throne, all you need to do is get married but I would want to remind you, the Li clan members always marry at a very young age. Your father married me when I was 17 and he was your age. I want you think about this… and soon."

And with that, Yelan got up from the sofa and left the two men behind.

"Take it from me Syaoran; you seriously don't want the burden of a family right now. Besides, is that Kinomoto girl really worth it?" Hoshi smirked as he switched on the TV.

Syaoran looked up at Hoshi and gritted his teeth, "Don't say a word about Sakura, you got that!" Syaoran said as he got up from his place and held Hoshi from the collar of his shirt.

"I'll do what ever I want, when ever I want to so don't bless me with your suggestions, shit head!" Syaoran growled before pushing Hoshi back to the sofa and leaving the room.

Hoshi just glared at Syaoran from the back before setting his collar up and concentrating on the TV again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller Id.

'Sakura?' I thought as I looked at the caller Id and picked up the phone only to hear a boy's voice.

"Mister, please come over. Nee-chan is feeling a bit ill…" The little voice said.

"Kouji?" I asked, wondering why the boy was calling from Sakura's cell phone.

"Please, she isn't feeling very well. I think you should come over and take her to the doctor…" Kouji said worriedly.

"Doctor? Why what happened to Sakura?" I asked anxiously.

"Please just come…" And with that I put down the phone.

"What is wrong?" Hoshi asked nonchalantly.

"Sakura's sick…" I replied angrily before running out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran knocked the front door in hope that someone would actually attend. But alas there was no answer what so ever. So he knocked again, this time harder and more furiously. Suddenly the door burst open,

"Mister, please come and help nee-chan, she is sick!" Little Kouji said as he stood panting in front of the door.

"What happened to her!?" Syaoran exclaimed before barging in, pushing Kouji aside and running upstairs to her room.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he opened the door only to find her room empty.

Then he heard a strangely certain sound from inside the bath room. The door was open so he followed her into the bathroom only to find Sakura bending over into the sink.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura turned on the tap and rinsed her mouth twice before looking back towards Syaoran. She was sickly pale and she had just thrown up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick!?" Syaoran said angrily to her before pulled her hand and jerking her out of the bathroom.

"I-It's nothing, Syaoran. I was just a bit feverish…" Sakura said her voice course and low.

"I don't want to hear it Sakura, the medical clinic is nearby. We need to take you there…!" Syaoran urged, tugging on Sakura's arm and pulling her out of the room and taking her downstairs to his car.

He let Sakura sit down in the passenger seat and set himself in the driver seat and starting the car. In a minute and a half, they were already in the clinic. It was only a block away so no worries.

"We'll take some blood tests and a few other tests to check what is wrong with her…" Doctor Konohamaru said.

"Okay…" Syaoran said, holding Sakura's hand and then letting it go and moving out of the office to let the doctor do his work.

A few anxious minutes later, the doctor came out with Sakura next to him.

"The results will take a few moments so it is best that you should go home and rest." He told Sakura.

"I should drop you off…" Syaoran said, taking out the keys from his pockets.

"No its okay, I will walk. It isn't too much distance…" Sakura said before moving on.

"You are not well Sakura, I should drop you off." Syaoran insisted.

"I said I can go by myself Syaoran!" Sakura screamed in his face before storming off out of the clinic doors.

Syaoran was caught back. He had never heard Sakura yell at him like this. Syaoran turned back his attention to the doctor.

"By what she has told me, Ms. Kinomoto is 18 years of age." Konohamaru said, looking towards Syaoran.

Syaoran only nodded as a reply.

The doctor informed hesitantly to Syaoran, "Well… Ms. Kinomoto is… well… She is going to have a child, sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooh cliffy, isn't it? Well I hope you liked the chapter and please review even if you didn't just to keep my heart. Now, as I was saying, Kinomoto Sakura is pregnant and Syaoran is in deep shit. Who would the father be? Hmmm… cuz I don't think it is Syaoran as… well… it isn't! **

**Watch out for the next chapter of Black Roses.**

**  
Sneak Preview:**

"_**She betrayed you Syaoran but maybe you should move on… instead of wasting away at home."**_

**Catch me later.**

**Mina Uchiha**


	21. Vulnerability

_Black Roses_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Chapter 21: Vulnerability**_

**Okay, for some odd reason, Sakura is pregnant and not with Syaoran's kid, for obvious reasons. What will happen now!?!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.

There is Use of Alcohol, Brief Language and Violence in this Fiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor informed hesitantly to Syaoran, "Well… Ms. Kinomoto is… well… She is going to have a child, sir."

Syaoran stared at the doctor for a moment, trying to understand what the doctor had told him. After an acute moment of silence, Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the doctor, "You freakin' LIAR!"

Syaoran angrily grabbed the calm doctor's collar and pushed him towards the wall, banging him back.

"I'm sorry but she is."

Syaoran let the doctor go, his eyes wide in shock and terror. Slowly, in shock, he left the clinic, his feet becoming heavy and strange. He let his body fall into the car seat, staying in a loose position for a certain while before starting the car. He didn't know what to think, how to react, how to take in all that he was told of.

'No… she couldn't! But if she was mistreated or raped, she would've told me. She always told me. She did it consciously… but why?' Syaoran's mind raced.

He drove the car in a slow speed but since the house was not too far away, he reached quite quickly. He parked his car and got out of the car, opening the door to the house to find Sakura sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

She turned as she heard the door click and gazed at Syaoran for a word, a sign, anything. Syaoran, on the other hand, kept his eyes on her. His eyes were emotionless and solemn.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, getting up from the sofa.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed in anger at how she had the guts to look at him the eye while talking after what she had done. He moved towards her and held her arms furiously.

"Who was it!?"" He growled in her face.

"Who was who?" Sakura asked, confused and wincing at the pain which shot through her arm.

"Don't hide it Sakura, who the hell was it!?" Syaoran jerked her arm hard.

"Syaoran, you are hurting me! And I have no idea what you are talking about!" Sakura said, closing her eyes and yelling back at him.

Syaoran threw her forcefully on the sofa before looking at her one last time, "The fuck you don't know what I'm talking about. I… I cant believe I let a person like you get to me in the end!"

"S-Syaoran…"

"You're pregnant Sakura, hell you are fucking pregnant! And what's more, I don't even want to know who the hell the father is anymore because I have no intention of beating him up. You did it on full purpose!" Syaoran spat at her before turning around and stomping towards the doors.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and fear and Syaoran moved away towards the door. Her mouth fell open and she could feel hot tears dwell her eyes.

"No, No! Syaoran please wait, let me explain-" Sakura whimpered, running towards Syaoran and holding onto his hand only to make him angrier.

Syaoran jerked his own arm away from her and snarled, "Don't you ever show me your face again Sakura! Just don't!"

And with that, Syaoran banged the door and left. Sakura lie there on the floor for a while out of helplessness until she scrambled up to her feet and ran outside only to find that the car had gone.

Tears fell down Sakura's eyes as she looked at Syaoran's car move away out of the horizon. Then she turned around, wiping away her tears and ran like crazy to the clinic.

"Please tell me it isn't true…" Sakura hampered.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kinomoto but it is…"

"B-But how…?" Sakura asked.

"I… I think you should know this better." But before the doctor completed his sentence, Sakura was on the ground unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran pressed his foot hard on the brakes as the red signal came into view. As he stopped the car, he smashed his palm on the steering wheel before bringing up the same hand to his eyes and rubbing them in distress.

'Why Sakura? Why did you do it?' His mind raced as he saw the light turn green and he drove further off towards his house.

The sun was setting and the clouds were roaming about in the sky. Syaoran looked up at the sky as he drove finding the whole road empty.

"WHY!?!?!" Syaoran screamed out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know of what to think. Or rather, I didn't exactly know how to think straight. I had put all my faith, all m trust in the first girl I had ever known to have touched me, emotionally and physically, yet she went around with another guy.

And what was worse was that she didn't only cheat on me on a small scale, she had got herself pregnant. I just didn't know how to react to such news. I had never thought that Sakura was that sort of a person. I just…

I parked the car in front of the door and got out. I opened the main doors to the house to find Hoshi still on the sofa. I angrily banged the door behind me.

"What happened Syaoran, you looked a bit…" Mother said, holding a file in her hand and a pen in the other hand, coming down from the stairs.

I looked towards her and gave her a look of 'please-don't-bother-me-right-now' and went up to my room only to find her grabbing my arm and pulling me back until I was facing her.

"Tell me… what's wrong Syaoran. I'm your mother, so please don't disregard me." Yelan said in a soft tone.

I looked into her eyes and I saw something there that I had never seen before. Concern, the concern shown only for me.

"Mother…" I said, looking into her eyes and letting down my guard.

I had enough of keeping everything bundles up. And right then, I needed a mother's consoling or something like that. So I grabbed her hand and pulled into the nearest room when Hoshi could not hear us.

I closed the door and my mother stood patiently in front of me, waiting for me to begin. But I just didn't know how to approach the topic.

"Syaoran… I can tell this has something to do with Kinomoto…" Yelan said, looking out into the open yard from the window.

I looked at her in utter astonishment. 'How does she know all that?'

"Mother… I… she…" I stopped for a moment, stumbling upon my own words. "Sakura…"

"She's cheating on you, isn't she?" Yelan asked, looking at Syaoran skeptically.

Syaoran looked at his mother and decided to go with her statement instead of going into 'unnecessary' details. He just nodded and peered out of the window into the scorching sun as it disappeared behind the horizon.

"Syaoran… I know it is difficult but there are only a few chances when the first person you meet is your last. Don't hang up on such a detail and… take your time to understand the circumstances." Yelan said, looking at her son from over her shoulder and leaving the room with Syaoran all by himself.

'You don't know who Sakura is to me…' Syaoran thought to himself as he kept his stare out his window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are okay now so you may leave. You just had a little shock which lead you to faint." The doctor said before leaving the room with Sakura sitting alone on the bed.

'I-I… I'm pregnant…' She thought, placing her hand on top of her stomach. 'C-Could it be Sora…?'

Tears started dripping down her eyes and her head started to go all dizzy again. Fear struck her and her hands started shaking. She slowly got off her bed and decided that it was best to just go home for now. But how would she make it home with her wobbly legs?

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Kouji asked worriedly, opening the door as he heard it being knocked.

Sakura didn't reply, just let the tears fall down her eyes and went straight up to her room on her incredibly slow speed. Her feet became heavy and her eyelids droopy. She saw everything fall apart in front of her eyes in a flash. Everything was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes well… we'll se to that. For now, please just try to get them to come to Japan, it will be nice to have some girls around this place for the next few days." Yelan said in the phone, holding another one of those business files in her hands.

"Who are you calling?" Hoshi asked Yelan as he checked a few of his own office files.

"I need to have Syaoran make a quick decision of marriage so it will be good if there were a few options around him to chose from." Yelan said.

"What about the Kinomoto girl?" Hoshi smirked.

"She is no longer…" Yelan sighed, looking up towards Syaoran's room where he had locked himself up all through the last two days.

"Don't push the boy too much. Let him recover from this blow before forcing another on him…" Hoshi said, taking off his reading glasses and looking towards Yelan.

"I suppose but the elders say that I should make the best of this situation and gather him to a Chinese girl." Yelan informed Hoshi.

She herself wasn't thrilled about the whole issue either as she didn't want to force her son into marriage at such a young age but she had to put the clan first. She needed to provide a future heir to the throne before her own death and so, the sooner the better as the tradition went.

Hoshi just shook his head in disagreement and went back to wearing his glasses and checking the files.

'I'm sorry Syaoran…' Yelan thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know… the shortest chapter I've written so far but I kind of am having writer's block right now so please forgive me and let me think of what to write further in the story. Although the next chapter wont be too long either but hopefully the chapter after that will be longer than the previous ones.

**Please review and tell me of what you think of the story so far. It really means a lot to me, all of you who actually take the time out to read the story and review. Thank you.**

**Sneak Preview:**

"_**Mother, what are all these people doing here?" **_

"_**Try to open up a bit instead of rotting away in your own room for once!"**_

**Mina Uchiha. **


	22. Overcoming

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated; T**_

_**Chapter 22: Overcoming**_

**I know I know… the last two chapters were rather scary right? I totally feel you guys. I'm really sorry if I had made MANY grammar mistakes since I have no time to re check and the word check of the computer is something which annoys me a lot.**

**Now, Sakura is pregnant, Syaoran is left helpless and shattered, Sakura doesn't know what to do, Yelan has called over a bunch of girls for Syaoran, Sora's missing and I have not put Kero-chan in the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, what is going to happen now?????**

**I will be putting Sakura in the next chapter and I'm sorry for the delayed updates but my O Level's examinations are in Jan and I have to study for three of the subjects so forgive me but I am sure I'll take out time to write more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**THERE IS USE OF BRIEF LANGUAGE, VOILENCE AND ALCOHOL IN THIS STORY.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice of all of you to come. I really appreciate it." Yelan said, bowing her head a bit in appreciation.

Everyone nodded, smiling and then a girl said, "It's been long since there was any get-together held."

Syaoran quietly peered from the stairs, not wanting to attract any attention or to be even noticed by the crowd. He thought of many ways to talk to his mother but the only intelligible solution he could come up with was this one. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and messaged him mother to come and meet him outside the hall.

Yelan felt her phone vibrate and looked at it to see her son messaging her. She looked towards the door to see Syaoran peering in like a little boy. So she shook her head and walked quietly towards him, excusing herself from many crowds.

"What are you doing, come in and meet them." Yelan hissed as Syaoran, standing behind the door.

"Mother, what are all these people doing here?" Syaoran asked in irritation.

"Try to open up instead of rotting away in your room for once!" Yelan hissed more at him before trying to tug on his arm and pulling him inside the huge room filled with people.

But Syaoran resisted as much as he could, in the same manner, but to no avail. Alas, he was standing there with his eyes wide open in embarrassment and irritation.

People looked at him and smiled, some bowed their heads, some held up their glasses of champagne, and some said, "Nice to see you again, young Syaoran."

Now most of the people in the crowd knew him because he was the future heir to the throne but Syaoran, well, he barely knew the people he was supposed to know. So Syaoran decided just to smile and bow his head a bit before following his mother.

"Mother, why should I need to be a part of this??" Syaoran growled in her ear.

"Because you are the heir to the clan throne. You are the most important person in this room – ah, Sam, how have you been? I hope you remember Sam, Syaoran, she shifted to America but you used to be neighbors in China." Yelan said, completely changing the topic and beginning various introductions.

For some bizarre reason, all the people being introduced to Syaoran were young women about his age. They were all very beautiful and from very respectable and high-status Chinese families. Syaoran would just nod and say his greetings before moving on. This was becoming quite a nuisance for him.

"Mother, I will be retiring to me room since I just came back from the university. Good- afternoon!" He said forcefully and ran out of the hall before Yelan could stop him.

He hurriedly closed the doors behind him and quietly fell on his bed. He really didn't want all of this going on in this house this suddenly after what had happened with Sakura and, moreover, all of these social activities had something or another to do with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Ying, it's so nice to see you dear. It has really been a really long time since we last met. How is your mother?" Yelan asked cheerfully, looking towards the Chinese girl in front of her.

"She's fine, Aunt Yelan and coming here was my pleasure. I can't wait to see how grown-up Syaoran is." The girl replied.

Ying had long hair, really long brown hair. Her eyes were also a bit brown on the dark side and she was sickly pale. She was slim and athletic and her smiles and good moods were always radiating.

"He sure has. Um… Wei, where is Syaoran?" Yelan asked the butler.

"Young master is in his room, Ma'am." Wei replied while his eyes stayed close.

"Well... then I think Ying, you should go and meet him." Yelan suggested, smiling widely and hopefully.

Ying nodded, jumping up on her feet and walking radiantly towards the huge lounge doors to exit the room. Yelan kept staring at Ying as she walked away towards her son's room.

"I hope..." Yelan whispered as she looked away again towards the ground.

Wei kept staring at his mistress, not quite comfortable with the situation being made. Ying moved out of the room, shutting the door behind her and started up the stairs. Her heart started beating fast and she became confused and nervous about meeting her old cousin after such a long time. She could clearly see his room, the door the same as she remembered it all that time ago. She nervously held the door knob but then decided not to twist it. Instead, she put her hand up and knocked the door lightly.

"What is it?" Syaoran called out lifelessly.

Ying finally turned the door knob and entered Syaoran room, looking down on the ground until staring into his amber-brown eyes. A chill went through Ying's spine as she looked in Syaoran's eyes. His stare was staunch, fatal and cold. He was not the sort of person Ying had imagined by his eyes.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked coldly.

"Y-Y-Ying... remember your old friend..." Ying stammered, looking towards him, finally getting the courage to study him.

He was handsome, cold, but very handsome. His messy brown hair giving him a slight bad boy look, his pale skin shining in the sunlight peering through the curtains, and his pose, leaning his head slightly down to the writing table and looking carelessly towards the girl. She could feel herself heat up by his magnificence.

"No I don't." Syaoran replied quietly, looking down the paper.

"I-I... y-you used to come to my house and used to walk in my garden..." Ying stammered again.

Syaoran did indeed remember Ying. He had known Ying since they were little kids. He used to go to her house in China and walk in her garden because the garden was exclusively for him and was absolutely beautiful. But right now, he didn't want to remember anyone. Though there was the matter of manners there too.

"I know who you are... so why are you here?" Syaoran asked coldly.

Ying could feel tears peering in her eyes by Syaoran's cold and fatal behavior. Syaoran saw this and felt a bit guilty for her, for it was not right to take out his own personal anger on her.

"I'm sorry... okay. Hi, how are you?" Syaoran sighed, getting up from his chair and putting his hand in his hair. Ying suddenly lightened up and ran towards Syaoran, holding his hand tightly and pulling him away out of his room.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, feeling very irritated.

Ying ran, strands of her hair falling onto his face. She had so much energy, it almost matched Sakura's. Looking at Ying's energetic behaviour, Syaoran suddenly had pictures of Sakura's run through his mind. And he suddenly lost to the thought of what he was supposed to feel for her.

And he smiled at her thought, visualizing her bright smiles and her emerald eyes shining for him every single day. But as he thought further of her, the smile was forced away by the inner anger. Why did she go this far?

While the anger in him swelled, he lost consciousness of how lovingly Ying was dragging him to his mother.

"Aunt Yelan, here he is." Ying exclaimed excitedly, pulling Syaoran with herself and presenting both the teens in front of Yelan.

Yelan smiled at the two, looking towards Syaoran's careless attitude.

"Syaoran, why don't you take Ying out and show her the town tomorrow…?" Yelan suggested.

Syaoran grunted to his mother, "She has been here before, nothing has changed!"

"Oh no please, Syaoran, take me out. It would be nice to remember those places came to love of Japan." Ying said, hugging Syaoran's arm similar to how Meilin used to.

"You used to hate me… do you remember that? You used to go to 'those places' when you wanted to run away from my house." Syaoran said coldly to her in anger.

"But we were just kids. And times have passed and I have changed. Trust me! And so have you…" Ying said, smiling to Syaoran.

The truth was what Syaoran did not know well for Ying had always hated Syaoran. She was never the sort who liked lone wolves which Syaoran was. But in Syaoran's recent trips to Japan, Ying came to like him for his personality and physical features. He had changed, yes, matured as some said. But to Syaoran, things were going back to the way they were all those years back. He was alone once again.

"Come on Syaoran… it'll take your mind off things…!" Ying whined.

For some odd reason, Ying did actually make sense. He needed something to take his mind of the recent events and, as much as he hated to admit, this was one of those things which would help him.

Syaoran sighed in defeat and hung his head lose.

"YES! But wait… you seem free and I'm all fresh! Why not go right now! I'll go change my clothes and we'll be out!" Ying said, not waiting for Syaoran's answer but disappearing.

"But I have work-" Syaoran was cut off by his mother.

"You do too much work, take the stress off. Go with her…" Yelan said, or rather demanded.

Syaoran glared at his mother before turning around and leaving the room, not wanting to be in her presence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are you going to take me first?" Ying beamed.

Syaoran reclined backwards, stretching a bit before thinking, "The mall I guess…"

"Yes! I need some new dresses!" Ying said excitedly, looking out the Limo door. "But why didn't we go in your car… I like that one!?"

"… Because I didn't feel like driving!" Syaoran groaned before looking out his own window.

But the truth was far from that. That seat, the seat next to his in his car, was hers. It had always been hers. Since the day he got that car, since the first day, it was reserved for her. And maybe she was gone now, that did not mean that it could be replaced. Syaoran just felt it hard to digest anyone else sitting there in place of her.

She was everywhere, every place he'd look, he'd see. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to survive without her for so long. It had already been a week since he talked to her or saw her or had anything to do with her. Sora had gone to his brother in America for the whole of the month and things had come back to the way they had been before Syaoran had met Sakura.

It just hurt him so much-

"We are here!" Ying screamed, jumping out of the car and waiting for Syaoran to get out too.

Syaoran opened the door of the limo and got out. Ying and he walked to the mall, Ying occasionally sliding her hand into his and Syaoran silently pulling his hand away when she was busy looking at things.

This was the place where Sakura first bought that green T shirt for Syaoran. It didn't fit him anymore but he still had it. He liked looking at it, giving him good memories of Sakura, the girl who understood him when everyone didn't.

He so wished Tomoyo was there for him right then, but she wasn't. And he was dealing.

"Oh come on, lets go in!" Ying said, grabbing Syaoran's hand and pulling him inside a shop.

Ying was not much different from Sakura in many ways. She was actually much like her in many ways. Her radiating attitude, her limitless energy, her enthusiasm, her habits, they all reminded Syaoran of Sakura. And to be honest to himself, he himself was partly enjoying this. Pretending that it was Sakura instead of Ying, pretending that she was there with him even now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know… I like Japan much better than where I live." Ying said.

Syaoran just nodded. But where Syaoran was busy looking at other things, Ying was more and more drawn towards him. The next thing Syaoran felt was her firm lips on his. Syaoran's eyes shot open as he felt her indulge in the kiss. Her eyes were closed and she had so much force in the kiss. And then Syaoran felt it, himself giving in, as he began to deepen the kiss, instead of pulling back. He had his needs and wants, and he needed this. He needed to feel firm lips on his again as he did before, he needed her. He heard her moan and he smiled, opening his mouth to murmur, "S-Sakura…"

Ying suddenly pulled away from Syaoran, watching him opening his eyes in want for another girl. She smiled a bit nervously in uncertainty and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry…" Syaoran stated, looking away and bit shaken at what he had done.

He had kissed her back just as lovingly because just for the moment, he wanted her to be Sakura. He wanted the one who kissed him to be Sakura, not Ying. And he was willing to go this far just to pretend.

"N-No… It's okay…" Ying said, smiling and then pulling Syaoran up from his chair and moving out of the mall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Yelan, who is Sakura?" Ying asked Yelan as they both sat outside in the courtyard, sipping tea from their cups.

"S-Sakura? Where did you hear that name?" Yelan asked nervously.

"S-Syaoran subconsciously whispered her name to me while we were at the mall…" Ying answered.

Yelan looked at her for a while until she spoke, "Syaoran liked Sakura but she betrayed him. She wasn't worth anything. Forget you ever heard her name."

Ying just nodded, smiling and easily buying what Yelan said.

Syaoran was looking down at the two women gossiping from his window and shook his head. He was about to beat himself up on the stunt he had pulled in the mall. The sad fact was, Ying was not his Sakura and she could never be. Her lips were not at soft, they were not as loving, her touch was not that passionate and her eyes showed something different from the love he saw in Sakura's eyes. Her taste was just so different, indeed, Ying was strong and intoxicating in taste, but Sakura was different. She was sweet and subtle, her taste was mild and sweet cinnamon.

"I need to get over this…" Syaoran said to himself before walking away from the window and going out of his room.

Ying, on the other hand was trying her best to please him. She did not intrude his personal matters by asking him who Sakura was or what relation he had with her. She stayed quiet about the incident but wanted to be more and more closer to him. She wanted reasons to be with him and cheer him up. Though she found it fairly difficult to make him happy, she was one to never give up.

"So how was the mall?" Yelan asked Ying, changing the topic.

"It was so nice. Not that different from China though but still, Syaoran helped me a lot. He paid for the shopping and he dealt with the shopkeepers. I guess I have to learnt the basics of Japanese after all." Ying said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh no worries… What I want is for Syaoran to shift to China once he takes over the throne of the Clan, so you need not worry of such trivial things…" Yelan said, moving her hand up and down and smiling towards Ying.

Ying gave out a huge smile and nodded to Yelan, sighing in relief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have noticed that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter by the moment. So forgive me but there are few things which need to be put in a different chapter so I make things brief and short. The next chapter will please you, I hope. I hope you liked this one. Ying aint that bad but I didn't enjoy the kissing scene so hopefully it won't reoccur.

Sneak Prev:

"_Mother, I am going to see Tomoyo…"_

"_A-Aunt Yelan, who is Tomoyo"_

Please review and tell me if I made you bored by this story because I think it's getting a bit weird and twisted.

Will update soon enough,

Mina Uchiha


	23. Uncertainty

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated; T**_

_**Chapter 23: Uncertainty**_

So, I hope you liked the last chapter. I sort of created another twist in the story, I know. It is a bit weird. But hopefully the ending wont be this twisted. So now, to sum it all up, Syaoran is trying to get over a pregnant Sakura, and there is no mention of Sakura. Ying is trying her best to reform Syaoran once again and Syaoran is confusing her for Sakura in many things.

**How weird can this get? And I think I am finally planning on putting Sakura back in the scene… I don't really know for sure but lets see as I write on.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this Anime: Card Captor Sakura.**

Use of BRIEF LANGUAGE, ALCOHOL AND VOILENCE IN THIS STORY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-Sakura-nee-chan, please have something at least…" Kouji whined from outside the door.

She lay on her bed, quietly looking down at the dirty carpet in her room. Her room was a complete mess. There was clothes scattered about everywhere and everything in front of her was going dizzy.

The door creaked open like a horror movie scene but Sakura stayed aloof of her surroundings.

"Nee-chan… please." Kouji insisted, placing a cup of milk and a chicken spread sandwich on Sakura's side table.

He held the sandwich in her hand and put it close to her mouth. Sakura didn't open her mouth. Kouji stayed in that position for a long time before saying, "PLEASE!!!"

Sakura's mouth opened just the tiniest bit and, taking full advantage of the opportunity, Kouji stuffed the piece of bread in Sakura's mouth. Sakura made no gesture of displeasure or pleasure. She just held the bite in her mouth. No blinking of the eyes, just the silent breathing which Kouji could barely hear.

"Nee-chan…" Kouji whispered to her in dismay, tears filling his eyes at his sister's conditions.

She was in an absolute horrid condition, her eyes were half red, her hair were complete disheveled and she was in the same old dirty clothes.

"I didn't… I didn't do it on purpose Syaoran…" She whispered to herself.

_Hurried thought went through her mind, flashbacks…_

"_Here look, I bought you something to eat." Sora said, holding up two cans of sodas and two chicken sandwiches._

_She smiled at him before he sat down next to her and started eating._

"_You seem to have a lot on your mind…" Sora said, looking towards her who was looking outside the window._

_She turned her head to him and sighed, "Syaoran has been acting really weird these days…" she said. _

"_What? Did he do anything to you!?!" Sora said defendingly._

"_No…" She giggled but then continued, "Just a bit distant, that's all." _

_Sora handed her a bottle of soda and let her have her time opening it and sipping from it. Then he got up and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, if you need someone to turn to, you will always have me there." Sora said in a kind voice._

_She looked into Sora's black eyes and smiled before Sora bent down to hug Sakura. Sakura was surprised, but right then; she needed emotional support more than anything. And Sora was willing to give that to her._

"_Sometimes… you think you have made the right decision but you can never be sure of the future." Sora said, still holding her in his embrace. _

"_I-I just can't understand why things have to be so damn complicated!" Sakura said._

_With this, Sakura felt her eyes start to fall. She felt a little drowsy and had a grand urge to sleep._

"_Things will never be complicated with me… Sakura…"_

'W-what was in that bottle Sora? Why did I fall asleep for that long after the drink? What in FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!???!' Sakura screamed in her mind as she finally closed her eyes shut and tears escaped them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was the carnival?" Yelan asked as both Syaoran and Ying arrived back home.

Syaoran just looked away towards his mother in annoyance before picking up the keys of his car and saying, "I'm going to my room."

And with that Syaoran nonchalantly dashed up to his room. He opened the door and fell on his bed. It was really hard for him to accept it, but the time he spent with Ying was never too bad even if he never really showed that it was anything less than an annoyance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yelan, dear, the boy is too young. Why are you forcing such a burden on your own son?" Hoshi said to his wife as they both lay in bed.

"No he is not. He is not a child anymore and he should know that by now. He needs to take over this business because now, I am getting too old for this hectic routine…" Yelan replied forcefully.

"But he has no idea as to how to deal with so much property and money and the internal matters of the clan…"

"He is an intelligent boy. He will learn if he doesn't know yet…" Yelan said before silently announcing that the topic was closed.

Syaoran heard all of this quietly from outside his mother's room's door. So this was all that Yelan wanted. She didn't bring Ying home just because she wanted him to open up or be happy, she wanted him to hurriedly get married and take over the business. 'Smooth mother… very smooth… At least' Syaoran thought as he angrily turned his back to the corridor and left the house.

Yelan heard him stomp away and peered out the door.

"Syaoran, where are you going?" She asked, not having a clue as to the fact that Syaoran had heard her whole conversation.

"I'm going to see Tomoyo…" Syaoran replied without looking back at his mother.

He was angry, he was really angry at the sole fact that his mother was forcing all of this on him just because of the stupid elders and that Hoshi was starting to actually make sense and act like a father to Syaoran. But he knew how stubborn his mother could get.

On the other side of the corridor stood Ying, her long tresses still open and her eyes looking at the mother and son in confusion.

"Oh and Syaoran, don't forget-" Yelan started before she was cut off.

"Yes mother, I remember!" Syaoran said in an irritated voice before leaving the two women.

"A-Aunt Yelan, who is Tomoyo?" Ying asked in curiosity at the name of a girl.

"Tomoyo was Syaoran's late cousin… and a dear daughter to me." Yelan replied, her eyes looking away and smiling at Tomoyo's thought.

"O-oh…" Ying replied.

"Come sit with me, I will tell you of Tomoyo." Yelan said as Ying came and sat next to Yelan. "Tomoyo was my sister's daughter and we lived together in this house. When Tomoyo was still young, Sonomi and her

husband were killed by two men who came to this house to steal. They kidnapped Tomoyo but Syaoran hunted her down at a very small age and she was brought back to this house after two days.

After that, Tomoyo became a bit shattered. She only put her trust in Syaoran as they had always been together. Syaoran and Tomoyo became really close and were always together, not letting anyone close to them in fear of betrayal.

Few years later, I guess about two to three years back, two transfer students came to their school and Tomoyo decided to befriend them. They became really close, especially the boy, Eriol, and Tomoyo. Eriol's cousin was Sakura who became close to Syaoran. A few months later, Tomoyo was hunted by the men who killed her parents and both Eriol and Tomoyo died of bullet wounds." Yelan said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"I-I… I didn't know… I'm sorry." Ying said mournfully. But she noticed how insincerely and coldly Yelan had told of the tale. It was as if she was being forced to remember someone and being forced to love someone.

She found it rather romantic for two people to die at such a young age together. She wished he knew them better.

"But what of Sakura?" Ying asked.

"Sakura betrayed Syaoran and Syaoran became silent again. This is why I want you to bring back my Syaoran to the way he was." Yelan said, holding Ying's hands in hers and pleading her.

Ying nodded and smiled, "Don't worry Aunt, I will try my best to make him happy and to not disappoint you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feh! I really don't understand many women, Tomoyo, I mean, what does Ying want. When I don't want her around, only then does she fell fit to come out of nowhere and bug me to nothing!" Syaoran complained, sitting in front of the grave stone with his legs crossed under the tree.

Next to Tomoyo's grave was Eriol's, "And don't you even dare looking at me Hiragizawa, I still have a score to settle with you!"

H

He didn't quite understand what he was saying but it was seeming to him as if he was trying to amuse himself by such nonsensical and pointless banter. What ever it was, wasn't working.

He gave out a huge sigh before turning away from the stones and saying, "I don't know what to do, what to think."

"Ying reminds me so much of Sakura… yet she is just so different from Sakura. Ying is like… this proper lady… while Sakura was just… a normal girl. Maybe that's why I like her so much, because she was different from the bunch of women I am surrounded with."

Syaoran stayed quite for a while thinking deep about what he was saying to her. Even now, after all this time, he would repeatedly say, 'Like Sakura…' never once putting a past tense to the phrase. Why? Because he did still love her, more than life itself.

"Ying is absolutely not like Sakura… Ying is so bold when it comes to affection while Sakura…" Syaoran gave out a chuckle at the thought, "She would always be the one stopping me… I was always the one to initiate…"

"I know… sounds rather intimate but I have to say this…" Syaoran said, looking towards the grave stone as if it was actually a live person.

Then there was an awkward silence in between the grave stones and the boy for a long time. He had so much on his mind and he had already told Tomoyo of the whole mother-forcing-labour-on-him scene. But different thoughts kept coming in his mind as he sat on the soft ground.

Thoughts of Sakura, and how all four of them used to hand around all the time. How Tomoyo used to keep bragging about how beautiful Sakura looked in the clothes she bought for her. And how Eriol used to smirk and comment on Tomoyo looking even better than the 'ugly monster…' And most of all, how Sakura used to blush a light hint of pink at Tomoyo's unending compliments. She looked just so cute.

Her every little thing was a matter of perfection. How her eyes always sparkled, regardless of feeling. How her hair always shone under the sun and the moon. How she would fill the room with her soft and subtle aroma of cherry. How her sweet voice would always fill his ears and how she would always return his kisses with the dearest of affection and love. And for a second there, remembering all of that, made him realize, 'How am I living without her all through this time?'

"Yes… I agree… This is not called living, Tomoyo, this is called dragging your life towards a slow and disguised death." Syaoran said with a mocking smile towards himself.

"I can't do it. I cannot live without her. I don't care what she did, what she is doing and what she will do, I cannot live without her. I need her Tomoyo.

"Maybe we wont have a relation of trust but at least we'll have something. I need to go to her!" Syaoran announced to Tomoyo after a long time of thinking.

"I will go-" And on his proclamation did the stupid phone start vibrating.

"WHAT!?!" Syaoran yelled in the phone.

"Is this any way of speaking to your mother Xiao Lang!?" Yelan yelled angrily in the phone.

"Oh mother, it's you."

"Yes well I just called to remind you-"

"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you, I remember and I wont forget!!!!!!" Syaoran assured before putting his cell back his pocket and smiling towards Tomoyo.

"Thanks for the help Tomoyo…" He said sarcastically before placing a bunch of flowers on both her grave and Eriol's and leaving.

"Now for the reports…" Syaoran sighed as he drove off towards the most dreaded place on the entire planet.

It was a small building but very well-known, especially to Syaoran. T made him sick to his stomach, parking his car in the car park of the area and stepping out towards the front door.

He could smell the sickly odor from outside the door and the dull walls inside. He pushed to door open to see a huge front desk.

"How may I help you sir?" The young woman said with a huge and sickening smile on her face.

Just then a man in white came from the side of the huge corridor, "Oh look at who we have here…"

Syaoran looked at the old man in confusion before saying, "D-Do I know you?"

"Well of course you don't! But aren't you that young man who came with that pretty little lady two weeks back?" The man said with a huge smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUM DUM DUM!!! Enough suspense for the lot of you. So, tell me do you like it???**

**This time, I'm not going to leave a sneak prev because it'll blow the suspense so wait up!**

**Mina Uchiha**


	24. Weakness

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated; M**_

_**Chapter 24: Weakness**_

**Okay yes I know, I was sort of boring you with all the Syaoran parts and all but I had to build up the story. So now, I will finally do something about that defect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**There is use of brief language, violence and alcohol in this story**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could smell the sickly odor from outside the door and the dull walls inside. He pushed to door open to see a huge front desk.

"How may I help you sir?" The young woman said with a huge and sickening smile on her face.

Just then a man in white came from the side of the huge corridor, "Oh look at who we have here…"

Syaoran looked at the old man in confusion before saying, "D-Do I know you?"

"Well of course you don't! But aren't you that young man who came with that pretty little lady two weeks back?" The man said with a huge smile on his face.

Syaoran looked at the man who was in his mid fifties for a minute in shock but then looked away towards the ground, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

"I thought so… she was too pretty to be in such a condition I feel…" The doctor said, looking down at some random reports in his hands.

Syaoran kept silent but then started feeling awkward at this discussion of Sakura. He didn't really want another person exhorting him towards thinking of how wrong Sakura was.

"Well I hope she is taking her medications and is doing well now… but you never came in to take the prescription, I fear." The doctor said, looking away from his reports towards Syaoran and taking off his spectacles.

Syaoran looked up at the doctor in confusion. But then realized, Sakura was alone and in a terrible condition and no one was really there to take care of her. He started fearing of the sort of condition she would be in now that he didn't even bother waiting for the prescription.

"Such a young age and such a high dosage of anti-biotics… I wonder where she contracted all of her problems at once…" The doctor said, sympathy in his voice.

"Anti biotics?" Syaoran whispered to himself, looking towards the doctor again and narrowing his eyes. 'Weren't antibiotics of high dosage supposed to be sometimes harmful for the child?' He thought to himself, recalling all that he knew of biology from high school.

"Are you implying that she never took any antibiotics after her check-up?" The doctor asked, putting down the file on the front desk and staring at Syaoran in fear and shock.

Syaoran remained silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say. He was confused, frightened and shocked at his current situation. What was the doctor trying to say? When he thought he had it in him to speak once again, gathering up all the courage and guts in him to hear the disturbing news just one more time, he said, "W-What were her symptoms?"

'Pregnancy!!!' this single word rang through his mind as he waited impatiently for the doctor to answer his question.

"Nurse, do you have records of two weeks earlier with you?" The doctor asked the nurse on the front desk.

The nurse nodded with a huge annoying smile on her face and handed the doctor the files after rummaging through a huge desk drawer.

"If I am not mistaken, she was suffering from a mild case of vertigo, she had a sour throat and she was also victim to the recent common cold epidemic through out this area." The doctor said, looking at the files while putting on his glasses.

"No… she was pregnant…" Syaoran said, the words causing agony through him. But he was sure of what he was told two weeks earlier.

"Then maybe I am mistaken. Was her name really Kinomoto Sakura?" The doctor asked.

Syaoran just nodded stepping closer to the doctor and taking a look into his file.

"Yes well this is no mistake regarding that my son, that young girl was suffering from vertigo, a cough and common cold which led to her high fever and the vomiting was caused by her case of vertigo." The doctor said, closing the file and handing it to the nurse. "Son, if she was not given her medications, I fear for the worst-"

But before the doctor could even complete his sentence, Syaoran had disappeared from view. The doctor just kept staring at the entrance doors before shaking his head and getting back to his original reports.

'No! Shit, what the hell was that!!?!??!' Syaoran thought as he sped across the lanes. It didn't take him 30 seconds to reach her house. Two blocks and his car, no time at all.

Syaoran's heart beat raised and he could feel fear ravishing his body.

"No Sakura! Why didn't you just say so!!??" He yelled as he banged the steering and then turned off his car, leaving the keys inside and running towards the Kinomoto entrance.

He banged the door, pushed the bell button and screamed all at the same time only for the door to open after a whole five minutes of impatient and disturbed waiting.

"What?!" An annoying but familiar voice asked in irritation.

"Where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked hurriedly, still standing at the door.

The woman in front of Syaoran stood there for a second looking at him as if he was a freak. Syaoran was loosing his patience by the moment.

"I said where the hell is-" Syaoran began to yell again when the woman cut him off.

"You were her stupid boyfriend, right? Huh, well tough luck kiddo, she's out with some other guy! She's over you!" The woman scorned before laughing out loud and shutting the door on Syaoran's face.

"No-" but before Syaoran could continue, everything went silent once again.

The sun had already set and darkness was overriding the whole horizon. Syaoran moved backwards from the entrance and stood on the pathway, staring up at Sakura's room's window. The lights were out and the windows, shut tight. She stared at the window for a second, wondering who Sakura had gone out with before turning around, kicking thin air in anger and digging his hands in his pockets.

"Why… why didn't I listen to her?..." He murmured, his whole body finally slowing down momentum of blood.

"You…" He heard a small but yet again familiar voice impose.

Syaoran looked up from the ground at the small boy in front of him holding a huge shopping bag in his hand.

"K-Kouji…" Syaoran said in surprise.

"Why are you here?" Kouji said, narrowing his eyes and looking at Syaoran in utter detestation.

Syaoran just stood there, feeling the hatred radiate from the young boy in front of him with black hair.

"I-I came to see-" Syaoran was yet again cut off by the little boy.

"You made Sakura-nee-chan cry…" Kouji said, still eyes narrowed and his face expressing the deepest of hared.

Syaoran kept looking at the boy, his emotions over flowing from inside him. How much, he wondered?

"She cries all the time… never stops…" Kouji said, before passing Syaoran from the side and leaving towards his house.

Syaoran closed his eyes in guilt and felt his whole soul shatter as he heard the boy inform him of how much Sakura cried. But then, Syaoran turned around and said, "Where is she?"

Kouji didn't look back but did reply. "She never leaves her room. But if you make her cry again, I will hit you with a baseball bat!"

Syaoran heard this and ran behind Kouji in an instant, "In her room, but your mother said she wasn't home."

"Yes well… my mother said that she loved me as well…" Kouji sighed before walking on and completely disregarding Syaoran's movement with him.

"That wretched bi-" Syaoran started before stopping himself from swearing in front of a minor.

Kouji opened the front door, followed by Syaoran, and directed Syaoran to Sakura's room. Syaoran's heart raced and his whole body felt weak and crumbling as he stood outside Sakura's door.

Kouji twisted the door handle but the door wouldn't budge open.

"Too bad, she has locked the door." Kouji mocked before leaving Syaoran to stand in the corridor.

Syaoran stood there for a moment, hesitating to commit any action what so ever before gathering himself up and knocking her door. There was no reply.

"S-Sakura… it's me… open the door…" Syaoran whispered in his meekest voice.

There was still no reply. Syaoran rested his forehead on the door and closed his eyes before speaking out again.

"Sakura… please… please just let me in…"

Still no reply and this was making Syaoran a bit agitated at the situation. He knew Sakura enough to know that she would never deny his word. Regardless of how mad she was at him, she would always open the door, or at least, she would always reply to his call. But then, what did he expect after the treatment he did with Sakura? No one would answer back with such treatment.

"Sakura, if you aren't opening the door then I am going to break it open!" Syaoran yelled, moving away from the door and waiting one last time for a reply only to receive none.

"That's it!" Syaoran said, moving as far away from the door as he could and kicking the door hard.

The door remained intact to the wall. Syaoran moved away again and kicked again with all the force his body could supply. With a loud bang, the door hinges broke down and the door fell in front of him inside the room. The room itself was dark, no lights on. The windows were closed and the dark curtains were drawn. He could barely make out anything in the room so he moved inside and extended his hand to trun on the lights.

And as he did, his eyes fixated towards the bed, his mouth went dry and his skin, paler than blue. He felt like his knees would not be able to support him anymore. There lay a figure most familiar to him, yet it seemed as if it was the first time that he had ever met the same figure.

Her hair was complete disheveled and her eyes closed. Her hand falling of the bed and the other also off the bed. Her skin was pale and sickly and the whole structure of her face had gone boney. She had been starving herself.

"See that… she hasn't had anything to eat for the last two days…" Kouji said monotonously standing at the door.

Syaoran didn't once look at Kouji but rather progressed to Sakura as fast as his heavy feet could carry him and fell to his knees next to her hands. He took hold of one of her hands which was freezing cold and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Sakura… please Sakura wake up! I'm here now, please!" He said, feeling Sakura's pulse.

Her pulse was weak but there was feeling in it. Her eyes remained closed and her whole body, immobile. Syaoran could easily make out that Sakura was unconscious so he hurriedly but as gently as he could put his hands underneath her and picked her tiny and starved body up. She had definitely lost a whole lot of weight and who better to know than Syaoran. Syaoran didn't waste a single moment, moving out of the door and running downstairs carefully as to not let Sakura's body hit anything on the way.

Guilt washed over him like a tsunami but he didn't let such emotions get to him because he knew that for now, she needed him to be in full concentration towards her horrible condition.

He put her in the car seat and then ran to his side, sitting and reversing the car without putting on the seatbelt. He raced his way across to the hospital and parked the car as slowly as he could so as to not give her body any unnatural jerks.

Then he jumped out of the car without opening the door and skipped towards Sakura, opening her door and picking her up again and holding her close to himself.

He ran with her body still in his hands and turned to open the entrance doors with his back.

"Please, help her! It's an emergency!" Syaoran yelled at the same annoyingly happy nurse as he caught his breath because of all the running.

The nurse's happy-go-lucky attitude suddenly disappeared as she saw the dire conditions of the girl in Syaoran's arms. She was unconscious and in immediate need of thorough attention.

"Please, follow me!" The nurse instructed, indicating to Syaoran the path into the hospital towards the emergency ward.

Syaoran put Sakura's limp body on the bed while a number of doctors started pouring into the emergency room.

"Please, wait outside." One of the doctors said before pushing Syaoran outside and closing the doors on his face.

Syaoran stood there for a second becoming restless and trying to peer into the ward before he heard a voice from behind him.

"No need to worry. By the looks that you gave me, it seemed that this situation was in deed inevitable. I have already instructed all the doctors of the patient's condition and they will try their best to bring her back. Don't worry…" The same old doctor said while putting a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran just stood there for a moment, wishing that he had at least listened to her once before hitting her that day and abandoning her. And then the thought came to him like a flood, "Why in HELL WAS I TOLD THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT!?" He screamed in the face of the old doctor.

"I was there that day in the hospital and I was assisting the other doctor in examining that lady's condition. But my colleague said that he would give you the reports and that I should get to the other patients. I really don't know much about the things he said after that…" The doctor said not once rebuking at Syaoran's tampered attitude.

Syaoran's eyes filled with rage and anger. He could feel his blood starting to boil.

"Where is he!?!?" He asked, grabbing hold of both the shoulders of the doctor.

"He is not in the hospital vicinity currently as he is on leave. But I do believe that he will be at home right now… if you want his add-" The doctor started before Syaoran yelled; "I want his address!"

And so the procedure went on and Syaoran waited impatiently as the other doctor wrote down the doctor's address.

"His name is…" The doctor started.

"Doctor Konohamaru, I cannot forget his name…" Syaoran gritted before exiting the hospital doors in a rush and leaving behind a worried doctor.

'He is mine!' Syaoran thought as he jumped into his car and went off to the designated place he was told of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy all of you who wanted Sakura back in the scene. So here we go, now you know what really happened to Sakura. In the next chapter, you will find out what will happen to poor Konohamaru!! Please review and tell me what I need to do to make this story more exciting…**

**I might not be updating much from now on… might… so thought of giving you guys two consecutive chapters in two days. Hope you guys are happy! **

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Mina Uchiha**


	25. Perpetrator

_Black Roses_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Chapter 25: Perpetrator**_

So are you guys happy now, I introduced Sakura for you people and introduced her as well as I could. Poor girl, to be made to go through so much and when she wasn't one to blame in the first place. 

Now to sum it all up for you people, I will have to say that Syaoran has gone back to Sakura after finding out from a good doctor that Sakura wasn't pregnant in the first place and Dr. Konohamaru had given Syaoran false reports of her pregnancy. Now Sakura is in the hospital and unconscious due to weakness and lack of treatment towards her illness and Syaoran's on his way to beat the crap out of Dr. Konohamaru.

Disclaimer: I am only a wasted writer who passes time writing stories about Card Captor Sakura because I find writing them relieving and have nothing what so ever to do with owning the anime itself.

THERE IS USE OF VIOLENCE, ALCOHOL AND BRIEF LANGUAGE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran thrashed the accelerator of the car by his right foot and the wheel screeched on the ground, smoke arising from the friction between the moving tires and the solid car park.

"He is so FUCKING DEAD!" Syaoran screamed as he raced through the streets of Tomoeda towards Konohamaru's residence.

His eyes fixated towards the door of the designated house and his blood flow increased. He stopped the car crazily in the middle of the road and got out of it, flinging the small gate open and stomping towards the door.

Syaoran didn't find the courtesy in him to ring the bell or knock the door. He just tried opening the door but the door didn't open so then he started banging the door as hard as he could, trying his best to 'accidentally' break it while at it.

"Hold on I am coming…" Syaoran heard from inside the house.

It was a heavy voice and familiar one as well. Syaoran felt his heard beat up in joy and anger both knowing that he wouldn't have to go through his family to beat the crap out of him.

The door handle clicked and slowly the door opened, exposing a man in the nigh suit standing there trying to recognize Syaoran.

"Yes how may I-" It was too late.

Syaoran held the doctor by the collar of his shirt and pulled him outside the door, then pushing in him back to the wall with as much force possible. The doctor didn't once take his eyes off Syaoran as he was now starting to recall the identity the person man-handling him. No words came out of his mouth as Syaoran started screaming in his face.

"You gave me wrong reports of Sakura!" Syaoran began.

The man just stayed there in the same position, struggling to free himself from the tight grasp of Syaoran. He put his hands on Syaoran's arms and tried squeezing them off the grasp but Syaoran was too strong and professional for him.

"YOU FREAKING LIED ABOUT HER PREGNANCY!!" Syaoran exclaimed, letting one of his collar go and bringing back his hand for a punch.

The doctor closed his eyes tight and waited for the punch to hit him. Silently, deep inside, he wished that it would be like the stories he read in which the victim would close his eyes and wait for the blow but never receive it. But to his dismay, he did indeed receive that blow and received in hard on his stomach.

The doctor flinched and bent down, holding on to his stomach tightly and yelping out.

"WHY IN HELL DID YOU LIE?!?" Syaoran asked, holding the doctor up again against the wall, his eyes showing sheer fury.

"Please… please it wasn't me…" The doctor whimpered but Syaoran pulled him back and thrust him back against the wall.

"WHY!?!?" Syaoran screamed in his face, his rage filling the atmosphere.

"I… I was told to…" The doctor whimpered under the wrath of the boy in his late teens.

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU TO!?!?!?!" Syaoran asked in his deepest and most enraged voice.

"It was… it was…"

"WHO!!!?"

"It was Mr. HOSHI!!" the doctor finally exclaimed, "He told me to give you false reports. In return he was going to pay out all the debts I was under!"

Everything came out in a split second. Syaoran's eyes grew wide and his body became a bit numb. He felt his anger gently subside as he let go of the doctor and move away from the front door. The doctor kept staring at the boy for a minute before holding his aching stomach and running into his house, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Hoshi…" Syaoran muttered under his breath as he tried to understand why all of this happened.

"_Take it from me Syaoran; you seriously don't want the burden of a family right now. Besides, is that Kinomoto girl really worth it?"_

"_Don't push the boy too much. Let him recover from this blow before forcing another on him…"_

"_Yelan, dear, the boy is too young. Why are you forcing such a burden on your own son?" Hoshi said to his wife as they both lay in bed. _

A million things started flowing through Syaoran's head giving him a severe headache. He held on to his own head, backing away from the stair and suddenly bumping into his own car from behind. He couldn't really understand but he knew that slowly, things would become clear themselves. As if he wasn't expecting such a heinous from Hoshi already and to think that he actually thought that Hoshi was talking sense for once when he was the one behind all of this.

Suddenly Sakura's terrible conditions ran through him and he twisted on his foot, jumping into the car and starting it up. While Sakura was in the emergency theatre, he was doodling around the stupid doctor. So he reversed his car, trying to calm himself down and come in front of Sakura a little more composed as he was already drowning in the epitome of guilt.

He drove the car as fast yet sanely as he could, reaching the clinic and getting out of the car. His heart beat fast and he had a sudden rush of blood go through his veins, not knowing what would happen next. He opened the doors to the clinic and came through, noticing the same nurse with the absolutely repulsive smile on her face. Syaoran just shook the feeling out of himself and walked straight towards where the doctors were with Sakura and stood outside the doors.

He decided to sit on the small chairs on the side but as he did, he found himself even more restless. So he got up again, pacing from one end of the hallway to the other.

"Please be alright…" He whispered as he looked towards the door worriedly.

Suddenly, as he said those words, the doors swished open. Syaoran's attention completely turned towards the man walking out of the door.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Syaoran frantically asked the doctor, walking towards him and holding his shoulders.

The doctor looked towards Syaoran, put his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes with the same hand before stating, "She is alright for now… but we are not getting any response from her side…"

"W-What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, his eyes narrowing more in worry.

"She seems to be partially responsible for her current situation. According to her brother, she had been on complete starvation. She is in dire need of glucose and other nutrients that she purposely neglected herself from… so seemingly, she is not looking forward to her life." The doctor said before putting his own hand on Syaoran's shoulder and saying, "If there's anything you can do to somehow give her hope, it would be well appreciated…"

And with that, leaving Syaoran to his own thoughts, the doctor disappeared from sight. Syaoran stood there, not moving a single muscle, his eyes narrowed in anger and distress. 'She freakin' starved herself!' He thought.

With another swish, the doors opened again and a nurse came out of the theatre, "Sir, are you in relation with… umm…" She said to Syaoran, stopping for a moment, looking on her clip-board, before starting again, "Kinomoto Sakura?"

All Syaoran could do was nod.

"Then can you please bring the following things over." The nurse said, holding out a paper for Syaoran to read.

Syaoran took the paper into his hands and held it, trying hard to go through it but to no avail. His sight had gone blur, he couldn't understand a word written on the paper but still, Syaoran nodded again and in a shaky voice asked, "C-Can I see her?"

"Absolutely sir, she has already been shifted to her room. It is 306 B. On the third floor, on to the right side, 5th room." The nurse said politely, smiling to Syaoran before moving on.

Syaoran hurriedly turned towards the elevator and made his way impatiently to the third floor. '5th room…' He thought as he walked on to the right on the elevator until he found room 306 B. Syaoran stood there for a moment, his feet heavy as if bound to the ground with chains and his head feeling like someone was hammering it. Everything seemed to be on his shoulders, all the burden in the world. And it was obvious to be, Sakura was in the worst situation ever and it was all thanks to him. He pulled up his hand to push the wooden door but he couldn't. In truth, he didn't have it in him to see her just yet. He peered through the small window on the door to see a very solemn woman lying there on the bed with and IV stand next to her with blood in the bottle. Not a glucose solution, but blood.

Right then, looking at her expressionless and pale face, he felt like he would break down. He felt sick to his stomach, watching the one person he had actually come to love, to appreciate, to cherish, in a state of absolute pain. He would never think of it, but right then, it felt as if his whole body ceased to function and he could no longer sense anything else around himself but her.

And just like that, he pulled his hand back and turned around with all the force he had in himself, walking away from the door with his eyes closed in grief and regret. He couldn't see her just yet, not yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Yelan, please check where Syaoran is. I am getting very worried about him…" Ying said worriedly, approaching Yelan and sitting next to her.

"Yes… it has been a long while and he still hasn't gotten back my prescriptions…" Yelan said. "But he is Syaoran, he always takes his time."

Yelan didn't seem much concerned with the issue, this much Ying knew. So Ying decided to take things into her own hands. She walked out of the room quietly and to the main entrance, picking up the phone and dialing Syaoran's cell phone number.

The bell kept going but there was no reply. So she tried again.

"Who the hell is it?!" Syaoran yelled in the car as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

And so he refused to pick up. But even the stupid vibration can get very annoying so after the umpteenth time of vibration, Syaoran picked up the phone and said, "WHAT???"

"S-Syaoran… where are you?" Ying asked in a meek voice as she heard Syaoran scream at her.

"Not now Ying, I don't have time for this…!" Syaoran said before cutting the call and turning off his cell phone.

Now, where the hell was he supposed to get clothes for Sakura?! He couldn't go to her house, he didn't want to create a scene in front of her step mother. So he decided to move on to his own house, settling on taking a few of Tomoyo's clothes instead.

He screeched the car outside his house and opened the front door only to notice the voices from his mother and his step father from the living room. He shrugged it off and ran up the stairs, running to Tomoyo's absolutely preserved room and opened her closet. He took out a pair of jeans and a shirt only to look at it for a moment and then sigh in despair. Sakura had so totally out fitted the clothes, they were too small for her now.

So he did the only thing which came into his mind, the one thing Sakura loved to wear more than anything. He opened up his own closet and took out a few of his own overgrown shirts only to find a bundle of Sakura's clothes at the bottom of the closet. She was clumsy, true, lazy, true, and she had a habit of forgetting a whole lot of things after a slumber… He stood there for a second, staring at the pile of almost clean clothes and smiling to himself, memories of his time with Sakura flooding back in. And all he did from it was ruin everything. So he took up the whole pile and ran out of his room, not even closing his door behind him only to bump hard into Ying.

"Ouch…" Ying whispered before looking up at Syaoran, "Oh Syaoran I'm so glad you are back! You seemed really… upset… umm… who's clothes are those?" Ying asked, her happiness soon disappearing.

"Sorry can't talk, I have something I need to do right now Ying." Syaoran said hurriedly, excusing himself from Ying's company and rushing downstairs.

Ying stared at him moving form in curiosity which was soon to kill her.

Just holding onto her clothes, he could smell her light scent from them. But instead of getting lost in that as well he decided it was best to rush. As he came in front of the living room door once again did he hear Hoshi's voice.

_"Yelan, it is just too much money and property to be given to a kid who just turned twenty!"_ Hoshi almost yelled.

_"Syaoran is not a KID! He is well adaptable and very mature. You would know only if had ever tried understanding him!"_ Yelan yelled back at Hoshi before Syaoran heard the living room door which opened to the other side of the house open and then close with a bang.

'So this is what it was all about… that asshole!' Syaoran thought as he was about to enter the living room but then was reminded of his situation by the sweet aroma of her clothes, Sakura's clothes.

So as it was, Syaoran suppressed his anger for later and managed to sneak out the front door and, dumping her clothes on the second seat, jumped into his seat and drove off.

'Hoshi had this planned since the moment he found out Sakura was sick…' Syaoran thought as he drove towards the hospital.

But before turning towards the hospital he picked up the list that the nurse had given him and drove to the nearest grocery store.

"Energy bars… energy bars… Wait! Sakura liked dates the best…" Syaoran thought picking up a few date energy bars and bottles of orange and apple juice and throwing it in a pile on the cash counter.

And with that, it was now time to confront Sakura. He drove the car now at a very sane speed as if trying to delay that certain confrontation but he knew he had to do it one time or the other. Even if she would hate him, she had full right to, the conditions he had gotten her into.

He walked into the hospital again, getting to the third floor with a shopping bag and some clothes. Before he could enter, the nurse took the items from his hand and told him to wait for a while.

And so it was, Syaoran decided to consume that time in thinking of what to say to her once she recovered consciousness. It took a little while, maybe about 15 minutes but there were no words which could ever take back the things he had done to her.

"You can see her now sir…" The nurse said, looking at Syaoran skeptically and walking away with Sakura's old clothes in her arms.

Syaoran stood up from the waiting chair and stood outside her door, looking inside at the peaceful Sakura lying there in her same position. He put his shaking hands on the door and pushed it open. He walked towards her and sat slowly next to her on the bed trying not to disturb her sleep.

Her eye lids were shut with darks circles around them, her lips were slightly parched because of the lack of intake of fluids, her face was still pale and her arms were marked with needle-insertions. It tore him to look at her in the state that she was in. He couldn't even imagine how much he had put her through and how much torture she had imposed on herself.

He lightly extended his hands up to her face, gently touching her cheek but suddenly pulled back. Inside him, he felt as if he was sinning, touching the same person on whom he had inflicted so much pain. Her skin was cold and almost like a dead person's.

He pulled his hand back and closed his eyes tightly, holding back the weak tears forming in his eyes and keeping them from coming out. He got up from next to her and pulled a chair close to the bed, sitting on it and keeping his eyes on Sakura's slowly breathing figure.

"He did this because he was too afraid of me getting too close to you…" Syaoran said in both anger and sorrow, "He thought that he would loose all his wealth if we got married… we got married…"

Marriage: The one thought that hadn't really occurred to him recently but now… thinking about it, was he really going to marry Sakura? He looked to her again and waited for something, a sign, a smile, anything which showed that he was ready to spend his whole life with her. Yet he received no such revelation. He was once again left helpless.

And so both Sakura and Syaoran were left in complete Hell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes started to burn as he felt warm rays coming towards him. He slowly opened them up and looked painfully towards the source which turned out to be none other than the window and the nurse who was opening the plastic curtains of the room. He had no dream during his sleep, one of the few times that this ever happened.

He moved up from where he had placed his head, on Sakura's bed, and hoped to see Sakura slowly open her eyes and look at him like he did. He didn't care what it took anymore, it didn't matter to him how much she would hate him now, he just wanted her to wake up. He wanted her to open up her emerald eyes which he was dying to see, wanted her to speak, wanted her to say something even if they were words to confess her hate to him. He didn't care if he had nothing prepared to say to her, he just wanted her back. He didn't care how, he wanted her to be his again and he was ready to do anything to get her back.

"Sir I am sorry I did not inform you of this before but she will remain unconscious for a while. You best come tomorrow to check up on her. For now, the doctor will be attending to her." The nurse said, looking at Syaoran politely and pointing to the door.

She wasn't going to wake up. "Can I stay anyway…?" Syaoran asked in a sleepy tone.

"If it pleases you… you can…" The nurse said before fixing Sakura's bed and exiting the room. Syaoran straightened himself up went to the bathroom to freshen up.

As he came out, he saw the doctor checking Sakura's pulse and pointing to the IV bottle with the nurse next to him.

"The blood was enough for her to regain back her energy and we did give her a bottle of glucose at night as well but she will need more glucose. The nurse will bring the bottle shortly…" The doctor said while still looking towards his clip board and writing something down.

The nurse took out the IV connection from Sakura's hand and took the empty bottle of blood away with the doctor.

Syaoran jus nodded and went back to sitting on the chair. And he sat… he sat for as long as his back could support him without resting it. Then he rested it and another bottle of glucose dried up. 5 hours… and the nurse took that away as well. But Sakura did not wake up. It was useless and Syaoran was beginning to think that his mother would be worrying about him. He had long switched off his cell phone so he had broken off any sort of contact. Thus after a long time of convincing himself he decided to head back to his house for a little while.

He got up from his chair, looked at Sakura for a while before turning around and walking towards the door. And he stood before the door, closing his eyes and wanting to look back one last time but his mind telling him not to because if he would, he would stay back. And he stood there, diverging himself into an internal war as to what he was to do. Because if he stayed it would be no good, his mother would worry, and if he went, he would be charged for Hoshi's murder.

And just then, while he was submerging himself into a conflict of mind did he feel two warm hands on both of his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't kill me but it's a cliff hanger. So… Syaoran finally got some sense knocked into him by… God? I don't know but now I wonder what I will be stirring up next in the following chapter which will be titled 'Incomplete' so you should get what it is about. Sorry it took so long for me to update but you know… things happen in life…

See you and please review!!

Mina Uchiha


	26. Guilt

Black Roses

_Black Roses_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Chapter 26: Guilt**_

**I am so sorry, I didn't update for like EVER! But please don't kill me for that. There was just so much happening in my life that I couldn't give time to this passion of mine. But I promise you with all of my heart, that I will end this story this summer! It's sick how long I have taken to complete it. And these are a lot many twists to come to it thought I'll have to lie down again and think about what to write next because I have sort of lost sight to what I'm to write.**

**Please do keep reviewing and I love you guys for following this story!**

**THERE IS USE OF ALCOHOL, BRIEF LANGUAGE AND VOILENCE.**

--

His eyes started to burn as he felt warm rays coming towards him. He slowly opened them up and looked painfully towards the source which turned out to be none other than the window and the nurse who was opening the plastic curtains of the room. He had no dream during his sleep, one of the few times that this ever happened.

He moved up from where he had placed his head, on Sakura's bed, and hoped to see Sakura slowly open her eyes and look at him like he did. He didn't care what it took anymore, it didn't matter to him how much she would hate him now, he just wanted her to wake up. He wanted her to open up her emerald eyes which he was dying to see, wanted her to speak, wanted her to say something even if they were words to confess her hate to him. He didn't care if he had nothing prepared to say to her, he just wanted her back. He didn't care how, he wanted her to be his again and he was ready to do anything to get her back.

"Sir I am sorry I did not inform you of this before but she will remain unconscious for a while. You best come tomorrow to check up on her. For now, the doctor will be attending to her." The nurse said, looking at Syaoran politely and pointing to the door.

She wasn't going to wake up. "Can I stay anyway…?" Syaoran asked in a sleepy tone.

"If it pleases you… you can…" The nurse said before fixing Sakura's bed and exiting the room. Syaoran straightened himself up went to the bathroom to freshen up.

As he came out, he saw the doctor checking Sakura's pulse and pointing to the IV bottle with the nurse next to him.

"The blood was enough for her to regain back her energy and we did give her a bottle of glucose at night as well but she will need more glucose. The nurse will bring the bottle shortly…" The doctor said while still looking towards his clip board and writing something down.

The nurse took out the IV connection from Sakura's hand and took the empty bottle of blood away with the doctor.

Syaoran jus nodded and went back to sitting on the chair. And he sat… he sat for as long as his back could support him without resting it. Then he rested it and another bottle of glucose dried up. 5 hours… and the nurse took that away as well. But Sakura did not wake up. It was useless and Syaoran was beginning to think that his mother would be worrying about him. He had long switched off his cell phone so he had broken off any sort of contact. Thus after a long time of convincing himself he decided to head back to his house for a little while.

He got up from his chair, looked at Sakura for a while before turning around and walking towards the door. And he stood before the door, closing his eyes and wanting to look back one last time but his mind telling him not to because if he would, he would stay back. And he stood there, diverging himself into an internal war as to what he was to do. Because if he stayed it would be no good, his mother would worry, and if he went, he would be charged for Hoshi's murder.

And just then, while he was submerging himself into a conflict of mind did he feel two warm hands on both of his arms. Syaoran froze in his position and could feel himself tremble under the warm touch. His mind ran wild, thinking of many things at the same time, trying somehow to decipher who it could actually be.

"I-I… I am… am sorry…" He heard a faint voice call out from behind.

Syaoran couldn't move. Even if he willed to, he couldn't move his feet anymore. His body wanted to turn around and yet his mind was telling him not to as the moment might vanish like a dream. A million feelings inside him collided.

"I-I… did no… no such…" The voice behind him started again but before the sentence was completed, Syaoran felt the grip on his arms lighten and begin to slip down.

He frantically turned around and saw how the petite figure in front of him was slowly falling to the floor. As if instinctively, he put his arm around her waist and the other arm on her shoulder, trying to give her support as her body became limp.

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up, please, just for a second, just HEAR ME OUT!!" He shouted to her, his forehead wrinkling in tension as he tugged on her almost lifeless body.

Syaoran slipped down to the floor and held Sakura's body close to himself and waited for some answer.

Sakura gently, but using all the strength in her, lifted her head and tried desperately to open her eyes. Syaoran looked intently, not even blinking for a millisecond, wanting her to look into his eyes just once.

"S-Syaoran… I didn't do it…" Sakura whimpered under his hold.

He could see tears swell up in her eyes as she tried to speak but no words came out of her. Syaoran didn't wait for her to say another word. He lifted her up in his arms and hurriedly put her on the hospital bed. When he was about to call the nurse, Sakura held his hand firmly and tugged on him. Syaoran looked around at her.

"Please Syaoran… listen to me-" Sakura began again when Syaoran placed a finger on her slightly dry lips.

He moved closer to her then and looked at her with heavy, guilty eyes. Then he sat down on her bed, next to her, and held her hand with both of his. He didn't have a single word in his mind. He just kept looking at her face, taking in every bit of detail that he had missed all this while without her. She looked worried, distressed, and almost desperate. He felt sick, knowing the fact that he had made her feel all the sorrow which he had promised to keep her away from.

"S-Sakura… Sakura I'm the one who should be… be sorry…" Syaoran said, looking away from her and lowering his eyes in shame.

Sakura was in silence. She didn't say a single word. She just kept looking at him as he spoke on. For once, after so long, he wanted to hear him say those words. She felt bad making him say it, but it was about time that he did.

"I didn't let you say anything and I'm the one ho brought you to this condition…" Syaoran choked out.

Sakura could easily see how difficult it was for him to say all those things to her. And even if she wanted to, she couldn't take seeing him like that. So she automatically raised her hand from his grasp and put it on his mouth.

"D-Don't say it… I don't want you to say sorry to me…" Sakura said, smiling at him.

Syaoran raised his head and looked at her in utter shock. And it was when he saw her gently smiling at him with those teary eyes that he could take it anymore.

"Sakura…" He whispered before letting himself carelessly fall on top of her and hug her small and weak form.

Sakura did not feel any surprise from this. He had always been demanding after all. So she only put her arm around his neck and closed her eyes, feeling his hard chest of her own and taking in his strong scent. Tears began to flow out of her eyes and wet Syaoran's shirt.

She felt him kiss her on her hair as he hugged her tighter. Maybe for that moment, he had become so upset that he had forgotten that she was ill. And it was true, it did hurt. Her whole body ached already and his hug wasn't helping it one bit. But she didn't care, the pain seem to slowly fade away as he began to stroke her hair.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry… I hate myself for doing this to you…" Syaoran whispered as he held on to her.

"S-Syaoran…" Sakura said, pushing him away gently. "I-It's okay…"

"No its not! Please… please forgive me… I know you hate me for this and I under-"

"No Syaoran! Please, don't say that…" Sakura spoke out, cutting him off.

"Sakura, baby, I love you so much! And I… I can't deal with life without you anymore… Please come back to me…" Syaoran suddenly spoke out, placing his head on her stomach and stroking her arm with his fingers.

It was then, hearing those words from Syaoran, didn't Sakura completely break into tears. For so long, she just wanted to hear those words from him. She wanted to believe that he needed her as much as she needed him. She put her arms around his head and hugged him back crying.

"I love you so much Syaoran… And it was hell without you!!" Sakura cried out.

Syaoran felt a load of anger; frustration and hatred suddenly flow out of him as he heard her say that.

"Please… please just never doubt me again…" She said.

Syaoran didn't reply. He felt too much guilt in him to reply anymore. He raised his head and cupped her streaked face.

"Never…" He whispered.

Sakura smiled at him as he said those words and opened her mouth again to say something but nothing came out. Suddenly, everything became blur again and soon her eyes became heavy and black.

Syaoran saw this happen and jumped from his place, getting himself together and hurriedly calling the doctor.

"Son… she just put a strain on her body. She will be fine with some rest…" The doctor said after checking her up and leaving.

Relieved as he was, he sat down back again next to her and put his fingers on her cheek. They had been warmer than before. She was also a lot less pale than before. And her lips had become their old pink. He gently stroked her cheeks, and then came to her lips. He wanted to, so bad, but didn't. He didn't deserve it. He would be sinning if he even went close to those perfect lips again. He had hurt her and it was all his fault that now he had to resist her.

He would wait now; wait for her permission to even get close to her again, before he would actually kiss her.

--

"Aunt Yelan, Syaoran ran out again!" Ying worriedly told her aunt.

Yelan stood there for a moment, trying to think of a good reason behind his sudden absence. And then the clothes that he took away.

"Don't worry Ying. I'm sure he'll call up soon…" Yelan said absent-mindedly.

But as soon as she completed her sentence, the phone began the ring. Ying ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello Syaoran!" Ying screamed.

"Hey Ying. Please tell my mother that I'll be out for the night… There isn't anything to worry about. I'll be staying at the hospital with a sick friend." And with that, Ying could hear the tone again.

"Hello Syaoran! SYAORAN!" Ying began but it was too late. "Aunt Yelan, he's at the hospital!"

"WHAT!? What happened to him!? Is he alright?!" Yelan screeched worriedly.

"He's gone to visit a sick friend…" Ying completed.

Yelan heard this and began to calm down. "Thank God he's alright…"

Ying looked at the floor in silence before turning around and running out the front door.

"Ying dear, where are you going?!" Yelan asked but there was no reply.

"Wei, please take me to the hospital where Syaoran is…" Ying ordered Wei in a scary tone as she sat in the car.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Wei said as he closed Ying's door and began to drive.

'Who is this friend…?' Ying thought to herself as she looked out the window.

Syaoran just came out of the washroom, splashing his face with cold water to freshen himself up. He closed the door behind him and glanced at Sakura for a while. Cold water drops dripped from his face as he smiled at her serene state. She was lying there with a very solemn expression on her face and the warmth of the body had finally returned.

He stayed in that position for a short while before drying his face and sitting himself back in the chair next to the bed and started fiddling with his cell phone, resetting all the settings and then rearranging them again to kill the time he had on his hands.

It was while he was correcting things on his cell phone that someone barged into the room. Syaoran's eyes instinctively moved their attention to the door only to find a very familiar face.

"Ying…?" Syaoran murmured as he saw his dear late cousin come in.

"Syaoran… Oh thank God Syaoran you are alright. I had been so worried that you-" It was then that he eyes caught a hold of Sakura's still figure. "W-Who is that?"

"Ying, why the hell are you here?" Syaoran asked rudely, not really appreciating Ying's presence there at the hospital.

"Who is she Syaoran?" She asked again.

"She's Sakura and you may leave now. I am fine and I'll be home by tonight…" Syaoran replied in an indifferent tone as he got up from his chair.

"Isn't she that-?" Ying incessantly continued.

"None of you business! Now please leave!" He said, gently pushing Ying out of the room, "I'll be home by evening!"

"But-"

**--**

"So he was with the Kinamoto girl…? What happened the past few days?" Yelan said, obviously deep in thought about what had happened as Ying told her about the situation at the hospital.

"Aunt Yelan, why is he back with her!?" Ying voiced, now very annoyed.

Yelan looked at Ying with mellow eyes. She really didn't know how to explain to this girl who Sakura was. She had called Ying to Tomoeda for the sole purpose of helping Syaoran move on and in the process, avoiding any conflict the elders. Now it seemed all very futile knowing that Syaoran had patched things up with Sakura.

"Y-Ying… I wish I had an answer to that…" Yelan said hesitantly.

"But… but… I really like him… I thought that we were actually getting close… and now she comes!!" Ying was beginning to lose her balance.

If not completely being blinded in Syaoran's love, what she would've and could've achieved from his position was irreplaceable. She could have been the future wife of the Clan Leader. And all of it was suddenly falling apart.

--

"Hey…" Syaoran smiled as he saw Sakura slowly open her eyes.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with blurred eyes and smiled back. After a very long time, her heart was finally at ease. She could rest at ease knowing that he was around her and still loved her.

"H-Hey…" Sakura replied.

"How are you feeling now?" Syaoran asked, pouring a glass of water in the glass next to her and holding it up for her.

Sakura tried getting up from her position but no matter how much strength she put in it, she just could not get herself up. In an instant, Syaoran put one arm around Sakura and protectively pulled her up. Sakura let herself up with Syaoran's support and her heart sprang up with joy as she felt his strong arms around her again.

"There, easy now. You've done enough damage as it is miss…" Syaoran remarked as he gave her the glass of water and helped her drink from it.

Sakura took a look at Syaoran's solemn face and kept staring at him with soft eyes. Syaoran took a seat on the chair and smiled as he saw Sakura look at him intently.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked light-heartedly.

"I missed you…" Sakura whispered, without changing her expression.

Syaoran felt that strange guilt taking over him again. "I-I missed you to Sakura… I'm sorry I had been such a…"

Sakura giggled and said, "Well… Even the stern and manly Li Syaoran, future leader of the Li Clan, can say sorry…"

"Shut up!" Syaoran replied, blushing a bit.

Sakura kept giggling for a while, not wanting the atmosphere between them to become tense again. Then she help up her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I love you Syaoran…"

Syaoran felt her hand on his face and heard her words. He instantly pulled both his hands up and held her small hand in his', "I love you too…"

--

PHEW! I know, a kind of wasted chapter but I guess… It's a start. The next chapter might be a bit steamy… I don't know but I'll post it up in two days, I PROMISE!

Mina Uchiha


	27. Discharge

Black Roses

Black Roses

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rating: T**_

Chapter 27: Discharge

**So** **now Syaoran has apologized for his absolutely horrendous mistake, we move on with the story. But before that, lets recap a bit, I wish to give a little summary of what has happened so far.**

Sakura and Eriol were cousins and they moved a lot. This time, they ended up in a town known as Tomoeda and become friends with Tomoyo and Syaoran who are cousins as well and don't make an friends. Slowly their friendship deepens and Syaoran starts liking Sakura while Eriol starts liking Tomoyo. Slowly all four have their sad past uncovered and believe that they need each other. While things seem to be going perfect, Sakura finds out that she had two illegal brothers and a step mother who wants to shift back. She has a nervous breakdown and gets drunk, stumbling on Syaoran's doorstep. Their, they confess their love for each other. When things start to become stable, Sakura and Tomoyo are attacked by thugs and in an attempt to save them, Syaoran and Eriol reach their. But unplanned, Eriol and Tomoyo die there. Hearing this, Eriol's mother dies and Sakura is left with Syaoran. It is then, when things are going all well that Sakura is confronted with the problem that Syaoran can only marry a Chinese. But they put that aside and come back to Japan. Here, Syaoran finds out that Sakura is pregnant and is enraged, leaving a broken Sakura behind to rot. A month passes and to help Syaoran recover from the blow, Yelan sets him up with his distant cousin, Ying. But unable to recover, Syaoran finds out that Sakura was never pregnant in the first place, she was just ill. A doctor had been bribed to tell Syaoran that by his step father. Sakura becomes horribly ill and is shifted to the hospital where both Syaoran and Sakura get back together.

Phew! Now moving on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**THERE IS USE OF ALCOHOL, BRIEF LANGUAGE AND VOILENCE.**

--

"Now careful… Hold on, let me help you…" Syaoran said in a low tone, running towards the car door and assisting Sakura out.

Her body was still very weak and she still hadn't completely recovered. She held on to Syaoran's hand as he helped her to the house door. Forcing the door open with one hand, Syaoran put his other arm around her body and helped her in.

"Xiao Lang! Where have you-" Yelan began but when she saw Sakura's condition, she suddenly went speechless. "Oh my…"

"Hold on Sakura, you wont be able to get upstairs like this." Syaoran spoke as if ignoring his mother completely.

Then he removed his arm from around her and bent a bit down, lifting her completely into his arms bridal style. Sakura let out a little yelp of surprise.

"S-Syaoran…" Sakura blushed and stammered, a bit embarrassed of what he was doing in front of his mother. "G-G-Good morning Mrs. Li." She spoke in a low and embarrassed tone as Syaoran took her up the stairs.

While on their way, she kept staring at his face. He seemed very agitated for some odd reason. Before he reached his room, Sakura lifted her cylinder arm and rested her hand on his face and turned it to face her. Then she smiled.

"What?" Syaoran asked in confusion and agitation.

"You seem a bit off…" Sakura commented.

Syaoran pretended he didn't hear her and opened the door to his room, moving in and letting her down on his bed.

He didn't know how to react to such comments. Should he feel anger or love for this young woman? She knew him just so well, it almost made him angry. But maybe this is what made him love her in the first place.

"What's wrong Syao?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Syaoran sat down next to her and looked down on to his lap. "Ever since that man came into Mother's life, there has been nothing but trouble. He treated Tomoyo like trash and now he did this to you…"

His palms were forming fists. Sakura gently placed her hand on his fist and smiled, "Don't worry Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked up at her face and saw her solemn smile which absolutely melted him. This was what he needed exactly. He gently closed his face up to hers and kissed her lightly.

"Now, lets have you something to eat! You weigh nothing!!" Syaoran exclaimed, jumping up from his bed and shouting for Wei to come up to his room and take a huge order of which Sakura wasn't even going to eat one fifth of.

With that, Syaoran disappeared into his huge house. Sakura sat there and waited for Syaoran. But when the door opened, it wasn't Syaoran who came in. But a girl about her age and height. Sakura got startled but in politeness, said 'Hi'.

"You must be that Sakura…" She said in an almost disgusted voice.

Sakura heard her tone and suddenly became a bit upset and shocked. Ying closed up on Sakura and mocked, "You think you've got your fingers around Xiao Lang, but know one thing you Japanese low-life trash, now way in Hell will Xiao Lang marry you! Not only will he not, but he CAN'T!"

And before Sakura could even think of something to say, Ying was gone. She lie there still, on her bed, her mind rushing a million thoughts at once. 'Marriage…' she thought, trying to let herself gain sure control on her thoughts once again. This was exactly the same feeling as she got when she was in China and Syaoran had become agitated at the topic of marriage.

'Would Syaoran really be willing to even marry me, knowing that he isn't allowed to…?' She thought. 'Does he even want to marry me…?'

Syaoran entered the room again, and behind him, Wei came in as well holding a tray in his hands. The tray was full of food of all kinds. Fruits, Japanese stuff, Chinese stuff, vegetables, chicken, beef, everything was on that HUGE tray. Sakura came back from her state of confusion and doubt, to look at a grinning Syaoran and a smiling Wei.

"Good to you have you back Miss Kinomoto…" Wei gestured, smiling and placing the tray on the bed next to Sakura.

Sakura smiled back brightly and said, "Thank you for being this kind, Wei. But this is was not all necessary…" And just as Sakura had completed her sentence, a low growling rumble came from her stomach.

Syaoran stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. Sakura just blushed and looked angrily at Syaoran. "Shut up!"

"No Wei, this was not necessary… Take it away, I'm sure Miss Kinomoto isn't hungry right now…" He laughed and joke.

Suddenly Syaoran found himself being overpowered by the vicious glare of… Wei??

"Why are you looking at me like that, Wei?" Syaoran said nervously.

"Kinomoto-san is gravely sick and it is all because of you Young Master. I would appreciate it if you were a little less 'humour-filled' around Young Mistress…" And with that stated, Wei went away.

Syaoran stayed put in his crouched position for a while before blushing a bit, feeling guilt and embarrassment again.

"Nee, Syao-kun. Don't worry about it. Come and join me, I'm sure you know that I can't finish all of this myself!" Sakura said, laughing a bit and patting the side of the bed, calling Syaoran towards herself.

Syaoran nervous walked towards the bed, looking in shame at the floor and sitting very cautiously on the bed. Turning around, he gazes at Sakura while she sat with her beck resting on the head board and busy eating all kinds off food. Smiling after every bite, she was savoring the long lost taste of the Li Mansion food.

"Remind me to thank Wei again for his kindness…" Sakura said, mouth full, being barely coherent with her words.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled with love filled in his eyes. He had missed her. He knew that… And he didn't want to lose her again.

"What's wrong sweetie…?" Sakura asked as she noticed how Syaoran had been staring at her.

Syaoran, who had been zoning out, came back down to reality and shook his head. "It's nothing…"

Sakura waited for a bit, hoping that Syaoran would somehow tell Sakura what was bothering him. It wasn't the first time that Syaoran had suddenly zoned out but Sakura herself was drowning in a load full of doubt. She couldn't clearly understand what she was so anxious about, but she was nevertheless.

"Syaoran… who is Ying?" Sakura asked a bit unsurely.

Syaoran suddenly became a bit stiff before coughing a bit and acting confident.

"She's a distant cousin that Mother had called from China. We supposedly were good friends when we were young but I don't seem to remember much. Either way, she's only over for a few days. Why?" Syaoran answered hurriedly.

Sakura looked at him for a while before smiling and then nodded. "She came in to say 'Hi' I guess…" Sakura said before beginning with the fruit as dessert.

Syaoran suddenly began to become a bit doubtful of what Ying must have said, noting Sakura's odd behaviour. But he shrugged it away, just wanting to spend his time alone with Sakura fullest to it can be.

"Sakura…" He whispered as he held up his hand and softly brushed away the slight strands on Sakura's cheek.

Then he started to stroke her short auburn hair with gentle and loving fingers. Sakura, who was at the moment chewing on a cherry, suddenly stopped to look at the love of her life. But before she could even focus at what she was to look at, her lips were caught in a very chaste kiss.

Though a bit surprised, Sakura slowly closed her eyes and turned all her attention to his kiss. It was soft, very soft. It was almost very unlike Syaoran to kiss like this. But she knew these kisses still very well. She didn't receive these sorts of kisses very often, actually very rarely, but when he kissed her like this, she would always treasure it. It reminded Sakura that he didn't only lust for her, but truly loved and respected her. He was grateful to her presence and he it showed that he still wanted to treat her with the kindness that she actually deserved. There were no deep emotions involved in the kiss, no feelings or force. But rather, just pure attachment and devotion to each other. It wasn't an open-mouth kiss, but a simple kiss on the lips.

As Sakura parted first, Syaoran opened his eyes ad looked into hers. Then he bit his lip, tasting the very slight cherry taste on his lips from her's. But Sakura didn't break her gaze into his eyes. Then she removed the plate of cherries from her lap, and pulled Syaoran in a hug. Then scooting down a bit, Sakura positioned herself such that Syaoran would be comfortable. Syaoran also scooted, falling lower into a hug until his head was resting on her flat stomach. His arms went around her and he closed his eyes, softly feeling her stomach rise and fall with her steady breath.

Sakura, too, closed her eyes and smiled. She didn't really care right now; she didn't want to be in doubt for the moment. Because at the moment, all she knew was the present. And the present that she knew of was that Syaoran was in her arms, right there next to her and she couldn't ask for anything more.

--

"Aunt Yelan, why did she come back!?" Ying screamed, pacing from one end of the courtyard to the other.

"Ying, calm down child. I'm sure there must be a very interesting story behind her return…" Yelan replied, trying to calm the angered teenager down.

"I don't get it-" Ying began but was cut off by Syaoran.

"Oh so now you are suddenly so interested in Sakura, both of you!"

"Good Xiao Lang, you are here. Now will you care to explain-" Yelan said.

"As it turned out, Sakura was pregnant right? Well guess what, she wasn't! It was a fake report!" Syaoran roared at his mother and cousin.

"What a horrid mistake to make…" Yelan said, putting her finger on her cheek and wondering what the doctor must be thinking while it was being done.

Ying stayed quiet for the moment before making a very disgusted face, "So you are going to stay with that filthy Japanese-"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't say a word about Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, moving closer to Ying.

Ying got a bit startled before taking a step back, becoming scared. Syaoran kept moving towards Ying until he was looking down on her in all his anger.

"I don't really know what you had said to Sakura when you gave her a visit this morning, but I warn you, don't go near her again!"

And with that, Syaoran had disappeared.

Yelan sighed aloud before shaking his head. The futility of her tries was getting on her nerves. But she knew her son and he was beyond just being stubborn. He was impossible.

"I'm leaving Aunt Yelan. I can't stand much more of this…" Ying spoke out, stomping from the courtyard to the mansion.

--

"Oye Syaoran, long time no see!" Spoke out a voice from behind Syaoran.

Syaoran turned around to see a burning face of none other than Sora. Syaoran groaned a bit. "Oh you…"

"How's Sakura?" Sora asked.

"S-She's fine…" Syaoran answered a bit unsurely.

"And where are you headed?" Sora wondered.

Good question. Syaoran was walking what looked like pointlessly in the middle of the day under the scorching sun and the horrible humid weather.

"I'm going to meet my Step Father…" Syaoran answered flatly.

Sora gestured an 'oh' before shrugging and saying, "Well see you then… LATER!"

His step father was going to pay, Syaoran would make sure of it.

--

"You freaking told the doctor to lie to me!! What the hell is your problem!? Why the fuck do you always have to fuck things up so much for me!?" Syaoran screamed, obviously outraged.

Hoshi took a step back as Syaoran banged his desk. Hoshi had seen Syaoran mad at him so many times that it was now very usual, but he had never seen this intensity. And he was a bit scared of how far Syaoran would go in loss of all that control.

"S-Syaoran… it wasn't me… try to understand…" Hoshi stammered.

But before anything else could be said, Syaoran took hold of Hoshi's collar and started punching him like Hoshi was a punching bag. In the face, down in the stomach, not even once considering how old Hoshi was.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Syaoran said, enraged, as he threw Hoshi down on the floor and Hoshi bounced a bit.

Then Syaoran started stomping him on his back while Hoshi whimpered.

"Stay away from her!" Syaoran said lastly before kicking him away hard and leaving, in the process breaking the door.

He really didn't care if what he had done was right or wrong, but he knew he had to do it and so he did. And yet, this wasn't even close to what Sakura had gone through. This thought angered him even more.

--

**I'm tired now so I'll retire. But trust me, the next chapter will be killer and mind you, all you readers who aren't actually following the rating of the story, the next chapter is unsuitable for readers under 16. You get my point right…**

**Mina Uchiha**


	28. Strain

Black Roses

_Black Roses_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Chapter 28: Strain**_

So here I am again, see, what did I tell you! I did update very fast. You see I had a few downs in the last six or seven months. And somehow, I know this to be very awkward but letting it out over here at is somehow very comforting… I mean I know none of you people who are reading this, maybe that is why. Well, setting aside my depressing story…

**So now Syaoran has told both Ying and Hoshi to back off of Sakura. A job well done Syaoran, indeed. And Ying has decided to go back to China, fed up of Sakura's presence. Yay, everything is going absolutely amazing now. Finally back on track with reality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters but I own a few characters of this story.**

THERE IS USE OF VIOLENCE, BRIEF LANGUAGE AND ALCOHOL IN THIS STORY.

--

"Syaoran, would you please calm down now. I'm alright, aren't I?" Sakura said quietly, putting her hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"I mean the nerve of that guy, going and doing something so stupid and then claiming that he didn't even do it in the first place!!" Syaoran roared, looking outside his window in utter fury and a broken and beaten Hoshi was entering the house.

"Syaoran…" Sakura sighed, trying to divert Syaoran's attention from Hoshi and on to something a bit more productive.

"No Sakura, this time, he has gone far enough. I am going to tell this to Mother. She should know what kind of person she is living with!" Syaoran hissed, his brows arched in anger.

"No you will not Li Syaoran, that is the last thing I would want you to do…" Sakura said in an authoritarian tone.

Syaoran turned around from the window to look at Sakura in complete bewilderment.

"Are you bloody insane!? You think he'll get away with this, clean!?" Syaoran said, now directing his emotions at Sakura. "Honestly Sakura, be at least a bit practical and stop acting so nice!"

"Syao-kun, I don't want to create a mess of things. And I think Hoshi has gotten enough beating on his share. I mean look at the guy, he can't even walk properly…" Sakura said, gazing down at Hoshi who was limping while holding on to his ribs and squinting.

"Oh and what he did to you was okay?" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"No and I am not that kind as to forgive him, but you will not impose anything else on him. Let him be… I'm sure he'll get what he deserves sooner or later. You going berserk on him wont make you any different from him…" Sakura said in a completely know-it-all tone.

"Cha FINE!" Syaoran said, banging the window pane before moving away and letting himself fall on the bed.

--

"Bye Aunt Yelan, it was nice of you to call me over…" Ying spoke, holding two huge bags in her hands and greeting her aunt a farewell.

But just as she was about to leave the house, the door struck open and there stood a completely broke, beat Hoshi.

"Oh dear, what happened?!" Yelan exclaimed, looking at the dire conditions of her husband.

A purple eye, a broken rib, and a completely helpless Hoshi stood in front of Yelan and Ying.

"It's nothing dear, just some thugs. I'm actually not feeling as beat as I look…" Hoshi said, chuckling a fake chuckle.

Yelan looked at him in worry while Ying stared at her Uncle's condition. She was not very convinced with what the Uncle was telling the two women, but she didn't like the man anyway so she wasn't really bothered.

"Come on honey, we should call a doctor immediately. Ying sweetheart, can you just call the doctor while I take your uncle to our room…" Yelan said, muffling a bit as she held on to her husband and helped him to their room.

Ying sighed in annoyance as she put down her bags and called the hospital for someone to come over.

"I'm going to be late!!" Ying sighed, picking her bags up again and walking out.

She wasn't even the slightest bit concerned about Hoshi or Syaoran for that matter at the moment.

And she buckled herself in the plane, she took one last look at what was Japan to her and hissed to herself, "This is not over, you filthy Japanese bitch!"

--

"Come on Sakura, he first ruined Tomoyo's life and now he's trying to mess with yours…!" Syaoran tried to convince Sakura.

"Which reminds me Syaoran, as soon as I'm able to walk without getting dizzy and falling, we should visit the Eriol and Tomoyo…" Sakura spoke, pondering a bit on how long it had been since she last visited their grave.

"Ahan, we'll do that AFTER we settle with Hoshi!!" Syaoran replied.

Sakura just chuckled at Syaoran's stubborn attitude and started, "You know Syaoran, instead, why don't we go to that mall and you can buy me a million things!"

"Oh yeah sure, we especially love Syaoran at the mall. And who doesn't love Syaoran at the mall, Syaoran and the mall and perfect for love!!" Syaoran gestured sarcastically.

"Exactly… And you know what would be really funny? If you actually thought that I was with you… in reality! If there wasn't a mall nearby, I'd never spend my time with you!" Sakura replied back in the same witty tone.

"Oh really… then I guess to get you off my back, I should get the nearby malls demolished!" Syaoran smirked.

"Yeah and I would have to move and find another guys who I can love with the mall…" Sakura replied.

She wasn't the wittiest of people in the world, but living with Syaoran had some effects.

"And we can't have that now can we?" Syaoran replied, putting his arms around Sakura's waist as she was standing and pulling her down into his lap.

"No we can't so…" Sakura replied, looking into Syaoran's sly eyes.

Both of them closed up the distance between their faces and Syaoran steadily began to close his eyes when Sakura placed her hands on his arm and pulled him down while she stood up.

"SO TO THE MALL!!"

And Syaoran was so looking forward to that.

"Woah woah woah!! Just now, you didn't have the strength in you to get up and now you are jumping up and down about the mall??" Syaoran said, raising his eyebrow.

Sakura instantly stopped and looked at Syaoran, both embarrassed and blushing.

Then suddenly she started beaming with pride, "Nothing can keep a girl from her mall!"

Syaoran sighed and thought, 'Mall… sometimes I think she loves that place more than me…'

"And yes Syao-kun, I do love the mall more than you… but that's something you need to live with…" Sakura spoke out while digging into Syaoran's closet for something that could fit her, most probably her own clothes stuffed in there.

"Freaky mind reader…" Syaoran said while picking himself up from the floor and rubbing his bum.

Sakura smiled at the comment and moved herself into the bathroom. She was back home…

--

--**2 months later—**

(A/N I know, please don't remind me, I tend to skip time a bit too much. But I cant help it, I need to keep the story going and I don't want to add any more filler chapter seeing as that I just noticed that I am up to 28 chapters! So I'll have to speed things up a bit and make the chapters longer…)

Rolling his hand through his hair, Syaoran then rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on what he was reading. There was only the small table lamp on which was placed next to him. It was metallic green and the light it was giving off was not that bright. His head was hurting like anything and he didn't think he had it in him to continue on for the night.

The papers which were scattered in front of him were now becoming more and more impossible to read. The words were becoming hazy and so he decided to switch of for the night. He gazed at the wall clock and tried to make out the time.

"Urgh… 3 am…" Syaoran mumbled before looking back at the bed behind him.

Sakura lay peacefully on the bed, the quilts half on her and half falling off the bed. There wasn't much he could make out of her form, being the lack of light but he was glad that she was comfortable.

As he tried to push on the table to get up, his legs gave out. No the truth was, he didn't even have the energy to get up so he decided to retire on the table. Resting his head on the table, he instantly fell into deep slumber.

--

"Syao-kun… Syaoran… SYAORAN!!" Sakura screamed in his ear as she tugged on his form.

But it was no use. He was out completely.

"Syao-kun, your going to be late…" Sakura sighed, giving up on this method and moving from there to get a glass of water to throw on his face.

The university was not going to wait for them. And today was a very important day, some lecturer was coming to give a lecture.

"Syaoran, you're going to be late if you keep sleeping like this! I've told you a million times to not sleep so late that you can't wake up in the morning…" Sakura scolded the boy who was now cleaning his wet face with a dirty shirt from the floor. "And that is dirty!" Sakura said, snatching the shirt from his hand and throwing it back down on the floor.

Syaoran groaned a bit before regaining himself and looking at the wall clock. There were on fifteen minutes left to his first class. He rubbed his eyes a bit in annoyance and then noticed how Sakura was standing there, tapping her foot on the ground.

"I've already got the hot water running so get in there!" Sakura said, holding on to his arm and pulling his limp body up, and pushing him into the steaming bathroom.

Syaoran stood under the steaming water and shook his head, running his fingers through his short hair and applying what was left in the shampoo bottle. But he was glad that Sakura was there because he didn't know what he would do without her.

Sakura waited outside, holding his clothes in her arms, ironed and ready. Then she sighed, as time went by and by, Sakura was becoming more of a mother to him than a girl friend.

But somehow after smiling at the thought, she looked sad. Sad about the burden that was beginning to fall upon his shoulders. Syaoran was a very strong person, but there was a limit to how much he could handle. He was a bit too young for all of this. Ever since his Mother fell ill with a heart problem, all the Clan's issues and problems were brought forth to Syaoran. This was all that the Clan leader must all deal with, but it was tiring when Syaoran was also to deal with all the University studies. And on days like this when there were presentations for the University and clan problems, Sakura felt very helpless towards him. He was always so overstressed and she could do nothing to make him feel any easier.

Her train of thought suddenly broke off as the bathroom door open. Syaoran stood there, wearing only boxers and standing there, his eyes still falling. Sakura suddenly got into her senses and held out the trousers she had got for Syaoran. Syaoran took hold of it and clumsily put them on. Then he started piling up the papers on his desk while Sakura tried to put on his shirt.

"Please stay still for a second dear…" Sakura spoke, trying to put on his shirt.

Syaoran refused to reply, helping himself with the shirt and moving out leaving Sakura behind in his room.

Sakura stood there for a moment, not really blaming Syaoran for his change in attitude. He was under just so much pressure and she couldn't do anything.

She had been deep in thought on this topic for the last two or three weeks. She tried to seek a solution for him but couldn't come up with any. She sought for him to go to a spa, maybe a break, but both were rejected as Syaoran didn't have time for them. He was just so busy. He was not willing to go through any treatment. The most that she could do was to gently massage him while he did his work. He would stop for a moment, resting his back and closing his eyes, easing his nerves before stiffing up again and working.

He was falling so deep in his work that he wouldn't even notice Sakura's presence. Sakura really didn't have any problems with that. The Li Mansion was huge and Sakura had a lot to do herself. She would spend time with Yelan, tending to her and giving her medication every morning and evening. She would then spend time in the kitchen with the cook, making something refreshing for Syaoran every other day. Fruit cocktails, and other drinks which were refreshing sure to make Syaoran just a bit livelier than usual.

Sometimes, noticing that Sakura was bored, Syaoran would hand her his whole wallet and tell her to get a trip to the mall or some jewelry store or get something for Kouji. But she would usually refuse, not wanting to leave Syaoran in stress like this. The least that she could do was be around him.

She walked out of the room, following Syaoran's footsteps and leaving the mansion. Syaoran sat in his car, holding a muffin in his hand while gesturing Sakura to come.

Sakura ran to the car, seating herself down and holding her bag in her hands. She wanted to do something for him so bad.

--

"URGH!! KAMI WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!? I just submitted one report and they've already given another one! I'll never get this done…" Syaoran screamed, punching the steering wheel.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said worriedly.

He was absolutely furious. And why wouldn't he? The Clan was beginning another coalition with another Chinese clan and there were agreements being made on the shipment of various good.

Business was not going that great and his Mother was falling gravely ill.

"Syao-kun, can we stop over to my house for a second. I need to grab Kouji-kun from there…" Sakura said, a bit scared.

Syaoran didn't reply to her, just turned the car and drove to her place. Sakura, knowing that he was not in a good mood, called Kouji from her cell phone and told him to come down with a few of her things. By the time that Syaoran reached Sakura's house, Kouji was already standing in the driveway waiting for the car.

Kouji smiled to them and said, "Konnichiwa Nee-chan, Li-san…"

Sakura scooted a bit and Kouji squeezed himself into the car. It was a two seater so they had to squeeze in.

"Konnichiwa, Kouji-kun!" Sakura replied happily.

Kouji looked at Syaoran who didn't reply. But he decided to stay quiet at his attitude as he did not seem to be in a good mood.

The drive was very quiet.

As they reached the house, Sakura got off and helped Kouji with the stuff.

"Young Master, there have been some problems with the shipments which just arrived. Seems some plundering has been done by the clan members…" Wei spoke as they entered the house.

Syaoran was going to blow up any moment now.

"Kouji-kun, why don't you place these things in the guest room…" Sakura said, giving the clothes to Kouji and telling him to leave for the moment.

Syaoran grabbed a file of papers that Wei handed to him and moved up to his room. When Sakura was about to follow him in his room, he looked back to her and said, "Sakura, I would have to discuss this with the elders. And I do not want you to listen to this conversation so it is best that you take Kouji out for today…" And with that, he disappeared into his room.

Sakura was broken… what was she to do? She knew that what Syaoran discussed with the elders wasn't anything pretty. There was shouting and fighting before a decision was made.

"Nee Kouji-kun, do you wanna go out to the carnival then…" Sakura said, shrugging off the feelings and smiling at her little brother. The truth was, except for Kouji now; she didn't accept any of her family members as her own. She would go on for days and weeks without seeing her father. She would spend all her time in the Li Mansion, either staying in Syaoran's room or the guest room.

Kouji nodded excitedly and started jumping up in joy.

"CARNIVAL!"

She had to find a way to help Syaoran with his stress… She felt too useless…

--

**So I had to cut down the chapter. But the next chapter would be up tomorrow just like I updated so soon today…**

**Keep reading!! And reviewing!**

**Mina Uchiha**


	29. Reasons

Black Roses

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Chapter 29: Reasons**_

**Well so all that I can say for now is that our Syaoran-kun hasn't been treating Sakura very well. And Sakura is trying so hard to relieve him and yet no reason comes to mind. **

**Syaoran is so caught up in his work and for reasons, he's pushing Sakura away from him for the while.**

**Anyway, I shall now continue with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or its characters.**

THERE IS USE OF VIOLENCE, ALCOHOL AND BRIEF LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY

--

"Thank you so much, Nee-san, I love these games!!" Kouji exclaimed, clinging to the three X-box games that Sakura just bought him.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure of what Kouji was saying as she was too occupied with Syaoran's thought. But as soon as she noticed that Kouji was directing his words to her, she would nod and smile at him saying it was no problem and that he should thank Syaoran for his generosity.

"Kouji-kun, why don't you stay the night at Syaoran's home?" Sakura suggested.

Kouji gave it a thought and then said, "Well, okay! And then I can play with Li-san's X-box all day and night!"

Sakura saw Kouji's grin and giggled. He hadn't grown up one bit.

Syaoran had been such a fan of gaming and yet ever since his mother's sickness, he never has time to sit down and play with Kouji. Syaoran was never the sort who would let the child win on purpose. He would always say "If he keeps winning, he'll never improve so he must face defeat before he can stand victorious…"

What wise words indeed…

Sakura sighed. Why had Syaoran been so distant to her…?

She knocked on his door and waited for a reply. None came…

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura called out.

"Oh… oh yeah I'm fine. Just working…" Syaoran replied affirmatively.

"Can I come in…?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, dear, why don't you eat something instead… I'll be done with this in a minute…" Syaoran replied.

Sakura's face saddened but she had never gone against Syaoran's will again so she took off, feeling just so depressed.

--Syaoran's P.O.V.--

"Can I come in…?" I heard her voice call out from outside my room.

I lie on my bed, eyes closed and thoughtless.

"Sakura dear, why don't you eat something instead… I'll be done with this in a minute…" I replied.

Replying her like this, it wasn't very easy for me. It took a lot of energy and hurt to reply to her like this, as if I didn't care. It was very obvious that she was trying to help. She was only trying to make me feel better and make it easier for me, but why can't she understand that I don't want her to be around me anymore…?

Why can't she just get that idea that I'm trying to push her away for now? That she is just making it more difficult for me like this?

Sakura, why can't you understand…?

I smiled for a while. She wasn't really the sort to understand such matters anyway. She had always been the dense and naïve one. She was just so innocent.

"Sakura… I can't do this to you… but how am I to stop myself when you do such things…?" Syaoran sighed.

-- Sakura's P.O.V.--

Syaoran just didn't want me to be around him anymore. Even at University, he would stay far away from me. At home, he'd barely converse with me. And I couldn't understand why? Did I do something wrong? Was I such a big hindrance to him?

I sat on the couch, flipping the channels, trying to find something to watch to take my mind off of this topic. But regardless of what I put on, nothing was really helping. In the next room, Kouji had been playing the X-box so it was no use trying to talk to him. So I decided to go to the kitchen and spend some time with the cook.

"Nee, Mawari-chan, do you need help with anything?" I asked the old woman.

She was old, about 50, and very plump. She always had a huge smile on her face, even when chopping off the heads of the fish. That was sometimes, awkwardly disturbing.

"No Young Mistress, I am fine thank you…" Mawari-san replied.

I sighed. I was hoping that I'd have at least something to do here. Yelan-san was sleeping so I couldn't be of any help to her either.

"Nee, Wei-san, does Syaoran have any commitments this evening or tonight?" I asked Wei in curiosity.

There had been this part of me which was beginning to think things up.

"Not that I know of Young Mistress. That is if he has no plans with you…" Wei replied politely.

I shook my head, blushing a bit, and then turning away. So he would be free tonight. Maybe I could cook something for him… Or ask him if he wanted to go out for some ice cream. I just hoped that he would comply.

The sun was already setting outside and just a hint of orange and purple was left in the horizon.

I walked to the guest room where Kouji-kun had placed my stuff and decided to change my clothes before I went to Syaoran. Shuffling through my stuff, I took out a dark brown ruffle skirt which was stretched to my knees and a white and red T-shirt on top. Nothing too special, just as casual as I could be.

Then I washed my face and stood in front of the full-length mirror. I looked just fine to me. I just hoped Syaoran would come tonight because it had been often long since we last went out together.

Then I wore a simple silver bracelet and a watch that Syaoran had gifted me a year ago on the other wrist.

Knocking on Syaoran's door, I stood and waited for him to let me in.

"What?" Syaoran called from inside.

I nervously opened the door and stood in.

Syaoran was lying on his bed with his arms wide open. He turned his head to look at me and suddenly shot up.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked, getting up and looking at me.

"Umm… I was wondering… since you have nothing to do tonight… Can we have some-" But before I completed my nervous sentence, he spoke.

"No I can't, I'm sorry. I have some work tonight. I'll come home late, Sakura. I'm sorry." He seemed so bland and unmoved.

That was where I had enough of this.

"No you don't Syaoran; you do not have any work tonight!" I suddenly spoke at his face, my voice raised a bit.

Syaoran made a slight angry face and said, "What are you talking about!?"

"I already asked Wei if you had anything to do tonight, and you don't!" I replied in fury.

My eyes were starting to get heavy and tears were starting to dwell up. Syaoran got up from his bed in haste and yelled, "Well I do have work tonight and I'll be home LATE SAKURA!!"

I moved back a bit in fear because I had never heard Syaoran raise his voice at me like this before.

"S-So that's it then… You have to go…" I stammered on my words as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Syaoran glared at me and moved away, about to open the door and leave when I spoke. "B-But before you go… just tell me who she is?"

I was straight forward, I know, but I was also positive of what I was saying.

Syaoran stopped in his tracks. His hand which was on the door knob became still. I could see his body weaken as he slowly began to turn around.

"W-What are you talking a-about?" Syaoran stuttered, looking at me with wide eyes.

I was beginning to feel just so betrayed at the moment. He seemed too nervous that it was becoming obvious.

"You avoid me, you don't come near me, and you're out half the time and you don't let me come with you… I know there is someone else so who is she?" I hissed at him angrily now.

Syaoran stared at me with wide eyes. I could see the guilt in his eyes and it was shattering me.

"I… I…"

--

Author: The Chinese Olympics Opening Ceremony was absolutely amazing! I am a complete China fan now, not that I wasn't before though me being Pakistani!! WEEEE!! GO CHINA! Man do I love the Chinese enthusiasm and devotion to there work… I know, its awkward I've stopped the story in the middle of such an important discussion, but China deserves this attention!! All those who saw the Ceremony and were absolutely awestruck, do review and add to the glory of The People's Republic of China, One World One Dream…

Now… Back to the story, don't worry…

--

"I… I… I don't know what you're trying to say…" Syaoran said.

I glared at him and said, "You're seeing someone else, so tell me who it is!!"

-- Normal P.O.V. --

There was a very tense silence between the two. Syaoran looked at Sakura in shock and fear while Sakura was holding an unwavering glare towards him.

"S-Sakura… Y-You think I'm cheating on you?" Syaoran said, almost falling on the floor in disappointment.

"Well you left me no choice but to think that… Staying out so late, avoiding me… and never letting me in on anything anymore…" Sakura replied.

"S-Sakura… I…"

"No Syaoran… just tell me, what did I do to deserve this?! Just go ahead and tell me… Why…?" Sakura said, now breaking into tears and falling down on her knees.

Syaoran stopped what he was doing and then slowly, lifelessly walked towards Sakura, then getting down on his knees. He kept looking at Sakura while she hid her face in her bangs and cried. He put his hands on her shoulders. But before he could do anything further, Sakura shrugged off his hands violently and got up from her knees. Then she began to run out of the room when Syaoran pulled her back from her hand.

Sakura tried to release the grip but he was just too strong. And who was she kidding, she could never overpower him.

"LET GO!" She screamed.

But before she could do anything, Syaoran pulled her back. He slithered his hands around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura hit his arms, trying to break free but it was no use. Her back was glued to his chest and she couldn't get away from him.

Syaoran stuck to Sakura, closing his eyes and resting his head on hers.

"Sakura… calm down…"

Sakura heard those soft words and stopped struggling partly because he told her to and partly because she didn't have any strength left in her to struggle. Tears kept coming down form her eyes and her cheeks were burning red now.

As soon as Syaoran felt her calm down, he turned her around and put his hands on her cheek. Then he pulled her face up and wiped away her tears with his thumbs gently.

"Sakura… I am not seeing anyone else…" And that was all that he said.

Sakura kept hiccupping slowly as she opened her eyes to look at Syaoran. Her heart suddenly sank, feeling a rush of guilt and shame on her. His eyes seemed so sincere and kind that looking at them felt like she was sinning. And odd as it may sound, just saying it once, Sakura believed him completely. His voice had been just so subtle and loving that she just couldn't doubt him any longer.

Tears began to stream out again, this time, in guilt as she slipped from Syaoran's embrace and cried her eyes out. Syaoran bent down and sat on the ground, settling himself to the footboard of the bed and pulling Sakura in a hug.

Sakura cried and cried in his embrace. And she hated it. She hated crying and yet she cried just so much. Thank Kami, she only cried in front of him.

"Shh…" Syaoran muttered, stroking her hair and kissing her head from time to time.

"S-Syaoran… I'm so sorry I doubted you… I just…" Sakura cried, hiccupping.

"Sshh…" Syaoran said, placing his fingers on her soft lips and smiling at her. "No Sakura, it was my fault. I had just been doing things that gave you that idea… I should've never tried to push you away…"

Sakura looked at him in shock and said, wiping away her tears, "You were trying to push me away?"

Syaoran looked away from her, his smile disappearing.

"W-Why…?" Sakura asked innocently.

She was heartbroken by this statement.

"Sakura… It's just hard to explain…" Syaoran said, removing his arms from around Sakura.

"Please Syaoran, did I do something? I need to know…" Sakura pleaded.

"No Sakura, you didn't do anything… Okay? It's me… I…" Syaoran was at a horrible loss of words.

He got up to his feet and then sat on his bed in a very contemplative posture.

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked in utter worry and anxiety.

"Sakura… just being around you…" Syaoran began.

"What Syaoran?" Sakura asked, now seeming a bit quizzical.

"Sakura!!" Syaoran now groaned in annoyance.

Sakura looked at him with her absolutely bewildered and innocent eyes. Syaoran looked at them in horror first but then smiled.

"Sakura, I don't want to hurt you… but there are things…" Syaoran began.

And suddenly it hit Sakura. And then she began to think, 'WHY IN HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS BEFORE!!'

Sakura moved away from him a bit and sat next to him.

"You're stressed, aren't you?" Sakura said, looking away from him.

She could feel her cheeks burn as she spoke.

Syaoran just nodded a bit, keeping his gaze away from Sakura as he blushed slightly.

"Nee Syaoran… we talk to each other about everything, right?" Sakura said, narrowing her eyes in thought and smiling while looking at the ceiling.

Again, all Syaoran did was nod.

"Then why didn't you tell me this?" Sakura asked, still looking at the ceiling.

Syaoran instantly turned his head to stare at Sakura who was staring at the ceiling.

"W-What?"

"You should have just told me that this was what was bothering you…" Sakura said, smiling and now looking at him.

Syaoran stared at her like she had just eaten an alien. But all Sakura did was smile back at him.

--

Sakura lie on the bed, her mind with thoughts of a certain conversation.

"What should I do?" Sakura said to herself.

She had a very serious face and was trying to come up with a decision. But it scared her. It scared her to limitless proportions, just the thought of it. But she had to look at it from Syaoran's point of view as well.

Did he really need this?

Sakura was very confused. She had told Syaoran that he didn't need to worry about anything and with that she left. Although this didn't make any sense what so ever to Syaoran but Sakura knew what she was doing. She was buying herself time to think about this certain issue. And once she went through this, she knew there was no turning back so she needed to be certain of her decision.

But although she was dead scared, she thought of Syaoran and how much he had been going through. It saddened her to think that she was of no use to him. And all this time, she was looking for a way to relax him, she was dumb to not think of this. But then again, her mind was one to not run that wild.

Was she really ready? Did she really want to go through this…? Not to mention the pain…

It had been two hours since she had been thinking upon this in the guest room. It was completely dark outside and it was getting cold now, it being October.

But as much as it scared her, she had to come up with a decision, and she was about to come up with one.

--

The door knocked and Syaoran looked at the door. For the last two hours, since the conversation, he had got no work done. There was nothing on his mind and still he couldn't get any work done. Somehow he thought he wronged Sakura just talking about it.

"Y-Yes…" Syaoran said with uncertainty.

Just then the knob turned and Sakura came in with a very shy face.

Syaoran looked at her and suddenly spoke out, "Sakura, you don't need to over think this…"

But Sakura didn't look up at him. She kept staring at the ground then suddenly spoke, looking up into his eyes.

"S-Syaoran, I'm so sorry…. But I can't go through with this!!"

And with that, she disappeared from the room, leaving behind a speechless Syaoran.

--

So there you have it, another chapter and a weird ending. This is depressing Sakura, you can't even do this much for Syaoran. Sad…

Anyway, keep reviewing!

Mina Uchiha.


	30. Desires

Black Roses

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Chapter 30: Desires**_

So I updated as promised and really early. I know, I don't know how to make readers wait anymore. For a writer, I think that is supposed to be bad but regardless, I don't want to disappoint my readers ever again after the 6 months gap I created a little while ago. I feel like killing myself for that. So, here we go. Now I don't care if I'm in my A Levels and studies, shit, studies are still not as important as writing and anime. NEVER! Besides, it only takes about an hour or so to write a chapter so we should all take time out for this.

Mina Uchiha is back to and is proud!

Thank you everyone, for the support. Don't worry, the story is still not ending…

So on with it then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

THERE IS USE OF VOILENCE AND BRIEF LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY.

--

"S-Syaoran, I'm so sorry… But I can't go through with this!!"

And with that, Sakura disappeared from the room, leaving behind a speechless Syaoran.

Syaoran stared at the door for a moment before it slowly closed by itself. Then he banged his fists on the table with as much pressure and force as he could possibly have being a human. The table fell out of place and began to crack by the strength.

How could he even think of it?? He was angry, no wait, beyond angry! How would he make Sakura think upon those lines? He felt just so much guilt. He was giving her pain just because he was finding it hard to control himself…? Was the great Li Syaoran so weak that he couldn't control a slight hormonal imbalance?

But truth be told, there was a small part of him, deep inside, which was hoping that Sakura would say yes. And he had so hoped that it would be exactly like in the stories and movies that the girl would understand and comply. A part of him had actually come to believe that she would comply to his needs.

He was just not ready for this answer. But could do nothing but to respect Sakura's decision and forget this whole incident ever happened. Now, what was Sakura supposed to think of him? How awkward would things be in their next meeting?

It was all just too stressful…

--

Sakura felt strangely guilty about rejecting to Syaoran's needs like this. But what was she to do? She loved Syaoran deeply, but did they really have a relationship like this? Did she want to have a relationship of this sort with him? Was he even that serious?

Sakura, who was standing in front of the full-length mirror now, suddenly became angry. Did things really became that bad that now she was beginning to doubt Syaoran's devotion towards her? How did they become so distant? Sakura never had such a thought before…

She felt horribly annoyed with the situation she was in. A part of her wanted to comply to him, but still there was a part which remained distant to the compliance. And she could understand why. Absolutely.

The truth was, she had wanted to spend her whole life with him. It was as simple as that. She wanted him to love her all through life and even after that. She wanted him to love her as more than a girl friend, but as a wife. And if they really did have a relationship of this sort, then why was she so scared?

Sakura practically lived with him. She would help out Yelan as if it were her own mother. She helped Syaoran in almost everything and did everything for him. She cooked for him sometimes, to treat him. They went out together. Long ago had he taken the financial burden of Sakura on to himself. He would buy anything she would want. She barely used the public transportation anymore as either Syaoran would drive her or Wei. All the people working in the Li household already called her Young Mistress as if she was a part of the family. It deemed fit to say that 'marriage' and 'oath' was only a formality of make their lives together official as they were already obliging to most of the duties of a married couple.

The only two things left for the vows to be complete were the changing of the last name and the sharing of bed. And they did that sometimes too… well not completely but Sakura would sometimes snuggle in with him at night. But they would do nothing drastic under the sheets. No…

So then, why this fear? Was she really beginning to feel uncertain of Syaoran wanting to spend his whole life with her? And especially with the thought of the elders not agreeing to the marriage, would Syaoran break the rules and marry her?

This was going to her head now!

--

A day later-

Syaoran just came back from a meeting at his mother's workplace (which was now unofficially his workplace) and was beat.

He strode into his room and fell on the chair, only to be greeted by a huge stack of files. And to add the cherry on the top, all of them had "Urgent" written on them.

'Great…' Syaoran thought as he began to open up the next file.

The room had, yet again, no light except from the table lamp next to Syaoran. There was an awkward quietness in the room. So much so that Syaoran was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't seen Sakura for the whole day now, and being Sunday, they didn't even go to the university. She had her breakfast and lunch both in her room. Syaoran was beginning to get a bit worried about her.

He knew that he made things really awkward between the two but was she really becoming scared of him?

Syaoran sighed. Maybe he needed to talk to her about it. But then, what was he to say? He couldn't just re do things. It was becoming hopeless.

But just as these thoughts were about to leave his head, two slender hands crept around his neck and onto his chest. Syaoran froze in his position as he could feel the back of his head rest on a very soft cushion type surface. He took in a deep breath and smelt the delightful cherry fragrance coming from behind him and he closed his eyes to bathe into the atmosphere.

The hands kept going down until a chin rested upon Syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran could feel the air around him heaten up a bit. Lust was beginning to rise in him. The romance of the scene was too much for him to control. He could do anything now with what she was doing to him. What was she thinking?? Had she gone insane?? The dim lights were only adding to the effect and the moonlight outside wasn't helping one bit either. Syaoran cursed nature for it's magnificence at the moment.

"Nee, Syao-kun, are you tired?" He heard a soft voice say.

And right then, Syaoran suddenly burst into hysterical laughter which would almost choke him. Sakura got frightened and backed off from the chair. Had she said something weird or funny? What was Syaoran laughing about? Sakura kept looking at Syaoran in bewilderment and confusion while he laughed out loud so hard that he fell back on his chair and to the floor.

"S-Syaoran, what are you laughing about??" Sakura complained.

Everything was so perfect, then why was he laughing?

Syaoran gathered himself together and wiped the tears from his eyes before getting up from the floor and coughing. Then he started, "S-Sakura…"

Sakura looked at him quizzically. But without another word, he embraced Sakura lightly and kissed her on her forehead.

"My dear Sakura, this was really delightful. I needed this…" Syaoran chuckled.

Sakura stuck up her nose and looked away, "Go ahead and make fun of me like you always do, but like always, please just tell me what you are laughing about?"

Syaoran laughed a bit more before saying, "You were trying to be seductive, right?"

Syaoran blushed heavily before looking about and not saying anything.

Syaoran smiled and spoke, "You were. With the low voice and the slow speech… Nee Sakura…?"

Sakura blushed to the shade of red which wasn't even discovered yet before nodding slightly.

"Nice try but you are horrible at it…" Syaoran joked.

Sakura, still blushing, looked at Syaoran angrily and punched him on his shoulder.

Syaoran laughed and said, "You should know that you are terrible at all these things."

Sakura was getting madder by every word he spoke. But then Syaoran put his arms around Sakura's waist and said, "And that's why I like you so much. You're as innocent as can be…"

The anger left Sakura with those words like Sakura had never known the phenomenon of anger before in her life. She smiled at him lovingly and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran…" Sakura said in a voice which was barely audible. "I'm sorry that I was being such a stupid little girl…"

Syaoran stayed quiet now. His laughing expression now became serious and he waited for Sakura to go on.

Sakura pulled away from him and looked at him in the eyes, this time, not blushing for a moment.

"I… I love you Syaoran and you should already know that I'd do anything for you…" Sakura said.

Syaoran kept staring into her emerald eyes and just staring.

"S-Sakura…" He whispered, not knowing what to say next.

Sakura suddenly smiled to reduce the tension between them. "Nee, Syao-kun, can I spend the night with you… I'm awfully scared in that guest room of yours…"

He heard the playful question of Sakura's and smiled.

"But you have Kouji, don't you?" Syaoran asked.

They knew exactly what they were doing with each other. Sakura was trying to convince Syaoran that it was okay, and Syaoran to confirming her statement. It was just an indirect way of asking if she was sure.

"He's a bigger scaredy cat than I am…" Sakura said, smiling and getting closer to Syaoran.

"I can get Mawari to sleep on the floor with you…" Syaoran asked again in a tone as serious as could be.

Sakura shook her head and said, "No, that would be too much trouble for her…"

Syaoran kept looking into her deep emerald eyes. It was as if they were sucking him in. He was getting so lost, it was becoming scary.

"Sakura…" He whispered again, now knowing exactly what to so.

He didn't have to say a word. All he had to do was bend down a bit and capture her soft lips with his. Sakura closed her eyes and began to kiss back. But unlike all the many times that they had kissed before, this was different. Sakura's heartbeat was the same as if she was kissing for the first time. Except, even more fervent.

Syaoran gripped Sakura's form tighter and tighter as they kissed and kissed. So much, that Sakura's cheeks began to redden. Syaoran broke the kiss and went down to kiss her neck. Sakura, keeping her eyes closed, savored every moment of his love with her. But then she opened her eyes. Syaoran still kissed her and her hands still wandered through his chocolate hair. But her eyes were open and she staring out the window at the full moon outside.

What made her change her decision? Simple. She didn't care anymore about the future. She wanted to live the present and she knew to she loved him. She knew she wanted him to love her. And she knew that Syaoran needed her right then. And that was enough for Sakura to comply. He could be more than happy to be with him like this. Because she didn't care what sort of relationship they had, as long as he loved her.

As soon as that thought finally ended, Sakura started to concentrate back to Syaoran. He gave a slight peck on her shoulder before pushing her slowly and gently down towards the bed until Sakura lay under Syaoran's tight grip. She was becoming more terrified than she thought she would be. He breath started to catch up as Syaoran lifted her back until both of them were sitting on the bed. Syaoran gave Sakura a loving smile, telling her that it was going to be alright, before clutching onto the hem of the shirt and slowly lifting it up.

Sakura shuddered as Syaoran's hands touched her stomach carelessly as he took off her red and white shirt. Neatly, as if professionally, Syaoran took off her shirt and tossed it aside gently. Sakura smiled nervously as she became exposed to Syaoran like this and her confidence regarding the situation began to waver.

It was just then that Syaoran noticed her nervousness and gently caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry, you are the most beautiful person in the whole universe…" He whispered caringly in her ear.

Sakura heard that and relaxed a bit. He was right to think that she had become awfully nervous of what Syaoran would think of her. But then, hearing those words, Sakura thought pleasantly to herself. 'He would always compliment me, even if I wasn't looking good…' And she didn't mind at all.

Then Syaoran slowly began to slither his hands under Sakura's soft back and unhook her pearl white bra.

Sakura tensed up a bit again but as soon as Syaoran felt her body tense up again, he started to caress her arm while kissing her lips.

Then he parted and went down to her neck and then down to her chest. Sakura started to feel the wave of excitement over her. She couldn't once think straight anymore. And between all the kisses that Syaoran was smothering her with, she began, "Nee, Syaoran, do you think we will love each other forever?"

Syaoran stopped kissing Sakura for the moment to look up into her eyes and smiled, "I don't really know that Sakura but there is nothing more that I would ever want…"

Sakura became reassured by the answer and rested her head back again while he began to slowly massage her breasts with his tongue. Sakura could feel waves of pleasure wash over her. She arched her body a bit, moaning very slightly. Syaoran smiled a bit in between the kisses as he swished his tongue all over her.

"N-Nee, Syaoran, is this okay? I mean you're the one doing all the…" Sakura blushed as asked.

Syaoran stopped again to look at her. "It pleases me to please you, my love…"

Sakura smiled at him while blushing a bit more, then lying down again.

Then Syaoran went further down, laying delicate butterfly kisses of her stomach. And though obviously Sakura felt very pleasing vibes from this, it was a bit ticklish as well. Sakura dug her hands into Syaoran's messy hair before saying, "Nee, Syaoran, do you think that Eriol and Tomoyo would've already done this?"

Syaoran stopped, yet again, and said, "I don't think so because if they had, I don't think it would be any one else but me who would've killed Eriol…"

Sakura giggled a bit before resting her head down again.

"Nee, Syaoran…"

This time, Sakura didn't need to complete her sentence for Syaoran to stop. He stopped kissing but stayed in his position. Sakura looked at his position and nervously said, "I know I must be annoying you, I talk too much…"

Syaoran looked up to her once again and then sighed, smiling and moving himself up and kissing her gently on her lips. Then he rested to the side and gestured Sakura to turn towards him so she did. He brushed away the strands from her face before smiling at her green eyes. Sakura was desperately trying to cover herself with the sheets.

"Sakura, do you trust me?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura furiously nodded.

"Then just lie with me for a while…" He replied, pulling her towards himself and crushing her body with his.

Sakura dug her face in his shirt and smiled, thanking every power in the world for making Syaoran this loving that he wasn't enforcing anything on her. Syaoran wanted to calm her down so he stroke her hair and kissed her ever so often on her head.

Sakura lay there for a moment before moving away from Syaoran and saying, "it's okay… I'm fine now…"

Syaoran smiled at her again and wanted her to rethink it but Sakura did not show any signs of backing out now.

So Syaoran kissed her lips and caressed her breasts. And this time, it was awfully different. Sakura felt an immense pleasure strike her this time, supposedly feeling everything now that she was ready for this.

And so Sakura began to take some stance as well. She tugged on Syaoran's shirt and pulled it up, helping him to take it off. It was this action which made Sakura begin to take in account what she was about to do and feel confident about it.

It was seemingly becoming such a matter that she was wanting to go through it as well. Her hormones were beginning to act up finally.

Syaoran kissed her and kissed her before finally tugging on her brown skirt gently. Sakura lifted up her hips to assist him while he pushed her skirt down, still kissing her violently. Then Syaoran broke off and took of his own trousers. It was then, lying under Syaoran practically naked, that Sakura's heart began to beat fast and her body became hot. The blush on her face turned from one of innocence to one of pleasure and lust. Syaoran noticed her sudden anxiety and inside, jumped up in joy. Not for himself, but this would make it so much easier for her, wanting this herself itself.

"S-Syaoran…" Sakura moaned as Syaoran began to pull down her panties.

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for Syaoran to be down. Syaoran then took off his boxers and went back up on top of her, not doing anything but looking at her.

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt nothing happen to look into his soft amber eyes. They were at this point, lying on top of each other, under the soft moonlight. And it made both think. Sakura was just so beautiful, she was a goddess. Rather, she was his goddess. And a goddess of sheer beauty. While all that Sakura could think about was how much she loved him to let him go through this. She loved him just so much.

Under the moonlight, Sakura glowed so bright and gorgeous, that Syaoran felt like she would break under him if he did anything else to her. And although they looked beautiful to each other, they not once tore their gaze from each other's eyes. They looked no where else, not down or below. They kept looking into each other's eyes and cherishing all the love and smiling at each other for as long as time could take them. Then Syaoran finally whispered in her ears.

"Are you…"

Sakura nodded with determination and encouraged him on. Syaoran then spoke, "It will hurt… so just pay your whole attention to the kiss and place your hands on my bag. Don't hesitate to let it out…" 

Sakura nodded to his instructions and Syaoran bent down to kiss her again. Placing himself in between her legs and Sakura opened for him, she placed her hands on his back and shut her eyes tight with the kiss.

And then it came and all Hell broke loose.

-- Syaoran's P.O.V. --

I pushed into her and suddenly felt my legs weaken. My sight became hazy and I felt as if the whole world stopped for the moment. The waves of pleasure that took over me were too much for me to control or overcome. I could feel Sakura's body tense under mine so I opened my eyes to look at her.

He eyes were still tightly shut and there were tears streaming down from her eyes relentlessly. I saw those tears fall and her nails begin to dig into my back and I suddenly stopped. I felt as if I could never control myself but watching those tears fall from her eyes made my heart wench in pain. He was painful for her.

But as I stopped, Sakura opened her teary eyes and broke the kiss, nodding at me with still determination and telling me to not stop until it was over.

I looked at her with unsure eyes but then stopped. I would be insane to say that it was the most amazing feeling in the whole world, but I no longer felt any satisfaction in me.

Slowly, I could feel Sakura's body sway perfectly with mine and I became a bit more relaxed so I picked up my pace and continued to rock with her.

-- Sakura's P.O.V. --

I shut my eyes tight and waited for Syaoran to thrust in. And as he did, my eyes shot open in utter pain. I felt all my body twist as the tormenting feeling began. But I held it, closing my eyes again, not wanting Syaoran to see the horror in my eyes. But there was one thing that I could hold back and that was the tears which flowed down my eyes.

My nails began to dig into his skin, trying to release the pain which was shooting through my body. The truth coming into me now, the pain was way beyond my expectations. It was indescribable pain, as if a piece of unearthed glass was being forced point wise into my skin.

But as soon as I could decide as to how to describe the pain, I felt Syaoran stop. So I opened my eyes to look at his absolute worries eyes and I felt guilt wash over me. He was supposed to enjoy this, not become all worried about me. So I smiled at him and told him to carry on.

And as he did, I forced myself to relax under him and let him have his way.

The pain was immense but becoming more and more bearable. So I started to move my body with his, letting him in easily and trying to flow with the situation. The thrusts became deeper ad deeper but the pain began to reduce. So I waited for the pleasure to wave over me. Syaoran began to pace up the speed just then.

-- Normal P.O.V. --

The bed rocked, but not ferociously, rather gently. As Syaoran began to thrust in harder, Sakura began to lift up her body and clench her fists. And yet, she wanted to scream, and she didn't. She bit her lip hard but did not let out a single sound. And just then, she felt herself coming.

Syaoran felt this in Sakura and opened his eyes to tell Sakura to let it come. Syaoran himself, tried is level best to hold himself back, letting her come before him. And then things intensified. Sakura felt herself on the edge of everything so, not able to anymore, she moaned out and whispered with a heavy breath, "S-Syaoran…"

And just then, as if in unison, both came at the exact same time, letting out loud breaths and then opening their eyes after the intense climax.

Sakura opened her eyes, her tears making her eyes sparkle. Syaoran moved out of her but didn't move from on top of her. Suddenly, Sakura felt hot tears falling onto her chest. Sakura worriedly lifted her head with all the strength left in her, forgetting the pain and worrying about the man who was shedding tears on her.

"S-Syaoran… are you okay?" Sakura asked, pulling herself up and hugging Syaoran.

But Syaoran kept letting tears flow out of him. She had only seen Syaoran cry once before and that was when Tomoyo died. But he was crying right then, and not softly but rather very furiously.

Then he looked up into Sakura's teary eyes and said, "I-I did it, Sakura… I wronged you…"

Sakura instantly understood what he was implying to.

"Sshh, Syaoran don't be insane. I wanted this too…" Sakura reassured him, smiling at him.

"No Sakura… I forced you into this… I could've stopped you but I didn't because I was selfish… I sinned you Sakura, I…" And he let those tears flow. "I let you down… I hate this… I hate myself… GOD!"

"Sshh…" Sakura said, stroking his hair and gently kissing his lips. "I love you… and you did nothing wrong…"

"Please forgive me Sakura, I promise, never again… I promise…" Syaoran begged holding up her hands and asking her for forgiveness.

Sakura smiled brightly at him, and said, "I'll forgive you on one condition!"

Syaoran stared at her in confusion.

Sakura started grinning, "Now you'll have to stay up for the whole night for me…"

Syaoran kept staring at her in utter confusion and shock. Then he saw Sakura gesture towards his desk. And the dreaded stack of "Urgent" files.

Syaoran suddenly started to chuckle and then nodded as Sakura wiped away his tears.

"I love you and so I don't want you to think about this ever again…" Sakura said, kissing him on his cheek.

Syaoran smiled and now pulled Sakura into a tight hug.

"Nee Syaoran, did I talk too much…?" Sakura giggled.

"Absolutely not dear. Actually, you talked more than just too much…" He replied.

Sakura looked at him in comical anger. "It made sure that I was with you and no one else… and it made a memory… Like no other…"

Sakura heard this and blushed while grinning at her boyfriend. She took it as a compliment.

"Nee, Syaoran, can we go have ice cream tomorrow evening?" Sakura asked.

"I'd love that, Sakura…" He replied, kissing her on her forehead.

--

OMG OMG OMG! She did it! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Now what will happen? I hope they go and get ice cream because I haven't had ice cream in a while.

I made things a bit more realistic and less 'fantasy' because from what I've heard, sex isn't as blissful the first time for every one. So there you have it…

Keep reviewing…

Mina Uchiha


	31. Outcome

Black Roses

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Chapter 31: Outcome**_

So here we are once again, and I write so that you may enjoy. But please, because I write for you people, do bother reviewing. And for those who actually review, I salute you!

**So here we have it, Sakura has finally done it with Syaoran and now both really don't know how to see it. But odd, Syaoran promised that he wont ever do it again… Can he hold himself back now once that he has been given the taste of such pleasure??**

**On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

THERE IS USE OF ALCOHOL, BRIEF LANGUAGE AND MATURE CONTENT IN THIS FICTION.

--

"Sakura, wake up! It's time for us to go…" Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear lovingly.

Sakura moved a bit from her position and slowly opened up her eyes. So there was a first for everything, Syaoran was waking her up. Generally, she'd be late but Syaoran would never actually wake her up.

"Hmm…" Sakura yawned and stretched before noticing a small detail that she had missed from last night.

SHE WAS NOT WEARING ANYTHING!!

Sakura let out a scream before, in an attempt to hide herself into the sheets, falling on to the ground and tangled in bed sheets.

Syaoran stood there, looking at her in amusement before walking out of the room.

"Hurry up…"

Sakura looked up at his back as he moved out and stuck out her tongue. Then, knowing well that she couldn't get herself out of the bed sheets, crawled like a snail to the bathroom.

--

The lecture was rather boring. Then again, which lecture wasn't. Sakura kept her eyes blank while staring at Syaoran's back. He was two seats to the right front of her. And there was a strange blush on her face which made Rika think things.

"Nee, nee Sakura-chan, you are acting weird today…" Rika grinned, elbowing Sakura after class.

Sakura, in surprise, fell to the ground and blushed insanely.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No… N-N-N-Nothing's wrong…" Sakura stumbled on her words.

Rika gave her the "I-don't-buy-that" look and nodded. Sakura sweat-dropped and gave out a nervous smile before following Rika.

But Rika was right. She was acting strange today and we all know why. The truth was, Sakura's whole body ached slightly and she had certain difficulties walking properly. She could feel herself drain out in small things which she had been so energetic about a day before. She had read this before once somewhere, that sometimes it depends on the body of the person who is to go through intercourse. There was something about sometimes the frame of the woman being too small as compared to the man's which makes things a lot more difficult for the woman.

And now she knew exactly what it was all about. Sakura had been small, her frame was very small as compared to other women. She was so petite and fragile, though amazing at sports, but still very fragile. And Syaoran, he was tall, strong and so well-built, it almost made her cry. 'Why am I so goddamn small!!' She thought to herself.

"Sakura, you said you wanted to have ice cream so lets go…" Syaoran said blandly as if nothing ever happened between them.

Sakura blushed as he spoke and nodded. Rika just looked at the two in confusion. Either Syaoran had donated all his embarrassment to Sakura or Sakura was just not feeling well in the first place and nothing happened. Because as much as Sakura was worked up, Syaoran was just s much laid back. That was quite a compensation…

Sakura followed Syaoran out of the university and got into his car. Then he had some ice cream at a small café and things remained slightly quiet. Just a few words now and then.

"Nee, Syaoran… H-H-How can act so calm…?" Sakura finally asked, breaking the silence.

Syaoran didn't look at her even once. He was driving for Kami's sake, obviously he wouldn't look at her.

"Well, that's to compensate for your red colour which screams the whole thing out…" Syaoran replied.

His tone wasn't angry or loud, it was soft and humorous. Sakura looked at him and stuck up her nose, looking the other way and then muffling, "Its not my fault I have good expression…"

Syaoran heard her soft muffle to herself and laughed.

Then he stopped the car on the side of the road and got off. Sakura looked about to see the same place that they once came to.

"Its been a long time…" Sakura smiled, getting off and following Syaoran to the same place where they first spent time alone.

Syaoran sat on the ground, in the grass, and Sakura came and sat in between his legs and into his embrace she rested.

Syaoran sat there still, looking at the horizon as the sun's last rays finally disappeared and darkness overcame the sky. Then he took in her cherry scent once more and kissed her on the back of her head. "I missed this place…"

"And I missed you…" Sakura whispered back, not looking towards him.

Syaoran was initially surprised by this but then smiled. She was right to miss him, he had been so indulged in his work that he was no longer with her. And they just sat there on the ground and watched the stars go by.

Suddenly, a shooting star passed the two and Sakura started bouncing about her place in excitement.

"A SHOOTING STAR SYAORAN! LOOK!!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at the moving star excitedly.

"Make a wish sweetheart…" Syaoran said to her.

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. And then quietly, made a wish. Syaoran, although never really believing in shooting stars, made a wish never the less.

"Oh, what did you wish for!?" Sakura asked, turning to Syaoran as the star disappeared.

Syaoran looked at her skeptically before saying, "If I tell you, it wont come true…"

Sakura whined but then decided, may be he was right. So she put the subject aside.

And what was left to wish for, when they had each other.

--

-- A month later --

"YAAAAAH! This is heavy…" Sakura winced while lifting her bag up and trying to push it up the stairs.

"Young Mistress, please, you can leave it. I can get it again for you…" Wei insisted, wanting Sakura to leave the bag so that Wei could make a second trip.

But Sakura was not to be moved from this. She still pushed herself insanely. Suddenly she felt the bag in her hand loose weight.

'Oh Kami no, the bag opened…' She thought.

But instead someone took the bag from her hand. It was Syaoran, holding a file in his hand and Sakura's bag in the other.

"Sakura, dear, you should leave it for Wei…" And with that Syaoran took the bag upstairs.

Sakura sighed, feeling very useless.

Why was there being so much weight lifting in the Li household? Well, Sakura was shifting all her winter clothes at the house plus a few of Kouji's clothes.

"N-Nee, Syao-kun…" Sakura called out, picking up her hand bag and rushing up the stairs.

Syaoran was pacing around his room, from one point to the other. As soon as he saw Sakura at his door, he directed towards her and held her by her arm.

"Sakura, you need to do something! PLEASE!!" Syaoran begged, holding out the file for Sakura to have.

Sakura looked at Syaoran quizzically, not understanding what he was implying to.

"Mother is finally well enough to join work again so she asked me to host a party for that…" Syaoran groaned. "Tomoyo used to help and Mother usually did all the work. All I did was eat the leftovers… HELP!"

Sakura sweat dropped before nodding with uncertainty.

"I HATE THIS!!" Syaoran complained.

So it was decided that Sakura was to decide for the catering, the food, the arrangements… Basically everything. And she suddenly felt like she would die!! She had never done anything so big before…

"HOE!!" She screamed as she noticed what she had taken upon herself.

--

"I don't care about the law, don't you get that!!" Syaoran yelled, his temper now radiating.

"Xiao Lang, lower your voice!" An old voice said in a tense tone.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and banged his desk. In front of him sat three of his elders. 'Old shitbigs!' He thought to himself.

"Xiao Lang…" An old woman said, "You can not break the laws set by the Li Clan's early ancestors…"

"You have to follow law…" The third old man said.

"We are not asking you to marry Ying although she has sent us with this message. But be wise and chose a bride from the clan. That is all…" The first elder ordered.

"I am not marrying right now so leave it alone!! DAMN YING!" Syaoran said before leaving his office and the elders.

--

Syaoran was looking happier than he was usually. Sakura was starting to wonder why. But she was not one to complain, happy for the change in his attitude.

Syaoran gazed at Sakura who was standing in the kitchen and addressing to the chef and his cooks of what and how to do everything. At the same time, she was assigning the colors of the drapes in the ball, the lighting and the ambiance.

"Master Xiao Lang…" Wei said, asking Syaoran to pay attention to file he was about to sign in his hand.

Syaoran shrugged and went back to the file, "No Wei… This is wrong and the Li Clan shall not form an Alliance with the Ming Clan… Its too risky to be involved with them. They have too many charges on them…"

And so without signing the file, he closed it and handed it to Wei.

Then he got back to looked at Sakura. He was so glad she was around or else he was, how can I put it perfectly, 'SCREWED'!!

He just didn't want Sakura to feel uneasy about him. So he decided not to tell Sakura about the meeting he had with the clan elders who gave him a surprise visit, courtesy Ying. So he pretended to be happy so that she would not ask.

But what was he going to do…? How was he going to break it to Sakura? Especially knowing that tomorrow was the Ball for his Mother.

"Oh Xiao Lang, this is wonderful. Kinomoto-san, you have done wonderful…" Yelan exclaimed with as much strength as she had in her sick body as she saw the maroon drapes fall onto the huge windows of the ballroom.

She was in her night gown, taking a small round of the mansion and being absolutely astounded by the magnificence of Sakura's planning.

--

"Sakura… Sakura it's all amazing…!" Syaoran finally exclaimed.

"T-Thank you but I still am nervous…" Sakura said, poking both her fingers together and looking around.

She was standing there in loose jeans, a t shirt and on top of it, one of Syaoran's shirts with the buttons open.

"Sakura… dear just calm down… and come here with me…" Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded nervously and took off Syaoran's shirt, scooting into bed with him as he put his arms around her small form. Then he kissed on her head and said, "Thank you for all of this…"

She had stayed the whole of last night for the preparations and was completely exhausted. Now she knew why Syaoran complained about getting up in the morning as of late.

And she giggled at all the methods she used to apply to get him to wake up. Syaoran smiled, seeing her giggle like that. He didn't even want to ask why she was giggling… she just was and he wanted to enjoy the moment.

It was a full moon that night just like back then when they spent the night together a month ago. That was their first and presumably, till now, the last. Syaoran then looked at the moon outside as he felt Sakura comfortably sleep in his arms.

And just then, a tear formed in his eyes. How…? 'How can I live without her…?' He thought to himself, the tear now finally flowing down her cheek. 'I can fight but in the end I know I can't go against the law…'

Then he looked back towards the girl who was sound asleep in his embrace and smiling in her dream world. 'And yet I can't leave you Sakura…' he thought again. 'I can't let go of you…' He didn't know what he'd do without her. She knew how to be just perfect for him. It had always been said that fights and arguments make a relationship stronger and yet he couldn't remember much of a serious argument or fight they ever had. They had never fought. Syaoran just couldn't believe that there was life without her. And yet he was being forced to have one. 'What should I do Sakura…?'

Syaoran kept thinking on this and decided to leave the topic for later. So he pecked on her cheek before falling asleep, resting his head on her shoulder.

--

"Sakura… wake up dear…" Syaoran said, tugging her gently.

Sakura opened her eyes quickly and screamed, "CREAM CAKE!"

Syaoran raised an eye brow before looking at her in amusement. "You are… just too priceless sometimes…"

Sakura sleepily punched on his arm before moving out of his embrace and rubbing her sore eyes. Then Syaoran walked into the bathroom and washed his face and Sakura followed him.

But as Sakura came out of the bathroom, she saw Syaoran changing his clothes and sat down on the bed. Syaoran put on his shirt and his eyes caught Sakura sitting on the bed with her head hanging down and her eyes deep in thought.

He kept looking at her for a while to find a very troubled expression on her face. But before he could say anything, she looked up to him with the worried and sad expression on her face. So he decided to stay quiet.

"S-Syaoran…" She muttered, choking on her own words.

Syaoran heard her tone and moved towards her, sitting on his knees and holding Sakura's hands which were resting in her lap.

"What is it? What is troubling you Sakura?" He asked in the most loving and serious tone ever.

Sakura heard his tone and smiled at him with sad eyes. He was just so loving to her. Though he always pretended to not care, when they were alone, he would always treat her like she was a priceless artifact of glass.

"Can we ever be together forever…?" She asked, looking into his eyes, searching for answers.

Syaoran's eyes widened before he looked away. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to tell her the truth either. So what was he going to do?

"I knew you wouldn't answer…" Sakura said, smiling as sincerely as possible.

Syaoran looked back at her once he heard those words and suddenly pulled her into a hug. "Sakura, no please… Just…"

Syaoran was at a loss of words for now. But Sakura failed to hug back. All she did was mutter in his ear, "S-Syaoran… for real this time…"

Syaoran waited for Sakura to go on.

And then the tension was broken by Sakura, "I'm pregnant."

--

OH SHIT! And for real this time, imagine!! I'm going to go crazy now…!! Now what am I supposed to write! Syaoran doesn't want to break the rules but he also go Sakura pregnant!!

Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Kuro BARA!"

Mina Uchiha…

-Reviews needed-


	32. Confusion

Black Roses

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Chapter 32: Confusion**_

I asked a question in the poll type thingy and I got equal results and that made my head hurt even more. So I decided to put in no magic, but a bit of spiritual and supernatural aura's here and there to give a way for the story to advance. But this, mind you, I chose more because I gave more weightage to the reviews or replies of the people who were my regular reviewers, like Lyphta and rosedreamer and tennisplayer… Thank you.

Now, the thing is, Syaoran has had a confrontation with the Elders of his clan and they have told him that he can not break the Li code. And Syaoran doesn't think he will, either. But then, he also knows that he can't live without Sakura. And to add fuel to the flame, Sakura is pregnant with Syaoran's kid.

So let's see what else I can cook up. But this chapter will be a bit shorter than the others… A lot shorter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

THERE IS USE OF MATURE CONTENT AND BRIEF LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY.

--

Syaoran was at a loss of words for now. But Sakura failed to hug back. All she did was mutter in his ear, "S-Syaoran… for real this time…"

Syaoran waited for Sakura to go on.

And then the tension was broken by Sakura, "I'm pregnant."

Syaoran's eyes widened with horror-struck fear. He pushed her away from himself and looked at her with those wide eyes. Sakura was also looking at him with worried and sad eyes.

"W-What…?" Syaoran gasped.

Sakura looked away from him and a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she slightly nodded before getting up from the ground and standing up straight. Syaoran, for the first time, had no strength in him to get up. He felt as if the whole earth had been snatched away from his feet. And there was nothing he could do but to wander endlessly in the infinite universe.

But then the sudden thought struck him, and he focused clearly on what had just happened between then and he jumped up to his feet, giving Sakura a huge smile and hugging her tightly.

Sakura, yet again, didn't hug back in shock. Then she pushed him away and looked at him in surprise, "Y-You're okay with it…"

"OF COURSE! Sakura… WOW!" Syaoran exclaimed, grinning and hugging her again.

Sakura, upon hearing those words, suddenly rejoiced, hugging him back tightly and thanking Kami for having such a supportive boyfriend.

"This is great Sakura!" Syaoran whispered in her ear before breaking off.

Sakura looked at him with eyes filled with tears of joy. "Thank you for understanding…"

Syaoran looked at her with happy eyes and nodded, kissing her gently on her lips. The door knocked behind them and Wei stood there, "Young Mistress, please come and test the prepared soup…"

Sakura nodded, happily looking at Syaoran and then moving out of the room, skipping her way to the kitchen.

"This is all amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, testing all the food and clapping for everyone. "Tonight is the big event so I want all of you to relax and be ready…"

And with that, Sakura was done with everything. Now all that was left was how the guests would take the arrangements.

But she didn't care anymore. There was so much happiness filled inside of her. She knew Syaoran would not hate her for it, but she never thought he'd be so happy. She finally felt as if Syaoran was really going to spend his whole life with her. And she was melting with joy.

--

Syaoran stood there in the same spot, smiling at Sakura before falling back on his bed and sitting down loosely. His smile suddenly disappeared and his eyes became weary. He felt all the life in him, leave and disappear.

'S-Sakura…' He thought sadly, 'What have I done…?'

He suddenly became cold and lonely all of a sudden. All the life that Sakura had given him was suddenly disappearing. He felt all the painful memories of the past hit him back. All the things he had believed to have left behind, came just so painfully back to him. His father, Wong, Tomoyo, everything came back to him in an instant.

Once again, he was at a loss of what to do. He was lost and the one person who would always guide him, had become the reason for him loss of direction. He felt like the whole universe suddenly crashed on his shoulders.

'How could I do this to you, Sakura?' He thought miserably to himself.

Fear washed over him and he could not think of a single coherent thought. He was drowned in utter confusion.

--

"Nee, Wei, how much do you know of the Li ancestry…?" Sakura asked Wei happily.

"Well, my family has been serving the Li Clan for centuries now. So we have been taught all the secrets and ancestry of the Li Clan…" Wei replied.

"Then I want to know everything…!" Sakura exclaimed.

--

"Xiao Lang, you need to decide." The elderly woman said, looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran sat his desk, staring at nothingness as his mind rushed to make a decision. He had inflicted so much on Sakura that now, there was not really any option of turning back. But then, if he would break the rules of the Clan, if everyone loved him, he could be banished. And he knew full well that not many people loved him. He couldn't let down his mother and father.

"Xiao Lang, this is not only your future but the future of the whole of Li Clan…" The second old man said.

"yeah I know…" Syaoran said in annoyance.

The third old man now began in a ghastly voice, "You know as well as I do that we will not taint the honored lineage of our ancestor, Clow Reed, with anyone…"

"His blood holds too many secrets…"

Syaoran looked at the three. The light in the office was almost as dim as if the meeting was a secret. There were no voices or sounds made. An awkward silence over took the office as Syaoran finally spoke, "I will not taint Clow Reed's lineage…"

--

(-Now for everyone who is reading, it is prescribed that you put on some sad music, preferably Naruto Shippuuden's soundtrack which is perfect for the situation. Something like "Kodoku" or "Hakubo")

The sky was dark, almost black with clouds. Blinding flashes of light struck above and the rain pour so heavily that it felt like it pinched the skin when it came into contact. The streets were almost empty due to the heavy and harsh rain. A few people were running about, making their way hastily to their abodes. And yet, a figure stood in the middle of the ally, looking down to the ground.

His coat was drenched and it felt heavy to the body. His shoes were soaked and his hair was sticking to his face. His eyes were blank and gray, staring at the sky and blinking his eyes heavily every time a rain drop entered it.

He was lost and he didn't know what to do anymore.

At the other side of town, another figure stood, drenched in the rain, looking down at the ground, tears falling but not prominent due to the rain. Her eyes was as blank as his and she sat on the penguin slide, hugging her body and shivering in the cold and yet not moving from her position.

Then she looked up at the coat of clouds and her eyes reddened with sorrow. She was lost and alone, all by herself. And although she didn't want to, the truth was that she had blamed Syaoran for everything that had happened. She was saddened by the thought that he started something that now he was going to finish and in such a cruel way.

Hate and sorrow took over her soul. She could feel herself drown in anger. Her body started to burn and her eyes became heavy and dark.

Syaoran, who was now getting closer to Sakura's position, felt a strange presence around him. His mind suddenly became blank and all he could feel was the presence. He started running towards where he thought the energy was coming from in the pouring rain.

And there, around the corner, on top of the penguin slide, a figure sat, curled up and glowing. She had a purple, almost black aura around her and it was like fire around her. Syaoran stared at her with shocked wide eyes from behind a tree. He knew, in the back of his mind, that that was no spiritual aura or magic, but in actuality, the raindrops falling on her cold body and reflecting back off by the force. But just by the feel of it, something clicked in his mind.

And with sudden haste, he turned around and ran as if he has his life depending on it, leaving Sakura behind in the same position, unmoved.

--

"Tomoyo, help me out here…" Syaoran spoke as he finally gave up and crashed on the soft and untouched bed.

The room had become very unfamiliar to him as he had stopped coming to Tomoyo's room very often now. Partly because he didn't have time and partly because he would grieve when he'd come in.

He looked around at the mess he had created. Her closet was open and the clothes were a mess, her drawers were all messed up and her jewelry was upside down, half on the ground.

"Where could you have put it??" Syaoran groaned.

Then suddenly he gasped, "Don't tell me!? You wear it and it's in your grave…. NO!!" Syaoran whined to himself.

And while he was groaning and whining to himself did he notice a small diary on her desk which he didn't bother looking at. It was black and didn't seem like it was Tomoyo's. But it looked like it had something stuck in it. So, putting all his hopes in it, he stood up and picked up the diary. Then he opened it to see that it was actually Eriol's diary there, and inside it, was the one thing he had been looking for for this long.

"THANK YOU!" Syaoran exclaimed, holding up the chain and moving out of the room. "Hiragizawa, I never knew you could actually do something worthwhile in your wasted life…"

And with that, Syaoran ran out of his house.

"Young Master, where are you going?" Wei asked.

"Shopping…" Syaoran replied excitedly, running out, leaving Wei there to think that his master had been finally possessed by demons.

--

Sakura lifted her head, shaking her head a bit and staring up at the horizon. From behind the clouds, she could make out that the sun was setting and she was supposed to be at the Li Residence to attend the Ball that she had arranged.

It was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment, but she knew she had to go. But for the moment, she hated Syaoran for toying with her for so long.

She slid down the slide and started walking lifelessly towards the mansion. Oh did she hate Syaoran at the moment.

--

Syaoran stood there at the door, holding his mother's hand and smiling at all the guests who had come in. His mother was happily conversing with all the people in dresses and coats and suits. She would cough every now and then, and smile wearily before getting back into the conversation.

Everyone was very welcoming to both the mother and son. Syaoran stood around, looking here to there, getting a bit anxious as to why Sakura still hadn't come down yet.

And with that thought, he noticed Sakura coming down and making her way very hastily towards one of the balconies of the ball room. Syaoran called out her name but she didn't hear his voice. Her face was pale and she was looking very weary. Syaoran made his way to which balcony she had gone to and opened the window behind her. Then he stood outside, staring at her back.

She was awkwardly dressed. She was wearing the one color she had come to hate, black, and a complete dress. It was as if she was Tish from Addam's Family. She not once, looked back when she felt Syaoran follow her outside to the balcony.

"No stars tonight…" She spoke in a ghastly voice.

Syaoran had no words for a reply.

"Sakura…"

"No stars at all… Did I ever tell you that I hated shooting stars…?" Sakura spoke, still not looking back at Syaoran.

Her tone was awfully cynical, "I hated shooting stars because everyone had seen one except for me… and so I started hating it because it would never come when I waited for it…"

"I-" Syaoran began his voice guilty and sorrowful.

"Can you leave me alone, Syaoran, for this once...?" Sakura asked in a sorrowful voice.

--

Oh, the hate and angst. Is there no way that Syaoran and Sakura can live together…?

Stay tuned…

Mina Uchiha.


	33. Fabrication

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated: T**_

Chapter 33: Fabrication

Oh my, looks like Syaoran has something up his sleeve but Sakura is just not willing to hear him out. But what is going to happen now, knowing full well that Syaoran is not willing to let his clan's rules down.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

THERE IS USE OF VIOLENCE, MATURE CONTENT AND BRIEF LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her tone was awfully cynical, "I hated shooting stars because everyone had seen one except for me… and so I started hating it because it would never come when I waited for it…"

"I-" Syaoran began his voice guilty and sorrowful.

"Can you leave me alone, Syaoran, for this once...?" Sakura asked in a sorrowful voice. "Wei told me everything about the clan's rules…"

Syaoran heard what Sakura had to say and wasn't sure if he was going to get angry at her or feel pity. But then, he decided Sakura had said enough for then.

"Sakura, will you turn around?" Syaoran said in a calm voice.

Sakura heard the calmness in her voice and turned around furiously, her eyes swollen and angry. But what she saw in front of her left her absolutely bewildered. Right there, on his knees, Syaoran was on the floor in front of her with a small, black box in his hand which was open and a diamond was gleaming from it.

"Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?" Syaoran asked in his most soothing voice.

His face showed expressions of love, kindness and absolute devotion. Sakura stared at him for a while, her harsh expressions disappearing and the confusion showing on her face.

"B-But the rules-" Sakura stammered.

"Will you be my bride?" Syaoran asked again, cutting off her sentence.

"Syaoran, the rules-" Sakura began again but was again cut off by Syaoran.

"Will you say yes already, my knee hurts!" Syaoran forcefully said, whining about his knees in a humorous tone.

Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up as she heard him say this and tears started to come down her eyes. And, trying her best to compose herself, she nodded, crying out her eyes now. Right there, Syaoran completely understood that Sakura was not going to take the ring right then, so he would have to save it for later. So, looking at Sakura lose herself, he closed the box shut and put it in his suit's pocket, standing up properly and taking Sakura into his arms. Sakura didn't flinch from her position, she just stood there in his arms, crying oceans out. She herself didn't understand why she was crying, but she was and she was crying in his arms. She was 20 now, engaged, pregnant and the happiest woman alive.

"All that matters is you now… you and our child…" Syaoran whispered to her in her ear.

Sakura heard this and finally opened her arms to hug him. Just by saying that sentence, he had made her the happiest ever.

"I love you…" He then whispered.

And it made all the difference. He never once said that when he was in bed with her, but rather now, while proposing to her. And only a woman could understand how much that meant from a man, knowing that he didn't only love her as a woman, but as a person, an individual. That it was more than just lust.

She smiled in his chest and put her hands on her stomach.

Syaoran felt her do that and looked down, staring at her flat belly before smiling and putting one of his hands there as well, to show her that he would support her all the way through.

Deep in his mind, he knew that he had yet to feel anything for this child. And he was guilty of only one thought, that he did not propose to Sakura by will, but rather, because he felt the obligation to after she had gotten pregnant with his child. But he knew, regardless of will or obligation, if there was going to be one person he would marry, it would be her. Be it now, or anytime later, it would've been her anyway. So he kept quiet and held her in his arms.

"Thank you…" Sakura muffled a sob out as she hugged him tighter.

"You know what I wished for…?" Syaoran said to Sakura, "I wished that somehow a miracle would occur and no one can object to our life together…"

Then he pushed Sakura away gently and looked into her eyes and spoke, "And that miracle's just growing in your belly…" He smirked, "Though it is a bit early…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The goblet chimed through out the huge ball room and the million guests suddenly hushed up to look towards the source of the sound. There stood Syaoran, before them with no such expression on his face, in front of the curtains holding a goblet in his hand.

The heir to the Clan Throne stood in his handsome posture and with a calm expression on his face. Why? Because even The Great Li Syaoran was excited as Hell about Sakura and the wedding, he knew what was to come and he was not looking forward to it.

"Honored guests… I would like to please make an announcement." He said in his low voice.

Some of the council elders turned away from Syaoran, not really paying attention to what the "incompetent child" had to say.

"And yes, for those who aren't listening, they will in a while." Syaoran pointed out to the few elders present there.

The elders growled under their breath and scowled at his behaviour being most inappropriate.

"The Li Clan is in dire need of an heir. And so another member has to be joined to this prestigious clan."

The elder's frantically turned towards him with absolute shock. Syaoran held out his hand towards the balcony window. But Sakura shook her head in fear and confusion. 'No Syaoran, I… I…' She thought, fear taking over her. She knew Syaoran would be cursed for this. And she, she would be looked at with expressions beyond just hate. But Syaoran stretched out and held her hand, calling her out.

Sakura stood there in front of everyone with her expression of fear and her head looking down. She just wanted to hide, hide behind Syaoran, her only support at the moment.

Everyone instantly starting whispering and they could hear voices which were question Sakura's background credibility.

"In a week's time," Syaoran said in a forceful tone, "I shall wed Kinomoto Sakura and succeed the Li Clan."

An instantaneous roar spread through the hall. But Syaoran kept his expression firm. Syaoran rolled his eyes around only to see what his mother had to say. And Yelan stood there with a sober expression, her eyes weary but an uncertain smile creeping up on her lips. If anything, she knew that her son had made a decision which was worth defending in his eyes because she had never seen Syaoran look at anyone the way he did to Sakura. But what she cherished even more was how Sakura would look at her son. Because Yelan believe that it is better to marry a person who loves you than who you love. But what is best is to marry in between mutual love, a bond shared by both.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xiao Lang, what is the meaning of this!?" An elder roared up.

The room was dark, and the only light that was present there was on the very end of the room, and the long table seemed to hold a certain murky atmosphere around it.

Syaoran stood there in the dark, his eyes on the floor but his expression still firm.

"Bring her in." one of the old women sitting behind the desk said.

Syaoran had such an urge inside him to tell them to keep her out of it, but he knew better than to speak up to them at the moment as he was in enough trouble as it was.

Wei entered the room and behind her, came a disheartened Sakura.

"Look at her… A FILTHY JAPANESE!!" An elder screamed at her.

Sakura could feel tears dwell in her eyes as she became startled by the harshness in their voice. But Syaoran gestured Wei to leave and held Sakura's hand. In the dark, no one could actually if he was so he felt an obligation to support her at the spot.

"We will not allow a non-Li clan member into the High Family!" The old grumpy woman spat at him.

Then every one of the elders was hushed by the oldest clan member.

"Xiao Lang, you gave us your word that you will marry in family." He said in his senile voice.

"I did not, elder; I actually said that I would not taint the Li Blood, that was all I said…" Syaoran now finally said, speaking up.

Sakura looked at Syaoran hesitantly, not understanding what Syaoran was implying to. How could he marrying her not taint the lineage?

"And do you think that marrying this… This Japanese will NOT taint Clow Reed's sacred blood?" The same elder began again.

"No. No I do not think that marrying Kinomoto Sakura would taint the Reed line. You see… Sakura is from His lineage." Syaoran spoke; his voice firm but Sakura would feel some humor in it.

"Oooh! And how is that?" The cynical female elder mocked.

Syaoran put one hand in his pocket and took out a piece of paper. It was a parchment and by the looks of it, very old. Authentic and yellow, it had writing on it from black ink and was smudged from place to place.

"Master Reed had a son who fled from his family. He ran away from home and shifted to what is now the area of Japan. The reason as to why he ran from Reed was because unlike all of his family, this Son did not have any magical powers and neither did he have the knowledge in him to continue Reed's teaching. So he fled, feeling inferior and useless. And as he settled in Japan, he also had a family." Syaoran spoke, trying to be as brief as possible.

The elders were quiet. They were actually left speechless. If this theory was factual, accurate to say, Sakura would be a direct descendant of Clow Reed as well.

"This is a LIE!! There is no proof!" The female yelled, getting up from her seat and banging the table.

"If this family tree isn't enough for you, then maybe this will be." Syaoran said, placing the paper on the table and taking out what seemed like a pendant.

Sakura gazed at it and was awestruck. It was very beautiful, a white gold crescent with diamonds studded in the centre and on the edges.

"You remember the story. Reed gave one of these to each of his children on their 3 month. Well, it seems that Sakura's brother Eriol has been keeping this for sometime now. And Tomoyo told me that this was a charm which was given to every boy who was born in this family over the generations. Sakura, thus, becomes the direct descendant of Master Clow Reed. No tainting of blood involved."

Sakura had never seen Syaoran so non-serious about something. He was acting quite out of character. And the elders were infuriated. The senior most of them held the pendant in his hand and examined it.

"Its real. The platinum that Clow Reed used was always faded into silver at the end for identification of its authenticity. This girl… might as well be the direct descendant of Master Clow Reed." The elder said, sitting down and sighing in defeat.

The elders roared and spoke out angrily. But Syaoran had proved his point. With that, he grabbed hold of my waist and directed me outside the room. I was left dumb-founded.

"S-Syaoran, what was that all about?" Sakura stumbled on her words.

"You didn't know, did you?" Syaoran smirked.

"NO!! But is it even true?" Sakura yelled out, trying to stop Syaoran from walking so carelessly.

"Yes." Syaoran spoke out.

"REALLY!?!" Sakura yelled out again.

"No. It isn't true. But trust me; you really don't want to listen to the true story behind this pendant." Syaoran spoke, laughing out loud a bit.

Sakura made a face which showed confusion but curiosity. "TELL!"

"Haha, you know that step mother of yours. Well… she stole this pendant from someone who she can't even remember. And then, to piss her off, Eriol took a hold of it and hid it with Tomoyo." Syaoran laughed out loud. "So the next time you meet your step mother, thank her a great deal."

Sakura stood there, trying to understand and absorb all that was being told to her. It was all a lie?

"But you have to admit, love, it was all too convenient. I guess, the way things were so easy for me, I have to admit, this is Fate." Syaoran spoke, giving Sakura a peck on the cheek and then, holding up her hand, kissing the humungous stone on her ring.

And Sakura just stood there. She was expecting bombs, fireworks, fighting, yelling, insulting, rejection and God knows what else. And all she got was an "okay" from the elders to a false story. This was too much for her to believe. Too unbelievable, how easy things had become for her. Maybe it was really Fate.

But Sakura didn't flinch from her position for a while, still trying to understand everything. "Wow" was all she could say to herself as she saw Syaoran moving into the Ball room again and greeting the guests with fervor this time.

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

"Congratulations! May this marriage truly prosper." One guest said, holding a glass of champagne up to Syaoran while Syaoran thanked him for his blessings.

And then hoards of congratulations and blessings started coming from all directions to me and Syaoran. And all I said was thank you. At a certain point, when I ran out of ideas to reply, I was about to say, "You too" but then it hit me, WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING!!??

Strange night, this was indeed. Even to the extent that a small boy came up to me, wearing a cute little tux, and while fidgeting with his bow tie, he looked up to me and said, "Happy Marriage, Nee-san, and may you have many more." And with that he left.

I smiled while sweat dropping, noticing what he just said to me. Definitely not more than one. But I giggled at the child's innocence.

Just then, I got attacked by two arms and I felt that force crushing me.

"K-Kouji-kun…" I murmured, trying to get him off me.

"Nee-chan, I'm so happy for you!! Syaoran-nii-sama is really awesome!" Kouji began, grinning widely at me.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair while he grinned even wider. He was happy about this which made me glad. Real glad.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sakura, you seem lost." I heard a voice call out.

I shook my head vigorously before turning towards Syaoran and smiling, "I'm okay."

"What is troubling you Sakura? Please tell me." Syaoran asked worriedly as he tightened his arms around me.

We lie on his bed, under the quilt, snuggled together. It was November and thus, very cold. But being next to Syaoran's warm body made it bearable, rather, enjoyable I must say.

"It was just… all too much too fast, Syaoran, that's all." I said, smiling to him.

But to my dismay, he took it in the wrong way, "Sakura, why did you not tell me this before? If you aren't ready for this…"

But I cut his off with a kiss, which I could feel Syaoran really not reply to.

"I have wanted this for eternity, Syao-kun, and so I am more than ready. All I meant was that it was all so fast, it was hard for coherency. But I'm glad it involved no complications. I know I've been a bit awkward all through the party, but it was only because I was still trying to make out all that was happening." I reassured him.

I finally felt him relax, as he had stiffened before, and he snuggled even closer to me, if that was possible. And I dug my face in his chest before slowly feeling sleep coming to me. But I forced myself to stay up, wanting to cherish every moment of this night, of his warmth. And while I was forcing myself to stay up, I closed my eyes and quietly listened to his heart beat in perfect harmony. His heart beat was the echo, the music of my life.

I guess, because I was so silent which I usually wasn't, Syaoran thought I had gone to sleep already. And so I pretended to be asleep as well, not to startle him, but to observe what he was going to do once he thought I was asleep.

And he did do something. He gently caressed my cheek, his cold finger tickling my face, before gently moving down to my neck. But I saw how he refrained from touching my neck, knowing that his hands were cold, not wanting to disturb me. He then reached down to my waist, running his cold hands under the quilt to the centre of my stomach before moving down again very slowly. I felt a shudder coming to me, his feel soft and careful. He was always so gentle with me, touching me, handling me as if I would break if he held too hard. But most of all, his touch ran havoc through my body. Not only was it gentle and loving, but also very tempting and piercing. But I controlled myself enough to not let him find out that I was awake.

What was he thinking right now as he touched me like this? Did he always touch me like this? Was he in need of me right now? I wanted, so badly, to know what he was thinking at that moment but I couldn't know.

So I waited for him to do something, to show me what he wanted but did not tell me of.

His hand then reached the edge, the hem of my shirt where it stopped. Then I felt him tug on it lightly before digging his hand inside of it and now, his hands running inside my shirt, upwards. I caught my breath a bit and my heart stopped beating. Then it started racing so fast that I was scared Syaoran would find out. But he didn't. He was usually very good at spotting such details about me, but this time, he didn't. And this sort of worried me but I remained quiet and motionless.

What was he thinking that he didn't even feel me flinch or shudder under him? What was he trying to do?

I could feel his warm breath on my hair as he gently kissed my head. His cold hand moved up on my bare belly now until it stopped there. It stopped there for a moment before his cold fingers started to caress my stomach, gently tickling me. It felt so good, the way he gently rubbed his finger on my stomach like that. He had never done this before and I knew that. Even if I was asleep, I would've felt him do this and woken up.

But he kept on gently moving his finger on my belly before finally stopping and placing his whole palm, his whole hand on my stomach. It was cold, really cold, but it still felt good. I could feel his body temperature adjust with mine as his hand remained there while the other hands gently rubbed on my arm.

Then I heard him whisper something in my ear which made my heart sink and then flutter. I moved one of my hands up to my stomach and placed it on his hand before smiling and actually drifting off to sleep.

"I love you. Both of you." He had said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now that that is all cleared out, I can finally begin to conclude my story. I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, studies are bitching me!!

URGH!

But wait up for me, definitely will update by day after tomorrow.

Ja, Mina Uchiha.


	34. News

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Chapter 34: News**_

**Finally, I mean, FINALLY Syaoran made a decision in his life. I mean, it was getting fairly annoying as to how slow the story was progressing! But wait, I am the writer, what the hell am I saying!?! Hehe, so the wedding day is just less than a week from now, but dude, what about the preparations!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura otherwise, Sakura and Syaoran would have had a good make-out session in the anime. Hehe…**

**Special thanks to AngelEmcutie, tennislover, Lhaine, and Wolf Blossoms. Thank you for reviewing so religiously, means a lot. I write and get inspirations only after reading your reviews.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran, wake up!" I whined, forcing his heavy arm off of me and crawling out of his grip. "We have to go to Uni!"

No reply. This was going to be more troublesome than I had perceived it to be. He was definitely tired from last night even though he acted so relaxed.

"SYAORAN!!" I yelled in his ear.

He squinted harshly before pulling his quilt up on his face. He slept like a girl sometimes, which worried me a lot. But this, this was too much. Finally I gave up on trying civil ways, tugging on his quilt enough to pull it out of his grip and pulling it off of him. The green and brown quilt was now on the ground and Syaoran was lying there in his thin Pajamas.

"Fine! Then the cold shall you wake you up, 'dearest'." I mocked him like I was a middle-aged wife.

But to my wonder, even the cold didn't wake him up. 'Wow… He is really persistent, even in his sleep.' I thought to myself before sorting to the last means. My trump card.

"SAKURA!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Syaoran yelled out as cold water got splashed on his face.

I was standing at a safe distance from his wrath as his body shot up from bed and his eyes opened wide. Then his head turned slowly towards me, his glare piercing and annoyed. I was. Dead.

I laughed nervously, very lightly, tip toeing once before zooming into the bathroom. I could hear him get off the bed and begin to run after me but I was too fast for him. I was safe behind his bathroom door, breathing heavily and laughing out loud while he banged lightly on the door.

"Sakura, so help me, when you come out, you will pay for this!" He called out from the other end of the door.

I laughed out loud and looked the bathroom door, "I love you too, 'dearest'!!"

I heard him groan and growl outside about how cold it was and of how cruel I had been. I giggled and started freshening up.

As I moved out of the bathroom, Syaoran was sitting on his bed, waiting patiently for me outside. I quietly moved out but to my relief, Syaoran did nothing but get up and move into the bathroom and shut the door hard behind him. Wasn't he a grumpy riser? I sighed and opened my share of closets and started shuffling for clothes. Dressing up really didn't matter to me much, so I just took out the first thing that came in my hands. A white skirt. Well, not a bad start. So I took out red some dark coloured high stocking and boots from below. Then I picked out a pink full-sleeves shirt. It really didn't matter what I wore underneath because I would be wearing a sweater and jacket on top. So I took out a mauve sweater and my usual baby pink fur jacket. I had decided.

And thus I started changing my clothes. I think I had been too busy changing that I didn't notice the door open behind me. I was standing, wearing a single shirt, the skirt and stockings when two arms slithered around my waist hurriedly. I stopped motion and the cold hands gave me goose bumps.

"Too slow, too late." I heard a seductive voice whisper in my ear which made my shudder and go weak in my knees.

"Y-You weren't waking up…" I murmured in an innocent tone, trying to prove good reason behind my heinous actions.

"Not. Good. Enough." He spoke, with definite pauses and a perfect voice.

I had lost. Yet again, I was at his mercy. He pulled my body towards himself and I got stuck to his chest.

"So… what should I do with you, my dear Sakura?" Syaoran whispered.

And I was saved by the bell. Okay, no, I was rather saved by the knock. The door knocked lightly before Wei called out, "Master Syaoran, your mother is calling you downstairs for breakfast."

I felt the annoyance that Syaoran was going through as he sighed out loud and let go of me, just kissing me once on my forehead and walking out of his room. Syaoran always had a habit of getting dressed in the washroom, I never understood why. It was always so cold in there. How could he?

"This. Isn't. Over. Love." He said, smirking at me while I grinned a huge grin at him and got back to putting on my sweater and boots. I was to follow him to his mother I guess.

So I grabbed my fur coat hurriedly and ran downstairs where Syaoran was just getting settled on his chair. And, viewing him from the door, did he look handsome. Rather, in that attire, he looked hot. And this was very uncharacteristic of me to say so. But that navy blue double shirt with those beige trousers and that brown mess of hair dripping on his face. He had taken a bath. His amber eyes were shining brightly, brighter than usual, as he sat next to his mother who was at the head of the table. His lips were curved into a meek, very secret smile while his hands began to grab the chopsticks.

"Sakura dear, come and sit." Yelan called me, gesturing to the seat opposite to Syaoran's.

I smiled and nodded, "Good Morning."

I sat on the chair and quietly grabbed my chopsticks as well. It had been a while since Yelan had been on the head chair. She had been sick for so long that she never had breakfast or any food at all for that matter, in the dining room. Usually, I would just take it to her room for her, or Wei would and she would eat, or be fed, there. So things were a bit awkward for me.

"Mother, I wish to tell you something." Syaoran spoke out calmly.

I wondered what he was to say to her. He hadn't told me of anything and I always found out first. Made me curious.

"Yes, Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked kindly.

"Mother, Sakura is pregnant." Syaoran spoke.

Yes, I really was. Hmmm.

Wait- WHAT!?! Did he just tell his mother that I was pregnant!? What was he thinking? He didn't even warn me about this and he says it like its no big deal. What was he thinking?!

Yelan was drinking some juice from a goblet at the moment. I choked on my food, waiting for Yelan to spray out the juice. But while I was too busy choking, Yelan took another sip of juice and then placed the goblet back on the table.

"I suspected this." She spoke lightly, a serious tone.

I tried to notice if there was any anger or hate in that tone. But all I heard was nonchalant seriousness. Yelan was a conservative woman, we all knew that, so it was obvious she wouldn't take this situation very nicely.

"Do the elders know?" She asked Syaoran, not even once looking at me.

I was expecting more hate glares which screamed, 'Indecency!' but I got none. It was as if I was not even present in the room, as if they were discussing some business deal instead of my child! This was becoming very frustrating for me.

"No, they do not." Syaoran replied with just as much seriousness.

"This may be a problem. Is this why you wanted to wed Sakura so suddenly?" Yelan asked.

"Only to the 'suddenly' part. Yes. I wish that this marriage be done as soon as possible so that Sakura won't have to go through too much later on." Syaoran spoke out, "But I was to marry Sakura even if she was not conceiving my child. Maybe not this soon, but I would have even then."

I knew why he added this much. He wanted to assure me that he wasn't just getting married to me because he knocked me up. Oh the sort of language I was using today, but it was all very true indeed. And I felt relieved that he added this much.

"I see. How long has it been?" Yelan asked.

And Syaoran did not know. I never told him and neither did he ever ask.

"I presume two months?" Yelan spoke, finally gesturing to me and turning away from Syaoran who she noticed knew nothing of the details.

"N-No, it has been a month." I replied.

"Excuse me, what? But you can't see the signs of pregnancy until two months." Yelan said, finally showing surprise and curiosity.

And that is when I felt a heat wave pass through me. What was I going to tell her? What? That I actually did want a child? That I was actually waiting for and wanting one? I felt my cheeks redden.

"I-I was unsure and curious… So I went to the clinic to get it checked early." I stuttered.

I didn't look up. I was very nervous and embarrassed. Why did I go to the clinic before hand anyway? Was I this sure that my first time would actually result in a baby? Or maybe I was hopeful that it might? I know I might sound selfish, but there was one thing I was sure of. Having a child would show me how much Syaoran really loved me and that was partly what I wanted to know. He would either accept it and love me, or reject it and leave me. And I wanted to know. And besides, the sooner I'd know and took precautions, the better it would be for the father and all to accept it.

"I see. Well Sakura, this actually makes things much easier for us. You have done us good with this before-hand check-up." Yelan spoke finally.

I was bewildered and shocked, "H-How?"

"Now, when you give birth to the child, we can say that it was premature delivery but the child was still healthy." She concluded.

"Oh." Was all I had for a reply.

Now I got it. This was a way for both me and Syaoran to falsely prove that the child was actually not illegitimate. Though we were getting married anyway, the child would have still been dubbed as illegitimate and I never wanted my own child to go through that. This was actually very good for us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now I'm scared. What do we say at the Uni? Syaoran, how do we face our friends? WHAT DO I DO?!?" I shouted, freaking out completely as Syaoran drove his Lambo to the Uni.

"Sakura, don't worry about it. Until things become too obvious, we might as well not tell anyone. If of course you are okay with our friends not attending our "unofficial" wedding." He replied, sort of annoyed at my constant complaining and whining and fretting.

I bit my lip and started poking my fingers together in nervousness when I felt his hand on one of my hands which were busy poking. He gripped both my hands tightly and brought them down to my lap, gesturing me to relax. Then he gave me a quick, assuring smile before focusing back on the road.

I was going to be alright, yes. I had faith in Syaoran. Or rather, I was forcing myself to do that right now. So I composed myself and calmed down as we reached the Uni.

The lectures flew by pretty fast for once; as I was too busy thinking of other details.

Once the first two lectures were finished, Rika, me, Syaoran and Yamazaki sat on the bench outside. Rika was busy doing some silly assignment while Yamazaki was secretly waving his hand and smiling at Chiharu, who was standing with her new friends now. They both looked very cute together.

Naoko had shifted to another University so she wasn't with us anymore but we still met her from time to time.

"So how was the weekend?" Chiharu asked, finally coming to us and sitting on Yamazaki's lap.

"It was good." Rika replied, not really paying attention to us for the assignment.

"Real good…" Yamazaki, I heard, whisper in Chiharu's ear.

This made both me and Rika blush heavily while Chiharu starting beating Yamazaki up again, holding him from the collar and punching him in the stomach countless times. I could see Yamazaki's soul leave him behind.

Only Syaroran had no gesture to this comment. I wondered how he composed herself, whether he was really good at composing himself, or if he really didn't feel anything when he heard such embarrassing comments.

"Li-kun, how about you?" Rika asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was fine." He replied monotonously.

"Oh come on, something must have happened?" Chiharu asked sheepishly, poking me on my shoulder.

"Nothing much. We had a party at the Li Mansion for my mother's recovery and that was all." Syaoran replied again, his eyes closed and unmoving.

I gazed at him from the side of my eye, yet again astonished by his absolute calm.

"A PARTY?!? There was a party at the Li Mansion and WE weren't invited?" Chiharu exclaimed, shooting daggers at Syaoran.

"You wouldn't have really enjoyed it, C-Chiharu-chan. It was filled with old business people. And business. And business." I finally spoke, as it was becoming very uncomfortable with my only blushing and acting insanely nervous.

"Oh…" Chiharu sighed, showing her utter disappointment.

I grinned at Syaoran nervously and he curved his lips up into an assuring smile. It was going to be okay. It really will be. I knew it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Syaoran's P.O.V.-

"Mother, can I speak to you?" I called out from outside her room.

"Come in." I heard her say and I opened the door.

She was sitting on the desk, going through some files which were previously lying in my room. I was glad that the burden was lightened. But the matter at hand was much more serious.

"Yes Xiao Lang, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?" She asked me, turning her attention to me.

I sat opposite to her and looked to the floor.

"It's about Sakura…" I began hesitantly, "Sakura and… our child."

"Xiao Lang, at breakfast, I remained calm and composed about the situation as Sakura was there as well and I did not wish to startle her or scare her. I believe and HOPE that whatever had happened between you two was not frequent." She said.

This was seriously not a topic to discuss with a mother. Especially when the relationship is much like mine and my mother's. She's rather like my boss than a mother. So it was very awkward.

"O-Once." I replied, feeling a wave of embarrassment run through me.

"I see. Well Xiao Lang, I will say this then. You had been very irresponsible regarding this. You do know that this would have had a very horrible outcome if you were not allowed to wed her. You would've had ruined that girl's and that innocent child's life. How could my son act this irresponsibly?" She spoke out in a staunch tone.

I had no answer. Actually, I had never gotten over the shame and guilt that I felt that night when I forced Sakura into sleeping with me. It wasn't her fault, she didn't even know. Why was she to go through the pain and suffering then?

My mother saw the guilt in my eyes and spoke again, sighing, "I am just… disappointed in my son. I couldn't care less what the Elder's thought but I really thought that you were mature enough to know when the time was right."

I looked up at her in surprise and said, "Mother, what I did was wrong, I agree and I am fairly guilty for this. But lately, ever since we both accepted this child, Sakura has been really happy. Actually, I've never seen her this happy before. If I work too much, she doesn't even complain because she says that she has company. I see her happy with this and… and think that maybe this was for the best."

Mother stared at me for a second before sighing and nodding, "I suppose now you are mature enough to handle the situation as you are earning on your own."

"But this is really not what I came here to discuss. There is something else…" I said.

Mother looked up at me and gestured me to go on.

"Mother, i-is it normal for me to… to not have deep feelings for the child right now?" I asked, looking out of the window towards the garden.

Mother remained quiet for a while before speaking, "Xiao Lang, I think you are still too young to understand the complexity of having a child. You are yet to understand the bond which is shared by the parent and the child. But as you grow older, it will come to you naturally. So till then, I think you are doing fairly well."

"But Sakura seems to love it." 

"Sakura has a physical bond with the child and also, girls or women, as a whole, are much fonder of children than men. They grow mature faster and are prone to accepting things around them fast. Once the child matures inside Sakura's womb, once Sakura's grows to show her child, you will feel those feelings as well as you would now be able to touch it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOOOH! See, I told you I would update soon. Haha… So this chapter was like a filler or something. But trust me, this was somehow important for what I'm going to do later on in the story. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up tomorrow as I have already started it. But after that, I think I'll post two chapters next weekend. **

**Till then, Ja.**

**Mina Uchiha**


	35. Car

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Chapter 35: Car**_

**I guess you can say, Syaoran is somewhat protecting Sakura from weird looks at the University. And I don't blame him, imagine how you would feel if you were in university and studying with your HUSBAND that everyone knew about.**

**For this chapter, I advise that all the readers have a lot of stomach and stability because its going to be STRANGE!**

**So on with the story… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura otherwise the characters would be teenagers!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sakura has a physical bond with the child and also, girls or women, as a whole, are much fonder of children than men. They grow mature faster and are prone to accepting things around them fast. Once the child matures inside Sakura's womb, once Sakura's grows to show her child, you will feel those feelings as well as you would now be able to touch it."

This reassured me. I guess she was right. Once you're married, you know you'll have a child so you already make yourself love it. But if you aren't, then it just takes time. As I left the room, it made me wonder why I was so concerned if I didn't even have feelings for the child. Sakura was standing next to my window, gazing outside and smiling lightly at nothing. She heard me come in and turned around. I saw her eye lit up with joy as I came in. She ran to me and jumped in my arms. I laughed a little; hugging her back and picking her small form up from the ground into the air. She looked down on me with those huge lighted emerald eyes and chuckled. Then she bent down and crushed her soft pink lips on my own. I closed my eyes, took in her cherry scent, and kissed her back. Her taste was just as sweet as the first time we kissed years back, and I still loved it. It was as if I could never have enough of it.

It was strange. I had seen so many relationships in which monotony and peace seemed to bore people and break them apart. It was definitely not that case here. I didn't mind the monotony and uneventful ness at all. We lived together, we ate together but I wouldn't see Sakura as much as one would think. When I would be working, Sakura would only occasionally be sitting on my bed and reading or listening to songs. Otherwise, as hyper as she was as a person, she would be up and about, working around the house. She would be helping the maids, or sometimes even be playing with them. She would help Wei with the arrangements and the timings and the Li Mansion Calendar. She would also often be found in the kitchen cooking or baking for me or Yelan.

Sometimes, she would bring Kouji over for a week and they would be busy with each other. Kouji had grown quite a lot himself. But Sakura was just as fond of him as she was three years ago. And I was glad that she had him for a family other than me. She would also sometimes visit her father. I had talked to her before and told her to forgive him for what he had done in the past. I was rather trying to make her understand that her father was suffering as it was now for his mistake by living with that woman, if she is even categorized as a human. So she had gone to him and apologized and told him that she would still be his daughter and still love him.

Her father, Fujitaka, had now stopped drinking and had gone back to the way he was before. Kouji was much more comfortable at his home now as he would spend a lot of time with Fujitaka instead of Cruella.

So I had to hand it to her, I had never heard Sakura complain to me about her getting bored. She had always found a way to entertain herself.

She kissed me very lightly one last time before stopping as I put her back down on the ground.

"I love you…" She whispered one last time.

I smiled back and said, "Me too."

And that's when I came back to reality where there was a lot of work left for me to do. And thus I began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been working for a straight 3 hours now. It was partly work and partly University assignments. Sakura had been sitting on my bed, working on her own assignment. But once she had gotten finished with it, she told me that she was going downstairs to watch the T.V.

I was tired of crouching on the table so I decided to take a break. I got up from my seat and stretched a bit before deciding to go down and have something to eat.

I went down the stairs and straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The kitchen was unusually empty. No one was working or even sitting there. I wondered why it was empty. Just then Wei entered and placed a small polythene bag on the counter which was stacked with onions.

"Wei, why is the kitchen so… unoccupied?" I asked out of curiosity.

I rarely visited the kitchen. So much that I didn't even remember the last time I came to the kitchen my own self. Generally, either Sakura or Wei would get me what I needed.

"Young Mistress had told us to take a break whenever there wasn't real work to be done." Wei replied. "But if you do not approve, I-"

I cut him off, "No, it is fine."

I walked out of the kitchen, holding a Starbuck's frapaccino in my hand and thinking, 'This was so like Sakura. To let everyone lose while she'd do all the work herself.'

And I really didn't mind. My staff wasn't the sort who would slack off just because they were treated with ease. Rather, they were grateful and more motivated by this. Besides, I wouldn't say no to what Sakura had wanted. Never.

Sakura. So I was downstairs, it wouldn't have hurt me if I had a peak at her. So I walked quietly to the living room but there was no light inside. I opened the door quietly to see Sakura lying on the sofa, holding the quilt in her hand and biting it. The T.V. in front of her was on the light was beaming through the room. I moved inside further to look at her only to find her crying, her eyes red and swollen.

I began to panic, not knowing why Sakura had been crying her eyes out only to see that the show she was watching was also having someone crying in it. The music was devastatingly slow and depressing, and the images were sad and distressing. What was she watching? How can people enjoy so much angst?

But I felt relief wash over me as this was the only reason. I had seen her cry once before over some show and I couldn't help but laugh. And she got mad at me for that. Not seriously mad at me, but hurt that I wasn't "sensitive" about the issue. So I decided to take a different stance regarding it this time.

I had work still to finish, but looking at her sitting on the sofa with her feet up, her whole form in the warmth of the quilt, her cute button nose red and her emerald eyes swollen, I wouldn't help myself but to creep up next to her and slip under the cover with her. She noticed my presence but didn't look. Instead she just scooted over to the side to make room for me while not taking her eyes off the T.V. screen. I felt like chuckling at her childishness. This was also one of the many ways she would keep herself entertained. With serials like "The O.C." and "Heroes". And I couldn't complain because I would always find it so amusing as to how seriously she would take these shows. She would actually start fretting and panicking about a situation which was in the soap opera. It was actually hilarious sometimes. But right now she was crying.

I put my arm around her warm waist and pulled her towards me. She tucked us both in protectively under the quilt and snuggled in my embrace, still whimpering a bit.

"Sakura, please don't strain yourself with these… these…" I was at a loss of words.

She shook her head and wiped her tears harshly, "No, I still like it. I like watching these shows."

I stayed quiet until the credits started to play. She lowered the volume of the T.V. and moved out of my embrace, turning to look at me. Slow music played with the credits. I think it was Jeff Buckley's version of "Hallelujah".

"It makes me cherish what I have with you even more…" She said, closing to me and sniffling.

I stared at her for a moment. She was so serious, so determined at what she was saying. So firm. I had no expressions as she said those words. Only actions. I instantly bent forward and captured her small lips on with my own. My hand slipped out of the quilt and held on to her frail neck while my arm around her body pulled on to her. I pulled her towards myself enough to feel her whole body crush into my own as my hand ran through her hair and back to her neck, tracing her jaw line with my thumb and then moving to her collarbone.

I let go of her lips to let her breathe before I started suckling on her neck and down to her collar bone. Her collar bone was so prominent, but so beautiful. Most of all, it was tempting. I heard her moan slightly underneath my touch which made me smirk a bit as I pulled away from her and looked back into her eyes.

"Don't be smug." She stated, putting her nose up.

"Forgive me…" I whispered in her ear while moving my hand underneath her shirt on to her bare back.

I waited for the response and I did get it. I felt her shudder, almost quiver under my touch. I slowly moved my fingers on her back, feeling the curve and smooth milk-skin. She was beautiful, she was stunning even in the dark and unseen, concealed in cloth. Just the feel of her skin assured you that she was the most gorgeous thing on this planet. Her short auburn silk hair tickled my cheeks as she moved her face down and hid herself into my neck. And she murmured, "S-Syaoran…"

I kept tracing her back bone gently, until I reached a firm strap. I felt Sakura catch her breath for a second as she felt my hand reach that spot. Her hands gripped on to my shirt harder and she dug herself into my neck even further like she was trying to fuse with me forcefully. But I smiled and only kissed her head, moving above the strap and caressing her gently further. I kept my hand in motion, moving up and down her back as if the strap wasn't even there.

She understood my action and moved away from my embrace, staring at me with innocent and questioning eyes. I sighed, moving my hand away from her back and cupping both her cheeks. "No, not again. Not until we are legally married."

She heard what I had to say and blinked once before sticking out her lower lip. I moved away from her in extreme horror, my eyes wide and terrified. 'S-She is pouting…' I thought to myself as I panicked.

I was never once able to say no to her pout. Rather, every time she did it, I would not only end up complying but also kissing her and biting that lower lip which made me so weak and powerless.

"N-No Sakura, not that." I stammered as she moved closer to me, almost on top of me now, creeping nearer and nearer to me with those wide puppy eyes and lower lip pouting and quivering.

What had gotten into her? Wasn't she the shy and innocent one of the relationship? Then… OH NO! Was she drunk!?!

"Sakura, dear, are you drunk?" I asked her, breaking her killer pout.

Her pout did actually disappear and she made a face, "So every time I feel like loving you, I should be drunk?"

So she wasn't drunk. Then what was it? How was she acting so bravely? Then it struck me…

"Sakura, you've been watching too many serials, haven't you?" I asked, finally relaxing under her grip.

She heard me say this and she head hung down as she moved away from me and sat cross legged.

"I knew it…" I sighed as she poked her fingers together in embarrassment.

"I didn't think you'd be able to refuse my pout." She whined.

"So you know my weakness and you plan to use it against me now?" I asked in curiosity.

"Hehe…" She giggled nervously.

I stretched my arms out and picked her up, pulling her into my embrace again, "You are very silly, you know that? I have more self-restraint than you give me credit for." I whispered in her ear.

"I guess so…" She replied sighing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Sakura's P.O.V.-**

See even with all the messing around that I did with Syaoran, he and I both knew that I wasn't serious about what I was doing. I wasn't actually seducing him or anything of that sort. Just playing around, imitating something that I had seen on "Gossip Girl" which I thought might work on him, but didn't of course. What was I thinking?

But he took it as a joke and so did I and we have one more thing to laugh about now. I lie next to him, listening to him breathe, watching his chest fall and rise with a steady beat, his peaceful face turned towards me and his eyes closed. He was fast sleep, curled up next to me, after a long day's work.

He was over-working himself with handling studies and business together, I knew of that, but I couldn't stop him from it as he feels it's his obligation. Instead, all I could do was encourage him and give him his space, making sure I don't burden him with my petty issues and problems. I couldn't give him any sort of tension from my side, I was going to make sure of that. I would be there when he would need me and leave when he willed it.

The moon shone on his beautiful face, perfectly curved and glowing. His messy chocolate hair fell roughly on his face and one of his hands was holding mine, his fingers curling into mine. My other hand was free so I brushed away his chocolate hair from his face and then placed my hand on his arm. It made me wonder sometimes as to how one could be so down right gorgeous. He was handsome in every sense possible. As my hand lay on his arm, I felt his steel muscles taut and relax lightly as he breathed. His chest was perfect, strong and hard, but still as comfortable and the fluffiest pillow to me. His skin was slightly tanner than mine, but only slightly because I was just on the pale side. His eyes, when he opened them, only to me, screamed so many emotions at the same time that it would dazzle me.

Syaoran wasn't one to voice his feelings too often, but he once told me.

"_Sakura, I-I know that I might not be the best person when it comes to expressing myself…" _

"_I know, I know Syaoran and I love you just like that. You don't need to push yourself regarding such trivial things."_

"_But still, if I am ever, which is always, at a loss of words, try to see through me… I know you can do that, I hope you do that."_

And I did see right through him at times like those because all of his emotions were tightly packed inside him and their only outlet was his brilliant amber eyes. And the warmth he held in them for me, it would numb me when I looked into them.

He was always there, always would be, he was mine. There was a time when I used to have those silly thoughts in my mind that I didn't deserve a person like him in my life. I didn't deserve a person who was as loving, devoted and kind as Syaoran to be completely mine. But it was when I had lost him once that I concluded that I really didn't care anymore. He was there, he was in my life, and he loved me, though selfish, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

And he kept on saying that the same to me for a while, that he didn't deserve me, but we were now in a relationship which was beyond all the thinking and the selfless regrets and second thoughts. We were beyond everything that was part of a normal boyfriend girlfriend relationship. We were… complete.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran, isn't this a bit too sudden? I mean… there are only three days left. What about the arrangements?" I asked him while he drove normally.

He smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it. It wont be a big function as the elders don't want this to leak just yet. So the arrangements are being done in China, no worries." He replied, still looking at the road.

His driving was calm and under the speed limit which I was glad about.

"Yeah… I guess-" And then… everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UH OH! What happened?!?! Find out in the next chapter of BLOOOOODY ROSES!**

**Mina Uchiha**


	36. Future

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Chapter 35: Future**_

**Okay strange, they were going in the car and suddenly everything stopped. I think we all know what I'm implying to here! OH NO!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN CCS or else, Sakura would already have cute Syaoran babies!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The ache inside my legs and head were too intense to keep me null for long. I didn't know where I was or what condition I was in. But I felt like my whole body had been ripped apart and now, was stitched back into place. A putrid scent lingered around me mixed with a familiar soft scent. A scent I would recognize anywhere.

"Sakura-san…?" I heard a woman's voice speak.

That scent was of Syaoran's home. The way his whole mansion seemed to smell. And that voice was definitely Yelan's.

I tried to open my mouth which was when I realized that I didn't even have the strength to open my mouth anymore. Moving a muscle, a single muscle, seemed like Mount Everest's climb. I felt helpless but restless at the same time. I tried moving my head but my neck shot enormous waves of heat and pain through out for me to try again. Then I did the one thing which seemed possible after all other futile attempts. I put all my efforts and energy into moving my fingers. Even one would suffice for my current condition.

And with everything in me to take it, I raised my small finger. And just then felt a light and soft warm hand on it. The hand grasped mine very slightly as if careful not to hurt me much.

"D-Don't try to move much Sakura… Its okay. You'll be okay…" I heard Yelan say.

It was her hand. Me and Yelan were never really VERY close to each other because she was always too busy with her work to ever really be there for bonding sessions as such. And I was especially not on physical terms with her because even though she was very kind to me, I was slightly afraid of her. I think the fear came out of simple respect that I held for her, being the strong and independent and successful woman that she was who even Syaoran uttered no disrespect in front of.

'Syaoran!' I thought.

That's when everything flashed back to me. Everything from when I was in the car and how everything blacked out. We were… In an accident.

This time, out of absolute worry for Syaoran, I tried to open my mouth, putting so much energy in it that it felt like my whole life depended on it. I wanted to voice my worry, ask Yelan if he was okay. If he was hurt. Or if he was beside me at all. That's when I heard a slow beeping which I was unaware of before start beeping faster.

"Sakura-san! Please don't force yourself… calm down and rest!" Yelan said out of complete anxiety.

And it was exactly then that I felt an extreme weight on my chest and felt my heart race faster and faster until it began to hurt me. The pain radiated through out my body from my heart and my head began to hurt even more than before. That's when I felt light headed and started loosing consciousness again.

'No! I need to see if he is okay!' I forced myself to stay put, to stay conscious. I just wanted to know if he was okay. Just that and I was willing to even die after that. But just wanted to know… 'Please Yelan tell me…'

But those stayed as thoughts as I couldn't speak a word. And in that anxiety I began to loose consciousness again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt my eyes burn this time. Tears started brimming in them. And I could feel those tears streak my cheek down. That's when I gripped myself and shot open my eyes. And it wasn't the more brilliant idea since with the intense light I felt in my eyes, the pain became excruciating. And so I shut them again, tightly this time. But I knew I couldn't keep them close like this. So this time, very slowly, like grasping in the surrounding and getting used to the scorching light, I squinted my eyes and opened them. The light still hurt but not as much as before. And I felt tears in them again as the light entered. And the hot tears slipped out.

The only thing I could clearly make out was the light. Other than that, everything else was a blur. And with my teary eyes, the blur was becoming even hazier. So I closed my eyes tightly again to let out the last of the tears which they did after which I opened them again and looked up. It was just a simple white ceiling. A false ceiling with no design or embellishments on it.

The air around me was stiff and made me slightly uneasy. The silence around me was also making me uncomfortable. There were no human sounds.

I was at a hospital of course. Even I understood that. That's when I heard the door swish open. And though the pains were still there, they had partially subsided. So I turned my head this time, and being able to, saw Kouji come inside.

"Nee-chan, you're up!" He exclaimed.

He was holding a cup in his hand. I think it was of coffee or tea. One of the two. I looked at his excited at my state and smiled as much as I could. But I still couldn't open my mouth. I could feel it. My mouth felt dry and pasty. It was a horrid feeling.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked me as he sat down next to me.

I opened my mouth finally, feeling uneasy and dry in my mouth and closed it again, deciding to just nod.

"GOOD! I'm glad you are all better…" He said happily.

I looked at the water bottle next to me on the side table and said, "W-Water." While eyeing the bottle.

My voice had become coarse and dry as ever. He watched me do this and suddenly shot up from the chair, saying "Oh right," and pouring water into a plastic cup.

Then he put a straw in the cup and slid it next to me, helping the straw in my mouth and waiting for me to drink. And for the first time, sucking in from the straw seemed like the most difficult thing in the world. But with all the will power to set my mouth straight, I managed.

Then suddenly I stopped again, "Syaoran!"

Kouji pulled away the cup once he saw that I was done. Then he sat back down and held my hand before saying, "He is in the next room. Mrs. Li is with him. And yes he is fine. Just resting…"

Though I was worried about his condition, I was glad that he was okay and resting. Then Kouji chuckled and said, "That was the first thing he asked as well. 'How is Sakura!?!?'"

I smiled a bit both out of relief and silliness of Syaoran. But I really did want to see him. Wanted to see with my own eyes if he was okay or not. But I knew that for now I had to regain my own strength.

"And believe me he is in much better shape than you…" Kouji grinned to me.

I smiled back, glad that he was better.

"But Nee-san, you should close you should close your eyes and try resting more." Kouji said to me, now more serious than before.

Though I didn't want to sleep more, my eyes were still heavy as if I hadn't slept for ages. I wonder why, though I had slept a long time, I still hadn't had enough of it. Knowing that Syaoran was okay, I was relieved and so closed my eyes and went back into slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Normal P.O.V.-

Syaoran lie in his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. His eyes were side open and emotionless. He ached to see her, and yet could not. He didn't know how to face her. I wanted to dearly to hold her in his arms and cradle her, wanted to be next to her and be there for her as she recovers from the accident. And yet instead he stayed in his own hospital room, staring at the walls.

How was he going to face her? How was he going to break the news to her? It just seemed to hard as she was so happy before. He loved her and couldn't bear to be the barer of bad news but he knew that if it would be anyone, it should be him to tell her so that he can also hold her and calm her down if she reacts badly. And so it was to be him. But not no. For now he wanted her to recover from her wounds and get healthy otherwise bad news would become even more of a burden on her.

"Sakura…" He muttered into thin air.

"Xiao Lang, she is awake and getting better already. Just thought… I should let you know…" Yelan said, entering the room with some papers in her hand awaiting his signatures.

Syaoran signed with his free right hand and then rested back. He was lost…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 days later –

"How are you feeling love?" Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear gently as to not startle her.

But Sakura, being the way she was, shivered out of sudden fright and looked towards Syaoran. Then she smiled. She gained right and complete consciousness a day before, and her body ached a lot lesser than before. And what made her happier was that she opened her eyes to catch the sight of the most beloved person to her in the whole world. And that is what made all the pain go away, to see from her own two eyes that he was safe and alright.

"Good morning…" Sakura murmured, raising her hand to rub her eyes. But it hurt her a bit as the canola was still on. (A/n for those of you who don't know that a canola is, it's the IV you place for liquid glucose or water etc. in the hospital and the canola is the needle part which is inserted in the upper part of your hand) 

"Don't move too much Sakura, it disturbs the flow of the liquid." Syaoran said, taking a hold of the same hand from underneath and bringing it slowly down to rest on the bed again, rubbing the side of it gently with his thumb.

Sakura made a face out of fun and then gestured Syaoran to give her some water. And he did so immediately, letting go of her hand and helping her drink the water from his own hands.

He was horribly worried about her. Sakura could sense the uneasiness which surrounded him. But she assumed it was because of the accident. Maybe he held himself guilty for getting her in this horrid position.

"Syaoran… Its not your fault. Why are you so upset?" Sakura blurted out, not even asking Syaoran why he was distressed.

Syaoran stared at her for a moment, trying to decipher what she meant before shaking his head and saying, "I know Sakura. I know…"

For that moment, Sakura felt better as she wanted to believe that that was the reason why Syaoran was acting so weird. She didn't want to inquire because she knew that neither did she have the strength to inquire and nor were either of them in a condition to discuss anything with seriousness.

Just then, Yelan entered the room with a bag in her hand and Kouji next to her. Sakura grinned at Kouji and Kouji grinned back, a gesture to each other showing that it was all well and good. Yelan smiled at Sakura as she started chit chatting with Kouji and then took a seat next to Syaoran.

"You still haven't…?" Yelan whispered.

Syaoran looked away towards the window and didn't reply. He didn't want to reply, didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to stare at the beauty in front of him, lying damaged in the bed, and wanted to forget about everything else. But he knew that was too easy to do. And more than anything, he knew he would have to tell her sooner than later even if it might hurt her.

But he decided to wait until she could be discharged and brought back home. But just as this train of thought went on in his head, Sakura stopped talking to Kouji and looked at Syaoran, still smiling from the conversation with Kouji.

"Nee, Syaoran, did the doctor say anything about… our baby?"

Yelan looked at Syaoran for a bit and then gestured Kouji to get up and leave. And Yelan did the same. Sakura looked at the awkward behavior of the two and her facial expressions changed from the smiling face to one which had partial horror and partial need to know what was going on.

"Syaoran?" She said again, agitated now.

Syaoran couldn't keep eye contact. So he decided to look to the ground and shook his head. That was all he could do at the moment. There was nothing else that he could say that would make anything better.

Tears started forming in Sakura's eyes. She just started at Syaoran head, her facial expressions now twisted with horror and anger. But more than anything, sorrow.

"No…" Was the only thing her mouth allowed her to say.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura as the tears started flowing down her clear velvet cheeks. This crushed her, to see her in the emotional agony of losing a child before even knowing him. He stood up and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her as Sakura turned and sobbed incessantly in his embrace. And for the first time, he himself felt the loss. The loss of something dear. Of something irreplaceable. He never was very close to the child… but even he could feel that he had lost a part of his life. And water welled up in his eyes. He couldn't really pin point if it was because of the child or because of Sakura breaking down in his arms. But whatever the reason, he knew that he had to be strong for her. And so he sucked in the tears and just sat there holding her in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura dear, you need to eat. You can't go on like this…" Yelan pleaded, seeing Sakura sit on the dining table and just stare at her food, playing with it with a fork.

Syaoran was quiet. He had nothing to say. Because nothing her would say would make any difference. And it killed him to see Sakura in this shape. It had been 2 days since her discharge and she would only eat when she was force fed which was pointless as she had no will to eat herself.

He was already stuck in a web of issues. But where were they right now? What point of a relationship had they reached? He didn't know. He knew nothing.

Sakura was right about in the same situation. She didn't know where they stood. What of the marriage? Even if Syaoran didn't want her to know, the only reason why he was marrying her so early was because of the child and with that gone, what now? What of Syaoran? What of the whole future that Sakura had pictured a million times in her mind, with a small bundle of happiness in between? She didn't know either… anything.

At night, Sakura lie in bed to the side and yet again stared into nothingness. Just then she felt Syaoran's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura…" He called out to her in a very soft and loving voice.

Sakura hadn't heard this tone for a while now. And she knew that she always melted when he used this tone. So she turned around to look at him. Syaoran lie next to her and looked back into her eyes. They were swollen and had dark circles around them. She had lost her vibrant pale complexion. It was almost gray now. But her eyes were still the deepest of emerald.

"Kinomoto Sakura, will you still marry me?"

Sakura gawked at him. She was yet again speechless. But there was too much sorrow in her heart right then to jump up. Instead, she just smiled and nodded, turning around and moving closer to Syaoran and hugging him and he put his strong arms around her.

Syaoran knew what he was doing. Because once he asked her to marry him, there was no turning back. And he would never take back words like those. He set out to marry Sakura not wanting her to think that he was just marrying her out of obligation. But he knew he was still marrying as an obligation. But now… there was no obligation on him. And he understood that it was just a catalyst. He still wanted to marry her, he still wanted to make her completely his. He still wanted to make her his bride. And he knew he couldn't wait… because she would have more times of sorrow like this in her life. And he wanted to be there for her always…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah I know I don't keep my word on updating. But I swear I will now since I am done with school for now and have my holidays!!! YAY!**

**Anyway…**


	37. Tomoyo

_**Black Roses**_

_**Tragedy/ Romance/ Angst**_

_**Rated: K**_

_**Chapter 36: Tomoyo**_

**Yes I know. Most of you don't even remember this story. But someone really special asked me to end it and well, even though this wont be the ending he would be looking forward to, its still there!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN CCS or else, Sakura would already have cute Syaoran babies!**

**-10 years later-**

Those beautifully velvet hair swayed gently in the breeze and small, fragile hand came up to keep them from going into those shimmering eyes. She had a gentle and loving smile on her lips and her eyes were glistening with joy at the breathtaking vision in front of her.

"This is just so beautiful…" She spoke, her voice being the most soothing sound to my ears.

"Isn't it…?" I spoke back, rather smiling the pretty girl beside me instead of the scenic beauty in front of me.

The sky was wavy, small patches of blue at parts and most of it being cloudy. The sun was clouded and a slow shadow had been cast over the whole area. The very light, refreshing breeze blew past me as I hugged her tighter. I look down at her and smile a bit, getting the same thousand volt smile from her. Her eyes were closed with her wide smile and her short hair sway with the wind. I squeezed on her in compassion and then look again to the endless sea of green.

The grass was flowing in the same waves, being a bit longer than it was so many years back. I could hear the rustling of the leaves of the trees behind me. It soothed me, calmed me to know that she was still with me. Not exactly beside me, but surely around me.

"Would you like to eat now?" The girl beside me whined.

I smiled to her and nodded. I wasn't really hungry but just looking at the pleading face made me comply.

-Normal P.O.V.-

She opened the small picnic basket which lay beside her and started digging in, taking out small sandwiches and bowls of salad. Syaoran looked at her for a second before looking towards the grass again. The place where he lay had so many memories, so many realities which he had left behind him. He could still see, in the back of his mind, the sun setting on the two teenagers as they lie there in the grass whispering their love to each other. The slight smile which had been pasted on his face didn't go away. It did pain him, but it cheered him up more. He had no intention of letting such a wonderful memory let him down, rather chose to smile at it.

Then I looked back in front towards the horizon and closed my eyes while the sun left my eyes slightly blinded. 'I love you, Li Sakura…' I thought as I continued to take in the scent of the fresh summer grass. 'I still love you more than anything else…'

"What are you thinking about?" The girl beside me asked, looking at me with a silent expression.

"What else…?" I replied, my eyes still shut and a smile still peering on my lips.

"She still loves you. I know it. But so do I. So you'll have to make do with the love I have for you for now!" She grinned, jumping up slightly and hugging me by my neck.

I laughed heartily and hugged her back saying, "Well I suppose I'll have to really make do with this!"

What I got for that was a huge pout pouring onto the girl's face. I smiled and then said, "I love you too dearest Tomoyo-chan."

She started grinning again and sat back on her own again staring at the endless sea of grass in front of us. She had her mother's auburn hair, hair that shone in the sunlight as Sakura's did. She had my smile and lips. But strangely enough, had Tomoyo's eyes. That was one of the reasons why I decided to name her Tomoyo.

"Oh right. Sorry!" She jolted back to her previous task.

"Would you like chicken sandwiches or tuna?" The high toned voice asked.

Syaoran turned his head towards the girl and raised his eyebrow. The girl stared at him for a while before jumping up in a nod and extending out her left hand, the hand which held the chicken sandwich. He took the sandwich from her hand and started unwrapping the cling wrap on it. He always liked chicken and she knew it. She knew him too well, maybe just as much as Sakura did.

'She is just like you Sakura. In every respect…' Syaoran said in his mind as her looked up at the clear sky above him. 'I suppose now I know what it feels like to have pain in resemblance. Now I know how my mother felt… but I am seriously not going to act like her about it.'

"I wish kaa-san was here with us." Tomoyo said in her meek voice, smiling still at the thought of her mother.

"She is with us. Always." He replied.

In fact, she was so much like her mother that it was hard to differentiate between Sakura and Tomoyo sometimes. But Syaoran loved her for that fact, not avoided her. He loved her more than anything alive. He would bring her to the outskirts of Tomoeda just like he used to being Sakura and sit with her, talking about how her mother used to be.

"Did kaa-san like this place?" She asked kindly.

Her yellow sun dress wavered in the breeze and she held her free hand up again so that her hair didn't come on her face. Syaoran looked at her and thought for a second, his expression becoming solemn and thoughtful. Somehow he didn't have the answer to the question that his daughter asked.

"I don't know… but I hope she did." He said.

It was hard to find Syaoran chuckle or laugh after Sakura went away, but he would make an exception when he was alone with his daughter. Her wide eyes narrowed as she asked on, "Why did you and mother come here, tou-san?"

Syaoran heard this and automatically tensed up. His eyes shot open and his mind rushed, looking for some answer. What was he going to tell his daughter? He KNEW why they came here but Tomoyo was seriously not of age. She was 6, and Syaoran was well… a very conservative father as some can put. He turned his eyes to take a glance of his daughter. She was looking at him with her mouth open and an awaiting expression on her face. Syaoran closed his eyes sighed.

"… Because your mother loved the wind. That is why." He smiled, lying most of it.

She nodded her head, seeming to understand everything. Then turned back to eating her own sandwich.

'This was the very place where I used to bring Sakura and hold onto her in complete solitude. The open grass field along the road behind the trees. And now I bring my beautiful daughter here so that we can bask in Sakura's presence.'

_**-Flash back-**_

"Li-san, there has been a complication. You said that your wife lost her unborn child in a car accident before?" The doctor asked in a grave tone.

A fear-ridden Syaoran just nodded, worried too much for his wife.

"Well as I had already told you in the early stages of pregnancy, that damaged her enough to put her in danger if she carried on with this birth. This operation may not conclusively be successful."

Syaoran, for the first time, had no voice inside him to say anything. The doctor just left the doors of the surgery room swinging behind him and he went for Sakura's caesarian.

'Sakura, you'll be fine. You have to be…'

And in what seemed like years, the doctor finally came out of the operation theatre while a nurse behind him held a small blanket wrapped up in her arms.

"Li-san, you are a father." He said as the nurse handed the me the child. But Syaoran looked up in agony, waiting for some sort of news regarding his wife. "But… We couldn't save your wife. She had a hemorrhage and there was too much blood loss…"

Syaoran, losing track of the child in his arms, fell on his knees. The nurse hurriedly bent down to take the baby girl out of his arms and Syaoran just stayed there on the floor while his eyes became grey and tears welled up.

"No…"

_**-End of flashback-**_

'We had a child after four years of marriage and you gave your life giving birth to her. But Tomoyo is a miracle on her own. And I love you for leaving her with me because she takes care of me just like you did. She gives me a reason to live when I lost that when you died Sakura. But I will always love you. And that part of my heart is dead along side you. And it couldn't be in a better place right now…'

**FINALLY! The end. No comments. I know. I'm sorry. But all stories can't have nice beautiful endings =P**


End file.
